


Praimfaya: A race against time (Clexa)

by Clexnation



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Adopted Child, Alternate Ending, Anomaly (The 100 (TV)), Blood and Violence, Bonding, Character Death, Clarke Griffin Takes Care of Lexa, Domestic Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gun Violence, Lexa Lives (The 100), Madi is Clarke Griffin and Lexa's Child, Marriage Proposal, Married Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Near Death Experiences, Post-Episode: s04e13 Praimfaya, Praimfaya | Radiation Wave, Smut, The 100 (TV) Season 3, The 100 (TV) Season 5, The 100 (TV) Season 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 53
Words: 120,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexnation/pseuds/Clexnation
Summary: This story is going to take place at 3:07 right before Lexa is shot. With a few minor changes. Some characters are still alive. Some avoiding death or have a different death. This is how I would have liked to see it pan out. I do not own any of the characters and it is adapted from the show. this is just a fanfic off the CSW show The 100. This if my first go at a fanfiction. I have ideas of taking this as far as the season 7 finale but with different twists. #clexaendgameI started writing this initially on wattpad and I will be updating it from there primarily.
Relationships: Anya & Raven Reyes, Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Costia/Lexa (The 100), Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 29
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Lexa rolls over to face Clarke and with a soft almost sad tone "can we talk about something else?"

Clarke has a smirk on her face "we don't have to talk at all."

Lexa's face produces the most beautiful smile Clarke has ever seen and she falls just that much harder for the commander. Lexa leans on top of Clarke and kisses her passionately and slowly. Clarke grabs Lexa's top lip with her own and reaches her hand behind Lexa's head to grab a handful of those beautiful dark brown curls. Clarke Gasps "Lexa," in a low moan as she begins trailing soft kisses down Clark's neck. 

As the passion builds and Lexa begins to make her way down to her newly found favorite place, between Clarke's thighs. She lets a soft moan escape between kisses going up Clarke's thighs towards her wet core. She hums mmm "Klarke.. you're so wet." then puts her mouth against Clark's core. Clarke's head falls back and she lets out a soft whimper and her body shutters as her hand moves behind Lexa's head to encourage more. Lexa smirks for a moment before returning to her work. 

After their third or fourth round of lovemaking, Clarke finally pulls herself out of bed and begins to find her clothes that were scattered around the Commander's chambers. Lexa sits up in bed and faces Clark's direction admiring her beautiful body. Despite the fact that part of her heart is aching at the thought of not knowing when she will see Clarke again, her eyes are full of absolute adoration. 

Clarke looks up with a smirk "You're staring Lex." while she puts on her underwear and bra 

The older girl lays there with a small smile forming in the corner of her mouth at hearing the new nickname. "Is it okay if I come down and see you and Octavia off?" she asks softly and looks away from Clarke's eyes, nervous for the answer she might give.

Clarke's face produces a soft smile seeing her commander so nervous "I'd love that." she says as she proceeds to walk over to the bed and with one hand softly cups Lexa's face while she leans in to place a light passionate kiss against her soft lips. As Clarke reluctantly separates from the kiss with a small sigh, she places a kiss on Lexa's forehead and stares into those forest green eyes one more time before returning to dressing herself. Lexa exits the bed and begins searching for her clothes. 

Clarke slowly helps Lexa dress placing soft kisses on her body along the way. Clarke grabs the small gear that goes on Lexa's forehead and places it gently in its place. Her hand drops from her forehead and runs through Lexa's soft curls and slightly tucks a piece behind her ear. Lexa had never felt more at peace and in love than in this moment. She wanted nothing more than to stay locked away with Clarke for the rest of the day. But she as commander, she knew that Clarke must get back to her people. 

Clarkes finally brings herself to leave Lexa's quarters and there's a slight smile on her face taking in all that just happened. She takes one more look towards Lexa, who is sitting on the bed now fully clothed and putting her boots on. She leaves the door slightly open and proceeds down the hallway to her quarters. When she opens the door, she sees Murphy with a gag on slumped in a chair. Clarke stands frozen for a minute taking in the view with a puzzling look. 

Clarke brows furrow and with slight panic in her voice, "Murphy?" she rushes over to him and frantically begins to try and free him. a familiar voice emerges "He's alive." Titus says. 

Clarke freezes and looks up to see Titus taking a few steps slowly towards her. "what did you do to my friend?" she asks in a soft but angered tone. "Your friend was caught stealing from people on their way to the Polis market," he says. 

Clarke grabs Murphy's face as he begins to stir while still bound "Hey, you're okay." She says in a reassuring voice as she reaches for the ties behind his head but Titus in a louder tone "Please don't do that." he proceeds to show Clarke the gun he is holding. She puts her hands up and slowly rises up from the floor. In a concerned tone "Titus, what is this about?" 

He takes a few paces forward "I'm sorry it had to come to this Clarke. Truly I am." 

Clarke with her hands still raises and now with a panic in her voice while shaking her head in disbelief. "Look. I'm leaving right now. Octavia is waiting for me. Just let me take Murphy and we'll go. Her heart begins to thump loud as the panic begins to sit in. She swallows the lump in her throat and feels her eyes glazing. 

"I wish I could." He says while he raises the gun slowly and now has an angered and disgusted tone "Lexa will never execute her duty while you live." his hand slightly shaking with the rage growing inside of him. 

Clark's stomach drops at the thought of Lexa finding her dead. After she had just truly felt like Lexa was beginning to let herself feel anything. She didn't want her to have to go through another heartbreak of having her love torn from her too soon. Clarke knew Lexa still carried a lot of pain and guilt for what happened to Costia. 

"Hey! Titus think... She's going to know it was you." She says in as calm of a voice as she can muster. 

He turns the gun from Clarke to Murphy as he says "She'll think it was him." He then slightly turns the gun up. "Skaikru weapon in the hands of a Skaikru thief." Clark's eyes widen in disbelief. Titus's voice raising and ending into an angered roar "She might even be angry enough to declare warrrr!" He pulls the trigger.

Clarke ducks as the first shot fires and it misses. She begins to jump out of the way as the second gunshot is fired.

Lexa hears the first gunshot and with panic in her voice says to herself "No, Klarke..." She immediately starts to run towards Clark's room. Her heart dropping at the thought of Clarke being hurt. Her mind going back to finding Costias head. She wasn't going to go through this again. A second gunshot sound breaks Lexa from her thoughts as she is approaching the door. 

The second gunshot broke a vase behind Clarke. Clarke using all her anger throws a stool at Titus. She cannot believe he is doing this. Her heart is pounding in her chest and Clarke now running towards the front of her room near the door. Titus hits the ground and aims the gun again at Clarke after recovering from the stool that just hit him. 

Clarke still running while looking at Titus as she approaches the door area and Titus aiming once again for Clarke. The door swings open as Lexa was simultaneously trying to surge forward when the final gunshot is fired. Lexa stumbles slightly in place. "Lexa!" Clarke yells in a heartbreaking voice. Eyes wide with panic looking down to Lexa's abdomen. Black blood frantically seeping through the older girls' top. Lexa's hand touches where the fiery pain is coming from on her abdomen and sees her thick black blood on her hand. her breathing becoming harder. 

Titus looks up devastated at Lexa. "Heda...." and drops the gun on the floor. 

Lexa looks down at her abdomen and then looks up at Clarke and her legs give out. Clarke catches her before she hits the ground. Clarke with panic and heartbreak in her voice "No, No!" Titus begins to scramble towards Lexa. Clarke with Lexa bleeding out in her arms yells 

"help me get her to the bed." As she carries Lexa bridal style to the bed. Titus shaking in fear as he approaches Heda who is now on the bed of furs. He grabs her face with both trembling hands 

"what have I done," he says in a frightened tone. 

Lexa is shaking in pain and shock as the thick black blood is flowing out of her body and throws her head slightly back into the fur. Clarke places both hands on top of each other on her gunshot wound and begins to apply pressure. 

"I need something to stop the bleeding." She yells towards Titus and Clarke turns back to Lexa, who has now placed her own hand on top of Clarkes and is applying light pressure as well.

Struggling to breathe with the pain she looks at Clarke who looks terrified and tries to comfort her "Don't be afraid." She manages to get out in her trembling voice. Blue eyes meet piercing green eyes that are deep like the Trikru forest. Lexa struggling to swallow while still shaking in pain. 

"You're going to be fine. Just stay still." Clarke says trying to reassure herself as much as she is the older girl. Titus runs back with a bowl of water with clean cloths in it and places it on the bed adjacent to the two of them. Clarke rips open the bottom half of the commander's shirt exposing her abdomen which is covered in her black blood. Lexa trembling and struggling to breathe with her head thrown back into the furs as black blood starts to trickle out of the corner of her mouth. 

Titus swallows the lump in his throat looking at the girl he watched grow up riddled with pain and struggling to breathe as she is bleeding out in front of them. He knows that she isn't going to make it. He's been a flame keeper for four commanders and knows when a fight is over. He pulls out a large red cloth-like material from his robe and beings to undo a tie on it. 

Clarke is frantically trying to soak up the blood coming from the bullet hole. Panic has fully set in and her entire heart is in her throat. as she shakes her head looking to Titus "She is losing too much blood." Clarke wishing nothing more than her mother to be here right now. What would Abby do? she thinks to herself. 

"Stay with me," she says with her jaw starting to clench. She continues this useless effort of trying to soak up the blood with the rag and simultaneously looks over to Titus. 

Titus beings to open the red cloth and reveals a small red tin with a skull on it. he separates the tin open and places it gently down

Clarke can also see surgical tools being pulled out and delicately placed back on the fabric. "What the hell is that? Titus, what are you doing?" 

Murphy cocking his head back peering into the room while still tied to the damn chair feeling useless. 

Painful struggling moans escape Lexa's mouth as she cannot control her erratic breathing as more black blood falls out of the corner of her mouth. Clarke placing both hands against the wound applying pressure while looking deep into those green eyes and pleading to her dying love, "I will fix you. Just stay with me Baja (please)." 

Lexa's brows begin to furrow as Titus approaches her. Clarke tries to tell him to get away from her but Titus holds his hand up to silence her. Lexa's looking at Titus as he approaches and cups her face in both hands. Eyes filled with tears that are threatening to drop "forgive me, Heda." His voice is shaky. 

The older girl's eyes searching back and forth into his, "Yu na nou na again attempt gon bash op Klark" (you will never again attempt to harm Clarke). 

Taking a deep breath to finish addressing Titus "swear em" (swear it) She says with pleading eyes that begin to form tears as she is still trembling from the pain.

Titus's eyes now full of emotion looks into the young girl's eyes "Ai swear em." (i swear it) he says while his thumb is gently rubbing her cheek. Lexa nods her head in acceptance and closes her eyes as tears begin to fall down her face. she opens her eyes and looks once more at her teacher and says "den dula yu du na shil ai op." (then do your job) and she sucks in a deep breath still struggling to breathe. 

Clakes head jerks over with eyes wide at what Lexa just said. 

"badan op nes, as Yu Yu don served Ai flamekeeper" (serve the next as you have served me Flamekeeper). She struggled to get the words out with her shakey breathing. Titus nods in acceptance and walks away from Lexa. 

Clarke moves in closer to her beautiful sun-kissed face. "Hey Heda, don't you dare give up." 

"I'm not." she struggles to say as she slowly shakes her head back and forth. "My spirit will live on." 

Clarke's head immediately jerks towards Lexa and in a stern commanding voice with clenched teeth, "No. I'm not letting you die." her brows furrow together 

Lexa looking into her beautiful blue eyes "There's nothing you can do now." Her voice is full of defeat and acceptance. She can feel herself being pulled away. Struggling more and more to stay grounded as breathing gets harder and harder. The pain aching through her whole body. She's been injured so many times and has suffered many life-threatening wounds but the pain from this Skaikru weapon is beyond anything she had experienced. "The next commander will protect you." She vows in a soft reassuring voice. Her eyes completely glossed over watching Clarke's heartbreak before her. 


	2. Chapter Two

Clarke struggling to keep from breaking down addresses Lexa is a stern tone "I don't want the next commander...." Her brows furrow once more and her bottom lip begins to tremble as tears begin to fall. "I want you."

Lexa's heart shatters. She wants nothing more than to live a long life with Clarke. She wishes she told her she loved her earlier but she won't do it on her death bed. 

Titus puts some of Lexa's blood on his face. "Heda, I'm ready."

"Klark."Lexa says in a sweet soft voice that makes Clark's heart shatter even more. Lexas eyes shift from Titus towards Clarke. Trying to take in all her beautiful features of her face one more time.

"I'm here," Clarke says in a whimpering voice while putting her bloody hand slightly through Lexa's hair.

"Ai gonplei ste odon." (my flight is over) she says in a trembled voice while fighting tears from dropping. She holds her stare into the Sky blue eyes of her Skai praisa (sky princess).

"Like hell, it is" Clarke states in a commanding voice. She was not going to let the love of her life die like this when they were just starting. Like the flick of a switch, she knew what she must do. Clarke begins yelling out commands to Titus and Murphy. "Titus go untie Murphy I need him and make sure the guards don't kill him when he leaves." Then she looks over towards Murphy's direction and yells, "Murphy run as fast as you can to the throne room and get me my mother's medical bag she left it here."

"Yeah sure thing." He says once Titus removes his gag.

"Titus bring me the night bloods. She needs blood now. I also need more water and clean rags."

"No Clarke. I must prepare for the Conclave. Her fight is over. you need to let her go." Clarke gives him a death stare and begins to yell at Titus to either fall in line or the next death will be his. Murphy picks up the discarded Skaikru weapon and points the gun towards Titus. Titus looks towards Heda for direction, The commander nods her head to approve of the order. Titus sets off towards the natblidas (night bloods) chambers.

Clarke tears off the bottom of her top and holds it to her bullet wound. She takes Lexa's hands and tells her to apply pressure as she starts pulling the surgical tools towards her. She brings the water bowl to the bathroom and gets fresh water and runs the surgical tools over a candle flame to sterilize as best as they can get.

"Lex I'm going to roll you over to see if there's an exit wound." She knows there isn't one but she figured she'd check. Lexa gives a single nod and Clarke gently rolls her on her side and lifts up the back of her top to look. Lexa groans in pain. As expected there isn't an exit wound. She gently lays her back down. She cups her face and looks into her green eyes. "I need you to stay as still as possible. I have to remove the bullet and I need to suture the wound closed. It's going to hurt like hell but I need you to fight Lexa. I need you Baja(please)."

Lexa silently gives a single nod. Clarke places a soft kiss on her lips. she hears footsteps coming behind her. Titus and the Nightbloods see Wanheda kissing their dying commander. The Nightbloods jaws drop looking at their beloved Heda. Aden runs up immediately and asks what he can do. Lexa's face forms a small smile looking at her young natblida (night blood). 

Clarke holds back a smirk on her face looking at Lexa who is smiling even while dying. She slowly moves a hand towards her face and rubs her cheek with her thumb and tucks a curl behind her ear. Lexa looks up at her and closes her eyes for a moment and moves her head slightly into Clark's hand, enjoying the warmth of her. Aden wearing a smile now on his face at this loving moment between his Heda and her love.

"Aden I need you to roll up your sleeve and come sit over here. I'm going to be taking some of your blood as well as the other night bloods if needed." She turns her gaze towards the young group of children. They all nod and start rolling up their sleeves. 

Murphy comes stumbling in with the bag and hands it to Clarke. Clarke frantically starts pulling tubing out of the bag. She places a tourniquet on Aden and unravels the tubing. "Aden I'm going to be putting this needle in your arm. It's going to give Lex... I mean Heda..the blood she needs." Aiden smiles and nods his head. Clarke puts the needle in his arm and then she turns towards Lexa and prepares her. Clarke turns the nob on the tubing and watches the black blood go from Aden to the commander. 

"Murphy I need you over here to assist me." Murphy steps over towards the tools. "Tell me what you need princess," he says.

Clarke's lips form into a tiny grin. Clarke starts telling him which tools to hand her and she goes to work. Lexa showing little emotion while Clarke is searching in her bullet wound for the bullet. It unfortunately shattered into fragments "Damn!" She yells. "Lexa, the bullet is in fragments... I'm going to have to search for all the pieces. I know it hurts I'm sorry but you have to remain still." After a small nod of confirmation from the older girl, she slowly pulls piece by piece and throws them onto the furs next to her love. 

"Aden you've given enough, I need whoever is next." All of the night bloods raise their hands to go next. Clarke and Lexa smile simultaneously. The next night blood steps up and in a minute new blood is flowing. Clarke resumes her work. 

She steals a glance up into Lexa's eyes for a moment. "You're doing great. I know it hurts but i'm almost done then you can rest. Just stay with me." The older girl gives a small nod. "bilaik fights jos beginning." (your fights just beginning) Clarke says lovingly. Lexa's lips form into a tiny smile. 

After what feels like a lifetime and four-night bloods later, all the bullet fragments are out and Clarke finishes her last stitch on the commander's wound. 

Clarke advises Titus the night bloods can leave and the ones that donated need to eat and drink a lot of water. She also informs him they may feel weak the next day or two. Titus takes a final look at Lexa and nods towards Clarke.

"Thank you all for your help ." she addresses the young night bloods. Aden runs and hugs Clarke and soon all the young kids are. Tears form in everyone's eyes in the room. "Thank you for saving her," Aden says with tears running down his face. 

"She's not out of the woods yet. the next 24 hours will be crucial," she says. 

Titus ushers the young ones out of the room and turns towards Clarke before leaving "I'll send for fresh furs to be sent up along with food and extra guards." Clarke nods her head and turns her attention back towards Lexa. 

"Can you also see if we can get her something for the pain?"Clarke asks softly. Titus nods his head and leaves. Lexa is passed out asleep at this point from the pain.

Clarke carefully cleans Lexa up trying not to wake her and then ushers for Murphy to hand her fresh bandages. After carefully bandaging Lexa up Clarke lets out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding in. 

"Murphy I'm going to need help moving her. I'm going to cut her shirt off and we are going to discard the furs that have blood on them." Murphy nods his head and gently lifts Lexa in his arms. Lexa softly moans in pain but doesn't stir in her sleep. her head resting against Murphy's shoulder fast asleep. Clarke can't help but smile.

She changes the furs out with the fresh ones that were just brought up. She nods for Murphy to put her back on the bed. Murphy gently lays the commander back down trying not to cause her any more pain or to wake her. Clarke begins cutting off the commander's shirt. Leaving her in just her pants and the binding covering her chest. She takes off her boots carefully and lays them down on the ground. She caresses her face softly and runs her hand through brown locks before covering her lower half with the fresh furs. She removes the gear in between her forehead and sets it down on a dresser. For the first time in hours, her heart is no longer beating out of her chest and Clarke can feel like she can breathe. 

Murphy comes up next to Clarke and puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. Clarke faces Murphy. "Thank you for staying... I'm sorry for what he did to you." Murphy nodded and looked over at Lexa fast asleep in bed then back to Clarke. "you really love her huh?" 

"Yes, I don't know what I would have done had this gone differently..... I need her." She says with a smile forming on her face. "Octavia is probably long gone by now. I was supposed to meet her to get behind the blockade but... I couldn't leave Lexa like this." Murphy rubs his hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her. 

Murphy smiles and looks at Clarke "I'm sure she would have done the same thing if it were Lincoln. She'll understand. Do you need anything else before I go?" He removes his hand from her shoulder.

"Murphy it's past time for the blockade, if anyone sees you, they will kill on sight!." Her eyes are wide with fear. "You can stay here in Lexa's room until she's better."

"I'm a cockroach remember? I'll be okay." He says with a slight chuckle. 

Clarke smirks before her face turns back to a stoic expression "Can you make sure my mother knows that I wanted to be there. You can tell her what happened but can you not tell her about Lexa and me yet?" 

"Sure thing princess. Your secrete is safe with me. I hope your girlfriend recovers" he says as he starts to walk away. Titus walks in the doorway seeing Murphy and Clarke. 

"This is from the healers it's used to make a tea to help with the pain. Here is also a salve. They said to put it on the wound over the next few days to aid in healing." Clarke nods her head as she takes the items from Titus. 

"Murphy is going back to Arcadia. Can you make sure he doesn't die leaving polis?" Titus nods his head. "I'll send a healer to come in the morning and check on her if that is okay with you Wanheda," Titus says. 

Clarke gives a single nod in the same way Lexa always does. With that, Titus and Murphy depart silently closing the door behind them. She can hear the shuffle of guards taking their place on the other side of the door.

Clarke takes a breath and turns towards the sleeping figure in her bed. Clarke removes her top and bottoms and changes into a nightgown and blows out all the candles except the one closest to the bed. She quietly climbs into bed next to Lexa. Lexa's soft snores put a smile on Clarke's face as she kisses her on the forehead before falling asleep. 

Clarke wakes up in the early morning to find Lexa still fast asleep. Clarke smiles softly and heads towards the bathroom to bathe. As she finishes changing into fresh clothes following a much-needed bath, she hears a soft knock at the door. Clarke opens the door and accepts the food from one of the guards. A healer comes into the room and with an approving nod from Wanheda, he slowly removes the fur from Lexa. He takes off the bandage slowly and inspects the stitches. He cleans it carefully and applies the salve and bandages it with fresh bandages. Clarke thanks him when he finishes. 

She sits and eats while watching Lexa sleep. After eating, She pulls out her sketchbook and begins to sketch the sleeping commander who looks so peaceful in the early morning lighting.


	3. Chapter Three

Several days have passed and Lexa still hasn't woken from her sleep. Clarke has had to force the tea down her throat in the times that Lexa had begun to stir in her sleep from the pain.

Clarke is in the middle of changing her bandages. The wound appears to be healing nicely. As she finishes changing it and pulls down Lexa's shirt that she somehow managed to get on her the day prior, Titus knocks on the door. 

"come in," she says not taking her eyes away from the sleeping girl in front of her 

"Wanheda, it's been several days the rest of the ambassadors are beginning to wonder if the commander is going to recover.... they are pushing for a conclave." 

"Her wound looks good. I've been forcing the tea down her to help with the pain. It takes as long as it takes Titus. The least you can do is cover for her considering you caused this mess." Titus nods his head and leaves. Clarke caresses Lexa's face and places a kiss on her forehead then proceeds to sit on a chair next to the bed. She continues her drawing in her sketchbook. 

There's another knock at the door. Clarke grunts and mentally prepare herself for more of Titus's bullshit. "Come in dear," she says in a sarcastic voice. Anya walks in with a smirk on her face. 

"Honey, I'm home," she says in a mocking voice with a slight chuckle as she approaches the chair where Clarke is.

Clarke puts down her sketchbook and turns around while chuckling. "you've been hanging out with Raven too much. What are you doing back so soon? I thought you were overseeing the blockade." 

"Well, I won't be hanging out with her anytime soon until you resolve your Skaikru leadership issues. I caught the one you call Murphy coming across the blockade. After some reluctance, he told me what happened here and i came back immediately to help. I apparently can't leave the two of you alone in Polis." She gives a glare towards the blonde. 

"Indra took over at the blockade." She says while looking over to the bundle of furs on the bed. 

"You put a knife to his throat didn't you" Clarke chuckles. 

Anya shrugs her shoulders "you have your way of obtaining information and i have mine sky girl." Clarke chuckle now turns into an uncontrollable laugh causing Anya to chuckle a bit. Both girls stop laughing when Lexa begins to stir. 

"Clar...Clarke." Lexa rasps out with her strained and dry voice. 

Clarke makes her way to the bed. "Hey, I'm here." She begins to cup her cheek and rub her thumb against the older girls face slightly. Green eyes meet Blue and a smile forms on the older girls' face but are interrupted when Lexa begins coughing while attempting to talk. 

"Hey, don't try to talk. let me get you some water first." She says in a soft voice. The older girl gives a nod before Clarke can turn towards where the water jug is, Anya is already pouring a cup for her. She hands her the cup and Clarke puts one hand behind Lexa's head and slowly lifts her head up while she drinks water frantically. "Slow down, you're going to make yourself sick." 

After drinking the water, she lifts her up slightly and places another pillow behind her head to elevate her a little. "Thank you Clarke," she says in a soft voice. "Of course Heda." She replies trying to not give away too much to Anya about their newly forming relationship. 

"It's good to see you little one," Anya says while approaching Lexa.

"It's good to see anyone really." the commander chuckles. 

"Hey, it's too early for jokes about your almost death." Clarke glares with a serious tone. "I need your spirit to stay where it is." Lexa arches an eyebrow giving a smirk and nods.

"So what are we doing about Titus?" Anya sighs while asking her former second. 

Lexa turns to look at Clarke "I thought you would have killed him by now. Is he still alive?" she says with a light chuckle. 

Clarke rolls her eyes and replies with a smirk, "Well I'm glad to see your humor is alive and well commander." Green eyes stare into blue. 

Anya walks over to the chair Clarke was sitting in a moment ago and she grabs the sketchbook that was in the chair and places it in her lap as she sits down. She subtly glances down and sees a sketched photo of her former second. Anya eyes the two of them staring at one another with slight smiles on each of their faces and starts connecting the dots as she continues to silently flip through the sketchbook and sees more sketches of Heda. She glances back up at the two girls lost in one another. "lovesick Branwodas"(lovesick fools) she mumbles to herself. She closes the book slowly and puts it behind her out of the way. She clears her throat slightly getting the attention of both younger girls. 

"Heda, I will take over the meetings today. I am glad you are awake. We have much to discuss about the blockade. Raven sent me with one of these things I believe you sky people call a radio?" She pulls out the black square radio and holds it outwards for Clarke to grab. "Your mother is worried about you. This was the only way to stop her from breaking out and marching down here to get you. Clarke rolls her eyes slightly and Lexa fights a laugh from the bed. 

"I'd rather take a 1,000 cuts than have to deal with the former Sky Chancellor right now.. so if you don't mind, I'll go check on the night bloods training. I'll also keep a close eye on Titus" she bows and leaves the room. 

Clarkes ignores the snarky comment and fumbles with the radio. "mom?" there's a moment of static before a response comes.

"Clarke, are you okay? Murphy said someone was shot." 

"Yes, mom I'm fine. I wasn't shot.." 

"Well, then why are you not back behind the blockade Clarke."

"Lex.. the commander was the one who was shot... I had to stay to make sure she was okay."

There was a moment of silence 

"Don't they have healers in Polis?" 

"Yes...but I couldn't leave her like this... They don't know how to deal with bullet wounds."

"I just don't understand why you care so much, she left you all to die Clarke. She's the reason you left. Please come home. We miss you.." 

Lexa's face goes cold and she looks down not daring to make eye contact. 

Clarke's mouth opens and closes a few times towards the radio but eventually lets go of the button unable to figure out what to respond. She looks over and sees the look on Lexa's face and she moves to sit on the edge of the bed and she lifts Lexa's chin so she's looking into Sky blue eyes. 

"Hey, I understand why you did it... I forgave you. Don't let her get under your skin Baja (please)." Lexa nods and looks down at Clarke's lips and then back into her eyes before pulling Clarke into a soft kiss. Clarke cups her cheek and pulls her in for a fuller kiss filled with all her feelings of almost losing her love. Clarke goes to tilt her head to the other side to deepen the kiss further when the radio static starts.

"Clarke are you still there?" 

Clarke now blushing as she pulls away and gives a small grunt out of frustration before pressing the radio. 

"She took a bullet for me mom.. the bullet was meant for me.... So i stayed. I'm not upset about mount weather anymore. I wish you would let it go. She has done nothing but try and help us since and protect me." 

"Who tried to shoot you? what is happening over there?" 

Clarke went to answer but then Lexa started coughing again struggling to catch her breath. 

"Mom, I have to go. She needs me and I'm not in the mood to do this right now." Clarke helps Lexa take another drink of water. 

"Are you hungry? I can have some food brought up for you?" 

"That would be nice... could I also get more of that tea?" she asks softly 

"are you in a lot of pain?" Clarke assumes she must be to be openly asking for something to help her pain. Usually, Lexa is so stoic and keeps her emotions bottled. 

"Yes, actually." She says slightly embarrassed. Clarke kisses her forehead and gets up to get her tea and tells the guards outside that Heda needs food. When she comes back in she notices her sketchbook is now closed in the chair. She shakes her head and decides she can deal with it later if it comes up. Clarke helps Lexa drink the tea and when she goes to walk back towards the chair an arm grabs hers. 

"Please... don't leave" Lexa pleads with her as her eyes are starting to become heavy. 

"Well we are in my room, so it's safe to say I'm probably not going anywhere," she says with a smirk. 

"Will you lay down with me?..." Lexa asks in a soft whisper. Clarke nods with a smile and discards her pants to the side and crawls into bed next to Lexa. She helps lower Lexa back down to rest and then proceeds to snuggle softly into her good side. Lexa wraps an arm around her and places a kiss on her temple and proceeds to hum softly before falling asleep with her head resting against Clarkes. Clarke nestled into her neck.

After Abby turned off the radio, she turned around to look at Kane. Kane tries to comfort her and assure her everything is alright and Lexa will protect Clarke. Abby scoffs "Of course you say that you love Lexa." 

Kane smiles "That is true I do like Lexa. She is a visionary Abby. She has done more than her predecessors according to a lot of the grounders and she's so young. It's quite impressive." Abby walks out of the room not wanting to hear more about Lexa. As far as she's concerned the commander is the reason they are having all of these problems and why her daughter isn't here.

They hear two gun shots 

Bellamy shot the two grounders sent to deliver the message to give up Pike. 

"what the hell was that?" Abbys looks to Kane and then begins rushing out the door. Kane following after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has fifty-something chapters already posted on Wattpad. It will take me some time to get it all over here. So if you want to know what happens. Hop over there for now.


	4. Chapter Four

After completing Heda's duties for the afternoon Anya decides to go retrieve the radio to try and contact Raven before she has training with the natblidas. (night bloods) She makes her way to Wanhedas chambers. She knocks softly but after no response, she enters slowly and notices Clarke's pants in front of the bed and the two cuddled into one another with Lexa's arm around the younger girl. Anya smirks and retrieves the radio. Lexa slowly opens her eyes and sees Anya and slowly retrieves her hand that was around Clarke.

"I knocked but nobody answered," she says with a shrug looking down at the two.

Lexa quietly chuckles "I'm not surprised Sky people sleep like bears in hibernation. Clarke put a sleep aide in my tea, so it appears my ears aren't as sensitive as they use to be. If it took me this long to hear you."

Anya laughs "Oh I'm well aware of how heavy they sleep. I'm convinced Raven could sleep through a stampede."

Lexa's eyebrows quirk in curiosity. "You have become close to Raven of the sky?"

Anya nods and she looks back at Clarke and then to her. "I see you have become close to the Skaiprisa?" Lexa smiles softly looking down at Clarke who is drooling a little on her while sleeping.

"I'm happy that you have opened your heart up once again Leska."

"How long have i been asleep?" changing the subject quickly

"According to Titus a total of seven days," she answers stern

"That's too much time. What are the ambassadors saying?" Lexa asks wide-eyed not realizing how much time has truly passed.

"Some think you are unfit to command and weak. But after I told them the next one who questions me is getting tied to a tree, they stopped wasting my time with their endless bickering," she says nonchalantly

Lexa slowly moves Clarke off of her shoulder without waking her. "Anya, can you help me get ready?" I need to show my face.

"Do you really think that's the best idea right now?" she sees Lexa wince slightly as she tries to get out of bed. she watches as the girl looks like a newborn horse trying to take a few steps. she holds her arms out ready to stabilize her former second if she needs it. Lexa lets out a quiet grunt and gets her balance. She grabs the gear from the dresser. 

She exits quietly with Anya to go into her chambers to change. she turns to the guards outside Wanheda's door. "Nou bash op ste gon Kom op gon em." (no harm is to come to her) 

"yes Heda," they respond in unison.

Anya starts getting Lexa's clothes together, while a handmaid helps Lexa take a quick bath. Anya uses this time to Contact Raven. 

"Raven of the sky" 

"Hey Rambo, miss me already?" 

Smirking "I always miss you, Raven. But I'm afraid this will be all business for now... I expect answers for the blockade." She finishes in a stern voice.

"Is this how you get information from people? sheesh, wine and dine a girl, first love."

"Why don't you ask your friend Murphy how I normally get my information," she says with a proud smile on her face. 

"I have a feeling it involves a weapon of some sort. As much as I'm into trying new things...how about you tell me what you need."

Anya laughs a little while holding down the button "I need to know what's going on with Pike. We have a war meeting today with the ambassadors on the progress." 

"Well... Bellamy may have killed the two messengers you guys sent to let them know to turn in Pike. Kane, Sinclair, Lincoln, and Octavia have been taken into custody. I think Pike is going to execute them. I'm sorry... I know this puts you guys in a hard position." 

"Do not fear Raven, I will not let harm come to you if we go to war. I must go Heda needs help getting ready. Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim." (may we meet again)

"We will. Reyes over and out." She says with a beaming smile on her end. 

Anya smiles for a moment then put the radio away. 

Once the commander is carefully dressed and fitted with her sword and dagger. Anya quietly asks "Do you want me to braid your hair, Heda?" She hasn't braided her hair since she was her young little second.

"Yes, thank you." She sits quietly on the bed while her hair is braided. Once finished, Anya helps her into her long black coat and helps put on the commander's shoulder piece and clips it into place, and adjusts the cape on the back. She carefully places the gear on Lexa's forehead. While smiling, she holds the door open for Lexa as they leave her chambers to go greet the night bloods in the throne room before her next scheduled meeting with the ambassadors regarding the blockade. 

The night bloods were very happy to see their Heda up and walking around. Lexa quickly took a seat on the throne and urged the night bloods to take a seat around the steps. She thanked them for all of their help and reminded them of how important their lessons are, as this could have easily been the start of a new rein. Titus alerts the commander that the ambassadors are ready for the meeting. Titus offers to take the young night bloods to the training grounds for sparing practice. 

Anya remains in the throne room to discuss the updates of the blockade and what Raven said about Bellamy shooting the two messengers and those in custody along with the remaining Trikru who was in Arkadia at the time prior to Pike taking command. 

Lexa plays with her dagger on her throne while contemplating what to do. 

"Heda, if I may."

"Speak freely Onya."

"We cannot wait any longer for them to resolve this. We must act now before they execute any more of our people. We've lost enough to Skaikru." 

"I agree but I do not want to execute everyone for the actions of a few." 

"I do not as well. We should punish only those responsible. The rest who supports the coalition should be given a chance." 

"Now that you have a sky girl, you are seeing my goal towards peace more clearly," she says with a smirk

"Shop op" (be quiet)

The doors open as the Ambassadors enter the room. They have a surprised look on their faces and Heda stands up to greet them. 

"Welcome Ambassadors, please take a seat. we have much to discuss." 

Everyone sits and immediately starts complaining about the blockade. Heda holds up her hand to silence everyone. 

"Anya has caught me up to speed on the current circumstances regarding Skaikru. We are going to be taking action to address all parties involved with the massacre and Pikes Reign will come to an end." 

Cheers erupted from the Ambassadors. The commander raises a hand again to silence. 

"Those who are unarmed and surrender to us will not be harmed. We are only going to be taking justice towards the parties directly involved in the massacres and those who attack when we go there. I want as many guilty parties taken alive as prisoners to face trial here in Polis. Those who attack will be killed on sight."

Arguments erupt from various ambassadors. 

"EM PLENI!" The commander bellows while standing up. She puts her hands behind her back and walks towards the center of the room.

"I gave my order. Anyone who disobeys that is disobeying a direct order from their commander. is that understood?" Everyone nods silently. "If anyone cares to challenge me, step forward now." After a few moments of silence, Lexa spins back towards the direction of her throne.

"Good, then you are dismissed for now. we will reconvene in a few hours to star war plans. We will march Arkadia in two days' time. Send riders to prepare your armies. I want Arkadia surrounded."

Everyone leaves the room except Anya. Once the doors close Lexa falls back into her throne in pain clutching her wound. 

"Are you okay Heda? do you want me to get Clarke?" 

Lexa unbuckles her coat open and lifts her shirt to look at the bandage. It had black blood seeping through it. She sighs heavily. "Yes, I would appreciate that." She puts her shirt back down and presses down on the wound awaiting Clarke. 

Clarke looks furious by the time she makes it to the war room. "Why are you out of bed? Lexa you were shot, you need to rest!"

The commander looks up from the throne to meet those eyes filled with anger. "Clarke, my people need me to lead. I've been in bed for days. I have to show my face otherwise they will move to overthrow me. I cannot appear weak."

Clarke sighs knowing that Lexa is right even though she cannot ever understand why her people think a moment of weakness means you cannot lead. She approaches the throne and lifts Lexa's shirt to inspect the wound."

"One of your stitches tore. Let me grab my kit and I'll fix you." She says with a small sigh.

"Thank you, Clarke. After you are done, we need to talk about the blockade's developments and the fate of your people... We are starting war planning this afternoon. I'd like it if you were to join us."

Clarke with a confused look on her face. "We are going to war? what happened now?"

Lexa explains the new details that have surfaced and Clarke understands they must act swiftly to put an end to it and to keep her friends from being executed. 

A few hours later everyone is in the war room to come up with a plan. 

Immediately there are roars of anger towards Wanheda's presence. 

"Heda why is Wanheda still here? We should kill her now, she's past the blockade."

Lexa growls and sits up from her throne. "Wanheda is the reason I am still alive and she remains in Polis as my guest under my protection." 

She moves to stand directly in front of the Clan member who spoke out. "an jomp op gon em ste an jomp op gon Ai." (an attack against her is an attack against me)

He sat down furious but nodded in acceptance. 

"Clarke is going to tell us the best ways to infiltrate Arkadia. We all have the same goal in mind." 

Clarke begins to point out the weak points of Arkadia and Anya jumps in to go over details raven disclosed as far as when guards do shift changes, what directions they neglect most. 

Lexa walks over to the table with the map on it. "We will break into three teams. The first team will be lead by me through the front gate. The second team will come from behind and the third team is going to be our main line of defense towards the Skairkru guns. The third team will primarily be our best archers. I want them in the tree lines surrounding the front and sides."

She looks up from the table scanning the room while saying "Remember, we are only killing those who openly attack us. All others are either prisoners of war or those who are surrendering to me." Everyone nods in acceptance. 

"Prepare your armies, we leave at first light to travel to Arkadia. We will observe from there and decide on when to attack. You are all dismissed." 

After returning to the commander's chambers...

Lexa begins taking off her commander's clothes and changes into the long black night gown she wore after her duel with roan. She comes out of the bathroom and sees Clarke deep in thought sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"You should get some rest Clarke, we are leaving at first light." 

Clarke snaps out of her thoughts and gazes up and down Lexa. Her breath is completely taken away and she slowly makes her way towards her. She puts her arms around Lexa's neck and leans into a deep wanting kiss. Lexa smirks as she deepens the kiss taking Clarke's bottom lip between hers. Clarke lets out a soft moan and moves one hand to cup the older girl's cheek and one behind her head craving more.

Lexa's hands find their way to Clarke's hips and Clarke begins pushing them to move backward until Lexa's body hits the wall of the room. Lexa lets out a gasp as her body hits the wall and Clarke moves her thigh between Lexa's leg against her core. "Klarke," She rasps out in a loving moan before Clarke smashes their lips back together. Lexa's whole body becoming hot with desire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.wattpad.com/story/251074284-praimfaya-a-race-against-time-clexa here is the wattpad link if you want to read ahead. I promise I'll get the story fully on here soon!


	5. Chapter Five

Clarke takes off her top slowly and Lexa begins taking off the girl's pants. Once Clarke is stripped, she pushes against Lexa smashing their lips together in a frenzy of wet deep kisses. . Her arm reaches behind her feeling up and down her exposed back from the nightgown. Clarke grabs a hold of Lexa's exposed thigh from the slit and pulls it up around her body. Lexa lets out a soft moan between kisses. Clarke lifts Lexa up and makes her way to the bed with Lexa straddled against her. She gently lowers her commander down and begins trailing kisses down her neck. Clarke squeezes Lexa's breasts over the top of the fabric of the nightgown. Lexa's breath hitches and she gently lays her head back against the fur as Clarke makes her way down. 

Clarke puts her hand under the nightgown and brings her hand to Lexa's core. She watches as Lexa's eyes widen and gasps her name when she enters her with two fingers. Lexa holds onto the furs for dear life as her body begins to shutter as she builds towards her peak. 

"Klarke... Beja" (please) Lexa whines as she begins rocking with Clarkes hand movements. 

"Jok Leska" (fuck Lexa) Clarke moans in her lover's language as she speeds up her pace wanting to watch Lexa come undone by her. She leans into Lexa's ear while picking up her speed. Lexa holds onto Clarke for dear life and she is brought closer and closer to coming undone. 

"Release for me hod in." (love) She whispers in her ear before biting her ear lob. Lexa's body spasms as she orgasms. Clarke holds her and softly kisses all over her face and neck slowly working her fingers still helping her love ride out her high. Once Lexa's breathing steadies Clarke removes her fingers watching Lexa's mouth open with a gasp as she does. 

After a few moments to gather herself Lexa lays Clarke down on the bed and goes immediately to her favorite place. She knows exactly how to give Clarke what she wants and it does not take long before Clarke is crying out her name and grabbing her hair while shaking from her own orgasm. Lexa happily takes in all of Clarke's mess from her release and then wipes her mouth and lays down next to Clarke. 

Clarke smiles and turns to face Lexa. Lexa does the same and they just stare into one another for a moment. 

There's an abrupt knock at the door. 

"I told you I'm not to be disturbed," Heda said in an angered tone. Clarke lets out a snort laughing at Lexa's furrowed brows. 

"It cannot wait Heda." The familiar voice of her former Fos (first) says. 

Lexa gets up and fixes her gown with a smirk on her face. She covers Clarke with the furs and kisses her on the forehead before heading towards the door. She throws the door open with a scowl on her face. 

Anya laughs and walks into the room. "Heda." she nods and then she looks over at the bundle of furs, that has Clarke now peacefully asleep with a smile on her face. 

Anyas eyes meet the commanders and she snorts "Wanheda...Am I interrupting something? I waited until the screaming stopped, I assumed it was safe to come in now." she says with a giant smirk on her face with her eyes meeting Lexa's. 

"get ona kom em onya." (get on with it Anya) She snaps. 

"We must move now Heda. Raven contacted me and things are getting further out of control. Their sky friends have been taken as prisoners for trying to overthrow Pike. They are set to be executed. Our people still are being held, hostage." 

Lexa looks over at Clarke's sleeping form and then back to her former first. 

"Prepare the horses. We leave in 20 minutes." 

She nods and walks out of the commander's chambers. 

Lexa approaches the bed and gently wakes up Clarke.

"Lexa? what is it?" She says with furrowed brows wanting to go back to her peaceful sleep. 

"Clarke you need to get dressed. We must leave for Arkadia now... things have progressed too far. we must get there before nightfall." Lexa said with a stern look. her eyes showing slight fear. Clarke nods and they both change silently. Lexa puts on her armor and they make their way to the door. Clarke starts to open the door slowly when she is abruptly pulled back by her arm. She turns and sees Lexa pulling her towards her. Lexa gives her a long kiss that reminds her of the first time she ever kissed her. Clarke's heart flutters. 

Clarke smiles when they finally break for air and they both leave the tower. 

After mounting their horses Lexa spurs her horse forward to start the journey to Arkadia. They travel at a rather fast pace and make great time. They arrive at the commander's temporary war camp set four miles from the blockade. 

Indra stands ready to greet them at the entrance of the camp. Lexa hops off her horse and winces slightly. She grunts slightly frustrated she is still bothered by her wound. Clarke gives her a reassuring look. Lexa turns and hands the reins to a warrior. The rest do the same. they make their way to Heda's large tent in the center of the camp. 

They go over the plan again but everyone is sitting wondering how they can possibly save their people from execution and fight the war.

"Heda, what stops them from killing our people when we sound the war horn?" Indra asks in an annoyed tone.

Lexa stays silent and puts her arms behind her back thinking. 

"There is nothing stopping them Indra. But if we do nothing, then they die anyway." She says while going to sit on her throne.

"I could go in and get our people out commander," Clarke says sternly with a look that reminds Lexa of their very first encounter. 

"No way. I'm not sending you in there on a suicide mission Clarke. You've been living with the enemy. They will kill you on sight. You had enough trouble getting in and out last time and you have yet to tell me what happened in there." 

"Raven can help me. We have a radio. we can contact her. I won't just sit here and let them die when we can get out... Commander please." 

Suddenly the radio comes alive.

"Anya?.. Clarke? is anyone on this stupid thing...come in!" a frustrated voice shouts

"Murphy? we are here. where is Raven?" Clarke asks in a confused voice

"Your mom helped Kane, Octavia, and a few others escape but Pike just announced if the people who tried to overthrow him do not turn themselves in.... he'll execute the remainder of your people. you have to hurry commander. Raven took the chip she's not herself. Jasper says she was working on a way to fix it." 

"Murphy, can you get me inside the camp? what chip?" 

"Yea I can but I don't think that's a good idea, Clarke.. he is on a war path. The chip is some bullshit City of light story Jaha is selling. Raven is talking to herself and says she sees Allie."

Lexa growls "What did I say! you are not going in there, Clarke."

Clarke turns to Lexa with pleading eyes. 

"Commander they are my people, I have to do this on my own and you have to let me." 

Lexa's mind goes back to before her duel with Roan when she gave those very same words. 

"John of the sky, this is the commander. I am trusting you to keep Clarke safe."

Anya gives darting eyes to Lexa 

"Loud and clear commander. I'll keep the princess safe. Clarke, meet me at the south gate... I know a way in."

Clarke looks into Lexa's eyes and gives a reassuring smile. 

"On my way Murphy." 

"I'll take her to the gate commander." Anya gives a reassuring smile. Lexa nods and tells two of her best guards to escort them. 

Once they leave, Lexa tells Indra to ready the war drums and warriors. 

"Sha Heda!" (yes commander) she belts with pride. She exits the tent and starts yelling out orders in trigedasleng. 

Lexa puts on her war paint and after about thirty minutes heads outside to rally the troops. She grabs the reins for her horse. 

"Kom War!" (off to war) She yells addressing the massive army behind her.

"laud war drums!" (Sound the war drums) The commander bellows. 

They all yell in unison with weapons and fists in the air. They start their four-mile trek to Arkadia. 

Clarke had just made her way into camp with Murphy when they see Lincoln being walked around by guards. They overhear that he's going to be executed. 

"Murphy, we have to help him!" She looks frantically at him next to her with eyes wide with panic.

"Clarke... we can't. I like the guy too but that would be suicide. I'm want to live Clarke."

About thirty minutes later...

Octavia wakes up from being knocked out on a horse being lead by Kane. 

She gaps for air coming to. "Lincoln..." In the most heartbreaking voice. She lets her body fall off the horse making her way to the edge to watch in absolute horror as Lincoln gets down on his knees in front of Pike in the mud. Light rain is coming down. 

"Lincoln of Trikru.. you have been sentenced to death in accordance with the Exodus Charter. Any last words?" 

"Not for you," Lincoln says softly with a stone-hard expression. Lincoln looks up to the side and sees Octavia off in the distance with Kane holding her back. 

Pike pulls out his gun from the holster on his hip and slowly raises it. 

"Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim" (May we meet again) Lincoln says while looking in the direction of Octavia. 

"You will," Clarke says as she fires a bullet into Pike's shoulder from behind. Pike grips his shoulder and falls to the ground. Lincoln gets up and takes out two guards that try and hold him. Murphy runs and grabs pikes discarded gun. 

A guard comes up behind Clarke and hits her with a shock stick until she falls into the muddy ground unconscious. Two other guards take down Murphy and Lincoln as well. Pike stumbles to his feet. 

"The Great Wanheda... This day just got a whole lot more interesting." He says with a grin on his face. "Tie her up."

Everyone in the camp looks on in shock at what is going on

Clarke's punishment for treason.. is death by shock lashes." Pike says coldly. 

\-------

Octavia runs back onto the horse and ushers Kane to get onto the back. "They need us, let's go now!" Kane hops on. Just then they hear the War drums coming from nearby. They both look at one another 

"Heda," Octavia says quietly and immediately spurs the horse towards the direction of the drums. 

They tie Clarke up on the same set of post as her mother was on not too far back. The guard rips the back of her shirt in the same manner that Abby had. 

Abby came running out with all the commotion and sees Clarke Tied up. "No! Clarke!" 

"Mom, you can't stop this. Please don't fight it." She says with eyes glossed over. 

"Do you have anything to say, Clarke?" Pike asks standing in front of her. 

Clarke spits in his face. "Go float yourself!"

Pike elbows her in the stomach. He nods for them to start the lashes. Clarke grips the ropes holding her hands up and clenches her teeth trying to hold her emotions in the same way Lexa does. She didn't want to give him any satisfaction. Abby falls on her knees screaming. 

"Heda someone ste coming!" (Commander someone is coming) A warrior yelled from in front of her. 

"Hod op!" (hold up) she commands while holding one hand up. The army comes to a complete stop. War drums still banging. 

Octavia pulls the reins on the horse to come to a stop. Indra's face remained stoic while Lexa's looked peaked with interest. 

"Octavia of the sky people, what is the meaning of this?" She bellows in her stern commander voice. 

"Heda, it's Clarke!... Pike was going to execute Lincoln and Clarke shot him. They have her and sentenced her to death by shock lashes. We have to hurry now!" Octavia pleaded. 

Rage erupted from Lexa. "SOUND THE WAR HORN NOW!" She spurred her horse forward taking off. 

The worn horn sounded and cheering erupted from the army as they ran forward. Those on horses picked up speed to catch the young commander. Lexa's eyes were now cold and emotionless. Her jaw clenched. The only thing in her mind was getting Clarke.

As they approach the gates of Arkadia they can hear the now screams of pain coming from Clarke. 

Lexa's rage growing and growing with each scream. she can hear Abby pleading to stop in the background. 

"GYON AU!!" (Charge) Lexa yells to the warriors. She also signals towards the archers to fire. They easily take out the guards in the tower.


	6. Chapter Six

The war drums and horns can now be heard throughout all of Arkadia. The guards look around pointing their guns in all directions. 

"Sir, we are surrounded... they are everywhere." 

Pike nods for Clarke to receive another lash. Clarke screams out in pain and her knees give out. she falls down only being held up by her tied wrists. She knows Lexa is close. She is using everything she has to hang on. 

A loud war cry is heard and the gates slowly open. 

"Who opened the gates!!?" Pike yells

"I did." Anya emerges sword drawn

Pike chuckles "and what do you think you are going to do with that thing? I can easily kill you right now." 

"Death does not scare me. You pathetic sky people and your toys." She smirks. "You're about to find out what happens when you run out of your bullets. You are surrounded by an army of the 12 Clans and they aren't asleep this time you cowards," She spits out in rage.

Arrows fly overhead taking out the guards that were next to Anya. 

Lexa comes in at a flying speed on her horse and pulls the reins. She's flanked by three warriors. Octavia, Indra, and an Archer. They dismount and Lexa starts walking still flanked by the warriors. 

"Commander, how nice of you to grace us with your presence,." Pike says in a mocking tone as he takes a slight bow 

"Mockery is not the product of a strong mind Chancellor." Lexa retorts in a stern voice. "Everyone listen loud and clear! I am only here to collect Pike and the guilty. Lay down your weapons and surrender to me and my coalition and you will be spared and granted peace."

"And to those who refuse?" Pike asks with an arched eyebrow

Lexa looks up at a slumped Clarke and then down to Pike with eyes that could kill. "I was going to take prisoners to have punishment determined in Polis... but now you will pay with your lives. surrender or die," she says emotionlessly. 

Cheers can be heard from the surrounding army. Arrows and bullets are flying rapidly in all directions. Warriors and Guards hitting the ground. The rain is coming down more and more.

Clarke can hear Lexa's commander voice but she lacks the energy to pull herself up. Pike walks over to the guard who is issuing the lashes and takes the baton from him. 

"I have a better idea commander. Why don't I take the power of Wanheda for myself." He shocks Clarke while staring directly at the commander. Clarke's whole body spasms and she can't even mutter a scream. Her head drops down. Her entire body is now slumped. Abby screams out.

Lexa realizes she's too far to throw a dagger. This is the most rage she has felt in a long time. She turns to her side and grabs the bow and arrow from the warrior and as she sees guards raising their guns to her, she somersaults to the side. When exiting the move, she takes a split second to aim and lets the arrow go. A bullet grazes Lexa's arm. She grunts but knows she'll be fine. The arrow she fired hits Pike in his shoulder. Lexa wanted her kill. she wanted to cut him 1,000 times over. She didn't want a quick death for him. 

Octavia and Kane had made their way to where Lincoln and the others were being held. They helped release them. 

Octavia cups Lincolns face and hands him a dagger. Octavia knows emotions are not meant on the battlefield. Indra smiles proudly at her second. They start taking out the guards closest to Clarke. 

Anya is issuing out orders for their armies to push forward. One by one the guards holding guns are falling. 

Some of the guards start to lay down their weapons and surrender. They know they no longer stand a chance. They are one by one bound and escorted off. Their weapons were taken. 

Lexa breaks into a jog towards Clarke and the jog turns into a run when she sees Pike stumbling forward. Lexa while running throws her dagger with all her emotions behind the handle of that blade sending it soaring through the air. She feels slight relief watching it spinning going forward towards its target. The dagger rips into Pike's hand that was holding the shock stick. He yells out in pain. Lexa steps forward and pulls out her dagger and kicks him in the chest sending him falling backward. 

"tie em up" (tie him up) she bellows to Lincoln. He nods and aggressively grabs him by the arm that has the arrow in it. Pike clenches his teeth in pain. She turns to look at him with full rage, "If she dies, so will you." Lincoln drags him away. 

Lexa turns to face Clarke and gets down on her knees. Luckily there's so much going on the only one who has their attention on them is Abby but all she cares about is making sure Clarke is okay. Abby gets off her knees and starts making her way towards Clarke. 

Lexa cupping her lover's face. "Clarke, stay with me." She rubs her cheek with her thumb. Clarke's eyes slightly flutter open.

"Lexa.." She says in a raspy voice full of relief. 

"I'm here Clarke. I'm getting you out of here." Clarke weakly nods. 

"Help me get her down!" The commander bellows to Murphy and Octavia. They cut her down and she falls immediately to the ground. The binds were the only thing holding her up. Lexa picks her up and carries her the same way Clarke had when she was shot. 

"Where do you want her Abby?" She asks with slight panic

"To the medical bay follow me." She starts rapidly moving forward. 

"Anya secure the camp. Indra, have the prisoners sent to Polis. I'll deal with them at a later time. I want Pike alive when i get there!"

"Sha, Heda." (Yes Heda) they both say together

They enter the medical bay and Abby is grabbing supplies frantically. "Lay her on the bed over there." she points to a clean bed. 

She lays her down gently. She leans in whispering to Clarke "I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner. Oso gonplei nou ste odon. (Our fight is not over) stay with me Baja (please)." 

Clark's eyes slowly flutter open. Blue meets Green. Clarke's face gives a slight smile. "Lex." She barely says in a whisper. Their eyes stay locked for a moment forgetting everything around them. 

Abby comes back over and starts doing whatever it is that Abby does. Lexa doesn't understand sky people's medicine. 

"I can send for you when I'm done commander," She says while continuing to work on Clarke. 

Her eyes break from Clarke's. "Thank you, Abby." Lexa takes it as her cue to leave. She heads outside to check on the progress of locking down Arkadia. Murphy was waiting outside.

"Hey... she's going to be alright. She's a fighter," He says while putting his hand through his hair and around the back of his head. 

"That she is, John," Lexa says with a small smile. "Thank you for everything. I am indebted to you, John of the Sky." 

"Don't even worry about it commander."

"You can call me Lexa, John. You did help save my life. We can be on a first-name basis." She says while placing a hand on his shoulder. She slightly winces when her arm moves. She remembers the bullet graze. 

"My friends call me Murphy, Lexa," he says with a smile. He turns her arm to look at the wound. "Would you like some help with this?" 

"Yes, I would."

John cleans and bandages Lexa's arm for her. "You know she really loves you." 

Lexa's face slightly blushes and a small smile forms on her lips. "I love her too Murphy." 

He chuckles "I know I can see it all over your face anytime you look at her."

She gives a soft nod. Murphy finishes and hesitantly puts his arm around Lexa to try and comfort her. Lexa at first flinches but leans into it and rests her head on his shoulder. 

"I don't know what I would have done if I was too late..."She says in a trembling voice trying to swallow her emotions. 

"She knew you would come. She wasn't going to give up without a fight." He says while leaning his head softly onto hers.

They remained like that for some time in silence. 

Abby finishes treating Clarke. She gave her some pain medicine and treated her back, then bandaged her up. Abby walked outside to get Lexa and was surprised at the scene she saw of Murphy comforting the emotionless commander she thought she knew. Abby cleared her throat and they separated. She told her Clarke is resting and that she is going to the other hall, that Raven needs her for something. Lexa nods and walks into the medical bay and pulls up a chair next to Clarke and intertwines her hand with hers. Brushing her hair out of her face softly. Clarke is fast asleep. 

Meanwhile, Anya walks in to see Abby and Raven bickering over a board with words written all over it. Anya with a confused expression unable to decipher what is on the board. 

"I'm telling you it will work. These wristbands were designed to transmit vital signs. Electrical signals from the body." Raven says while drawing on the board. 

"I designed them... I know how they work." Abby replies coldly. 

"Then you know they have a transponder. All we have to do is reverse it and then we can send an energy pulse into my brain. If I'm right, it'll fry whatever Alie put in there. Without damaging the tissue." Raven retorts 

Anya is silent trying to process who the hell Alie is and why she needs to fry her brain to get rid of her. She can come up with many effective methods of getting rid of someone. 

Jasper with a concerned and worried look, "What if you are wrong." He says softly

"If I was wrong, Alie wouldn't be looking at me right now like I just stole her favorite toy. She says confidently in a sassy tone.

Alie cocks her head to the side but only Raven can see her

Abby looks at the blank space that Ravens starring into. "She's here? you can see her?" 

"Yeah," Raven says with a defeated sigh. 

"Why, Raven? with everything that I can do for you?... why would you do this" Alie asks softly 

Raven slightly pacing back and forth breathing becoming erratic 

"Because you stole my memories, you crazy bitch!" She roars

"The wrist bands where are they?" Jaspers asks with one hand in his pocket trying to compose himself with how Raven is becoming more and more worked up. 

"I know where they are," Abby replies

"I'll go get them then." Anya volunteers 

"No! no. everything I hear, she hears. Everything I see, she sees" Raven grabs her head as tears start to form with the anger rising.

"Just tell them." Raven ushers toward Anyas and Jasper

Abby with a very concerned look on her face turns and tells them quietly. 

Anya walks toward Raven and cups her face "We will figure this out Raven of the Sky." She kisses her forehead. Jasper also says they will fix her. 

"Tell them to stay, tell them you changed your mind," Alie says sternly 

As they begin to leave Raven yells out "No!.... no." she says firmly. 

"Then I'm sorry for this," Allie says and Raven begins screaming as she's having flashbacks to being tortured and all the pain she's gone through.

"You wanted your memories back," Alie says in a cold tone

Abby is checking Ravens pupils and asking her what's going on. As the memories keep flooding in it becomes too much and Raven collapses into Abby's shoulder and is crying hysterically. 

"We need to get her to medical now." She says to Jasper and Anya. Anya picks her up and carries her into medical with Jasper and Abby following behind. 

Lexa stands up when she hears the screams 

"Jackson, I need the reaper stick," Abby commands. "Get it now!"

Abby turns back to Jasper, "Go get the wristband." 

"Shit," he says conflicted about staying or going, and takes off running. 

"What are you waiting for go." Abby gives a puzzling look to Jackson. 

"Give her what she wants. She's about to break," Alie says to Jackson. 

Raven's screaming picks up and Clarke is awake now and trying to get up. 

"Clarke lay down. You are in no condition to help anyone," Lexa says while trying to help Clarke back into bed. 

Clarke looks on in horror as Raven is crying out in pain. 

"JACKSON!" Abby yells again 

Alie approaches Raven, "we can make it stop. I can lead you back to the city of light. All you have to do is submit."

"Yes, I submit please!" She cries out

Lexa and Clarke look on in confusion about what is going on

Jackson emerges slowly with the reaper stick.


	7. Chapter Seven

"What the hell is wrong with you!" She yells at Jackson.

Raven goes quiet and her eyes close. Abby approaches her and caresses her face "Raven?"

Her eyes shoot open suddenly and she slowly sits up looking like something out of a horror film.

"I have full access to Raven's synaptic network." Raven says in a computerized Alie voice. "She's ours." She says

Jackson and Raven give the three women a cynical look with a grin.

"I don't know what's going on, but we need to leave now!" Lexa bellows. Abby nods and tells her to get Clarke to safety and she will stay with Raven. Lexa picks up Clarke and carries her towards the doorway.

Clarke looks over Lexa's shoulder and watches Jackson come up behind Abby with a look of horror and her eyes grow wide with shock. 

Jackson hits Abby with a reaper stick and knocks her out.

"Mom! no!" Clarke screams. Lexa grips Clarke tighter and picks up her pace going through the hallway. Clarke begins crying hysterically.

"Clarke I'm sorry. I can go back after I get you to safety but you can't walk yet and I need you to be somewhere safe." Clarke burrows her head into Lexa's neck crying.

Meanwhile...

Jasper and Anya are digging through crates of equipment trying to find the wrist bands. Anya turns around and pulls out her sword and Jasper has a confused look on his face as to why she's in a fighting stance until moments later Jaha walks in slowly.

"I'm going to need that case, Jasper," he says

"You can't have it." he spits back

Multiple people start coming in from all directions.

Anya was about to jump to attack when Jasper yells at her "Wait! don't hurt them, they aren't themselves."

Anya grunts and puts her sword away sticking to hand to hand combat. Anya made quick work of the first five to six people. But after trying to take on three people at once, someone grabbed her wrist and handcuffed her and Jasper to a pole.

The mob takes out the wrist band from the case and Jaha smashes it.

"No!" Jasper yells out

Moments after the mob group leaves having finished their task for Alie, Anya and Jasper use their combined strength to break the bar that they were handcuffed to. Both their wrists slightly bleeding. Jasper runs forward to the scattered remains of the bracelet and when he realizes there's nothing salvageable he grabs the rubber mallet and they both take off.

In the time it took them to breakout Jaha had gotten Abby to take the chip by making Raven slit her wrists. Abby was now controlled by Alie. Raven remained asleep in a cot in medical with her wrists wrapped in bandages. Abby was in the mess hall helping Jaha hand out chips. Jasper and Anya passed the zombie looking group quietly and made their way back to medical.

"What did they do to you?" Jasper whispers as he and Anya approach Raven. 

Raven opens her eyes and responds softly "they didn't do anything. I'm sorry I frightened you today."

Both Anya and Jasper look at her confused. 

"You were just begging us to get that thing out of your head..." Jasper says in a shaky voice. 

"I was wrong. You can finally see for yourself." She says

Jasper reaches for the reaper stick on the counter 

Raven begins speaking to Jasper "All you have to do is....." Before being knocked out from the reaper stick.

Alie feels that they have Raven and alerts her mindless zombies. The heard of people suddenly get up and are making their way towards where Raven was last seen. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Anya spits at Jasper. 

"We need to go now! Grab her." He says in a hurried voice

Anya throws Raven over her shoulder and they make their way out of medical 

Jaha instructs the crowd to find Jasper and Anya and to bring them to him. 

Anya lays Raven in the back of the rover carefully and Jasper jumps in the driver's seat. 

As the engine revs the crowd begins to chase after them. He begins to radio Monty who he had been keeping in the loop about the ongoing Alie issues in Arkadia. Monty let him know they were in the cave and they'd wait for them. He gave him general directions to the area.

Jasper see's the mob in the rearview mirror and speeds up. He's heading for the closed front gates of Arkadia. Anya's eyes are focused only on Raven while she's holding on for dear life in the metal box, that is the rover. Jasper speeds up heading for the gate. 

"Sorry about your paint job Raven" He mutters as he slams straight through the gate taking the doors off. 

"JASPER STOP!" Anya yells as she sees someone in front of the headlights

Jasper comes to a complete stop just barely missing the commander who was carrying Clarke. 

Lexa squints her eyes looking into the front window along with Clarke

"Jasper?" Clarke says with furrowed brows. 

"Clarke," Jasper says with a shocked tone.

Lexa approaches the passenger side "What is the meaning of this!"

Anya flings the door open. "Heda, get in!" 

"You don't understand my mother is back there." Clarke yells

"No! you don't understand she is chipped and we will all die if you don't get it right now!" he yells while pointing his finger at them. 

Gunshots start going off behind them from the angry mob and Lexa quickly climbs into the passenger seat with Clarke in her lap and slams the door shut. 

"Why are they shooting?" Clarke asks in a demanding voice. 

The Rover fails to turn over as Jasper frantically is turning the key

"No, no, no! COME ON!" he yells with anger

"What do you mean my moms chipped that can't be." She pleads with Jasper

"We don't have time for this!" He yells with wide eyes trying to get the car to start. 

"You don't understand I need her. I can't leave her." She says with tears in her eyes. Lexa's arms tighten around her trying to provide some type of comfort. 

"Shut up! I don't care, okay!" Jasper yells out.

"Watch yourself, Jasper," Lexa warns in a stern tone

Clarke looks behind her and sees Raven is unconscious. She checks her pulse really quickly and then comes back around to face forward sitting in Lexa's lap. 

"You really are the angel of death, aren't you?" Jasper says in a spiteful tone

Lexa's jaw clenches and she shoots him a warning look

The mob is closing in on the rover fast. Just as the engine starts the back door of the rover opens and they try to grab Raven and Anya. Anya kicks two men in the sternum and sends them flying backward.

Clarke sees more approaching and climbs over Lexa towards the back. She slightly grunts in pain but kicks the remaining guy backward who was trying to grab Raven while Anya deals with someone.

As Anya goes to slam the door closed, Clarke gets a glance at her mother, Jaha, and the mob of people. Jasper speeds off while Clarke says with a shocked whisper "Mom." 

Clarke returns to her place back in Lexa's lap. Lexa wraps a protective arm around her waist to keep her from moving too much. Blue eyes stare into piercing forest green for a moment before they both turn their attention forwards.

"As soon as Raven is awake, we will see her surroundings. We will find them." She says to Jaha with a reassuring voice.

"When we do, we'll find the rest of their friends." He says in a voice of agreement 

"Good. Now that Arkadia has fallen, we'll move onto stage two." Abby says 

Clarke looks at Jasper who has a shaky expression. Clarke knows he is still grieving from the mountain. "Jasper, talk to me." She begs

"I saved your life... It's more than you deserve." he shoots back at Clarke. 

Lexa remains quiet but squeezes Clarke slightly for support knowing that this is about the mountain. 

"My mother let them shoot at me..." Clarke says in a voice of disbelief

"I can see the appeal," Jasper says in a spiteful tone

Lexa's head jerks in Jaspers's direction. Clarke squeezes Lexa's hand when she feels her tense at what Jasper said. Lexa takes a deep breath and regains control of the anger that was building for the sky boy. 

"Stop talking. Look for the cave." Jasper commands "Sinclair said it'd be around here somewhere." 

Kane, Lincoln, Sinclair, Monty, Bellamy, Octavia, and a few of the friendly guards they trust are in the cave Jasper is talking about. After the war was over and Pike was captured. They took Bellamy and went looking for a safe place to get away from whatever it was Jasper had warned Monty about. 

Inside the cave, Octavia begins packing her bag with a scowl on her face 

"O you can't just leave..." Bellamy says

"Watch me." she spits back as she continues packing. Lincoln remains sitting down letting the two of them hash it out.

"You heard what Jasper said on the Radio, Arkadia is not safe."

"He sounded insane!" She gripes back "Pike's gone. I can handle myself."

"Where are you going to go?" 

"You don't get to ask me that!" she yells 

"I'm on your side, what more do I have to do to prove that to you." he pleads with glossy eyes. 

"You almost got Lincoln killed... If it wasn't for Clarke he would be dead because of you!" She pushes against his chest sending him stumbling back a few feet before catching his balance.

"Pike may be gone Bellamy but you didn't see that what he was doing to the grounders was wrong." 

"The grounders were starving us out," he says at her in disbelief that she doesn't see what he does

"Because you massacred an army that was sent to protect us." she snaps back in a cold tone 

"That army could have attacked us at any time and you know it," he growls back while pointing a finger at her

"But they didn't attack Bell. You did that... you were hurting and you lashed out because that is what you always do... There are consequences Bellamy. People get hurt. People die. Your people." She says in a hurt voice

Bellamy puts his head down in defeat 

All eyes are on the two of them while Octavia is talking to him

Octavia starts walking out of the cave and Lincoln gets up to join her. Bellamy walks after them. 

"They're here." One of the guards points out

The rover rolls up and Octavia and Lincoln stop in their tracks 

Lexa is the first one out and she is carrying Clarke. Clarke makes eye contact with Bellamy. Lexa's eyes go stone-cold looking at the sky boy who took part in murdering so many of her people. 

"We need your help!" Jasper yells as he and Anya emerge into view. Anya holding Raven. Octavia begins to run over to them to help. 

"We have to get her inside before she wakes up!" Jasper tells them

"Were you followed?" Bellamy asks while offering to take Clarke. Lexa bumps his shoulder intentionally moving past him with her jaw clenched. 

"Maybe.. I don't know." Jasper answers truthfully

Bellamy takes Raven from Anya's grip and they all head towards the cave. 

"Get to the ridge, radio if you spot anyone. Harper and I will stay here on watch." Miller says to one of the other guards. The guard nods and starts running towards the ridge. 

Octavia conflicted towards leaving or staying stays frozen outside the cave entrance. 

"Octavia come on, we need you." Clarke yells

Octavia lets out a sigh and shakes her head before running towards the cave with Lincoln. 

Sinclair runs over to Raven as she's brought in. "What the hell happened to her?" 

"I told you on the radio it's not Raven anymore. None of them are" Jasper says

Lexa puts Clarke down on one of the rocks and goes behind her and slowly lifts her shirt to make sure her bandages are still okay. "We'll need to change these soon," Lexa whispers to her

"I know Lex... for now it can wait." She says softly back so nobody can hear her calling Lexa by her nickname. 

Lexa puts Clarke's shirt down and then sits down beside her and takes a deep breath while rubbing the bridge of her nose with her fingers to help with the headache of this new mess the sky people have seem to have gotten her wrapped up in yet again. Why can't anything ever just go smoothly with these branwoda's? (fools) she thinks to herself. 

"Jaha has been chipping everyone left and right," he informs the group

"Jasper is right I've seen it with my own eyes," Clarke says trying to assure them its real

"I don't need your help, all right!" Jasper screams out towards Clarke 

Bellamy grabs his shoulder and stops him from moving forwards before Lexa gets up to end his disrespect. 

"Just explain it slowly," Bellamy says in a calm voice. 

Jasper calmly explains everything about the chips and how Raven could see and talk to Alie and how she made her slit her own wrists. Anya caresses Raven's face while Sinclair is hovering over Raven taking in what Jasper is saying. 

"Did she say how to stop it?" Sinclair asks while standing up and moving towards Jasper.


	8. Chapter Eight

"She was working on something and needed one of her old wristbands but Jaha destroyed them all," he says in defeat 

"Wait a second!" Clarke says shakily. Everyone's eyes turn to Clarke. "Can you stand up?" She asks to Lexa. She nods and stands up. She turns Lexa around and moves her hair to the side and reveals the infinity symbol tattoo that she has on the back of her neck. "Does it look like this?" 

Bellamy gives a narrowing look hinted with a little jealousy as to why Clarke would be aware that the tattoo is even there on the back of her neck. 

"They do have the symbol on them," Jasper says 

Raven opens her eyes. Alie appears beside her. "There it is... version two of my program," Alie says in disbelief. "Find out where you are now." She commands Raven. 

Raven takes a cheap shot at Anya while she is distracted and the warrior falls backward being caught off guard. Raven runs outside letting out a growl. 

"Don't let her get away!" Clarke yells while grunting to stand up

Lexa and Octavia take off past the slower group that was running. Lexa and Octavia tackle her to the ground. 

"Find out where you are. I need to know your location." Alie says sternly

"We can't let her see anything or Alie will know where we are!" Jasper yells out of breath from the running. 

Lexa knocks Raven out quickly and gets up with her stoic commander expression on her face and shakes the dirt off of her. She lends out a hand and helps Octavia up. Anya catches up wiping the blood from her nose. The group of boys grabs Raven's unconscious body off the ground.

"We have to go," Clarke says quickly

"Why... Alie doesn't know where we are?" Bellamy asks with furrowed brows and a confused look on his face. 

"Because I know where we can get a wristband," Clarke says with a slight smile

They all pile into the rover. Clarke walks on her own to the rover. She's finally able to move without being in excruciating pain. Whatever her mother gave her is finally in full effect. The rover is extremely full with everyone trying to cram in. Raven is knocked out in Anya's lap. Octavia is in Lincolns. Bellamy offers Clarke to sit in his lap but she moves and sits in Lexa's. Bellamy side eyes them confused as to why she is so close with the commander right now. Anya rips part of her shirt off and makes it into a blindfold to go over Raven's eyes.

They arrive at the trading hut using Clarke's directions. Niylah emerges from the hut and unsheathes her sword. 

"I'll talk to her," Clarke says in a shaky voice. She wasn't overly prepared for her love and her one night stand to meet each other. Lexa can spot there's something off about Clarke. 

"I'll go with you," Bellamy says. Clarke nods her head

Lexa's eyes dart towards Bellamy not trusting him one bit with Clarke. 

Octavia, Bellamy, and Clarke get out first. Niylah gets in a fighting stance. Octavia looks puzzled. 

"I thought you said she was a friend?" She asks with furrowed brows 

"We'll handle it...just stay here," she says to the group that is now all out of the rover.

Bellamy and Clarke move towards Niylah. 

"Skaikru is not welcome here Wanheda!" She says in a stern angered voice

"Niylah.. what's wrong?" She asks in a soft voice with a confused look on her face. 

"She's waking up hurry!" Sinclair yells while he and Anya start running forwards carrying Raven together. Everyone looks back towards them.

"Is your father here?" Clarke turns back and asks fast 

"My father is dead!" She spits back "Part of the army that was killed by your people while trying to protect you!" she says with a disgusted look towards Clarke 

Bellamy turns his head away and is frozen in fear knowing that he caused her pain

"Niylah, please." she pleads 

"I said no!." Niylah snaps with finality through clenched teeth

Lexa strolls forward splattered blood and warpaint still on her face from the earlier war. Still carrying her stoic commander face,"We don't have time for this. Move now!" she says in her commanding voice through clenched teeth. 

Bellamy points his gun upwards towards Niylah and ushers her to move inside

Niylah looks at Clarke with a look of utter confusion and disbelief that they are forcing her to help them. 

"Do we have a problem?" Lexa snaps out now getting more furious 

"No, Heda," Niylah says and steps aside for the others to get Raven inside. 

Clarke tells Sinclair there is a room in the back and points towards its direction. Lexa's head snaps towards Clarke, confused as to why she would know where her room is.

Clarke grabs the rope and quickly goes into the room where Raven is being brought in. "Tie her to the bed," Clarke commands quickly. Sinclair removes her blindfold. 

Anya takes one of the ropes and ties one of her wrists. Jasper takes another and tries to grab her other wrist. Raven is grunting and fighting back trying to get free. 

"LET ME GO!" Raven screams out lashing back and forth trying to get free. 

"We need to know where you are. Find out where you are" Alie commands to Raven

"Sky boy, do you not know how to tie a girl to a bed frame?" Anya spits out while trying to force Raven down. Lexa smirks

Raven throws a punch at Jasper and he falls backward. clutching his face yelling with anger "Why is it always me!" he says with a flexed jaw

Octavia and Monty struggle to tie down her legs. Lexa steps forward and grabs the rope and ties down her wrist to the bed frame with ease. Clarke raises an eyebrow and makes eye contact with Lexa, who just gives a slight shrug before she moves to help Octavia tie one of her legs. Clarke and Sinclair get the other leg.

Raven's still yelling at all of them while the group takes a moment to catch their breathing. 

Bellamy is holding Niylah at gunpoint in the other room after Monty said she can't see Raven because his mother has been here and his mother is chipped and would know where they are. 

Sinclair, Monty, Clarke, and Lexa emerge out from the bedroom. Clarke has furrowed brows looking towards Niylah who is being held at gunpoint by Bellamy. Lexa picks up on Clarke's tension. 

Sinclair and Monty start talking about how to get the chip out of Raven's head. 

Clarke whispers to Lexa to trust her and stay with them as she slowly walks towards Niylah and Bellamy. Lexa's eyes follow Clarke with a sense of jealousy building in her. 

Clarke dismisses Bellamy. He tells her he'll be right over there if he needs her. She nods 

"Niylah.. we didn't have a choice." She says in a soft voice "our friend can't see you or this room until she's better." 

"Why?"

"It's hard to explain," she says while sighing and her eyes now looking down towards the floor

"Try," she says with a soft angered tone through clenched teeth 

Clarke asks her to trust her and Niylah laughs at her 

"After what they did to my father." she starts 

"That wasn't us!" Clarke interjects "I'm sorry about your father she says in a soft loving tone while now looking into Niylah's eyes. "We all are." She says while looking back towards Bellamy. 

"What do you want from me?" 

Clarke explains that she needs the wrist band. 

"Why should I help you." she bellows out

"Because I command it." Lexa says sternly from the other side of the room 

Niylah goes to get it. While she is outside, Clarke brings over a bowl of water and a rag and gently removes Lexa's war paint and the blood off of her face. When Niylah returns, she brings the wrist band to Sinclair and Monty who set up shop in the back corner and begin working on it. Niylah notices how caring Clarke seems towards the commander. When Clarke finishes helping Lexa she goes to move the bowl. Niylah's eyes remain on Clarke. 

Lexa observes Niylah staring at Clarke in a way she does not like. 

"Clarke... can you walk with me for a moment," Lexa asks

She gives a soft nod and Clarke follows Lexa outside. They walk towards the hood of the rover

"How did you know about this place?" She asks nonchalantly with a raised brow while pacing a few steps having both hands clasped behind her back in her typical commander walk. 

"When i ran away after the mountain... I would trade my kills here that I hunted.... This also happens to be where Roan found me and kidnapped me for you." She says with a smirk

"And is that all that you did?" She asks in a softer tone 

Clarke sighs knowing that this would come up eventually tonight. She sucks in a deep breath before looking into the commander's eyes to explain.

"Lex it was a one-time thing... you don't really get to be jealous. It was before you and i..." she pauses for a moment and blushes thinking of their first time together in Polis. "had made love for the first time." A small smile forming on her face. 

"And do you have feelings for her?" Her eyes looking off towards the hut door "because the way she looks at you tells me it was not just a one-time occurrence for her..." she says almost like a broken whisper. Scared that Clarke may not feel as passionately towards her as she feels for her Skaiprisa.

Clarke picks up on Lexa's sadness and grabs both of her hands in hers. Blue eyes stare into Green. Clarke's back facing the hood of the rover. Lexa standing in front of Clarke. 

"I only want you... I can't even think about anyone else. You make me feel safe and cared for." She says with a slight shrug.

"Nobody has ever taken care of me the way that you have... Ai hod yu in Leska (I love you, Lexa). .....I've fallen in love with you." She puts her forehead against Lexa's and wraps her arms around the older girl's neck while taking a deep breath. Clarke nervously waiting for Lexa to say something. A few moments go by and Clarke can see that Lexa is trying to gather her thoughts. The commander is also so calculated when speaking. 

Lexa pulls her head back and takes a deep breath. Clarke's eyes go wide in fear that Lexa may not feel the same way and that her heart is about to be shattered with reality. The older girl cups Clarke's face and rubs her thumb against her cheek then proceeds to move some loose hair behind her ear. Green eyes stare deeply into blue full of love and adoration. A soft smile forming on the commander's face. 

"I love you too, Klarke....Hodnes nou laik kwelnes." (love is not weakness) She says in a soft loving tone.

Clarke's face is filled with relief and she's blushing. She always loved how Lexa says her name so soft and sometimes there's a heavy accent at the beginning of it. She softly grabs behind Lexa's head with one hand gripping her braided soft brown hair and slowly pulls her in for a long deep kiss. 

Lexa's hands go to the girl's waist and slowly pulls her further into her while deepening the kiss. They break for air for a moment and both their eyes meet looking slightly back and forth into each other. Clarke's bottom lip trembles slightly as she pulls Lexa back in for a more heated and passionate kiss. Lexa reciprocates and soon Lexa is lifting Clarke onto the hood on the rover and Clarke pulls Lexa in between her legs kissing her. Lexa breaks them apart for a moment trying to catch her breath.

"Are you in any pain?" she asks in a sincere and loving voice while looking deep into her eyes. 

"No, I'm feeling a lot better right now." She says with a devious look and hitched brow before pulling Lexa back in and smashing her lips against the older girls.

Clarke's whole body is heating up and she wants Lexa right now. Clarke lets out a soft moan between wet kisses and Lexa slowly starts kissing Clarke's Jawline. Clarke tilts her head to the side to give Lexa better access to her neck. Lexa gives a playful smirk between giving a trail of kisses down Clarke's neck. Clarke grabs her hair harder as the kisses become more and more heated down her neck. 

Clarke moans out the older girl's name softly as her free hand now clenches onto Lexa's black coat from her side, trying to pull her in as close as possible to her. Lexa's hand moves up under Clarke's shirt and bra gripping one of her breasts in her hand. Clarke's body slightly shutters and she feels goosebumps along the skin Lexa's hand had brushed up against. Clarke moans softly in Lexa's ear with a hitched voice gasping for air, "Fuck Lex." 

Lexa removes her hand from Clarke's shirt for a moment, to take off Clarke's leather jacket carefully. She then tosses it towards the car windshield. Clarke Laughs and slowly undoes the buckles on the front of the commander's jacket before pulling Lexa back into her, kissing her passionately as if her life depends on it. Clarke then wraps her legs around the older girl's waist. One of Lexa's hands immediately landing on Clarke's thigh as she continues kissing her.


	9. Chapter Nine

Inside the hut, Monty and Sinclair come to the the conclusion that Raven wanted to use the wrist band to generate an EMP. Which Sinclair calls freakishly brilliant. 

"What does that mean?" Bellamy asks with his hands crossed in front of him with a stern look

"A targeted electromagnetic pulse could destroy the chip's circuitry. We could use this to send an EMP along Raven's own nervous system." He sighs before continuing "We just need to reverse the polarity and wire for external input and attach a battery." 

"What would that do to her?" Niylah asks softly 

"EMPs don't affect our bodies. But i wont sit and pretend to know the mechanics of how the chip integrates with her brain." Sinclair responds

"This was Raven's plan." Octavia says

"She wouldn't do it if it was going to destroy her brain." Bellamy adds 

"Depends how bad she wanted it out." Lincoln says coldly with arched brows 

"Regardless.. without an electromagnet this is all just circumstantial." Sinclair rebuts with a defeated sigh 

"Where do we get one?" Octavia asks 

"The ark... Every station had one " Sinclair says while shrugging 

"Arkadia is out of the question. It's too dangerous... you heard them." Bellamy says sternly with a stoic expression on his face

"We use the drop ship." Monty throw out 

Everyone turns to look at him and Monty explains that it has similar thrusters to the Ark and it would have what they need. 

"That's good." Sinclair says with wide eyes and everyone else in the room nods. 

"Okay, i'll go salvage the magnet." Sinclair goes to say but Monty shuts him down telling him to stay with Raven and figure out how the wrist band will work. 

"I'll take the rover. I'll be back in time for you to finish the device." Monty says 

Octavia and Lincoln offer to go with him. Monty agrees 

Bellamy goes to open his mouth but Octavia walks away. 

Bellamy starts walking after Octavia but she stops him and they get into a shouting match in the front of the shop. Niylah gets up to head towards the door as she is curious to where Clarke and Heda had been for all this time. Lincoln and Niylah make their way outside but both stand frozen with wide eyes at the sight in front of them. 

Clarke and Lexa are deep in a heated kiss. One of Lexa's hands is up Clarke's shirt grabbing her breast and the other gripping one of her thighs that is wrapped tightly around Lexa holding the younger girl as close to her as possible. One of Clarke's hands is grabbing a handful of Lexa's hair and the other is still softly placed on the older girls back back. 

Niylah and Lincoln both at a loss for words but notice Clarke's leather jacket that was discarded across the windshield. Lincoln begins chuckling and Niylah does not find it funny and heads back inside. Lincoln clears his throat loudly which causes the two girls to break apart from kissing. 

Clarke's face is blushing beat red. Lexa swiftly removes her hand from under Clarke's shirt and Clarke unwraps her legs. Lexa smirks as she see's Lincoln chuckling walking towards them. Lexa moves backwards a little and holds out a hand to help Clarke off the hood of the rover. Clarke takes her hand and slowly comes down. Clarke begins to walk back towards the hut totally embarrassed and knowing that look on Niylah's face means she'll have to talk with her. 

"Clarke." Lexa calls out holding up the discarded leather jacket in her hand

Clarke turns around and chuckles as she walks back towards Lexa. Lexa holds it open for her and helps her put it on. Clarke then helps Lexa buckle her coat closed again. Lexa kisses Clarke tenderly on the forehead and tells her she will meet her inside. Clarke gives a nod and heads inside to speak to Niylah. 

"Niylah i can explain..." Clarke begins 

"You don't have to. I was never looking for anything more than the night." She replies coldly

"Still.. I shouldn't have left you without saying anything." Clarke says sincerely 

"It's okay Clarke, I'm a big girl. But I have to say i'm surprised considering the last time you were here, you wanted nothing to do with her and held so much rage and anger." She says crossing her arms in front of her

"I was blaming her for something that i did. Le... Heda only did what was best for her people. If i was given the same deal, i would have done the same thing. I cannot fault her for putting her duty first. But you cannot tell anyone about us. It will put both her and I's lives at risk..." 

Niylah gives a single nod and walks away

Octavia finishes arguing with Bellamy and she begins to head to the door with Monty to catch up with Lincoln. 

\-----------------

Lexa laughs as Lincoln gives her raised eyebrows while continuing to chuckle at her. 

"So how long has this been going on?" He asks

"Well believe it or not i kissed her before the mountain... but what you just saw is more of a recent development." She says with a smile on her face

"You care for her?" Lincoln asks 

"She's special," Lexa says very similar to how she said it to Titus not too long ago.

"I'm glad you found happiness again Leska." he says while pulling her in for a hug. 

"Me too," she says with a big smile as she hugs him back until she hears the front door 

They break away when Octavia and Monty come out. 

"Heda." Octavia says as she passes by. Lexa gives a single nod. before heading indoors. 

Monty, Lincoln, and Octavia set off in the rover to go get what they need. 

Raven dislocates her shoulder trying to get free from the bindings. Her wrists start bleeding through the bandages. Anya rushes in with Jasper and they try to hold her down. 

"I need help in here!" Jasper yells "GUYS!" He yells louder

Clarke and Bellamy rush in to help. Clarke begins trying to stop the bleeding while Bellamy and Anya try holding her down. 

"I know you can hear me Alie! what is it that you want?" He demands 

Raven looks towards Clarke just as Lexa walks into the room "The technology that the Commander carries, it belongs to me." Everyone turns to face Lexa except for Clarke. Clarke stares into Ravens eyes. 

"No Way." Clarke fires out

"Clarke just give it to her!" Jasper says in an angered tone while trying to hold Raven down. "Lexa give it to her!" He yells. 

"It's not that simple... " Lexa replies coldly while clasping her hands behind her back

Jaspers eyes go wide. Bellamy looks back and forth between Clarke and Lexa. 

Clarke turns to Raven "If you let Raven die, you'll never get it." 

Alie allows Raven to receive help. 

Once Raven is no longer struggling she instructs everyone to untie her wrists and hold her steady. Clarke pops Raven's shoulder back into place. They retie her wrists. 

"We cannot let her harm herself again." People need to stay with her

"I'll be first watch.. We'll take turns." Clarke replies

"You don't give the orders, Clarke!" Jasper erupts 

Raven turns to Clarke "I guess he doesn't forgive you for murdering his girlfriend." 

"If you want someone to blame for that Jasper, then blame me." Lexa replies with no emotion. "I left Skaikru on the mountain and took a deal for my people. I am the reason Clarke had to take such drastic measures to get you guys out. You want someone to hate? hate me." 

"Go float yourself!" He yells pointing his finger at her

"Jasper take a break!" Bellamy yells while he escorts him out of the room. Anya walks out of the room needing a break as well and Lexa follows her out. Leaving just Clarke with Raven. 

"Do you ever see their faces?" Raven asks quietly

"What?" Clarke asks confused

"Of all the people you've killed." 

Clarke gives a chuckle "I know what you're doing. But you can't get to me so don't bother."

"I'm not trying to get to you. I'm trying to tell you the truth. Because nobody else will... Everywhere you go, death follows. You always want to save everyone. But what you don't realize is you're the one we need saving from." She says 

"Wells is dead because you couldn't see Charlotte was a basket case." Slightly raising her voice with her eyes following Clarke with every movement she makes. "Finn is dead because you broke his heart and then slid a knife into it." Raven starts chuckling "Hell i bet you'll get Lexa killed too."

Clarkes head immediately jerks to Raven. Anger building in her as her mind flashes back to Lexa being shot because of her. 

"Shut. Up." She says coldly 

Raven raising her voice "And then there's dear old dad." 

"I said shut up!" Clarke spits back as she moves towards the end of the bed to put some distance between them. 

"You're mom's in here with me, Clarke. She tells me you tried to convince him not to go public about the fact the Ark was dying. Guess you should have tried harder!" 

Clarke begins to walk towards the exit 

"Guess his blood is on your hands too."

Clarke whips around yells "Shut up!" now facing back towards Raven

"You can hide behind the selfless martyr act but we see you for what you really are." 

Clarke grabs the blind fold and heads over to go and gag Raven 

"Poison to anyone who gets close." Raven bites Clarkes arms as she tries to gag her, pulling skin and spitting out Clarkes blood. 

Clarkes yells in pain this alerts everyone's attention from the other room. Lexa jolts up and starts running towards the door. 

"You're done, Alie, you hear me!!!"Clarke now has tears in her eyes and is in Ravens face shouting when Lexa comes in the room. She grabs Clarke around the waist and is trying to pull her back

"We're gonna fry you!" She shouts at Raven while lunging forward trying to get free. 

"Clarke stop fighting me," Lexa says in a calm voice as she pulls her towards the doorway. Clarke lets out a yell of anger and is grunting trying to get free. "Clarke baja!" (please). 

Anya walks in. "Pull yourself together Sky girl or i will tie you to the tree outside." 

Lexa puts Clarke down and pushes her out the door. "You need to calm down." She commands in her Heda voice towards Clarke. 

Allie uses Raven's knowledge to know where they would get what they need to get the EMP. Alie alerts her mob to head towards the drop ship. 

Lexa is carefully bandaging Clarkes wrist in silence with her emotionless Heda face. Clarke looks up into Lexa's eyes with tears forming in her own "I let her get to me.." She says with a broken voice. 

"You don't say." Lexa says with a sarcastic tone but still maintaining her stone cold expression. Lexa finishes bandaging Clarke and she goes to walk away but Clarke grabs her arm. Blue eyes meet green.

"Let me check your arm please." 

Lexa nods and Clarke cleans and changes the bandage from her wound from the war earlier. 

Clarke tries to swallow her emotions. Tears still threatening to fall. She gives Lexa a nod when she's done. 

Lexa takes a deep sigh. "Take a break.. I'll let her beat me up for a little while." She says while placing the back of her hand carefully on one of Clarkes cheek and running it down as she caresses her love. Clarke leans into her hand slightly and Lexa gives a small smile before leaving to go deal with Raven. 

As Clarke is trying to gather her emotions, Jasper approaches 

"Truth hurts doesn't it." he says as tears form in his eyes

"I'm sorry." Clarke says softly and sincere 

"what?" he replies with a confused look 

"I never wanted to hurt Maya.... I never wanted any of this" She says in a breaking voice as her emotions take over. Slightly shaking her head side to side as tears start falling. 

"I had to save our people." She pleads

"I was going to save everyone!" He spits out as he begins crying 

"I wish you could've." She replies in a soft tone 

They look into each others eyes for a moment 

"Shove your regret up your ass." He says as he bumps into her shoulder intentionally going into the room with Raven 

Lexa, Anya, Bellamy, and Jasper are sitting in the room in silence. 

"Tell me. Why do you give Bellamy a pass for murdering your girlfriend?" Raven asks while looking at Jasper

"Don't talk about Maya." he says in an angry tone

"Do not let her get a rise out of you Jasper." Lexa replies 

Raven and Jasper bicker back and forth with low blows about who is more pathetic. 

Anya, Bellamy, and Lexa all look up slowly one by one as it goes on until..

"You can't save me. You can't even save yourself." She says with a laugh "You couldn't save what's her name." 

Jasper Shoots up pointing his finger yelling "YOU KNOW HER NAME!"

Lexa grabs his arm harshly "You need to calm down. You are giving her exactly what she wants. Take a walk." She lets go of him. 

Raven then continues with Bellamy and they go back and forth until she lets out that he slaughtered the army in their sleep. Niylah overhears and rushes in punches Bellamy in the face. 

Clarke and Jasper rush into the room. Clarke pulls Niylah out the room. "You can't be in here." 

"It's too late, she's already seen here." Jasper says with a defeated sigh.


	10. Chapter Ten

Monty, Octavia, and Lincoln come back. They all start getting the EMP ready. 

Once Alie realizes that she wont be able to reach Raven before they disconnect her. She orders Raven to end her life. Raven begins banging her head against the metal bed frame and her head starts bleeding. They all rush to try and stop her while Sinclair and Monty keep working. Raven keeps struggling and yelling.

Lexa steps in front of the end of the bed. "Raven, Stop this and i'll give you the flame." Everyone goes quiet and Raven stops struggling. Sinclair uses this moment to get the wristband on her. 

Raven screams "YOU LIED!" and pleads for them to stop that it will give her brain damage. Anya looks at Sinclair with a concerned face. Raven keeps pleading with Sinclair telling him that he knows she's right. 

Sinclair announces that they only get one shot at this. 

"Do it!" Bellamy yells. 

Sinclair hits the switch but nothing happens. He says they need more power.

"The rover battery!," Monty thinks of quickly aloud 

Bellamy and Lexa run outside to the rover to get its battery. 

Lexa hears a noise above them and sees something hovering in the air making noise with spinning sides but she is not familiar with this foreign technology and asks Bellamy what it is. 

"Drone he yells! get down"

Lexa throws her dagger at it and the drone starts to fall but catches itself and starts firing bullets. Lexa pulls Bellamy out of the line of fire and Bellamy catches his footing and fires a single shot taking it down. 

"Get the battery." Lexa yells to Bellamy as she retrieves her dagger. 

He brings the battery in and they hook it up quickly and shock Raven. Clarke shows a clear sign of relief when Lexa comes running through the doorway unharmed. Raven passes out after the shock. Clarke feels for a pulse and gives a nod that she has one. 

Anya starts shaking Raven trying to get her to wake up. Raven doesn't show any sign of waking up and then Octavia and Clarke start trying to get her to as well. 

Several moments pass ----

"She tried to warn us..." Jasper says with a shocked and defeated expression

Raven isn't waking up despite them shaking her. 

Jasper eyes the handgun on Montys holster. He grabs it in one swift motion and points it towards Lexa. Everyone in the room turns to face Jasper with their jaws wide open.

"No. You can't!" Clarke says in a panicked voice while fighting tears 

Anya unsheathes her sword and gets off the bed slowly. Lexa holds up a hand to tell Anya to stand down. Anya slowly puts her sword back.

"Jasper... Put the gun down." Lexa says calmly with wide eyes. She is internally cursing at Skaikru and their guns, as her life seems to always be in danger because of them now.

Bellamy tries to step forward but Jasper yells at him to get back

"Jasper... i'm begging you.... please don't do this." Clarke struggles to say as her throat feels like its closing trying to fight back the flowing tears. Her eyes wildly going back and forth between Jasper and Lexa.

"Alie did that to Raven. She's never going to stop. I won't let her get the flame! Give it to me, so i can destroy it!" He roars loudly at the commander. 

"As I said earlier, I cannot do that Jasper... the flame and I are one. It is removed only after a commanders death." She replies in a low calming voice

The gun slightly shakes in Jaspers hand and he clicks off the safety. Everyones jaws drop. Anya goes to try and take a step forward but Bellamy places an arm in front of her to stop her movement. 

"I cannot let you do this Jasper. My duty is to protect Heda." Anya says sternly as she shoves Bellamy out of the way 

"I SAID GET BACK!" Jasper screams 

"Stand down Anya." Lexa replies calmly 

Anya reluctantly moves back to the bed by Raven. 

Clarkes knees give out and she hits the ground and begins hysterically pleading for him to stop

Everyone else has wide eyes not daring to move

Jasper points the gun directly at Lexa's head and his hand steadies. "Any last words? not that you deserve them." he spits out spitefully 

Clarke is now sobbing hysterically and covers her mouth with one hand. "PLEASE," She begs

Lexa takes two steps forward until the barrel of Jaspers gun touches her forehead. She stares into his eyes for a moment looking side to side in them, seeing that he cannot be reasoned with and then breaks her gaze from him to look down at Clarke's broken form. 

"I'll always be with you, Klarke." Lexa says softly with a slight smile towards her love. Two tears fall from her green forest eyes slowly as her bottom lip slightly trembles. "The next commander will protect you." She vows as she stares into blue eyes for a moment and then turns her attention back to Jasper.

Clarke's heart shatters. She grabs Jaspers pant leg begging, "Jasper please! I love her.. don't do this!... I've already watched her die in my arms once. I can't do this again." 

The majority of the room is in shock looking back and forth between the two girls.

Jaspers hold on the gun slightly loosens "What?" he says quietly while looking down at Clarke 

"I almost lost her last week. She took a bullet for me and barely survived... Jasper please. Titus was going to cut the flame ou..." She stops her train of thought and slowly gets up off the ground brushing aware her tears and her demeanor does a complete turn to neutral. 

"What is it Clarke?" Lexa with furrowed brows 

"Both the A.I.'s were made by the same person. Both tap into human consciousness. They must work similarly right?" she turns to Sinclair

"It is possible.. yes." 

"I'm not following sky girl." Anya shoots a confused look 

Octavia chimes in, "What does any of this have to do with Raven?" 

"Lexa has a scar down her neck where the Flame is... they must have to remove it to pass it to the next commander.." she shoots a look towards Lexa. "That's why Titus had surgical tools. To remove the flame." 

"But Clarke, It's only ever been removed from commanders when they die..." Lexa replies slowly

"Help me get Raven on her side." Clarke yells to Anya and Octavia 

Jasper lowers the gun and looks towards Raven

"Lexa, hand me your dagger please." 

She hands it over with a questioning look. 

Clarke heats the dagger over the candle for a moment and then brings the dagger slowly to the back of Raven's neck. 

"Woah Woah Woah," Sinclair says with both hands held up in front of him. 

"It's okay" The blonde replies as she begins a small incision. Blood starts flowing out and Clarke brings a cloth up to catch it. 

The room is silent as everyone observes looking back and forth between Clarke and Raven. Suddenly something metallic starts coming out of her neck. 

"What the hell is that?" Lincoln asks 

"It must be whatever is left of the chip." Bellamy says 

Raven starts coughing and coming to. Everyone takes a deep sigh in relief. Raven groans in pain as Octavia and Jasper are trying to help her up. 

"I never thought i'd be so happy to see someone in pain" Octavia says

"You clearly haven't been on the ground long enough," Anya says with a smirk as she climbs on the bed holding Raven's face and kissing her forehead. 

Jasper turns the gun over to Monty slowly and then faces Clarke

"I couldn't do what you did." he says in a hurt whisper with tear filled eyes before walking off. 

Clarke walks over to Lexa slowly. Lexa's eyes dart side to side searching those Blue eyes. Clarke lets out a small whimper as Lexa pulls her into a hug. Clarke starts crying into Lexa's shoulder. Lexa rubs Clarke's back holding her as close as she can. 

Everyone in the room silently looks over at the two girls. Raven's head is on Anya's shoulder and a smile forms on both their faces watching the two girls interact. 

"Shh.. its okay Klarke, I'm okay." She coos while still rubbing her back. Clarke breaks from the hug to look up at Lexa. The older girl wipes away the blondes tears with her thumbs while cupping her face with both hands. Clarke rests her forehead against Lexa's for a moment as she tries to calm herself down. after a moment, she leans in and places a soft kiss on Lexa's lips that lasts for a few moments.

"So this is why you stayed in Polis," Octavia says with a smirk now putting the dots together

Clarke lets out a laugh and holds Lexa's face for a moment staring into her eyes before they break away from each others gaze. 

"Alie knows we are here. We gotta move." Bellamy says in a cold tone

Sinclair carries Raven out and everyone follows one by one to leave. Clarke nods for everyone to continue leaving. Just her and Niylah are now in the room. 

"You can't stay here or you'll end up just like my friend. I'm sorry for not telling you about Bellamy but you wouldn't have helped us if you knew... you need to run Niylah"

She nods in acceptance and Clarke heads out to the rover. She stops and see's Bellamy with a sad look.

"What do you do when you realize you aren't the good guy...?" He asks filled with defeat

Clarke take a small sigh, "maybe there are no good guys." 

They both climb back into the rover. Clarke sits in Lexa's lap again and Lexa brings her arms around her. Clarke kisses Lexa's cheek and then takes a deep sigh as the rover starts moving. 

"Guys.. i'm sorry for all the crap i said." Raven says while slightly wincing in pain

"And for punching me in the face right?" Jasper asks 

"Um.. no," She says with a slight laugh "you definitely deserved that."

"There's one thing i don't understand. Why did Alie want you to kill yourself?" Clarke asks with a puzzled look 

"Because i know what she want's with the second A.I.," Raven says softly

"Why does she want it?" Bellamy asks

"It's the only thing that can stop her." Raven replies

"Then let's stop her." Octavia says 

They drove through the night and into the next day

Raven pulls out Becca's journey and starts going through it 

"At 26, she found a pathway to access the human mind. She was 27, when Alie launched the bombs." Raven read aloud. 

"What did she write about the flame?" Clarke asks

"Alie 2.0" Raven corrects before continuing, "She saw it as a way to atone for her sins. She designed it to not just access a human mind, but to merge with one. It could never wipe us out because it would be one of us. She would put it in herself first. Alter her genes so her body wouldn't reject the implant." 

"Bekka Pramheda, is the first Commander," Lexa says 

"The gene therapy made her blood black, didn't it?" Clarke asks Raven

"Yeah." 

"Wait, how did you know that?" Octavia asks

"Nightblood. That's where it came from. Somehow it became hereditary. Lexa has it" Clarke states

"So theoretically, Lexa can stop Alie 1.0." Raven says

"Eyes sharp. Weapons hot. We're almost home." Bellamy says as they are approaching the gates of Arkadia. 

The gates are still broken and there's nobody in site. They slowly make their way inside with weapons drawn. Bellamy keeps trying to radio Harper and Miller but nobody responds. 

"We aren't staying long so lets load gear. Alie could come back." Clarke says

The group splits up to get what they need. Lincoln, Octavia, and Jasper head to Lincolns room to get his book. While Octavia and Lincoln are distracted looking for it, Jasper comes stumbling through the doorway with a bloody face 

"Grounder," he mutters before falling to the ground unconscious 

Lincoln and Octavia bend down to look at him but then a figure comes up behind them and knocks them out. 

Bellamy and Anya are in armory going through the ammunition and guns. 

Bellamy radios everyone to finish what they are doing and to meet him in the armory. 

"Why?" Clarke asks

"You'll see when you get here. We got lucky?" He replies

"On our way." Clarke says before starting to walk away with Lexa

"Wait!," Raven calls out

"What?" Clarke asks with a confused face

"Leave Lexa." She replies

"What? why?" she responds with furrowed brows 

"I think i know how to activate Alie 2.0. This section here codes for activation using a spoken passphrase." Raven says

They all hover around the book that looks like it's written in an entirely different language. Sinclair says he doesn't recognize the coding that it's not something any of them would have every used. He looks at Raven suspiciously. 

"What phrase?" Clarke asks 

"It doesn't say. It could be anything." She shrugs

"Is anything ever easy with you Sky people?" Lexa snaps while rolling her eyes 

"It's in you. Don't you know it?" Raven asks Lexa with an attitude 

"She didn't even know she was an A.I." Clarke replies with a sad tone. Lexa looks away from them and paces with her hands behind her back in her Commander pose thinking about how she has had Alie in her head for years and didn't know it. 

"She isn't an A.I., her mind is just enhanced by one. I'm guessing the reason she didn't know it is because the program degraded over time. Parts of it got lost." Raven says in a reassuring voice 

"Think....It might be a phrase that means something to you." She says turning to Lexa

Lexa stays silent trying to think what it would even be. 

"Blood must have blood." Clarke says aloud 

Lexa rolls her eyes 

"Jus drien jus daun." She repeats in grounder

"Clarke, this is ridiculous. If that was it.. don't you think it would have been activated years ago?..." she says in an annoyed tone. 

"Well the things in your head Lex! How do you not know the password." Clarke shouts 

Lexa gives a glare and continues to pace

Monty takes Becca's journal in his hands and see's the front of it. "Seek higher things," He reads aloud. 

Raven's eyes go wide "Wait.. Becca's book is full of Latin phrases." 

"I take it Alie didn't leave Latin behind in your brain," Monty says sarcastically 

"I studied some Latin." Sinclair says while taking the book from Monty "Seek higher things...... Altiora petimus." 

They all look at Lexa but nothing happens 

"No. go for less literal translation," Sinclair says out loud talking to himself. "Ascende...Superius," He says slowly 

All of a sudden Lexa lets out a blood-curdling scream and falls down on her hands and knees. One of her hands moving to reach for the back of her neck. Black blood falls from one of her nostrils. 

Everyone's eyes go wide and they are frozen in place as Lexa screams in pain

Clarke breaks from her frozen shock and rushes over to Lexa. She moves her hair out of the way. The incision on her infinity tattoo is ripped open as something that moves like legs on a jellyfish slowly makes its way out of the back of her neck with the A.I attached to it. 

Raven rushes over with a pair of pliers and carefully grabs the chip with it. The legs of the A.I close immediately when it touches the pliers and it is now just a chip with an infinity sign on it. Raven walks it back to the workbench and places it in a holder under a magnifying glass. 

Clarke yells for Monty to grab the first aid kit on the workbench while she rubs Lexa's back softly trying to comfort her.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Lexa's breathing is heavy as the pain subsides and her nose stops bleeding. Monty hands Clarke the kit and she begins to clean the incision. "Hey, you're okay. You're okay." She says in a reassuring voice. 

She stitches up the incision and bandages it. Once bandaged, Clarke moves over to cup her face, looking into her eyes while using one hand to move hair out of her face. Lexa continues trying to catch her breath, as Clarke starts helping her off the ground.

Everyone gathers around the workbench staring at the chip.

Sinclair repeats the passphrase and it opens once again. As Raven brings the pliers to it, the legs on the A. I close again.

"What happened?" Clarke asks with a confused face as she helps Lexa sit on a stool

Sinclair repeats the phrase and they watch as once again the A. I opens. Raven gets close to it and the legs move towards her. Sinclair grabs her and pulls her backward before she gets too close.

"It's like it sensed your mind," Monty says with a surprised tone.

"When someone without the blood takes the Flame, the Flame takes their life," Lexa says while holding the back of her neck through clenched teeth

"Okay, there must be another way to access the code then," Sinclair says

"There isn't. Only the host can... Dammit!" Raven yells as she throws things off the table with a side sweep of her arms.

"Why can't we just put it back in Lexa?" Monty asks

"It wasn't meant to be removed while I was still living. I don't know what will happen if I take the Flame again..." Lexa says coldly

"Come on, Bellamys waiting. We can worry about a host later." Clarke says. She grabs that flame and puts it in her pocket.

Sinclair tells them that he and Raven will catch up.

They all nod and take off.

Sinclair asks Raven what else she knows that nobody ever taught her

Monty, Clarke, and Lexa head down the hallway and hear creepy music playing. Clarke starts walking towards it whilst still supporting part of Lexa's weight on her.

"Clarke, why are we going towards the creepy music. This is how every single horror film starts... we aren't those people are we?" Monty asks in a concerned voice

The girls keep walking and he is forced to follow. Lexa draws her sword and Clarke her gun. As they get closer, they see a child's toy that is making the music. Clarke gets down and picks it up.

She reads the bottom of the toy and it says the name, Aaron. Clarke has a confused expression.

"I don't like this.... we should go," Monty says in a shaky voice

"I agree, something isn't right here Clarke," Lexa adds

There's a rumble and then hissing noise that suddenly comes from behind them, causing them all to turn around. They see red smoke coming from the can and their eyes go wide.

"Gas. Run!" Clarke yells as she throws Lexa's arm over her shoulder to move forward. They see a dark figure approaching them as the red gas continues to build in the room

Monty hits the ground losing consciousness. Lexa attempts to put a protective arm in front of Clarke but they both quickly become unconscious and hit the floor. The grounder reaches down and tries to feel for a pulse on Clarke. Clarke awakens and pulls off his gas mask and hits him before running away. The grounder struggles to grab the mask but puts it back on his face

Clarke exists the building back to the main open land in Arkadia and begins coughing frantically. 

She sees Bellamy and Anya. She calls to them.

"What's is it sky girl?" Anya asks frantically as she catches Clarke in her arms. 

"Emerson." She says in between coughing

Clarke and Bellamy make their ways back into a different hallway both have guns drawn. Anya has her sword out

"Where's The sky boy and Heda?" Anya asks as they continue pushing forward.

"He took them," she replies

Bellamy tries to radio Octavia, Lincoln, and Jasper but he doesn't get a response.

"This is all my fault. I let Emerson live," Clarke says as panic begins to set in her voice.

"What are you talking about," Bellamy says in a soft voice

"In... In Polis... Lexa gave me a chance to kill him, but I let him go." She says with her voice cracking trying to reel in her emotions

"Bellamy, what's wrong?" Raven asks over the Radio

Anya grabs the radio "Raven, are you okay? where are you?"

"Still in engineering. We're fine." She replies

"Raven, listen to me. Emerson is here. Are others with you?" Clarke asks

"Negative," She replies

The power goes off and all of sudden Raven and Sinclair are attacked. Sinclair tries to fight him off while telling Raven to get in the Rover. Emerson stabs Sinclair and when Raven turns on the rover lights she sees him bleeding out. Raven gets out to try and help him but Sinclair pleads for her to go back, as he continues bleeding out. Emerson comes up behind Raven and grabs her.

Bellamy, Anya, and Clarke find Sinclair's body shortly after.

"He took the others but where would he have taken them? He could have killed them but he didn't." Bellamy asks

Clarke thinks for a moment and remembers he was here as a prisoner at one point. "The airlock." She replies with wide eyes

Emerson comes on the radio "Come to the airlock. No weapons."

Clarke walks towards the airlock with arms raised. "I held up my part of the deal. Now hold up yours." Lexa tries to fight against the handcuffs that have her arms cuffed above her head to a bar. But it's no use.

"Tell Bellamy and the other one to show themselves first."

"I don't know what you are talking about...." She starts to reply but Emerson hits Octavia

Bellamy comes out shouting "No!" and puts his gun down and kicks it to Emerson.Emerson secures Bellamy and then walks over to Lexa and grabs her hair and puts a knife to her throat. 

"Now you put down your sword and kick it over here and get inside." he directs towards Anya

"Please. You wanted me," Clarke pleads "I'll get inside, you let them go."

"I wasn't talking to you." He replies through clenched teeth and begins to cut across Lexa's collar bone area. Black blood starts flowing. Lexa winces but doesn't make a noise.

"Anya... don't," Clarke says

Emerson moves the knife to Lexa's jugular area

Anya discards her sword and goes to Emerson. He handcuffs her up against the wall as well.

"Get on your knees, Clarke, and put your hands behind your head" He directs

She does what he says and he exists the airlock and hits the button on the panel to close the doors to the airlock.

"No... you can do anything you want with me. Okay? Just let them go," She begs

He comes up behind her and grabs her by the hair and pulls her forward forcing her to the transparent doors of the airlock and puts the gun to her head with one arm around her throat."You murdered 381 people." He says while he starts choking her slightly and she begins gasping for air. "You took the lives of my children, my brother, my friends. did you really think I'd be happy with one life in return? hmm?"

Lexa struggles more to try and break free while grunting through her gag in her mouth.Emerson brings Clarke back a few paces and hits a red button. The air starts depleting out of the airlock. An alarm is going off "Airlock five. Oxygen venting." As the group inside begins to struggle to breathe.

Clarke begins crying as Emerson brings her back to watch pressed up against the glass door. "You're going to feel what I felt. Beg me to stop!" He yells. Clarke watches in horror as they all struggle inside trying to get free while coughing and gasping for air that is rapidly depleting."I told you to beg!." Emerson roars

"PLEASE," Clarke screams as she watches Lexa's body start to go limp and her eyes struggling to stay open. Everyone else starts becoming weaker and weaker and their bodies begin to fail them.

Clarke throws her head back giving Emerson a bloody nose. They then roll around on the ground trying to punch one another. After a moment of struggle, he rolls her so he's on top of her and straddles her while trying to choke her with his hands gripped tightly around her neck until she almost loses consciousness. He stops choking her and brings her back up to watch as the rest of them completely lose consciousness in the airlock.

Clarke reaches for the flame and says the passphrase before bringing it up to the side of his neck. The flame enters him and he immediately starts convulsing and blood comes seeping down his eyes, ears, and nose as he holds his head screaming. He quickly falls to the ground and continues screaming in pain while bleeding out.

Clarke makes her way to the control button and opens the airlock. She crawls to Lexa and removes the gag and cups her face. The others around them start regaining consciousness and gasping for air. Clarke turns her head back around and see's Emerson is dead. Clarke free's Lexa and gently lay's her down and then begin freeing everyone else. After everyone is free they gather themselves to leave. They take care of Sinclair's body and decide they need to find another night's blood to take the Flame.

"I can think of one that Alie probably hasn't gotten to," Lincoln says

"Who? aren't all the night bloods in Polis? "Octavia asks

"Not all of them... not Luna," Lexa replies coldly

"Who is Luna?" Clarke asks

"She's the eighth circle." She replies softly while taking a sigh

Clarke's eyes go wide. The majority of the room looks confused

"On my ascension day, I got a tattoo for every Natblida (night blood) that died when I was chosen to lead my people. Luna is from my class of Night bloods." She explains

"Wait, I thought a conclave was a fight till the last man stands?" Octavia asks with furrowed brows

"It is...She fled after her first match up in the conclave like the coward she is. She is a traitor to the blood! Heda stayed and fought the rest of the class." Anya replies with a snarky tone

"So how do we find her?" Clarke asks

"I know how to get there. I was going to run away with Octavia at one point. Luna's home is a place to seek refuge and peace." Lincoln says with a slight smile

Raven explains that she and Monty are going to stay at Arkadia and that there are some of Alie in the mainframe and if they can access it they might be able to make a backdoor to put an end to this. Lexa tells Anya she can stay and protect them.

The remainder of the group gets in the rover to head towards Luna. Clarke bandages Lexa up inside the rover. After finishing, Lexa lays her head in Clarke's lap before falling asleep. Clarke smiles when she hears soft snores coming from her love. It doesn't take long until she falls asleep herself.

They drive through the night in the direction of where Luna is.


	12. Chapter Twelve

It's now morning and they are still driving. The rover comes to an abrupt stop as a fallen tree has blocked its path.

"Great, now what," Bellamy asks in frustration

Lexa gets out of the back of the rover and starts walking without saying anything.

"Where are you going?" Clarke asks confused

"Towards the sound of the water." She replies without even looking back. She keeps pushing forward.

"Heda's right, it should be this way." He says taking a look at his book

They all follow her until they enter a clearing that has a small circle of totem poles made of stacked rocks. The ocean is in front of the clearing.

Lexa keeps her gaze looking out towards the ocean while projecting her voice to the group behind her, "You need to collect wood and start a fire."

Clarke walks up towards Lexa and wraps her arms around her waist. Lexa keeps her focus looking out at sea. Clarke rests her head on Lexa's shoulder. "Are you okay?" she whispers in her ear

"Yes, Clarke." She says softly. She takes a deep sigh,"What happens if she doesn't take it? she left the conclave... she didn't want this life."

Clarke goes to open her mouth to reply but Bellamy interrupts them.

"Hey, we lit the fire.. now what?" He says in an annoyed tone

Lexa walks over to Jasper who is playing with leaves from a plant coming out of the ground. Jasper gives her a weird look as she reaches down and takes a few leaves from the plant.

"What are you doing?" He asks

She throws the leaves in the fire and it turns green

"It's a signal?" Octavia asks

Lexa gives a single nod and returns back to go look out at the sea. "Make yourselves comfortable it will be a while." She says while sitting down.

It's now nightfall and Bellamy and Clarke are caught up in a discussion off to the side when people silently emerge from the water in underwater gear with spears and crossbows. They subdue Clarke and Bellamy and tie and gag them and then make their way towards the remainder of the group by the fire except for Lexa. Lexa remained further ahead nearing the water. She sat criss-cross on the ground and had her eyes closed just listening to the waves crashing.

The men with spears throw Bellamy and Clarke down next to the fire and point their weapons at Lincoln, Jasper, and Octavia who were sitting by the fire.

Octavia pleads "Wait, please!" she drops her sword on the ground and holds her hands up.

"chon are Yu? chomouda yu don flag daun?" (who are you? why did you signal) one of the men asks

"Ai laik Okteivia Kom SkaiKru en ai gaf gouthru klir." (I'm Octavia of the sky people and i seek safe passage). Octavia replies

"Skaikru, bringers of death. Why should we give you safe passage?" He asks

"Kos Ai hedplei Yu gon." (Because I command you to) Lexa bellows in response without moving or opening her eyes.

"And who are you to be commanding me what to do?" He asks while moving forward to grab her arm.

Lexa flips him to the ground while moving to straddle him and has the middle of the pole of the spear he was carrying, now against his throat. The rest of the men all point their weapons toward Lexa's direction.

The SkaiKru's eyes all go wide

"Ai laik Heda. Hon Daun yumi gon luna." (I'm the Commander. Take us to Luna." She hisses through clenched teeth. She removes the pole from his neck and gets off him turning back to face the group. "ban we their gags en free their hands" (remove their gags and free their hands) She commands

They free the group of SkaiKru

The man opens up a case and goes to hand Octavia a vile holding a green liquid.

"What is that?" Clarke asks confused

The man continues to hand them out to each of them before replying, "Safe passage."

He goes to hand Lexa one but she declines. "I already know where you live. that won't be necessary. If I wanted you dead, you would be." she says

he nods in agreeance.

"What does it do?" Jasper asks

The man doesn't answer

Octavia opens it and swallows it like a shot.

"Wait!" Bellamy yells

"If you don't drink, you don't go." The man tells the group

Lexa makes her way over to Clarke and takes the vile from her hands and brings it to Clarke's mouth and pours it down her throat. She cups her cheek and tells Clarke to put her arm around her shoulder. She does so with a puzzled look.

The rest of the group drinks the vile. Octavia stumbles and then hits the ground unconscious

"Oh crap," Jasper says while falling next.

Clarke loses consciousness but Lexa grabs her and lifts her up before she falls to the ground.

The rest of the group hits the floor.

"After you," Lexa says while moving forward towards the sea.

"Signal the boat," The man who handed out the vials commands

One of the guys takes a torch and waves it back and forth to signal the boat.

It's now the following morning. The group is inside a shipping container when they finally come to. Clarke is laying down with Lexa's black coat covering her body like a blanket. The group notices Lexa and Lincoln are not with them. They also notice their weapons are all gone and Clarke reaches in her pocket and feels the Flame is still there and she feels relieved for a moment. The group starts to panic and starts banging on the door of the container.

Lexa and Luna are deep in discussion in Luna's quarters with Lincoln.

"I see your stubbornness hasn't worn off over the years Leska," Luna says with a smirk

"Your men should recognize their Commander." She retorts

"You don't command out here Heda. The people that live here are done fighting. They seek refuge. If you're here, you need to respect that." She says with a soft tone

Lexa gives a slight nod.

One of Luna's people alerts her that everyone is awake and is banging on the container.

"Let's go see what kind of trouble you bring to me now," Luna says while moving towards the door

Lincoln chuckles softly and Lexa walks out of the room rolling her eyes and placing her hands behind her back with a stoic expression.

Luna nods for them to open the crate. The doors open and she begins to walk in.

Octavia looks at the taller woman who has a blank expression on her face. The woman is slightly taller with sun-kissed skin, piercing brown eyes, and brown curly/wavy hair that has hints of blonde in it. There's a long moment of silence and SkaiKru all have confused faces

"Luna?" Octavia asks hesitantly

She nods

The group is all slightly taken back by how beautiful and peaceful Luna seems. It's not exactly what they pictured when thinking of someone who grew up training with the ruthless Commander.

Luna turns around and walks out without saying anything further

The group slowly makes their way out, while holding up an arm to block the blinding sun from their eyes. When they put their hands down they see Lexa off to the side with her hands clasped behind her back and Lincoln standing next to her. The group's jaws drop when they see they are in the middle of the ocean suspended up by piers and the entire structure is made of shipping containers.

Clarke makes her way over to Lexa. She has Lexa's coat folded over one arm. Lexa's lips form a tiny smile when Clarke is now standing by her.

"Enjoy the afternoon. Please feel free to take a look around. Nobody will harm you here. We seek only peace. Heda and I will discuss why you came here after lunch." The group gives each other confused looks but eventually nods their heads.

Lexa starts walking off with Luna and they climb down one of the ladders towards the lower deck. Everyone follows them confused as to where they are going. They make their way towards the ledge that overlooks the water.

There's a long peaceful silence where the only sound hears is the waves crashing against the piers beneath them.

"When's the last time someone has raced you?" Lexa asks with a playful tone to her voice breaking the silence.

Luna chuckles and elbows her playfully "I see your competitive streak hasn't left you ei. Are you sure you want to challenge me?"

Lexa takes off her boots and begins taking off her top.

Luna looks out towards the water and there's a moment of silence. "To that buoy and back?" she asks while pointing out to the lone buoy a pretty far distance away in the water.

Lexa contemplates for a moment and then proceeds to lift her top over her head.

"What are you doing?" Clarke asks alarmed as a blush forms on her cheeks looking at Lexa undressing. The Commander hands her shirt to Clarke. Lexa's toned core now fully on display and her bindings around her chest being the only thing that keeps her top half from being exposed.

Lexa laughs looking at how red Clarke is getting and begins unbuttoning her pants and raising a brow, then proceeds to slide her pants off now exposing her muscular tanned legs.

The boys all turn around to face the other direction, feeling like they should not be watching the Commander undress.

Luna strips down to her bindings and underwear as well.

"Clarke, can you remove the bandages?" She asks softly. Clarke nods forgetting that Lexa has had so many wounds over the past few days. Lexa looks at her lovingly as she removes each one with care. Goosebumps form on Lexa's skin with every touch coming from Clarke's hands.

Luna takes note of the soft features the Commander is giving off and recognizes she cares for the sky girl.

When the boys turn back around they see part of the massive back tattoo the Commander has and takes note of the tribal one on her arm.

"We didn't come here to do this," Bellamy says in an annoyed tone

Luna and Lexa shoot him a look before walking towards the ledge

"Lincoln will you do the honors?" Luna asks as she and Lexa both get up on the ledge into a swimmer's stance.

He counts them down and both dive off of the ledge soaring down into the ocean. Luna is the first to surface as she paddles towards the buoy. Minutes go by and Lexa still hasn't surfaced. Clarke starts to get concerned, looking frantically over the ledge. After about three to four minutes, Lexa finally surfaces and is a little distance in front of Luna. Clarke smiles and feels relief that she is okay.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Luna easily covers the gap and finishes first with Lexa trailing slightly behind her. Lexa laughs when she reaches the Buoy.

"Not use to someone beating you at something I see," Luna says in a playful tone

"That I am not. But considering you live surrounded by water and I do not, I say that I did pretty well." She answers truthfully with a grin

The two float in the water for a few minutes, enjoying the silence before making the swim back to the platform.

Once they make their way back up two of Luna's people have fresh furs ready for them to help dry off.

"Follow me SkaiKru," Luna says as she wraps the fur around her and begins walking

Lexa gives Clarke a reassuring smile as she wraps herself in the fur and turns to walk towards Luna.

After changing and eating the group gathers in Luna's meeting room to discuss why they came there.

"So what brings you here?" Luna asks direct and with no emotion in her voice

"We needed a night blood to take the Flame," Octavia says

"Take the Flame? what do you mean?" Luna asks with a puzzled look looking towards Lexa.

Lexa looks away with a sad expression on her face

"It's complicated but the Flame is no longer in Lexa and we don't know what would happen if she were to put it back. So we need another night blood and Lexa chose you." Clarke states in a calm tone

"Well, she should have told you that i left our conclave, swearing to never kill again." She replies coldly shooting Lexa a look of anger

"To lead is your birthright, how you lead is your choice," Clarke says softly as she pulls out the Flame and puts it in her hands.

"I recognize the sacred symbol but that is that?" She asks

"This is the Flame. It holds the spirits of the Commanders... Of me." Lexa answers with a slight shrug.

"Will you take it?" Lincoln asks

There's a moment of silence before Luna puts the Flame back in Clarke's hand and closes it. "No," she replies

Lexa takes a deep sigh

"So much for the great Luna.. the savior of those in need," Octavia says in a sarcastic tone looking at Lincoln

"You don't want saving. You want someone to fight with you. Look at yourselves... Fighting is all you know. Death is all you know." She says calmly before getting up and walking out of the room.

Clarke follows Luna. Everyone else stays in the room. It takes about ten minutes before Clarke finds Luna. When she does, she is finishing up engaging with a young group of kids.

"Were they born here?" Clarke asks

"Not many were born here, most ran from war," She replies softly

"Like you from the Conclave," Clarke answers coldly

Luna's head snaps up but she continues her gaze facing forward with Clarke to her back

"What did Lexa tell you about me?" she asks still looking forward

"She doesn't talk about it at all. I didn't even know your name until recently. But Anya said that you were a coward and ran from your conclave. A traitor to the blood."

Luna shakes her head and swallows her emotions. "That sounds like Anya... Lexa not having the Flame must be hard for her, she was always everyone's favorite."

Luna turns and stares at Clarke for a moment

"You care for her?" she asks softly

"Yes, Lexa is special. She was working towards peace. Blood must not have blood. You can help her finish it." Clarke says while holding the Flame up

"I have peace right here... Tell me Clarke, how many lives would be lost to pay for those I would save?" She asks with a stoic face

"Some causes are worth killing for," Clarke says with clenched teeth

"Not to me." Luna replies

Clarke says the passphrase for the Flame and it opens up. Luna looks down at it and then at Clarke. Clarke tries to force it to her neck and luna grabs her arm and flips her to the ground. Luna then puts her knee on that her shoulder and twists her arm slightly making her drop the Flame. The Flame retracts when it touches the ground. Clark lets out a grunt in pain.

Luna looks into her eyes with a cocky grin on her face and leans down to her face and says, "I didn't flee the Conclave because I was afraid I would lose Clarke. I fled because I knew I would win." Luna gets up off Clarke and jerks her up so she's standing. Clarke's eyes go wide

"You should be grateful, Clarke. After I was forced to kill my own brother in the first round, I was matched against Lexa in the second." She spits out

Clarke's face drops to a blank expression

"Fate is funny that way, don't you think," Luna says in a sarcastic tone

Luna grabs the Flame. "You can have this back when you leave." and walks away

It's now nightfall and Luna starts tossing their stuff into the empty shipping container. "You get your weapons once you are back on land." She says

Her men roughly grab them and push them inside.

"The Flame?" Clarke asks

Luna hands it to Lexa and directs her attention back to Clarke. "Remember Clarke, the path of violence is a choice."

Alie sees the Flame "There it is," she says.

Luna's people attack them and throw SkaiKru, Lexa, and Lincoln into the crate and locks them in but not before grabbing the Flame.

They all bang on the crate

"What is this!" Clarke demands

"Luna's people are attacking her... Alie is here... the drone we shot down.. she must have followed us." Bellamy says

Luna's people start waterboarding her trying to get her to take one of Alie's chips in another room.

"She's going to put the Flame in Luna," Lexa says as her anger builds while she and Bellamy are trying to ram their bodies against the door.

"No..she'd have to chip her first to get what she needs from the Flame," Clarke replies after thinking hard for a moment to see the bigger picture.

"I brought this here... they were at peace and I brought this here," Lexa grunts out in rage as she keeps ramming her shoulder against the door.

After a while, one of luna's people who weren't chipped opens the crate. Clarke goes to her and tries to help as she is impaled by an arrow. Lexa's rage takes over and she pushes past everyone and runs full speed towards the direction she heard yelling from earlier

Luna was forced to kill everyone in the room beside Jasper and a small girl. Luna had to stab a man she cared deeply for. Lifeless bodies are all around her on the floor of the room.

Lexa kicks the door open and see's Luna holding Derrick crying hysterically. She's holding his face letting out a loud wailing cry.

The others come running in and Lexa holds up a hand to alert for them to stop. Everyone halts and has dropped jaws taking in the scene around them. Lexa walks over to Luna slowly and kneels down beside her. Luna is sobbing hysterically apologizing to Derrick's lifeless body in her arms. Lexa slowly takes Derrick's body from her and lays it down and closes his eyes with her hand. She then turns and places a hand on Luna's shoulder while moving closer to initiate a hug. Luna tries to shove her in anger as she's hysterically crying but Lexa grabs her arms and pulls her into her arms. Luna's head rests on Lexa's shoulder as her crying becomes muffled into the shoulder of the Commander. Lexa softly rubs her back and they remain laying there for some time.

Clarke and Bellamy help release Jasper and Clarke just looks at Luna and Lexa on the floor.

Lexa eventually calms her down and helps Luna up to get prepared for her ceremony to honor their fallen.

Everyone is now in the main gathering room while preparations are almost done for the ceremony.

Luna walks over to Clarke and drops the Flame in her hand. "People I loved died today at my hand... needlessly over this. I can't let that happen again." She says with a spiteful tone.

One of Luna's people passes everyone's cups with a liquid in them.

Luna intertwines her hand with Lexa's. Two members of Luna's camp come over and hold out ceremonial sashes to go around their necks. Luna and Lexa slightly bow for them to be put around their necks. Luna then turns towards the crowd and holds her cup in the air.

"Kom water Oso are born, gon water Oso Kom daun." (from water we are born, to water we return.) She projects.

"Yu gonplei ste odon," (your fight is over) Lexa says softly while raising her cup.

Everyone in the room repeats it while raising their cups in the air. Luna gives a nod and everyone takes a sip from their cups.

SkaiKru and Lincoln fall unconscious shortly after taking a drink. Lexa gives Luna a hug before she moves to get into the container with the unconscious group. The group wakes up on land by the totem of stones.

Clarke comes to with her head in Lexa's lap and Lexa's jacket once again draped over her body. Lexa's hand running through her hair softly. Clarke abruptly sits upright and frantically starts searching the pockets of her jacket for the Flame.

"I have it," Lexa says without looking at her, keeping her gaze out towards the sea. Clarke turns her head to the side and takes in Lexa's stoic face showing zero emotion. Clarke opens and closes her mouth a few times but can't think of anything to say to bring any comfort. Instead, she gives a single nod. Lexa hands it to her and gets up and starts walking away.

There's a brief moment of silence before the rest of the group comes to and realizes they are back to square one. They all start getting up to head towards the rover. 

"We need to find another night blood," Clarke says 

"We need to get back to our people and regroup. If Alie can find us here, she can find us anywhere." Bellamy shouts

"If we don't find another night blood she will never stop!" Clarke screams

Bellamy tries to put his hand on her shoulder but she shoves it off.

"Just don't," She says with an angered tone and walks off towards the forest. 

"Let her go cool down," Lexa says in a neutral tone 

Bellamy starts walking towards where Clarke went. Lexa rolls her eyes and goes back towards the rover. 

Clarke stops walking when she's surrounded by trees. She holds her hand open and looks at the Flame. 

Alie sees the flame and tells one of her followers to bring her alive to her with the Flame. The guy tries to sneak up on Clarke but he gets an arrow to the face and falls on the ground. 

Clarke turns around alarmed but Roan appears out of the tree line and walks over and grabs the Flame out of her hand. 

"Wait!." She yells while trying to grab his arm. He shakes her off and then Clarke draws her gun and points it at him. He whips around and grabs the arm and throws it off in the distance. 

"Goodbye Wanheda." He says coldly

"I need to find a Night blood to put that in," Clarke says 

"I already have one and I need this for the ascension ceremony." Roan snaps back

"Who? Aden." Clarke asks confused

"Aden is dead. All the night bloods from Polis are." Roan retorts 

"I don't understand. What happened?" She asks with panic in her voice

"When Lexa didn't return after the war, people began to start questioning why. Ontari found out that Lexa no longer carries the flame. The ambassadors called for a Conclave to have the new Commander chosen to ascend. Titus took his life claiming he'd rather die than help her ascend to throne. He said that Lexa would never have picked her. Ontari cut off all the kid's heads. She now holds the throne." Roan states 

Clarke stands shocks for a moment trying to process all he just said. Roan turns to start walking away again.

"Please, just stop!" Clarke pleads

"No, i won't stop. Not until the Ice Nation has its Commander." He says 

Bellamy emerges from the tree lines with his gun pointed at Roan. "You were saying," he says with a smirk.

"He's coming with us," Clarke says 

"Why the hell would I do that?" Roan asks with furrowed brows 

"Because we both want the same thing, to put the Flame in Ontari." She replies

Roan and Bellamy both have confused looks on their faces

"How do you know he's not chipped?" Bellamy asks while still having his gun pointed

"Because if he were, do you think he would have saved me?" She says in a calm voice

"Still, we need to be sure." He says while he shoots Roan and proceeds to knock him out with the end of his gun

Roan screamed out in pain when he was shot. proving he isn't chipped as he felt pain. 

Lexa heard the gunshot and ran over to find Bellamy carrying Roan on his shoulder

"What is the meaning of this!" She hisses out

"We are taking him and the Flame to Ontari," Clarke replies while Bellamy continues moving with Roan to the rover.

"Ontari? My spirit is not going into Nia's natblida (night blood) pet!" Lexa bellows in rage

"Well, we don't have any more options! She is it. Luna said no and you can't take it." Clarke screams back 

"We have a group of them in Polis! let's just go back to Polis and Titus and I will figure it out." She hisses in reply with a clenched jaw

"They're gone, Lex..." She says in a soft tone


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Lexa's brows furrow and her jaw flex's. "Explain!" She demands through clenched teeth

"Roan said Ontari killed them all. I'm sorry but she is the only other night blood left... we have to go." She says as she tries to grab Lexa's arm.

Lexa jerks her arm away from Clarke as her rage is now in full force. Her face looks emotionless and cold. Clarke realizes she is no longer talking to her Lexa. She is talking to the ruthless former Commander.

"We are going back to Arkadia now. Anyone who has a problem with that, speak now!" She commands.

Everyone is speechless and Bellamy agrees that going back to the group in Arkadia is the best plan right now.

Lexa sits in the front seat of the rover while Octavia drives. Everyone else is in the back. Once they arrive in the hanger at Arkadia they begin unloading everything from the rover. Lexa swings her car door open and starts walking past everyone without saying a word with her stoic expression on.

Raven approaches the group with a grin happy to see them. "Finally I was starting to worry. Where is Luna?" she asks with a puzzled look not seeing her in the group of people now out of the rover.

"Luna said no," Octavia says coldly

Bellamy starts taking roan to the lock-up area. Roan now gagged and tied up.

"Who is that?" Raven asks confused

"He's Ice Nation," Anya replies

"King of the Ice Nation actually." Clarke retorts "And he is our key to Polis."

"You want to use him to get to Ontari?" Anya asks in suspicion

Clarke nods her head

"So that means the other natblidas..." Anya pauses while thinking "Are dead?"

"Ontari killed them," Lincoln says

"I'm going to go check on Lexa..." Clarke says and as she goes to walk towards the direction Lexa went in, Anya pulls her back by the arm.

"I'll go. I mean no disrespect sky girl but you can't possibly be able to understand her pain." Anya says

"We've all lost people we've cared about." Clarke snaps

"Lexa was born with the blood of the Commanders. She was taken from her parents at a young age and was molded into a warrior first and then a Leader. Her entire life was built upon being Heda. Everything she has known has been flipped upside down Clarke. The kids she trained to carry her legacy are gone and she wasn't meant to be here to have to mourn them. She doesn't know who she is if she's not the Commander. It's all she's ever known." She replies in a sincere tone

Everyone in the room understands now how upsetting this new reality can be for her and they all try avoiding eye contact with the warrior and Clarke.

"I don't know how to help her," Clarke says softly

"She needs time Skaiprisa (sky princess). I'll go be with her." the warrior says

Clarke reluctantly agrees

Anya finds her way to Lexa who is angrily practicing moves with her sword in one of the halls.

"Would you like a sparring partner?" Anya asks with a smirk

Lexa twirls the sword with her wrist and it makes a swooshing sound as she gives a single nod.

Anya pulls out her sword and the two circle one another for a moment before Lexa lunges out in rage and swings wildly while yelling in anger

Anya blocks the first hit and both swords are pushed against each other. Lexa grunts and clenches her teeth before using all her strength against her blade to shove Anya back. Anya can tell Lexa is beyond angry and she takes each hard hit hoping it will help her calm down but it doesn't. It just fuels her anger more.

The group that was in mechanical hears the clashing swords and hears Lexa's force in her yells. They make their way over to the noise. There's now a full audience surrounding them as they go at it.

The two moved up and down the hallway in almost a dance while war cries and grunts were being yelled with every turn of the sword. They both took turns attacking and deflecting as swords clashed back and forth causes small sparks each time they struck one another.

Anya takes a step forward and swings. Lexa side steps causing Anya to stumble slightly as the sword misses. Lexa closes the distance between them and brings her shoulder in and uses her body weight to slam Anya back. Lexa then does a very similar combo to her match with Roan where she spun around swinging the blade with her body as she forced Anya backward. As she came out of her fourth spin, she used all her strength on the last swing. Anya barely got out of the way in time as part of the blade grazed her arm.

Anya grabbed her now bleeding arm quickly but then returned to a fighting stance as Lexa had no intention of stopping. Everyone watching was gasping realizing the rage of the former Commander is in full force. Lexa hit Anya's blade out of her hand with her sword and then pressed forward and Spartan kicked her in the abdomen sending her tumbling backward on her back to the ground.

"Again!" Lexa Commands with rage

Anya gets up and grabs her sword and they both circle one another again. Lexa lunges forward again and Anya barely has time to dodge it. Lexa does not stop her attack. She swings her blade down and grazing Anya's leg. Anya now in full warrior mode unleashes a series of combos. Blades clashing back and forth as Lexa tries to dodge them. Both swords stuck together as both warriors are trying to push all their forces against each other.

"I'm not going to let you win this one youngin," Anya says with a smirk as she pushes Lexa back with ease breaking the swords apart. Anya dodges Lexa's next attack and grabs her free wrist while kicking behind her leg sending her on her knees. As Lexa tries to bring her sword up, Anya decks her in the face using her hand that was holding her sword. Anya kicks Lexa's sword down the hall.

Lexa elbows the inside of Anya's leg sending Anya to knee level with her and Lexa tried to use this to her advantage to try but Anya elbows her in the gut which causes her to hunch over slightly in pain. Lexa grits her teeth and growls but Anya then headbutts Lexa causing her to fall backward onto the ground gripping her nose as it starts pouring blood.

Clarke's eyes go wide with concern.

"They're going to kill each other!" Raven says with fear looking back and forth as Anya and Lexa both stand and resume in a fighting stance.

Octavia jumps in with her sword and gets into a fighting stance as well. Lexa's eyes dart to her and she locks her jaw and unleashes a deadly combo of attacks between her and Anya.

"Player three has entered the fight!," Jasper yells in a joking tone

Lexa quickly disarms Octavia and sends her to the ground. Lincoln jumps in and picks up Octavia's discarded sword and he lunges at Lexa with full force. Lexa easily blocks his attack and then turns around and ducks Octavia's attempted punch. Lexa makes it look easy as she is countering and attacking all three people at once.

Lexa grazes Lincoln's leg causing him to come down on one knee and then she spins around and counters Octavia's attempted attack with ease. Lexa closes the distance to Octavia and shoulders her in the face dazing her version and sending her stumbling backward until her back hits the wall. Lexa kicks her in the abdomen and Octavia falls to the ground. Lexa then turns around and kicks Lincoln down sending Octavia's sword tumbling. She walks over and picks up the discarded sword and turns around and spins both of them and clashes them in front of one another causing sparks. Then she grunts and gets into a fighting stance to face Anya.

Lexa and Anya go back and forth. Each slightly hurting the other with every pressing blow. Anya did a strike towards one direction but then quickly shifted the opposite. Lexa didn't catch on quick enough and she leaned back as best she could but the sword grazed her forehead. Black blood now flowing down Lexa's face from her head and her nose.

Anya closes the distance and dodges one of Lexa's strikes and grabs the girl's free wrist while forcefully thrusting her sword down onto Lexa's causing it to fall out of her grip. Anya in one fluid motion kicks the sword away and then quickly kicks Lexa's knee with full force and causes her to fall onto one knee. Anya kicks her in the back to send her face forward into the floor.

The warrior then twirls her sword and walks over towards Lexa and stands over her. "Yield!" She Commands while pointing the blade out. Lexa grunts and kicks her legs out from under her causing her to fall on her back and Lexa quickly moves to now straddle Anya and grabs the warriors sword and holds it against her throat.

"Ai laik Heda Ai yield gon non" (I'm the Commander, I yield for nobody!) She spits out while panting for air. Black blood continues to flow down her face. Anya looks at her with wide eyes in concern.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Bellamy yells out as he is taking in the scene in front of him.

Lexa finally snaps out of her rage and her face demeanor shifts to a soft look with sadness behind her eyes. Anya sees the change in her face.

Lexa throws the sword to the side and gets off Anya. Raven hobbles over to Anya and tries to comfort her but Anya puts a hand up to stop her and the warrior stands up and walks in the direction Lexa went.

Clarke checks on Lincoln and Octavia.

Lexa walks outside and drops to her knees and lets out a loud scream and then her emotions start to pour out as she falls on her arms struggling to breathe as it seems everything she's ever held down is spewing out at once.

Anya walks out and sees the broken form in front of her and slowly walks towards her. Clarke and Raven come jogging out and Anya holds up a hand telling them to stop. They watch with wide eyes. Lexa continues to sob uncontrollably while gasping for breath.

Anya comes up beside her and helps her up and walks her over to the makeshift showers that Arkadia has outside. Which is basically just a showerhead and tarps for privacy. She helps her take off her clothes leaving her in just her tank top and underwear and walks her into the shower. Anya quickly sheds her pants, coat, and boots leaving her in just her top and underwear. She gets in the makeshift shower with Lexa.

Lexa continues to break down as Anya starts the water and begins washing her face. She carefully takes out the braid's in her hair and runs the water through her hair as she carefully washes it.

Raven and Clarke head inside to get towels and fresh clothes for them.

Once Anya is done cleaning her up, Lexa rests her head on the older girl's shoulder and wraps her arms loosely around her waist. Anya wraps her arms around Lexa. "get knocked daun, bak op up (get knocked down, get back up) You are Leska Kom Trikru." She tells her firmly. They remain there in silence for a few minutes with the only sound now being the flowing water above them.

Anya cups her face, forcing Lexa to look at her. "Oso Kru gaf Yu. its gou bilaik yuj again." (our people need you. It's time to be strong again). Lexa nods and her face goes stoic with no emotion showing.

Clarke and Raven come out with towels and fresh clothes. Both girls dry off and change before they all return to the group. Lexa heads back inside first now in full Heda mode.

Anya turns to face the two girls, "She is strong and she will do what is needed for our people."

They all head back inside in silence.

"Alie has Ontari." Monty saves as he continues reading Alie's code from the computer screen.

"So we have to get her and get the chip out of her before she takes the Flame," Raven says

Everyone starts loading into the rover to head towards Polis. Raven, Monty, and Jasper stay behind to start working on Alie's coding.

They arrive at the outskirts of Polis and everyone exits the rover.

"Alright, this is where we split up. The tunnel is over there." Roan points

"I know where it is." Lexa retorts

"I'm going to need the Flame," Roan says while looking at Clarke.

"Fine. But I'm coming with you." Clarke says

"No way, that's not the plan," Bellamy says


	15. Chapter Fifteen

"It is now. I'm not letting it out of my sight and I'm the only one who knows the passphrase." She replies

Lexa cocks her head up knowing that isn't true but decides to trust Clarke.

"You'll need to look like my prisoner," Roan says to Clarke

"Wouldn't be the first time I've been your prisoner." She says in a sarcastic tone

Lexa leads the team through the tunnel system while Roan takes Clarke to the rally point for the trap. Unfortunately, Jaha meets them and not Ontari. They spot Clarke and Roan at the meeting point but there's a crowd that starts coming out of nowhere and there's no sight of Ontari.

"Something isn't right.." Lexa says as she unsheathes her sword. But just Bellamy goes to point his gun, people come up behind them and disarm them.

Someone in the crowd shoots Roan while Jaha and Ali's mind-controlled swarm take Clarke.

Clarke is dragged into the throne room where she sees her mother.

"Clarke I've missed you," Abby says

"I won't take the chip, ever," Clarke says softly back

"Right now we just need help with the Flame. What's the passphrase, Clarke?"

After a few moments of silence, Jaha interjects, "Stubborn, like her mother."

Two of the men grab Clarke and bind her to the pole in the room where Emerson was held not that long ago.

"Mom... please don't let them do this!" She pleads

"I'm not letting them do it. I'm doing it." She replies while cupping her daughter's face

Abby takes out her surgical tools and grabs a ten blade and asks what the passphrase is. When she doesn't get a response, she slowly stabs Clarke under her collar bone. She asks Clarke again and when she doesn't get a reply, she once again stabs her slowly.

"Just tell us what we need to know Clarke," Jaha says

"I told you, her friends are her weakness," Alie says

"Start with Bellamy Blake," Abby says

Clarke's eyes go wide

In the tunnel, one of Alie's goons grabs Bellamy up and starts dragging him away. A familiar voice is overheard

"I'd hit the deck if I were you."

"Joh... Murphy?" Lexa asks

Murphy emerges.

Lexa gets up quickly and tells everyone to get down while tackling Bellamy down.

Indra and Pike shoot down everyone who is left standing who was controlled by Alie.

"More will come, we have to hurry," Indra says as she helps Lexa up.

"What are you doing here?" Bellamy asks

"You're welcome," Murphy says back with an annoyed look on his face

"I'm glad you are alright," Lexa says towards Murphy

"You're with Pike?" Octavia asks Indra in disgust

"Only until this is over," Indra replies with a stern face

"I said it was time to go," Murphy shouts

"We can't leave, Clarke's in trouble," Bellamy says in an annoyed tone

"She's always in trouble," Murphy retorts in a sarcastic tone

"That she is," Lexa says with a slight smile

"Clarke is in the tower with the Flame and probably Ontari. Everything we need is there." Bellamy says

"How are we going to hold down the tower?" Octavia asks

"If she stops Alie, we won't need to otherwise by force," Lexa replies sternly

"Up the tower... great," Murphy replies

They get into the elevator and start going up encountering a few enemies along the way.

"Her friends are resourceful, we'll have to improvise," Alie says

Jaha ties a noose around Abby's neck and elevators her slightly off the ground using what looks like an old tire rim. Clarke's eyes grow wide with fear

"If you kill her you'll never get what you want." Clarke spits out

"Alie's not killing me. You are." Abby says as she drops off the rim and starts suffocating.

Clarke screams out watching her mom dangle. "I'm so sorry," She says while crying hysterically

The elevator reaches the top floor and as Alie's guards open the doors they see it empty. Once they go in to inspect the inside Lexa falls from the ceiling hatch of the elevator taking out the first guy and then knocks out the second guard.

"They're here. We can't let them have you." Alie says to Ontari

Jaha takes a metal pole and hits Ontari on the side of the head. Ontari hits the ground.

Lexa busts open the throne room doors and look at the sight of Clarke and then looks over and sees Abby hanging from the noose. She throws her dagger and it cuts the rope and Abby hits the floor.

Bellamy shoots Jaha and knocks him unconscious

Lexa runs over to Abby and removes the noose from her neck with Murphys help

Bellamy helps Clarke get free.

"Is she alive? is she breathing?" Clarke asks with a shaky voice

"She's breathing Clarke," Lexa replies

"Jaha has the Flame, get it! We can't let her die." Clarke rushes over to Ontari and starts examining her. "Her pupils are unresponsive."

"What does that mean?" Bellamy asks

"She's brain dead... She can't give us the kill code. it's over" Clarke says

Clarke used the EMP on Abby and takes out the chip. Abby comes to after a few moments and hugs Clarke. "I need your help mom."

"Now what?" Murphy asks

"An ascension ceremony," Clarke replies

"Klarke... you just said Ontari isn't an option," Lexa replies

"We aren't putting it in her head. We are putting it in mine." She says coldly

Everyone looks up at her with wide eyes

"Clarke, it will kill you. The Flame only works with the blood of the Commanders..." Lexa says with a concerned look

"I'm going to be connected to a night blood." She replies while looking over at Ontari

"Transfusion?" Pike asks

"Not exactly.." Clarke replies

"Connected like the mountain men?" Lexa asks

"Yes, everything we need is in your medkit mom."

"No. This is too dangerous and there are too many variables. Why can't Lexa take it?" She asks

"We don't know how it works. It's only been removed once a Commander passes. It could kill her if she tries to take it again." Clarke replies

"Okay, I'll help you," Abby says

Abby sets up the procedure and Clarke winces slightly as Abby puts the needle in her arm. Lexa watches on from a distance with a concerned look.

"All set," Abby says as she starts the process. Clarkes red blood exits and Black blood enters her.

"Lean forward Klarke," Lexa says as she pulls out the Flame

"Will it hurt?" Clarke asks

"Yes... but you will adjust quickly to it." Lexa answers truthfully

Clarke nods and Lexa says the passphrase and it attaches to Clarke.

Clarke screams out in pain for a moment and then goes unconscious in the throne chair.

"Get that thing out of her head!" Abby commands Lexa

"No, mom I'm okay. I know how to stop Alie. I have to take the chip and go to the city of light and hit the kill switch" Clarke says as she comes to.

"The second someone sees you, Alie will know you are there. She'll kill you. If your mind dies then so will you" Abby says

Lexa paces back and forth with her hands behind her back

"The Flame will protect me. I don't know how I just know." Clarke says with a reassuring voice as she looks out to Lexa.

"I believe you," Bellamy says

"May we meet again," Abby says as she stands up and goes to check Ontari.

"We will," Clarke says reassuringly

"We will keep you safe here," Lexa says in a reassuring tone

Clarke enters the city of light

Clarke's nose starts bleeding black blood as Ontari's heart has stopped.

"If Ontari is pumping blood into her, Clarke's brain will liquefy," Abby says

"Take mine," Lexa says as she lays down next to Clarke. Even with Lexa giving her blood it's not enough. Abby has to cut open Ontari's chest and manually pump her heart. Once Ontari's blood flows into Clarke, she stops seizing.

Bellamy, Pike, and the others try and barricade the doors while Abby monitors Clarke. John is pumping Ontari's heart by hand and Lexa is unconscious due to the rapid blood loss.

When Clarke is talking with Becca about the kill switch she asks her about the Flame and if Lexa would be able to take it again. Becca says she can. Alie tells Clarke about Praimfaya that will occur in 6 months. That 96% of the earth will be destroyed. She warns her that black rain will come first and then precancerous lesions.

Meanwhile, Alie's guards are breaking through the barricade to the throne room slowly.

"I really wish the one person who trained her whole life for this shit, wasn't unconscious right now." Murphy yells

Everyone in the throne room is fighting the fight of their lives

Clarke finally pulls the switch. Everyone who was chipped comes to and all their pain and memories are brought back. Clarke wakes up.

"You did it," Abby says

"We need to remove the Flame," she replies. Clarke says the passphrase and Abby get the flame as it comes out of her head. Clarke screams in pain. Once she catches her breath she takes a look around the room. Murphy who had his hand in Ontaris open chest, Lexa unconscious on the ground, Everyone else is coming to grips with reality.

Clarke gets down on her knees and takes the tubing slowly out of Lexa. She rubs her cheek with one hand and whispers, "Thank you for saving me," Softly. Lexa remains unconscious.

Bellamy walks over to Clarke

"You don't look like someone who just saved the world..." Bellamy says

"Because we didn't." She replies

Octavia puts her sword through Pike killing him and then walks off without saying a word.

Polis has undergone a fight over which clan it belongs to now that news has gotten out about the Flame not being in the Commander.

Everyone heads back to Arkadia to try and work on a solution for Priamfaya.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

"We need to find somewhere safe and big enough to hold all 500 of us. Today isn't black rain but tomorrow could be. The reactor was set off months ago and there's no way to stop it, Raven says

"Is there something else out there? Another mount weather?" Bellamy asks Lexa

"No. As far as I know, there is nothing else out there." She replies

"We tell everyone the world is ending the coalition will fall and the grounder will be at our gate," Bellamy says to Raven

"I am the coalition. As long as I am alive, so is it." Lexa hisses 

"So let's just tell our people. We need more minds on it and on the ark people volunteered to die. We need to give them a choice. A choice your dad died for." Raven says 

"You think I've forgotten that?" Clarke says in an angered tone

"If you don't have a solution, telling them will only create panic," Lexa says in a neutral tone

"We are standing in our viable solution. The alpha station survived 97 years up there with tradition levels and everything else. We just need to patch up the ship." Monty chimes in

"We can probably seal it up within a month." Raven estimates after thinking hard for a moment

"We need the hydro station. But it's in Azgeda's land." Bellamy states

"Here take this." Lexa hands him her dagger

"How is this supposed to help me?" He asks confused 

"It's my dagger. It's engraved on the bottom with the sign of the Commander and the roman numeral 12 for the 12 clans. You show this, they will let you through on my orders." Lexa replies

He reluctantly takes it and nods and a group of them head off to go retrieve the machine.

"I'm surprised you've hung around this long Commander," Raven says while turning to face Lexa

"Life is about more than just surviving Raven." She replies in a soft tone

Clarke smiles and grabs her hand 

"I have a total of only five volunteers to help fix the ship.... five" Raven says while rolling her eyes

"I offered to help sky girl," Anya says in an annoyed tone

"Babe, I love you.. but lightbulbs fascinate you. I need engineers," Raven says softly while kissing Anya's forehead. 

"Once Bellamy gets back with the machine, we can go public and get help with everything," Clarke says 

Raven nods 

The alarm goes off that medical help is needed at the gate. When everyone rushes out to see the commotion, they see Luna and a few others that all look extremely sick.

Lexa pushes past everyone and kneels down to Luna

Abby makes her way over. "Don't touch them!"

Lexa takes a step back

They bring them into the medical ward. Abby assesses them and explains that they have Acute Radiation sickness. Abby orders everyone to stay out of medical while they work on treatment options. 

Clarke and Lexa are in the main office and Clarke is looking over designs while Lexa is trying to understand the layout of the ark. 

"Dammit!" She yells as she throws the papers off the table and leans over the table putting her head in her hands

"Hey.. we'll figure it out," Lexa says softly as she comes up behind her and wraps her arms around her laying her head on her back.

"Raven says we can only hold 100 people once the radiation comes... they want me to make a list," Clarke says through tears

"The list doesn't need to be done today, Clarke. We still have time to look at other options." She says while moving her hair to kiss her neck softly. 

The intercom comes on "GRIFFIN AND BLAKE TO ENGINEERING." 

"Go, I'll stay here and keep looking over this," Lexa says. Clarke kisses her cheek before leaving

Once they get there they see Raven looking at a computer screen. 

"Alie was wrong. We don't have six months. We have possibly two at best... If Luna's people go sick that means the food supply will start dying off too." Raven says with a concerned voice

Jaha chimes in about a possible doomsday bunker and shows an old news clip about it. He wants to take the rover to check it out. Clarke tells Raven that if she lets him go and it doesn't pan out she will make the list. 

After the bunker is a dead-end, Clarke returns to the office to make the list. Lexa is peacefully asleep on the couch. Clarke wrote the names of 98 people. She sat for a moment contemplating and then she wrote in Bellamy's name. She put the pen down and started to cry quietly in frustration. 

Lexa stirred in her sleep and woke up and walked over to Clarke. 

"You're their leader Clarke, your name should be on the list." She stays while pulling Clarke up into a hug. 

"I... I can't." She says crying into Lexa's shoulder. 

"Write your name down or I will." She says sternly 

Clarke shakes her head while tears continue to fall. Lexa breaks from the hug and kisses her on the forehead and walks over to the table. She takes the pen and writes Clarke's name on the 100th spot. 

"What now?" Clarke asks

"Put it away and hope you never have to use it." She answers 

"You still have hope?" Clarke asks curiously 

"Skaikru has escaped worse fates," She says with a chuckle as she pulls Clarke towards the couch. She gently lowers Clarke down and sheds her long coat off of her and drapes it over Clarke. 

"Sleep hodness (love) I will watch over you." She says softly as she tucks Clarke in

Lexa grabs a book from the desk and sits down in front of the couch. Her back resting on the couch cushion in front of Clarke's sleeping form. Lexa soon falls asleep with the book in her hand.

Abby leaves medical to go find Clarke. She checks Clarke's room first and notices it's empty. She sees her sketchbook on the desk and smiles as she moves to open it. She flips through the pages and sees sketched photos of Anya, Lincoln, the ground. She smiles looking at the details in all the sketches. 

She continues flipping the pages and sees a photo of Lexa on her throne with full war paint playing with a dagger in hand. Indra and Gustus are by Lexa's side. She figures this must be when she first met the Commander. 

She continues to flip to the next page and she sees another of the Commander. This one captured a softer side of her. She had expertly drawn Lexa in the black nightgown from the duel with Roan. Abby was amazed at how the ruthless Commander looked just like a normal girl. 

She flipped to the next page and it was the sketch of Lexa sleeping. It intrigued Abby how many drawings there were of Lexa but she knew that Clarke has been spending a lot of her time with her and just chalked it up to them being friends. 

Abby puts down the sketchbook and goes to find Raven to see where Clarke might be. 

"Have you seen Clarke?" Abby asks while standing in the doorway to the workshop

"She and the Commander were in the office last I saw. They were going over the blueprints." Raven replied without looking up from her computer 

Abby made her way to the office and opened the door quietly. A smile formed on her face at the sight of Clarke asleep on the couch with the Commander's coat over her body and Lexa asleep on the ground with her body leaning against the couch with a book in hand.

Abby decides to let the girls sleep. As she shuts the door a little too loud, Lexa and Clarke jolt awake.

Clarke helps Lexa back into her coat. She finishes the last buckle and gently pulls Lexa forward by the fur lining at the collar of the coat. Lexa closes the distance and pulls her in for a long soft kiss. Breaking after a few moments breathless. She looks into those deep blue eyes. 

"ai hod yu in Klarke Kom Skaikru," She says with a soft smile forming 

"ai hod yu in seintaim Leska Kom Trikru," She replies while moving hair behind the older girls ear

"I never thought we'd get here. After everything.." Lexa said honestly 

"I've been drawn to you since the first time we met Lex... I know you should have scared me but there was just something about those forest green eyes that had me entranced. I thought Gustus was going to kill me for staring too long," she said with a chuckle

"Indra probably would have beaten him to it. She was very quick to want to end your life," she says laughing 

"We should go check on Luna," Clarke says while grabbing Lexa's hand and pulling her out of the room. 

When they enter the medical ward they see that all the people who came in with Luna are dead. Luna is pacing the room and appears to be looking a lot better. 

"Impossible," Abby says when she sees Luna is up and walking.

"We didn't treat her," Raven says

"Her body is rejecting the radiation on its own... There's only one thing that separates Luna from the others." Abby says

"Nightblood," Lexa says 

"We just need to make night blood serum. That's the way to save everyone," Abby says enthusiastically 

"Becca's journal talked about a lab near where Jaha and Murphy were with the whole Allie thing. It would more than likely have what we need considering she made the night blood serum ." Raven says 

"When do we leave?" Luna asks 

"At first light," Lexa says with her stoic expression on

"Everyone, get some rest," Abby says 

Clarke and Lexa head back to the office so they can gather their things. Clarke pulls Lexa in for a kiss once they enter the room. Lexa shuts the door behind her and then starts moving them both forward towards the desk. Clarke fumbles with the buckles to her coat before letting it drop to the ground. 

Lexa deepens the kiss and unbuttons Clarke's pants. Clarke's back hits the table and she lets out a soft moan. Lexa moves to kiss her neck while moving a hand down her pants. 

"Jok (fuck) you're so wet Klarke," Lexa says almost breathless against Clarke's neck 

Clarke grabs a handful of Lexa's hair and tilts her neck to allow more access. 

Lexa moves her fingers rapidly building Clarke up and enjoying every sound coming out of Clarke's mouth. Clarke drops her head against Lexa's shoulder as her body is becoming overwhelmed. She lets out a loud moan of Lexa's name as she comes undone and fluid drenches Lexa's fingers. 

Niylah walked in abruptly just as Clarke orgasmed hearing the loud moan. Her face flushes. 

"Niylah what the hell," Clarke says looking over Lexa's shoulder 

Lexa removes her hand from Clarke's pants and licks her fingers while staring at Niylah. Clarke's face goes beat red. 

"I'm sorry.. I wanted to talk with.. nevermind," And she walks out shutting the door behind her.

Lexa chuckles at Clarke's embarrassed face. 

"We should take this back to your quarters Skaiprisa (sky princess)" Lexa says as she helps button Clarke's pants and kisses her forehead. 

"Sha Heda," She says with a smirk as she grabs the coat off the ground and they both make their way to her room. 

The following morning Clarke wakes and smiles at Lexa's sleeping form on top of her. She slowly runs her hand down Lexa's bareback and places soft kisses along her forehead 

Lexa hums softly and Clarke smiles

"Good morning Heda."

Lexa groans and rolls off her to the side and tries to fall back asleep 

"If we don't get up now, my mom will catch us," Clarke says while moving her soft brown curls to the side to kiss her loves shoulder. 

"The world is ending Clarke, I don't care who knows anymore. I want to love you openly." Lexa says with her eyes still closed. 

Clarke softly tugs at Lexa's shoulder until she rolls back on top of Clarke. 

"We will tell her soon. I promise," She says before pulling Lexa in for a soft kiss

They get up and start getting dressed for the day. 

"Lexa.. I want you to have this." Clarke says as she takes off her fathers watch 

"Clarke.. I can't." She says softly 

"I want you to have it. Baja (please)" She says while cupping Lexa's cheek 

Lexa gives a nod and Clarke smiles while putting it on her wrist. 

"Thank you, Clarke." She says putting her forehead against the younger girl

"I've never been in a real relationship before but in my culture, you give your girlfriend jewelry. Like Raven's necklace, Finn made her. I want you to have the most important thing to me because you're the most important person to me." 

Lexa pulls back and searches in her eyes for a moment with a soft expression 

"I could never love someone the way I love you. Please be safe today. I cannot handle the thought of something happening to you. I need your spirit to stay where it is Heda." Clarke says while caressing Lexa's cheek 

"Anything for you," She says while leaning into the touch of the younger girl

Lexa departs from Clarke and meets up with Abby, Jackson, Raven, Anya, Nyko, Miller, Luna, Murphy, Emori, and a few guards. They take the rover to a dock and load on into one of Luna's boats to set off towards Becca's lab. 

They eventually dock

"According to Thelonious's map, the lab is in the middle of the Island. five miles straight ahead," Abby says while looking at a tablet.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

"You okay for that hike?" Jackson asks Raven

"Try and keep up with me," She says winking at him and grabbing Anya's hand interlocking their fingers. 

"You're doing the right thing," Nyko says to Luna

"They didn't give me a choice," She says while shaking her head annoyed 

"These are good people Luna. I trust them, Heda trusts them, and you trust us." He says 

"They think my blood will save them. What do you think would happen if I said they couldn't have it." She says before bumping his shoulder and walking past him

They approach a line of small pillars 

"You coming?" Murphy asks as he passes the line 

They all cross and then there's a buzzing noise 

"What's that?" Miller asks 

"Drone," Lexa seethes 

"We should run," Miller says 

"Why? what's the penalty for crossing the line?" Raven asks 

A gunshot comes out of the drone and takes out one of the guards 

"RUN!" Lexa yells as she breaks out in a sprint forward. Anya moves to flank Lexa's side.

"I thought you said Alie was down?" Murphy yells while they are all running

"She is, it's probably automated," Raven says 

Raven starts slowing

"Raven!" Miller yells

"I can't keep up," Raven says defeated 

"I got you, let's go," Anya says as she runs back and throws Raven's arm over her and they run. 

Nyko and Luna run towards the sand in the opposite direction. 

Lexa pulls Abby down behind a branch so they can hide along with the rest of the group. 

The drone fires and Nyko wraps his arms around Luna taking the bullets 

"No!" Lexa yells as she stands up from behind their hiding spot 

"You can't help him!" Murphy yells trying to pull Lexa back down.

"No... no.. no" Luna cries as his body slumps down to the ground

"Luna take cover!" Anya yells 

Miller fires at the drone trying to distract it. 

The drone drops down and Luna is out of sight

"Where is Luna?" Abby asks

"We don't have time for this. Alie has dozens of drones." Murphy says 

"We will split up. Murphy, Emori, Abby, and I go west. You two will go east she points to the guards. Jackson, Miller, and Anya will go north." Lexa orders 

"Raven you'll stay here at the beach where it's now safe," Lexa says 

Luna walks towards the beach 

"Luna no!" Lexa yells

Luna passes the threshold and the drone doesn't fire towards her anymore

Raven observes this and runs towards them. 

"I can't let you leave!" Raven yells towards Luna

"I've heard that before," Luna spits back not turning around as she continues walking towards the boat. 

Raven pulls out a gun and fires a shot towards Luna's feet 

Luna whips around 

"So I'm a prisoner," She asks 

"You can save us all," Raven says 

"Do you really think you deserve to be saved?" Luna asks 

"I know how you feel. It won't always be like this. You just have to keep fighting," Raven says 

"What if the fight is all we are? we torture, kill...betray." 

Raven continues talking to Luna breaking through to her.

Suddenly gunfire is heard

"I need help! Jackson has been shot in the arm we are under heavy fire." Miller says in the Radio

"We are on our way," Abby replies on the radio 

"I know how to fix this but I need both of you to help. I would do it myself but my leg," Raven says 

"What do you need me to do?" Luna asks 

Luna lines up near the pillars in a running stance 

"Are you sure about this Raven?" Luna asks 

"If you can get it, I can hack it." She replies

Luna gives a nod

Luna takes off running and the drone immediately follows her shooting. She ducks and weaves through the various terrain. Raven meanwhile, is trying to shoot it down.

Luna grabs the dead drone from earlier and is making her way back to the beach. 

"Save them," Luna says as she gives Raven the drone.

Raven nods and goes to work. 

Meanwhile, Abby and the group are trying to get to Miller and Jackson. The drone is firing and Abby, Lexa, Murphy, and Emori are behind a tree.

"I'll draw their fire, you shoot it down," Abby orders as she runs towards Jackson

"Abby this is crazy," Murphy yells

He goes to fire the gun but it jams and clicks. Murphy and Lexa's eyes go wide

Lexa jolts off and the drone is coming around right in front of Abby

Lexa grabs Abby in a hug shielding her from the drone. 

"Heda, no!" Anya yells 

Abby is stunned with wide eyes at what just unfolded. 

Suddenly the drone falls out of the sky and hits the ground. Abby looks at Lexa and they break from their hold. 

"The drones fell out of the sky," Abby says into the walkie 

Raven and Luna smile on the other end

"You're welcome. We are back by the boats." Raven replies through her walkie 

"That was stupid Leska, what were you thinking!" Anya scolds as she walks towards her

"They need Abby to create the night blood serum. I am not the only night blood here but she is the only doctor here." She retorts

"The coalition needs you. Your people need you." Anya says softly 

"There won't be people to lead if we can't find that lab!" she says in a raised tone 

They hike for hours until they come upon the bunker

They wearily enter the dark hallway and lights start turning on one by one. 

"Heda, stay behind me," Anya says 

"ai laik head (I'm the Commander) I can protect myself Onya (Anya)," She says while shoving past Anya 

Raven and Abby look at all the tech in amazement 

"Not bad, Becca," Raven says with a grin 

Jackson and Raven begin digging through the computer's research on the night blood. 

"We need more blood where are Lexa and Luna?" Abby asks 

"Sleeping.. we've already taken far more than we should have," Jackson says 

"Go get them, we need them to figure this out," Abby yells

Meanwhile Raven has a sharp pain shoot through her head. 

"Raven? are you okay niron (love) ?" Anya asks as she places a hand on her lower back

Abby starts reading aloud the research of the first test subjects of night blood. The Eligius mining company was comprised of prisoners. 

"Abby! something is wrong with Raven," Anya yells as she is holding Raven's seizing body. 

"Lay her on her side!" Abby yells as she and Jackson run down the flight of stairs to the lower level of the lab.

"I have a reaper stick in my bag. Hurry!" Abby yells 

Jackson barrels down the hallway to retrieve it

Blood is pouring out of Ravens mouth 

"Abby, what is happening to her?" Anya says with frantic moving eyes 

Abby is speaking soothing words to Raven's seizing form. Jackson comes in and they deliver the dose to Raven knocking her out. 

Meanwhile back at the Skaikru's base, Monty is gathering supplies for Niylah for the trade. He is giving her moonshine for the food that Niylah provided. The 100 survivors list had gotten out and tensions have been high around camp. 

Octavia is on the brink of death and is on her way to Skaikru. 

"Hey Monty, Any word from Jaha? Did they find Bellamy's unit?" Clarke asks as she comes into the hanger bay. 

"Yeah. They are back, and we forgot to tell you." He says 

Clarke bites her tongue annoyed with how everyone has been treating her. She misses Lexa and wishes she had been able to stay with her. 

"Hello, my friend," Niylah says with a smile seeing Clarke 

They hug briefly 

"How light were we?" Clarke asks keeping it professional 

"Always so serious," she says with a chuckle

Clarke swallows and nods her head 

"Don't worry the earth will be more generous next time." She says as she places a hand on her shoulder before turning to walk away 

"Hey wait!" Clarke calls out 

Niylah looks at her puzzled. 

"I'm sorry about what you walked in on earlier," She says with a slight blush forming 

"No need to apologize Clarke. I'm glad you are happy." She says sincerely 

"Guys! I need help!" Harper's voice suddenly erupts from the hanger doorway

A grounder is carrying a limp figure in his arms

Clarke squints her eyes 

"Octavia!" She yells as she runs over

"Get her on the table now!" she commands 

"There's a stab wound on her belly. She's soaked in blood." The grounder says as he lays her down

Clarke begins compressions 

"Who are you? what happened to her?" She asks while she works on Octavia

"Ilian Kom Trishanakru. I was on my way home from Polis when I found her." He replies 

A crowd starts forming around them watching Clarke desperately alternate between compressions and forcing air into the girl's lungs.

Octavia finally gasps a large breath in and her eyes shoot open.

"Get her to medical now!" Clarke yells at Monty

Monty goes to get something to transport her 

"Octavia, you've lost a lot of blood but you're home now." she soothes while brushing the hair out of her face. 

"Azgeda's coming," Octavia wheezes out

"What is she talking about?" Monty asks 

Clarke's mouth open's and closes not having an answer

"Azgeda is coming. Army.. marching." Octavia says through shallow breathing. 

Octavia's eyes begin to close

Clarke hits her cheeks 

"Octavia.. hey stay with me" She pleads 

"War is here," Octavia says as her eyes flutter open 

"Take her and go!" Clarke commands the group that was watching

"Start an Iv, blood, and fluids. Get a suture kit ready." Clarke rattles off orders to the group as they carry Octavia away. 

"Thank you for bringing her here. You saved her life by getting her to us." She thanks Ilian. 

He looks uncomfortable and moves his gaze away after a reluctant nod. 

"Monty get a radio and get a hold of Kane and figure out what the hell is going on. Harper got get Miller's dad. He's ranking officer of the guard and we need a plan if war is coming. I have to go take care of Octavia. Niylah can you bring your radio and follow me, I need to reach Lexa and see if there's anything she can do." Clarke says

Everyone nods their heads and begins moving. 

Ilian is left in the engineering room and is taking in the structure.

Harper and the guard are convening on a plane around a map on the table. 

Clarke is suturing Octavia up and Niylah turns the frequency until she hits the channel that Clarke instructed. 

"Anyone there?" Clarke asks 

"We copy Clarke," Her mom replies 

"I need to talk to the Commander." 

"She's been asleep for hours Clarke. I'm not sure she will wake up." Abby says through a defeated tone

"What do you mean? Is she okay?" Clarke asks with panic through her voice 

"We've taken a lot of blood from her and Luna.. she needs rest, Clarke," Abby replies

"We have an Azgeda army marching our way. Kane and Bellamy are nowhere to be found. I need her mom," She pleads 

"Okay, hold on," Abby says 

She makes her way to the room where Lexa and Luna are asleep on cots. She notices both of them have shed their coats. She goes to shake Lexa's shoulder but stops when she notices Jake's watch on Lexa's wrist. 

"Mom?" Clarke asks 

Abby shakes her head and decides to ask about that later. She shakes Lexa gently 

"Commander.. Clarke is asking for you," She says softly 

"K...Klarke?" she says through a dry mouth and her eyes flutter open 

Abby hands Lexa the radio and starts to leave the room but hangs by the doorway for a moment.

"Klarke?" Lexa asks 

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Clarke asks in a soft tone

"Tired... weak.. the room is spinning," She answers truthfully 

"The great Heda admitting she isn't okay. I never thought I'd see the day," She teases 

"Mockery is not the product of a strong mind Skaiprisa," She says with a smirk shaking her head

"My mind is plenty strong, I assure you, Commander." She replies with a chuckle 

"I miss you but that's not the reason for this call," She says 

A small smile forms on Lexa's face hearing she is missed. 

"What has Skaikru done now?" She says with a slight chuckle 

Abby stares for a moment stunned. She'd never seen the Commander smile let alone laugh and she's beginning to put together the pieces and wondering if her daughter cares for the Commander more than she let on. Abby leaves the room to give them privacy.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

"Azgeda is marching an army here..." Clarke says 

"Natrona's (traitors)" She seethes 

"How can I stop a war from happening?" Clarke asks frantically as she continues fixing Octavia 

"Word must have gotten around about Skaikru's plan and they want to claim it for themselves. Azgeda won't be your only problem if other clans find out. The coalition will shatter and chaos will erupt." Lexa replies with a sigh 

"So what do I do Lex?" Clarke asks as she curses when one of her sutures rips

"You need to speak with Roan. I cannot stop this from here." She answers sternly 

"So you want me to just stroll down there in front of a massive army and ask him not to kill us politely?" She asks with a raised brow

"You can be very convincing Skaiprisa. You managed to stop me from wiping all of Skaikru out on more than one occasion." She says with a faint smile remembering the first time Clarke negotiated with her in her tent

"I have a feeling he won't fall for my charming personality quite the same way Commander. I'll figure something out. I'll talk to you soon," Clarke says with a slight chuckle

"I look forward to it hodnes (love)" She replies with a smile on her face 

She falls back asleep with the radio in her hand on her chest. Clarke nods to Niylah to turn off the radio. She finishes up with Octavia and heads to the guard to go over a plan. 

Clarke goes to stop the army. Roan notices Clarke in the middle of the rocky valley they are heading into and halts his army. 

"We need to talk," Clarke says sternly 

"Little late for that," He replies with a smirk

"Archers, target Wanheda!" He commands 

Clarke gives a nod towards the ridgeline and all of a sudden laser beams lock on Roan from Skaikru weapons in various directions.

Azgeda's warriors all panic pointing their bows in different directions trying to locate the source. They soon realize they are surrounded. 

Roan gives a nod to Echo

"Bring the prisoners," Echo yells

Bellamy and Kane are brought forward gagged and bound. They drop them on their knees in front of Roan. 

"Your move Wanheda," Roan says 

"10 minutes that's all I ask," Clarke says sternly 

Roan dismounts his horse and follows Clarke

Meanwhile back at the lab, Raven discovers how they can make night blood in space and locates the Space ship hidden in the lab. 

Roan and Clake argue back and forth over Skairku holding out on their 100 people solution. 

"It's a backup plan. Didn't Kane tell you about the night blood solution?" She asks 

"He tried. But it sounds like you are trying to make a new Commander which would violate our deal." He says 

"The flame is gone, you know that." She says 

"If Octavia is to be believed," He states coldly 

"I'm trying to save us all!" She yells

"No, you're. You've spent all this time with Lexa, yet you've learned nothing from her." He says in an annoyed tone

Clarkes brows furrow 

"Leska was Trikru, but she rose above loyalty to clan. The great Wanheda, the Commander of death. You say you have and you want to save everyone yet you build a ship for you and your people only. She should be ashamed of you." He spits 

"You don't know what you are talking about." She replies with a clenched jaw 

"Titus served four Commanders. He told us that he has never seen a Commander as strong or as wise as Leska Kom Trikru. But the truth is, Leska was all of these things even before her ascension." He says while taking a seat on a rock in the cave they were talking in. 

"She took lead at such a young age and has outlived the majority of the previous Commanders. She is the greatest Commander we have ever had. She is ruthless but she is fair. She may have been Trikru but she never favorited them when dealing with all the clans. Tell me Clarke, when you were coming up with your solution, did it include the woman you claim to love or just your people?" he asks with a raised eyebrow 

Clarke's lip trembles as tears threaten to fall.

"She has night blood already. She'd be safe..." she says with a shaky voice.

"I don't believe in miracles Clarke. The night blood solution is just a prayer. One that won't likely be answered." He says 

"It doesn't have to be like this," Clarke says 

"Yes, it does." He replies in an angered tone 

"You have two solutions. Tell them to stand down and let us take what we came here to take or tell your people to open fire and let's get on with it." Roan seethes 

"We have more bullets than you have men. You will lose." She says confidently 

"We'll both take losses. Maybe Kane and Bellamy among them," He retorts 

He starts walking away "Fight it is." he says 

"Wait! what if we share it?" Clarke asks 

Roan turns to face her 

Abby and Jackson do a brain scan on Raven and notice irregularities.

"We don't know if its a stroke yet," Abby says as she walks away

"Then what is it?" He asks 

After Abby explains what's happening to Raven, they come to the conclusion that a part of Alie's code is still in her head and that's why she knows things she was never taught. Also why she knew about the rocket. 

"I need to learn how to fly this thing, let's go," Raven says with a smile

"Raven, slow down Baja (please)" Anya pleads 

"Your brain shows evidence of a stroke... I'm afraid if you keep pushing like this, it's just going to make things worse." She says softly 

"I've been through worse, Doc." She says with a chuckle 

"Not worse than this... Raven, it could kill you." Abby says in a stern tone 

"Could or will?" Raven asks concerned as she swallows her emotions 

Abby opens and closes her mouth speechless 

"So what, I survive long enough for everyone else to die? I can't do that Abby. Even if it costs me my life." Raven says headstrong 

"Raven..." Anya says with a sad face

"You guys have to let me go." She says as she wipes her tears and kisses her love softly

Raven goes towards the rocket 

"Abby, why haven't you had any symptoms? we need to scan your brain too." Jackson asks 

"It can present differently in people, I'll let you know if I experience any headaches." She says before climbing up the flight of stairs. 

Suddenly there's an explosion at Arkadia and smoke rising. They are head towards the camp and the ship is on fire. 

Octavia and Niylah are being led out by Ilian. Bellamy grabs Octavia and Clarke takes Niylah. 

"It was Ilian, I tried to stop him," Octavia wheezes out. 

Explosions continue to erupt. 

Abby and Anya walk into the room where Lexa and Luna were to check on them. Luna is waking up slowly. Anya smiles as she sees Lexa asleep clutching the radio. She carefully removes it from her hands and hands it to Abby. Anya places Lexa's hand back down on her chest and she gently moves a stray braid behind her ear. 

Abby watches on stunned. Anya whispers something in Trigedasleng and kisses Lexa on the forehead before exiting the room.

Abby sees a hallucination of Clarke as she leaves the room and realizes she isn't really there. 

Luna gets up and follows them into the main room.

"You seem close to her. How long have you known her?" Abby asks

Anya gives a small smile as she takes a seat and gestures for everyone else to.

Abby, Jackson, Raven, Luna, and the others gather in the main room to hear the story.

"I've known her all her life. She was two winters when I found her and brought her to Polis to begin training to become Heda." 

"She was two? what about her parents?" Abby asks bewildered 

"Her father died in war. Her mother was very ill. There were rumors of a night blood child in the village. The Felimkepa's are sent to scout for night bloods before winter. Generals from the clan join them. Lexa was of the wood clans and I went to represent Trikru." She begins explaining and the memory flashed in her mind. 

Anya's POV

Walking into the small hut. "Search the houm. Der were reports gon a goufa hir (Search the home. There were reports of a child here)," I command to the scouts. I move to the living room. The woman asleep on the couch looks extremely ill. 

"Hogeda clear (all clear)," one of the scouts says 

As I go to leave, I hear small sniffles. I turn on my heels and walk silently over to the sick woman and I notice slight movement coming from the blankets. 

"chon ste der (who is there)," I ask in a low tone

After no reply, I slowly move the blanket back. I see wild brown curls and big green eyes looking at me. Tears flowing freely down the child's face. My mouth opens slightly in shock and I slowly move to gently wipe her tears with my thumbs. 

"chit ste your name goufa (what is your name child)?" I ask 

"ai name set ... le..leksa, (my name is lexa)" She choked out

"ai name ste onya (my name is Anya). Lexa, why were you hiding?" I ask her softly 

"nomon said kom hide kom the fleimkeepas (mother said to hide from the flame keepers) she said as she clutched part of the blanket in her hands tightly. 

"yu don nothing kom fear goufa (you have nothing to fear child)" I assured her. 

I could see how dehydrated and hungry this child looked. With her mother being this ill it's unclear how long the child has gone without food or water. I offered her food. At first, she was hesitant. I smiled and took a small piece of the bread and ate it and then offered the remainder to her. She looked at me hesitantly but then snatched it quickly and retreated under the blanket to eat it. I was impressed by her speed and chuckled. I offered her water and she drank it all. I had to slow her down to keep her from getting sick from drinking it too fast. 

I needed to verify she was a night blood. So I took my dagger and explained I was going to prick her finger. I demonstrated using my own. She nodded and gave me her tiny finger. Her blood came out black. She had wide eyes looking at her finger and mine. She was always very curious as a child.

I had the scouts prick theirs as well to show that we all had red blood. I explained to her how special she was. 

"yu laik na come kom me (you are going to come with me)," I stated 

"chit about ai nomon (what about my mother)?" She asked with tears forming again as she looked over at her mother and placed one of her tiny hands to her mother's cheek.

"ge her a fisa (get her a healer)" I ordered one of the scouts 

"em ste time kom go (it's time to go)" I say softly 

She holds out her chunky little arms to me and I lift her up with a small smile. I rarely let emotion show through as a warrior but something about this child softened me. I mount my horse with Leska. Grabbing the reins with one hand and holding her tightly with the other. She gripped my long braid in her tiny hand tightly. 

I could see her fighting to sleep. "rest goufa. the world awaits yu tomorrow (rest child. The world awaits you tomorrow)" I said softly in one of her ears 

Her head rested against my neck and she slept the whole way to Polis still clutching my braid.

"So did she begin training right away?" Raven asked 

"Not combat training as she was too young to even have the strength to hold a sword. I would take her with me everywhere. She watched me hunt, gather food, I eventually taught her to swim...I taught her everything I could." She says with a sense of pride 

"So these night bloods are taken from their homes to Polis? why aren't there more night bloods? what happened to the ones found with Lexa?" Jackson asks 

Anya sighs "Luna was from Lexa's class. They trained together and they lived together in the Polis tower with the other night blood children. When a Commander dies, they hold what is called a Conclave. That is how our Commanders are chosen." 

"What happens during the Conclave?" a guard asks 

"They are pitted against each other. A battle to the death. The one who remains is the one chosen by the previous Commanders spirit. After winning the Conclave, they must take the Flame and ascend to become Heda and lead our people. Luna fled after the first matchup against her brother," She explains

"So... the Commander had to kill all of those kids?" Abby asks shocked

Anya nods, "We honor those who fall by the sword but follow the one who wields it best." 

"How old was Lexa when she ascended?" Abby asked 

"Lexa was 12 summers when she ascended." 

"Only twelve? you let a child lead your people?" Abby asked astounded


	19. Chapter Nineteen

"Our people do not correlate age to being capable of leading. She had the spirits of the Commanders to guide her. Years of knowledge of previous leaders available and Titus and I were there to guide her," She states firmly

"When did she form the Coalition?" Raven asks curiously 

"Lexa took command at twelve summers. She starting dating Costia two years following. She was a lovesick fool for that girl. Even before Ascension, she was always coming up with excuses to see her. Costia's parents died in an interclan battle and Lexa vowed she would never let that happen to another family. She came up with the idea for the Coalition and started to put it in place at that time and inducting all clans minus Azgeda. Queen Nia always loved war. Azgeda was the last to join the Coalition." 

"Where is Costia now?" Jackson asked 

"They had been dating for about three winters. Leska was off at another clan helping smooth over issues between two bordering clans, Costia was taken by Roan of the ice nation in the middle of the night from Polis. Queen Nia believed she knew Lexa's secrets and it would help her destroy her and then Nia would be able to take over the coalition for herself. Costia was tortured and when she wouldn't give up any information, Nia decided to send a message to Lexa. She cut off her head and had it delivered to her bedside." 

Abby puts her hand over her mouth and the others all look around with dropped jaws 

"Lexa was never the same after that. I remember that day like it was yesterday. I saw the bloodied bag and I had the room cleared. I remained at a distance. She opened the bag and dropped to her knees. She cried all through the day and night. She fell asleep in my arms when she couldn't cry anymore. All of Polis mourned with her. We lost Costia but we also lost Lexa that day. She locked herself in her room for weeks and eventually she couldn't take the pain anymore and decided that she'd listen to Titus's teachings. That to be Commander is to be alone. That love is weakness and what she was feeling made her weak. Lexa woke the next day emotionless and cold. From that day on she became ruthless in her pursuit for peace." 

"So how did Azgeda end up in the Coalition? they murdered the girl she loved," Raven asked 

"As Heda, you have to lead with your head, not your heart. It forces you to make decisions for the better of your people. As much as Lexa wanted to declare war and make Azgeda suffer, she knew it would lead to much bloodshed and she wouldn't do that to her people. She wanted them to have peace as Costia had wanted. So she invited them to join the Coalition two summers later. Giving her time to not only mourn the loss of her love but also to convince the other ambassadors it was necessary to include them to achieve peace. She marched the army of the 11 clans to Azgeda. We all half expected her to declare war at any moment. We all would have happily went to war with her. But she didn't. She made Nia submit to the Coalition on the condition Roan would be banished." 

"So when do we come in?" Murphy asks impatiently 

"Two years later, Skaikru comes down. Lexa had been leading the Coalition for about a little over seven years at that point in time," she explains 

"She has had a hard life," Jackson says softly 

"She had seen war at a very young age. She went to battle with me at the age of six and she had her first kill." 

"At the age of six!?" Abby questions 

"Leska is one of the most gifted warriors I had ever trained. She is unparalleled with a blade. Even at a young age, she could take on three of my best men at once." Anya says with a fond smile at the memory 

"What is the average lifespan of a Commander?" Abby asks 

"Lexa is one of the longest-reigning Commanders. She has achieved what many of her predecessors failed to do. She did what so many couldn't and she was in every way still a child when she took the throne." Anya with a sense of pride

"What's a typical life span for a Commander?" Raven asks

"Three years typically," she answers 

Everyone looks back towards Lexa who is now entering the room

"What is the progress on the serum Abby?" She asks with a stoic expression 

"We figured out how to make it. We just need to figure out how to get up there to do it." She says while pointing up. 

Lexa's eyebrows furrow in confusion 

"That's right, we are going back to space baby!" Raven says excitedly while pointing at the space ship behind them.

Lexa approaches it and looks around curiously 

"What do you say Commander, down for a simulation?" She says with a wink

"I'm not sure what that means Raven of the sky." She says with a confused look

"We need to run simulations which is like a test run without actually launching it. Kind of like you practicing with wooden swords before using real ones." Raven explains 

"I'm not sure why you need my help with this. I don't understand Skaikru technology." She says while looking down at the boosters 

"It's a two-seater, come on it'll be the most fun you've had in years!" she says while she elbows her playfully 

Lexa looks to Abby. 

"We've already taken enough blood for now. You'll be sitting the whole time in there so it's okay with me if you want to go, Commander." She says with a smile 

Lexa gives Raven a silent nod and Raven helps her into the Space ship and puts her in the passenger seat and buckles her in. 

"Ready copilot?" Raven asks with a grin

Lexa gives a nod 

"Houston we have lift off!" Raven says in a weird voice

Raven starts up the simulation and Lexa's eyes go wide when the space ship rumbles. 

"This is how it felt coming down from space Commander. Now the fun begins," She says while grabbing the controls. 

"Raven, you and I have very different definitions of fun," she says as she closes her eyes breathing heavy 

"It's just a little G- force Commander," she smirks 

Suddenly the simulation starts beeping rapidly and the ship is rumbling frantically. 

Computer voice: "Fuel levels critical and dropping fast. Warning. Warning. Brace for impact."

"No..No! Come on!" Raven yells 

Lexa has white knuckles from clenching the seat and still has her eyes closed. 

The ship crashes on the screen 

Computer voice "Mission fail." 

Raven slams her head back into the seat in defeat. The spaceship lights come back on and it stops rumbling. 

Computer voice "Exterior damage 100%, Cargo destruction 100%, Fatality 100%."

"Houston, we have a problem." She says over the earpiece annoyed

Lexa wonders who Houston is but decides not to ask. 

She hears Murphy chuckle over the ear piece at Raven

Raven and Lexa continue doing the simulation. All experiencing the same fate.

Murphy over the earpiece "Way to go, Raven. Nuclear death wave 42 and mankind zero." 

"Why do you start with fuel levels at 75%? wouldn't more fuel help with the landing," Lexa asks 

"We only have 10 barrels of fuel which is equal to 75%. You are right, we wouldn't have a problem landing if we had more fuel." She replies nicely 

"Do you want to give it a go Commander?" She says playfully 

"I'd kill us all," she says coldly 

"You can't do any worse than Raven," Murphy says through their earpieces 

"Why don't you come in here and show us how it's done cockroach." Raven spits out 

"Can't, I'm busy." He says while he's playing with a remote control car in the lab. 

Raven suddenly starts groaning in pain and holding her head

"Are you okay? do you want me to get Abby?" Lexa asks with a concerned face

"No, I'm okay." She says while rubbing her temples 

"Computer restart simulation," She yells 

Back in Arkadia, Clarke wakes up in her bed and is greeted by the drawing of Lexa sleeping that she did in Polis, which is hung up on the wall and she smiles. She moves off the bed and puts on one of Lexa's shirts and continues dressing. She exits her room and runs into Niylah.

"Don't you ever sleep?" Niylah asks with a raised brow and a smirk

"We are bringing the oil to the island today," she smiles, mainly at the thought of seeing Lexa again. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop that boy," Niylah says while looking down in defeat

"It's okay. Now we don't have to worry about locking anyone out or sharing with Azgeda. We can focus on the night blood serum." Clarke says as she puts a hand on Niylah's shoulder.

Niylah nods and goes to walk away but Clarke grabs her wrist.

"I want you to stay. You can have my room until I return." Clarke says 

"Clarke... I don't know. I don't think Lexa would like that." She says pulling her wrist back gently 

"When we get the serum it'll be distributed to Arkadia and Polis first. I'd feel better knowing you were here to get it. Lexa wouldn't mind Niylah. It's just a bed and I won't even be here." She says with a smile 

Niylah nods and Clarke leaves to find Bellamy and Roan. 

Bellamy, Kane, Roan, Monty, and Clarke go over the dangers of the oil transport and the route they are taking could encounter enemies now that Primfaya is common knowledge. Roan says he sent a peacekeeping force to Polis but half of them abandoned their post to return home with Primfaya being so close.

Bellamy goes to check on Octavia before he leaves and he sees Lincoln with her and decides to leave her be. 

"You are taking all that we have.. that Raven needs for this mission over hostile territory. All it takes is a hard bump and an explosion could happen that would kill all of you." Monty states sternly with concern

"What could possibly go wrong," Roan says sarcastically with an eye roll as he loads into the truck

Murphy is throwing a ball against the wall when he hears the mission failed again. He makes a sarcastic comment and Raven gets out of the ship and descends down the stairs rapidly. Lexa struggles with the complex seat belt. Raven was the one to strap her in each day they've been working on the simulation. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Murphy asks seeing her approaching him fast with fury in her eyes

"I'm so sick of you and your stupid little jokes!" Raven yells as she shoves him hard with both hands. 

"Why don't you take it easy," Murphy says stumbling to catch his footing

Lexa continues to fumble with the belt buckle as she curses in Trigedasleng to herself. Annoyed that she can lead an entire army at 12 but can't get out of a chair on her own. 

"You're just a self-loathing bottom-feeder. Abby is an idiot for trusting you. She doesn't know you as I do!" Raven says through clenched teeth as she gets in his face 

"At least I'm not a mental patient like you Raven." He spits 

"AHH I HATE YOU!" She screams as she decks him across the face

Her yelling gets louder as she continues to hit him. "I HATE YOU I HATE YOU" She continues to yell

Luna stirs awake at the yelling 

"EMPLENI!" (enough) Lexa bellows from the spaceship while throwing her head back into the chair in anger accepting she cannot get out and wishing she had her dagger on her. 

Luna and Anya run out to see Raven punching John and John trying to block her throws 

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" She yells through tears as she keeps trying to hit him 

Luna grabs Raven and Anya grabs Murphy and moves them back to create distance between the two. 

"get off of me!" She yells as Luna's grip tightens and Luna tries to speak soothing words to her and she struggles to contain her. 

"Shhh breathe! breathe." She says calmly as she brings them both gently to the ground still gripping Raven tightly. 

Murphy shakes off Anya and paces back and forth trying to calm down

"a strik help in hir (a little help in here)," Lexa yells 

Anya makes her way up to the ship. Raven gave her a full lesson on these seat belts during the early simulations.

"Should I get Abby?" Murphy asks 

Luna shakes her head no. "Listen to my voice Raven. Breathe in and out. Breathe with me." She says calmy as she puts the side of her head against the side of Raven's and holds her tightly. 

Raven mimics her breathing. 

"Repeat after me. ai give myself (I give myself).. kom the miracle (to the miracle)...gon the sea (of the sea). Say it, Raven." She says soothingly 

She repeats it slowly knowing Raven doesn't know Trigedasleng. Raven repeats it after her slowly. Raven is now completely calm and Luna removes her grip and rubs her shoulders gently. 

Lexa is now free and slowly makes her way down the stairs with Anya's help. They remain quiet taking in Luna and Raven.

"It's okay. I know the darkness." She says to Raven 

Raven wipes her tears and stands up and looks at Murphy. "Let's go again," she makes her way back inside the ship. 

Anya tried to reach an arm out to grab her wrist but Lexa stopped her. 

"Let her go. She needs time," Lexa says 

Anya gives a nod. 

"Copilot, you coming or what?" She asks from inside the ship

"Are you going to leave me trapped in a seat belt again?" Lexa asks with an annoyed face

"No promises," She replies with a snort 

Lexa silently thanks Luna and climbs back into the ship with Raven.

"She'll be okay but will you?" Luna asks John

"The darkness can kiss my worthless ass. Congrats you've been promoted," He says as he takes the earpiece off and tosses it to Luna.


	20. Chapter Twenty

Luna finds John in the office attempting to speak Trigesleng but it came out as somewhat of an unintended dirty sentence. 

"It's the intention that counts," She chuckles 

"What do you want," He huffs

"Raven needs you, John." She says 

"She hates me," He retorts 

"That wasn't her talking." She says 

"That little limp she has... that was me," He says while hanging his head

"I don't think she hates you for that. As much as you hate yourself," She says softly 

"Why do you care about any of this you already have the miracle blood?" He asks annoyed

"Maybe I don't want to be one of the last people on earth." She replies 

"Why? that sounds nice to me," He snorts 

"I don't believe that," She says sternly while turning around to look around the room.

"Well, you don't know me at all then." He says while putting his feet up on the desk 

"I know that you stole medicine to save Adria. I know that you saved Raven from the drones. I know what it's like to hate yourself, John." 

John looks away 

"Because of the color of my blood, I was raised to be a killer. The Flamekeepers harnessed my rage and taught me it was nobility. For years I reveled in death and violence. I killed my own brother. So trust me when I tell you that if I can find peace, you can as well." She says looking at him in the eyes intensely 

"I think peace is overrated. It's the fighters that survive." He says before getting up and leaving 

Raven is holding her head in pain trying to figure out what's wrong with the simulation. 

"Go over it again," Lexa says as she rubs her temples 

"The trajectory is perfect, the fuel levels are fine, the landing zone is perfect... it doesn't make sense I don't know what I'm missing." She says frustrated 

"Why did you choose to land it there?" Anya asks 

"It was the ideal spot given the limited fuel we have," She replies annoyed 

Anya moves to rub Raven's shoulders as she continues looking at the computer screen. 

"Perfect is stupid. Who cares how you land it as long as you have the miracle solution." John says 

"A controlled crash is still a success.." Raven says as her brain starts turning 

"Swim away," Luna says as she stands up and walks over

"What?" Raven asks 

"The water... can you land it in the water?" Lexa asks as she picked up on what Luna meant.

"You guys are brilliant!" She grabs Luna's face and kisses her face and does the same to Lexa. 

She goes back to the computer and tries to set up the simulation. 

"Dammit! it won't let me execute a controlled crash," She says frustrated. 

"So fly it yourself," Murphy says 

"A manual landing..." Raven says slowly. She messes with the computer until it accepts a manual override. 

She smiles and starts jogging to the simulation. 

"Raccoon face, you coming or what?" She asks as she stops on the ladder looking back 

"My war paint is sacred Raven of the sky. It is not to be compared to a trash animal." She says shaking her head as she starts walking up the stairs to join her

Anya and Luna chuckle 

"Murphy... thanks," Raven says as she shuts the door to the space ship. 

Raven straps Lexa in the seat. They turn on the simulator and it starts shaking as it mimics descent. Raven overrides the controls and the system starts issuing warning alarms for going off course. Fuel level alarms go off as fuel shows 4% remaining. 

"Brace for impact Commander," Raven says as it hits the simulated water with a giant shake. 

Computer voice: "Mission failed. Exterior damage 15%, Cargo destruction 0%, Fatality 0%."

"You did it," Lexa says with a giant smile looking at her 

She gets out of her seat and unbuckles Lexa. Lexa goes to get up and Raven pulls her into a tight hug and is crying happy tears.

Lexa is taken back initially but eventually hugs her back and gently rubs her back as a slight smile forms on her face. 

"It took every last drop of fuel. But I did it. I can put her down in the water just off the shore!" Raven says as she descends down the ladder with Lexa following behind her

Luna, Murphy, and Anya stand in front of her sad expressions 

"ron ai ridiyo op Onya (speak truth Anya) what's wrong?" Lexa asks with furrowed brows 

"Clarke just radioed... they lost a barrel," She says in a defeated tone as she hangs her head

"What?" Raven asks as her face drops 

"I'm sorry Raven." She says moving forward and putting her hands on her shoulders to hold her still 

Raven clutches her head in pain

"Hey, are you okay?" Murphy asks 

Raven moves a step away from Anya and then starts to drop to the floor. Luna catches her before she hits the ground and Raven starts seizing. 

"Abby! Abby!" Murphy yells

Lexa bolts off to get Abby 

Meanwhile at Arkadia black rain finally hits and everyone scrambles to get inside. Octavia is in a cave with Ilian and Lincoln after she fled Arkadia. 

"This is Becca's main research lab, but there are 5 other levels," Jackson says as he enters the hallways with Clarke. Roan is outside helping unload the fuel. 

"Incredible," She says as she descends from the stairs looking around at the advanced lab

Abby turns around and smiles hearing her daughter's voice. 

"I'll go check on Raven, Lexa, and Luna," Jackson says as he heads out of the room

"It's really you," Abby says as she cups Clarke's face

She smiles at her mom and nods.

"Don't punish yourself. Space was a long shot," Abby says seeing the sadness on Clarkes face

Clarke notices a brain scan and decides to change the subject. 

"Is that Raven?" She asks as she approaches the scan 

"She's sedated in the bio lab. She had another seizure." Abby says 

"Is that?" Clarke asks 

"An Ischemic stroke." Abby finishes 

"That means it can heal," Clarke says 

"As long as she takes it easy, yes. But she's as stubborn as you sometimes." She replies with a smile

"And how about you?" Clarke asks 

"I'm fine." She says and walks away 

"Mom, Jackson doesn't seem to think so. When's the last time you slept?" Clarke asks with a concerned face 

"I'll sleep soon enough. One way or another." She says while looking through a microscope at a sample. 

"What is that?" Clarke asks 

"This one is Lexa's bone marrow. A theory that Jackson and I agreed should remain untested." Abby says looking away from the microscope 

"What theory?" Clarke asks 

Emori is eavesdropping from upstairs 

"We can't create night blood unless we go to space. But Luna and Lexa can. Theoretically, we can inject ourselves with their bone marrow." She says moving to some test tubes 

"Then we become night bloods... will it work?" Clarke asks 

"I think so." 

"So why did you take it off the table?" She asks 

"Because the only way to know if it would work is to test it and that means having to expose them to radiation," Abby says 

"Can we do that here?" Clarke asks 

"Yes, Becca was working on a cure for cancer. There's a radiation chamber behind us," She turns and points to it. 

"We would have to expose a human to enough radiation that would implode every single cell in their body. That's what's coming for us." Abby says sternly 

"I know but we don't have a choice," Clarke says 

"No, we have to make a choice," Abby says 

"Who do we test," Clarke says knowing what her mother was implying

Abby nods. 

Jackson comes into the room and greets Emori. Clarke and Abby look up at them 

"Hey, I'm going to the house. Do you guys want anything?" Emori asks them 

"No... hey honey you should go with her," Abby says while putting a hand on her shoulder 

"I just got here," Clarke says annoyed 

"There's nothing to help me with right now. It'll be five hours before the samples are even ready. Go take a shower." Abby says moving hair behind Clarke's ear. 

Clarke and Emori head to the mansion. Upon entering they hear music and see Murphy and Lexa playfully dancing in the kitchen and stirring the food in the pots on the stove. Luna is on a bar stool overlooking the two while laughing and popping a piece of food in her mouth.

Emori arms the drone system when she enters and Clarke smiles at the sight in front of her.

"You can cook?" Clarke asks John

"It appears he has many hidden talents," Lexa says with a wink

Clarke walks over to her and puts her arms around her neck and kisses her softly for a moment

She pulls away and notices a cookbook open

"He can read?" Clarke teases

"I know what you're thinking. Why are all the good ones taken," He says with a smirk

Emori walks over to Jonh and whispers in his ear. Clarke looks at her curiously knowing Emori has been acting weird since leaving the lab.

Murphy brings a spoon over to Clarke to taste test what they were cooking. She has a surprised face when she tries it because of how good it is.

"Uh-huh," He says gloating with a smirk

"I'm going to go get cleaned up," Clarke says

"I'll show you to your room," Murphy says as he goes to move but Emori stops him

"It's upstairs down the hall to the left," Emori says while holding John's back

Lexa looks at her curiously for a moment.

"I'll take you hodnes (love)," Lexa says with a smile while grabbing Clarke's hand and placing a kiss on it, before leading her up the stairs.

"I'm going to go check on Raven," Luna says getting up to leave

Emori explains to Murphy what she overheard in the lab.

Lexa leads Clarke to the room she's been staying in. She helps Clarke put her bag down and helps her out of her jacket. Clarke pulls Lexa close to her by the fur lining on the collar of her coat. She kisses her soft and slow. Lexa deepens the kiss and places her hands on Clarke's waist. Clarke breaks from the kiss and puts her forehead against the older girls.

"I've missed this," Clarke says with a smile

"Me too," Lexa says pulling apart to put a soft kiss on Clarke's forehead.

Clarke unbuckled the Commander's coat and helps her out of it.

"Is that my shirt?" Lexa asks with a raised brow realizing Clarke's shirt looks familiar

Clarke's cheeks go red and she laughs

"How has it been hanging out with my mom?" Clarke asks with a smirk

"I've been unconscious most of it, so pretty good I would say." She says with a chuckle

"How are you feeling?" She asks while brushing her thumb along her loves sharp jawline

"Tired...weak..," She answers truthfully

"Does Heda want to join me for a shower?" Clarke asks raising a brow

Lexa removes her shirt and undoes her bindings, smirking at Clarke's lust-filled eyes that are raking up and down her body.

"Does that answer your question Wanheda?" Lexa asks playfully 

"I think I might need more convincing," She answers as she takes a step forward 

Clarke pulls her in for a kiss and Lexa starts moving them back towards the bathroom They undress slowly before getting in the shower. Once in the shower, Clarke begins undoing Lexa's braids and starts washing her hair. Lexa hums softly and closes her eyes. Clarke smiles and places kisses along her neck.

"Let me show you how much I've missed you," Clarke says seductively in between kisses as she starts trailing her hand down Lexa's body

"We'll have to move to the bed... I get lightheaded standing for too long. All the blood loss makes me feel very weak," She says reluctantly

"Let me finish your hair and we can continue this in the room," She whispers in her ear

Clarke continues kissing her neck softly before breaking to wash out her hair. Lexa turns to face her and cups her cheeks before pulling in her for a long kiss. When they break for air, Lexa looks at her with love-filled eyes.

"ai hod yu in Klarke Kom Skaikru (I love you Clarke of the sky people)" She says with a small smile forming

"I love you more Leska Kom Trikru," She replies placing a kiss on her cheek.

They get out of the shower and Clarke drops her towel and leads Lexa to the bed while dropping her towel from her body. Lexa lays on Clarke's chest and Clarke runs her hand up and down her bareback lightly tracing over the familiar lines of her tattoo and she sighs contently.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Lexa hums softly in response and Clarke chuckles

Clarke starts placing kisses against Lexa's forehead. Lexa moves to straddle Clarke and begins trailing kisses down her neck.

Clarke flips them so she is on top.

"teik me teik care gon yu hodnes, (let me take care of you love)" Clarke whispers in her ear before kissing along her jawline.

Lexa shivers at her words.

"Klarke," She whimpers softly as she grabs onto her blonde hair

Clarke gives a small smile looking at the beautiful woman below her. She loves how much Lexa wants her all the time.

Suddenly they hear a clatter downstairs. Clarke continues to trail kisses down Lexa's body, ignoring the noise trying to disrupt this moment. They hear another loud clatter and Clarke starts cursing to herself as she gets off Lexa and throws on a nightgown. 

"Someone better be dying," Clarke says annoyed

"It's probably just Murphy and Emori. Come back to bed," Lexa says softly.

Clarke looks unconvinced as she hesitates to leave the room

"Clarke, your Commander gave your an order. You dare disobey your Heda?" She says playfully as she slowly spreads her legs open and raises an eyebrow questioning her silently. 

Clarke's eyes go dark and she licks her suddenly dry lips as she looks at Lexa. She starts to move back towards the bed slowly.

Suddenly a loud noise is heard again and then the sound of breaking glass. Lexa jolts out of bed with her dagger in hand, which was under the pillow.

Clarke laughs lightly 

"Shof op (shut up)," She says handing Clarke the dagger while she quickly throws on her nightgown. She grabs her dagger back and starts moving down the stairs. Clarke grabs her gun and follows.

They make their way to a room where Lexa said the noise came from. Clarke finds a lamp and turns it on. She looks around confused. Lexa points to the window that has broken glass with red blood dripping from the window. Lexa then suddenly hears someone approaching behind them and Lexa pulls Clarke behind her and readies her dagger. Clarke aims her gun over Lexa's shoulder.

"Woah Woah Woah, it's just me!" Murphy says holding his hands up

"Be quiet, we aren't alone," Clarke whispers in an annoyed tone

Murphy looks at them confused then sees the broken glass. Murphy thinks about how Emori is in the kitchen and runs out of the room. Lexa and Clarke follow.

A grounder starts attacking Emori in the kitchen and Emori tries to fight him off while screaming for John. The grounder grabs a kitchen knife and makes his way towards Emori. He brings his arm down with the knife when suddenly Lexa's dagger flies across the room going through his hand. He drops the kitchen knife and yells in pain.

John grabs the cutting board off the island and hits him across the face with it.

Emori says the guys name and goes to try and attack him but John holds her back

"You know him?" Clarke asks

Lexa pulls her dagger from his hand and kicks him in the chest down to the ground.

"laik yu alone (are you alone?)" She says through a clenched jaw in her Commanders voice

He looks at her with wide eyes and Clarke points a gun at him

"Not usually. He said he was going to kill me the last time I saw him! well, guess what I'm going to kill you!" Emori screams and struggles to free herself from John's grip.

"do yu know chon ai laik (do you know who I am)," The Commander asks sternly 

"Nobody. We have all heard how you no longer carry the Flame," He says while spitting his blood from his mouth on her

Lexa's eyes narrow and she clenches her jaw wiping off the blood

Anya comes into the room and see's the scene in front of her.

"tie em up osir do disha ai way (tie him up we do this my way)," she commands to Anya.

Anya nods and grabs his arm and begins dragging him to the other room

Lexa walks up the stairs and gets dressed and throws her hair into braids. She reaches into her bag and pulls out her jar of war paint and applies it on. 

Lexa secures her sword and dagger in their sheathes and walks back downstairs. 

Clarke is cleaning Emori's bloody face-up on the couch. Lexa comes into the room to check on them.

"She did more damage than she took," Clarke says aloud mainly for Lexa

She gave a nod 

"Not enough, not yet," Emori said 

Clarke's brows furrow 

"Don't tell me you've never killed for revenge," Emori says 

Clarke shakes her head no

"Well, then, I guess you're better than me. Because I'm going to. But first I'm going to make him suffer for what he did to me and my brother. I'm going to cut him for every time he cut me. I'm going to make him beg the way I begged." She says 

"Emori!," Clarke raises her voice while standing up."We're not going to let him hurt you again," She adds

"I don't need you to protect me. I can protect myself like I always had to." She says through an angered tone

Luna and Anya come into the room hearing the yelling 

"I understand," Lexa says softly 

"Like hell you do! I was cast out of my clan as an infant because of my hand. I was forced to steal to survive. Forced to kill. You were loved. Told you were special. You know nothing of my pain. You live in a palace with people to wait on you hand and foot," Emori says as tears fall 

"Do you have any idea what I had to do to live in the tower?" She asks coldly in a low tone

Emori's face remained angered

"I was only "special" because of the color of my blood. I was a fool for believing the other natblidas were my family. My Heda dies one day and they bring us all to the streets of Polis and tell us to fight or die. I had to murder them all. I was a child!" She says in anger. The vein in her neck protrudes out as her voice raises 

Luna, Clarke, and Anya watched on wordlessly 

"To be Commander was to be alone. Love was weakness in the eyes of my people. It is our way. I find someone who makes me think otherwise and then she gets kidnapped, tortured, and murdered because I am Commander. I wake to her head in a bag at my bedside." She bellows 

She shakes her head as tears form in her eyes. Clarke tries to reach out to comfort her but Lexa moves in the opposite direction. She takes a deep breath composing herself and turns back around and gets close to Emori's face. 

"I tell you that I understand your need for vengeance because every part of me wanted to declare war on all of Azgeda for the woman I loved. I wanted Nia to suffer the same way Costia did. I wanted to deliver the torture myself. My duty is to my people first and I could not put them through a war. Rip fathers, brothers, and sisters from their families to seek vengeance for my lost love. Killing him will not bring you peace Emori." She says in a calm tone 

Emori shakes her head not agreeing "You don't know that," She says with clenched teeth getting in her face

"I used to live by Jus drein jus daun (blood must have blood). I waited five years to get my vengeance on Nia. Launched a spear straight through her heart and watched her take her last breath. It did not bring me peace. But If you think his death will bring it to you, then I will not stand in your way." She says coldly 

She pulls out her dagger and extends it out for Emori to take if she wants it

Emori grabs it and goes into the other room where Murphy is with the prisoner. 

"Lex..." Clarke says softly as she tries to move towards Lexa

She turns away from her and walks away without a word letting her red cape fluttering behind her. 

Tears form in Clarke's eyes and she goes to open her mouth but nothing comes out 

"Let her go. She just needs time Clarke," Luna says reassuringly 

Clarke nods and follows Anya out of the room to go into the room with the prisoner. She sees Emori landing punch after punch on the man and Lexa's dagger in his leg. 

"Wait!" Clarke yells out 

"You sky people are so weak," Anya says with an eye roll

"Let her have this Clarke," Murphy says as he tries to stop her from moving towards Emori

Lexa walks into the room with her hands clasped behind her back.

"You'll kill him," Clarke says 

"That's the point," Murphy retorts annoyed 

"What if his death could save us all?" Clarke asks 

Emori's eyes widen. Clarke explains what they could do instead. Lexa steps up and hits him with the hilt of her sword and he goes unconscious. 

"teik em kom Abby Kom Skaikru (take him to Abby of the sky people)," She says as she sheathes her sword and walks out of the room. 

Kane radios Abby and explains black rain has survived and how it burns on contact. It kills after that making water undrinkable. 

They bring the man to Abby and begin to strap him into the machine. Abby injects him with Lexa's modified bone marrow. 

"I hope he survives," Anya says to Emori 

"Me too," She says 

"So you can kill him?" Murphy asks 

"No.." Emori says 

Murphy and Anya look at her 

"Because it isn't the guy. This is somebody else?" Anya asks with narrow eyes 

Emori nods her head and hands over Lexa's dagger 

"Why?" Anya asks

"So they wouldn't put me in there. Clarke only cares about her people and she would have sacrificed one of us for this." She replies with a hint of anger

"This will not be spoken of again," Anya says sternly 

"That's the ultimate survivor's move," Murphy says impressed 

Anya looks over the stairs down to Lexa concerned about her. Lexa remains the emotionless Commander. 

Jackson seals the chamber. Miller and Raven stare intensely at the vital screen watching his heartbeat. 

"He's ready." Jackson states 

Raven crosses her arms "Yeah, but are we?" 

"Do it," Lexa commands. 

Anya, John, and Emori descend from the stairs to the main room. Anya gives Lexa her dagger back. 

Abby nods to Jackson to proceed. 

Jackson starts issuing the radiation to the man 500 Rems at a time. 

"1,000 REM, this is where we would see symptoms for a non-night blood," Jackson says 

"All good here," Abby says looking intensely at the screen 

"2,000 REM. The level of the black rain." Jackson says 

"Still nothing it's working," Clarke says with a smile forming 

Roan smirks and everyone in the room has a little bit of hope 

"2,500," Jackson says 

The monitors start beeping and his heart rate is out of control 

"Wait!" Abby yells 

"No... No... No!" Clarke yells 

"Turn it off!" Lexa roars

Jackson brings the dial back 

His body starts to bubble red with radiation soars and he's screaming in pain. 

"Get him out of there!" Clarke yells 

Abby moves to open the chamber but Jackson stops her. 

"It's not safe yet. Wait!" He yells trying to hold her back 

The man starts screaming louder and black blood spurts out of his mouth and splatters on the glass sides of the chamber. 

Clarke shakes her head in disbelief. Murphy holds Emori's hand as they look at the man with wide eyes. Raven has tears in her eyes and she buries her head into Luna's shoulder. 

The machine flatlines

Everyone stares in silence at the machine and the dead man 

"What have we done..." Abby says in horror 

The room is silent for a moment

"Victory stands on the brink of sacrifice Abigail. He would have been dead regardless. If not of our hands then of Primfaya," Lexa says emotionlessly before walking out of the room

Abby's mouth just drops in shock


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Lexa stirs in her sleep with furrowed brows seeing pieces of her life play in her dreams.

~Lexa at the age of six in battle with Anya~

"Stay close Leska," Anya says sternly as she finishes applying the war paint to Lexa's face

Lexa gives a silent nod once Anya finishes 

Once the battle erupts everything is overwhelming to her. She feels so small surrounded by all the tall warriors. There's blood splattering everywhere and yelling and screaming heard. She watches the bodies of her warriors drop around her as arrows fly overhead from the enemy.

Lexa stays close to Anya. Enemy warriors start approaching. 

"Stay behind me Leska," She orders

Lexa watches her fight four warriors at once with her dual swords. She makes quick work of three and is going towards the fourth when a fifth comes out of nowhere with a sword raised. 

"Onya!" Lexa yells out 

Anya thrusts her blade into the warrior she had in front of her not hearing Lexa's small voice over the loud sounds from the battle.

Lexa runs and slides in the mud closing the distance between the warrior and Anya. The man had his sword above his head ready to swing down on Anya. Lexa came to her feet with one sword held in the air. She blocks his sword from coming down but struggles to hold it against his strength. He mocks her and laughs at her lack of strength to hold him off. Tears roll down her face as he is gaining more ground on her. She knows she won't be able to hold him. 

"You don't have to be the strongest to win Leska. You are wise, use that to your advantage." She hears echoing in her mind. Words Anya has said to her many times before.

Lexa grits her teeth and lets herself fall to the ground abruptly letting her sword break from the warriors. He had all his weight down on that blade a moment ago and didn't expect the sudden break and he fell forward slightly. Lexa brought her blade up and thrust it into his stomach. Her eyes go wide as he falls forward onto her.

Anya turns around hearing the thump of the man's body hitting the ground and the clattering of his fallen sword. She looks around frantically for her second, then she sees one of her tiny boots peeking out the side from the man's limp body.

"LESKA!" She yells fearfully as she quickly moves the man off her.

Lexa is covered in his blood. Her war paint smudged. Black paint cascading down her cheeks in the form of tears for her earlier emotions at the thought of almost losing her mentor. 

Anya cups her face carefully 

"Are you okay?" She asks as she looks up and down her 

Lexa gives a nod 

Anya scans their surroundings for a moment as she lets out a deep breath in relief

"Leska what you did was stupid. You could have died," Anya scolds her

"He was going to kill you!" Lexa cries 

"Our people need you more than they need me goufa (child)," She says softly 

"I couldn't let you die. I need you," She says as her bottom lip trembles 

Anya knows she should scold her that she is showing weakness but she doesn't. She pulls her in for a hug and softly rubs her back before breaking and picking up her swords. 

Lexa looks at the dead man. Anya pulls her sword out of him and hands it to her. 

"Leska look at me," She says sternly 

Lexa looks up at her with those big green eyes 

"The dead are gone, the living are hungry. Do you understand?" She asks

Lexa nods and grips her sword and starts moving forward into the ongoing battle 

When the battle is over. Anya brings her to her makeshift tent and helps her out of her armor. She brings her a small bowl of water to wipe off her war paint. Lexa stares into the bowl and sees her reflection and how her war paint now looks. Anya gives a faint smile and cleans her up. Anya is surprised when Lexa climbs into her bed with her and clutches onto her. But she simply smiles and wraps her arms around her.

The man's face haunts her dreams for months following

~Conclave~

Flashes of her conclave invade her sleep next 

Luna running away leaving her to do this alone. Escaping from this terrible fate while she feels like she is trapped. Her breathing quickens as the next natblida approaches her. Their face is determined. She takes a deep breath and engages in battle. 

Her sword thrusting through one natblida after another. She looks down and sees all the black blood covering her and her swords. She feels it all over her face. She sees everyone's faces in the war room when she sat on the Commander's throne and laid her bloody sword across her lap. 

Each natblidas face flashing before her over and over

Images flash of having to ascend and have her back tattooed. The pain gripping her so vividly. Images of taking the Flame happen next. The pain enough to bring her to her hands and knees. 

Lexa stirs again in her slumber

~Costia and Lexa memory~

"You know I can't do that. My duty is to our people first!," She raises her voice 

"It always is, Heda," She spits back 

"I'll be back as soon as I can." She says in more of a whisper 

"When will that be? You're rarely even home Leska. It's always one trip after another," She says crossing her arms 

Titus knocks on the door 

"Heda, it's time," He says while bowing his head in respect

Lexa looks over at Costia and goes to open her mouth but is cut off

"Just go," Costia says rolling her eyes as she walks away

This was the last interaction she had with her alive. The next image flashes in her dream. Costia's head being pulled out of the bag. 

Lexa stirs again in her sleep. Tears cascading down her face. Her body sweating as she tosses and turns trying to escape her nightmares. 

~The Flame~

Lexa sees the previous Commander's deaths flash before her eyes one by one and remembers the pain of each one the Flame made her feel. Every Commander goes through this when they ascend. They are shown the previous Commander's deaths so they can make wiser choices. Lexa sees the images one by one until she sees her own almost death. 

Her throwing the door open and the bullet making contact with her. Clarke's sobbing face watching her as she's struggling to breathe, bleeding out on the furs. Excruciating pain ruminating through every bone in her body. 

Lexa jolts awake and clutches her abdomen where the bullet hit her. She's sweating and breathing heavily. She looks next to her and sees Clarke is fast asleep. 

Skaikru woman could sleep through a battle of the twelve clans she thinks while shaking her head.

She silently gets out of bed and grabs a towel to wipe off the sweat. She puts on underwear and an oversized shirt. Her braid-free hair thrown to the side and her face free of the Commanders gear. 

She walks down the stairs and see's Abby in the kitchen drinking a glass of wine 

Abby looks up at her shocked at how young and normal she looks 

"You couldn't sleep either?" Abby asks softly 

Lexa shakes her head no 

"Would you like some wine Commander?" She asks 

She nods her head and Abby pours her a glass and offers her a seat next to her

"Do you want to talk about it?" Abby asks 

"Not any more than you want to talk about what is keeping you awake," Lexa says before taking a sip of wine 

Abby gives a faint smile 

"You speak beyond your year's Commander. Sometimes I forget just how young you are," Abby says while taking a sip of wine herself 

"We do not measure one's wisdom based on age in our culture. My entire life was spent training to become Heda." Lexa answers while looking down into her wine glass with a sad expression showing

"Did you ever imagine a different life for yourself?" Abby asks wanting to get to know the girl that her daughter sees. To understand how she was able to overlook her betrayal at the mountain. 

"I was born to lead my people. I cannot change that. What I want will always come second to that." She says while taking a sip of wine

"Did you ever try and leave? like Luna?" Abby asks before finishing her wine glass 

"There was a time I tried to run away when I was first under Anya. I was not yet five winters. She was always brutally hard on me. Pushing further than I could take and I felt inadequate. I was the youngest and smallest of the natblidas. We went on a hunting trip with the other natblidas, we were practicing using bows. I was never good with one and I didn't even come close to hitting my mark. Anya was annoyed and the other natblidas mocked me. I was ashamed of myself. I knew the spirit would never choose me when I couldn't even kill a small deer. So I fled from the group." She says taking another sip of wine

"How long did it take her to find you?" She asks 

"Three days. She had Indra take the rest of the natblidas back to Polis," Lexa says then she continues telling the tale as the memory flashed in her mind

"Leska, come here now," Anya says sternly as she appears in the cave. Her body is covered in mud. Twigs and leaves are in her hair and her eyes look bloodshot red from lack of sleep. 

I hang my head and walk over to her waiting to be scolded. To be told how weak I am. How I am not worthy of my night blood for running. But that never happens. 

I stop in front of Anya and I cannot stop the tears that fall down my face as I hang my head further in shame.

Anya drops to her knees and pulls me into a tight long hug. 

"Why did you run Leska," She whispers in my ear 

"I am not worthy of being Heda. I am too small. I cannot even hunt. The other natblidas make fun of me. The spirit will never choose someone like me," She chokes out through her tears 

"The path to Heda is not an easy one goufa (child). I have never met anyone as strong, compassionate, and as wise as you Leska Kom Trikru." She says while rubbing her back 

"The three pillars..." Leska whispers 

She pulls away from Lexa and grabs her chin and tilts her head up to look at her

"You are the youngest of your classmates, that is why you are so small. They were all just as small and struggled just as much as you at your age Leska. You must learn to control your emotions. You cannot run from your duty. Our people need you. I need you." She says sternly 

"I don't want to be weak." She sighs 

"You will not always be able to rely on strength alone. You need to figure out your opponent's weakness and use that against them in battle. You can be the strongest and best fighter and still lose to someone who can outsmart you. Someone who can be faster than you and more adaptable. Leska, you are wise, use that to your advantage," She says while running her hands through the girl's hair.

Lexa gives a nod 

"Will you come back with me or are you going to make me track you through another forest if I bring you back to Polis?" Anya asks as she stands up

Lexa grabs her sword and takes Anya's hand and walks them out of the cave. 

"She loves you. Even now when she talks of you there is nothing there but love and pride Lexa," Abby says with a reassuring smile 

"Anya is the closest thing I ever had to a mother. She was stern but she could be compassionate. She made me into what I am today," Lexa says finishing off her wine glass 

"Not as stern as Indra," Abby says with a chuckle 

Lexa smirks and composes herself quickly

"Indra was not always as cold as she is now. Like me, her losses have changed her... made her cold. But she is loyal to our clan." She says 

~3 more glasses of wine later~

Abby hesitates for a moment to ask the question she wants to ask 

Lexa sees her internal battle. 

"Speak freely Abby," She says nicely 

"Do regret leaving us to die?" She finally asks after a moment of silence 

"As Heda no. I saved my warriors from more bloodshed. I sent almost all of my army home to their families. I returned those who had been lost to the mountain to their homes. My duty is to my people above all else." She says flatly 

"And as Lexa?" She asks with a raised brow 

"I wanted to fight. I wanted to make good on the alliance I made with your daughter. I did not want to break the trust your people put in me but I could not ask my warriors to continue to die when I was offered a way to avoid it." She says while looking down 

Abby rubs Lexa's forearm gently and runs her fingers over her late husbands watch 

Lexa tenses at this and knows Abby is about to question her about the watch

Abby smiles at her and grabs her glass and gets up from her chair

"It's been a pleasure Commander but we both should get some sleep." She says 

"Reshop Abby Kom Skaikru, (good night Abby of the sky people)" She says in a soft tone with a slight smile

Abby leaves the room and Lexa downs the remaining wine and then heads back upstairs. She removes her shirt and climbs back into bed and puts an arm over Clarke's waist. Clarke moves back into her and Lexa smiles as she falls asleep against Clarke.

_________________________________________________

I really wanted to do flashback scenes. It's not something I plan on doing often but I wanted to add to Lexa's character. We didn't get a lot of back story in the show and I think it's important to know Lexa's struggles that led to her success. I also love the mentor/mother dynamic of Lexa and Anya


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Clarke is sitting in a chair sketching away as the morning light continues to flow into the room. Lexa is fast asleep with her back fully exposed facing Clarke and her long brown curls thrown to one side. The blanket stopping at her waistline on her backside. Clarke is outlining her back tattoo onto the paper with a smile on her face. 

Clarke finishes the sketch and puts her sketchbook down on the chair. She moves to sit on the edge of the bed and leans down trailing kisses along her face while running a hand down her bareback. 

Lexa shivers at her touch along her back and hums softly. Clarke smiles softly at her in adoration of the beautiful woman in front of her. 

Green eyes flutter open slowly and a small smile appears on her face seeing Clarke. 

"Goodmorning hodnes (love)," she says through a raspy tired voice 

"Goodmorning Commander. How is your hangover?" She says with a smirk 

"It is not pleasant." She says as she rubs her temples 

"My mother looks the same. She said you two talked last night. How did that go?" She asks curiously as she moves off the bed to gather her clean clothes. 

"It was nice actually." She answers with a surprised tone to her voice 

"Good. I'm glad you two are getting along." Clarke says with a smile 

Clarke helps her out of bed and takes her time helping her dress while placing soft kisses along her shoulders and neck. 

"Someone is in a good mood," Lexa chuckles 

"ai hod yu in seintaim (I love you too)," she replies before she grabs the Commander's gear and places it in its rightful spot.

Lexa pulls her in for a soft kiss before intertwining their hands and leading her down the stairs to head to the lab. 

At Arkadia, Jaha comes to the realization that there may be another bunker after hearing Niylah's words she spoke to the fallen members from the black rain. The words played over and over in his head. 

From the earth, we will grow. From the ashes, we will rise. This played over and over. He remembers hearing those words from Cadogen, the doomsday man from the videos he watched. He connected the dots and realizes he needs to speak to a flamekeeper and find out what they know. 

"How is the weather, Reyes. The forecast still calling for death?" Murphy says sarcastically as he enters the lab 

Raven rolls her eyes

Jackson and Abby are looking at a sample

Clarke moves from cleaning the bloody remains out of the chamber to her mother. 

"What is it?" She asks looking at the screen 

"Sodium polyethanol sulfonate. It's an additive used to prevent clotting. It appears the radiation broke it down and caused a chain reaction." Jackson says 

Raven moves from her spot closer 

"What happens if we remove it?" Clarke questions 

Everyone in the room now has their attention on them 

"We could save everyone," Abby says as she lets go of a deep breath she didn't know she was holding in

"You could?" Murphy asks 

"Not without testing it..." Abby says 

"The last guy just died screaming in agony and you want to try it again?" Raven questions in shock

John paces back and forth 

"Give us a better idea Raven. Please," Clarke pleads

"So what.. we just go out there and hunt for someone else?" Murphy asks 

"Nobody is going anywhere in this storm," Miller says 

"So we wait for it to pass," Murphy says with a raised voice

"When it does, there may not be anyone to hunt," Anya says 

"Hunting for someone else to kill? What is the matter with you people? Even Baylis (the dead guy from the chamber) honored the dead. He wore the stones of his rock line ancestors. Who will honor him." Luna says through clenched teeth as she throws the bracelet towards Lexa 

Lexa grabs it and looks at it curiously 

"I thought Baylis wasn't Sangedakru?" Lexa says while looking at Emori through narrow eyes 

"He was. He was also a thief. He probably stole those stones," Emori says confidently 

"A thief who didn't bear the mark of Sangedakru," Roan says with a questioning face

Murphy slows moves in front of Emori 

Lexa unsheathes her sword and before anyone has time to react, Lexa rushes forward and flips Murphy over her onto the ground. She grabs Emori by the throat and pushes them both back until her body hits the wall. She brings her sword across her throat as her teeth grind in anger. 

"That wasn't Baylis, was it?" She says in a low cold tone as the vein in her neck pulses out

"Come on that's crazy. Of course..," Murphy starts to say while he's trying to get off the ground.

"Who did we just kill?" Clarke yells as she pulls out her gun and points it at him

Emori headbutts Lexa and she stumbles back slightly being taken off guard. Emori punches her across the face. Lexa's nose dripping black blood. She clutches her nose. Emori tries to run forward but Roan grabs her by the arm.

"John destroy the machine!" Emori yells 

Miller points a gun to Murphy's head. "Don't even think about it." 

Clarke does a slight jog to Lexa and tilts her head up and removes her bloody hand to look at her nose. 

"Well, it's not broken," she says with a shoulder shrug

Abby grabs some gauze and hands it to Clarke. Clarke puts it against her nose and holds it for her until the bleeding stops.

"Looks like we found who is next," Roan says while Emori is struggling against his grip

"You're going to lock us up!?!" Murphy yells

Emori and Murphy are restained against the ladder to the spaceship.

"Please Clarke! we won't touch your stupid machine!" He yells 

"Tell me we aren't actually considering putting Emori in that chamber?" Raven asks with pleading eyes 

"Mom, I don't know what else to do," Clarke says shaking her head 

"There is nothing else to do," Roan says 

"Abby there has to be something that doesn't make us murders," Raven spits out 

"To lead well you must make hard choices. She's lucky I revoked Jus drein jus daun (blood must have blood)," Lexa says with a stoic expression 

"Jackson and I have examined every possibility and the only thing that we know for sure is that if we do nothing, we die," Abby says coldly 

"Jackson prep Luna for the next extraction," Abby says 

"No, you've taken enough," Luna says 

"We'll sedate you, it's okay," Abby says reassuringly 

"I said no! I won't allow my blood to kill any more innocent people." She snaps 

"What about Lexa?" Raven asks 

"She already gave her marrow. It won't replace itself for 4 to 6 weeks." She replies 

"Luna, please. Your blood can save us." Clarke pleads 

"My blood is a curse. It will however keep you from following me into the rain." She says 

"It won't stop me from following you though," Lexa says while removing the bloody gauze from her nose and setting it down.

"Luna you can't, not with that hip," Abby says as Luna is limping towards the exit 

Roan moves in front of her. "I can't let you leave." 

"We need you," Clarke says 

"Is there no line you won't cross in order to survive," Luna says as she throws her hands in the air annoyed 

"You're wounded and I don't want to fight you," Roan says 

"You don't have a choice remember," She grits out and then kicks him in the sternum sending him flying back into a rack full of glass

Luna clutches her leg and she struggles to stand and Roan gets up off the ground. 

Lexa comes up from behind and Roan approaches her front. Luna punches Roan and he stumbles backward. Luna goes to kick Lexa but she grabs her foot and throws it back, sending Luna to the ground. She puts her in a chokehold. Luna thrashes in her arms.

"Sleep well sister," She says calmly as Luna goes unconscious in her grip. Lexa gives a nod to Roan, who lifts Luna up and carries her to a medical chair, and straps her down. 

"So you're going to strap her down and take her bone marrow? Welcome to mount weather," Raven says in disgust. 

Lexa sits in a chair next to Luna as Abby extracts the bone marrow. Lexa slowly puts her fingers through Luna's hair pushing it behind her ear. 

"Forgive me," She says softly

Abby looks over to Lexa but doesn't say anything knowing she wasn't meant to hear what she said.

Clarke is looking down at them from the office that has glass walls. Roan knocks on the glass door. 

"You okay?" He asks 

She shakes her head no

"Certainty is not a luxury leader's can afford," He adds

"I'm no king," She says shaking her head

"Maybe not but you were born for this. Lexa knew it and so do I. You don't back down when things get hard." he says

"It's always hard," she says with a clenched jaw

"And yet here you are. I know you don't believe it now but one day they will thank you," he says clasping his hands behind his back 

"Murphy won't. Emori won't," She says coldly 

"They will if it works. If not, then we can say we did everything we could to try and save our people." He says reassuringly 

"Did you come up here to make me feel better?" She asks 

"It's never been my strength," he says while shrugging his shoulders 

Lexa enters the room with Murphy and Emori 

"You don't have to do this!" He pleads with Lexa

"Yes, I do," Lexa says coldly 

"Clarke, please! I love her don't do this." He says through tears 

Lexa gives a nod and Miller uses the reaper stick on Emori and starts taking her out of the room.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" Murphy spits out at Clarke 

"I'm trying to save us," Clarke says with a broken voice and glossed over eyes 

"Save us? Wanheada savior of us all. Maybe you're forgetting the last time you tried to save us, I was saving you!" He screams out

"It is done, you cannot stop this. Clarke, let's go." Lexa says 

"It's too bad you weren't real night blood. Imagine how many people you could've killed as Commander." He spits out 

Clarke prepares Emori as Murphy is screaming from the other room for her not to do it. 

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS CLARKE!" Murphy screams

Abby hovers over Emori's arm with the needle of the enhanced bone marrow. 

"Mom, we have to do this," Clarke says 

"I can't," She says as tears fall down

Clarke nods and takes the needle. "I'll finish it." She says reassuringly 

Clarke hesitates and takes a look at everyone in the room. 

"I bear it so they don't have to," She whispers

Clarke moves the needle away from Emori and jabs it into her own arm and injects herself with the bone marrow solution. 

"Clarke!" Lexa yells out in a strangled voice filled with emotion and fear, as she runs over to her side looking at her arm and back at her face frantically.

"No...No," Abby says putting her hands on her head as tears fall 

"We're testing me," Clarke says as she swallows the lump in her throat

"What did you do," Lexa says in a stern tone as she shakes her head slowly in disbelief. Looking at her love with wide eyes. 

"What you would have done, save my people." She says as she removes the needle 

Jackson brings Clarke over to a medical cot to lie down

Lexa paces back and forth with her hands behind her back with an emotionless face and cold eyes.

Two hours pass and Jackson takes a sample of her blood confirming everything looks right.

"It's been two hours. How do you feel?" Jackson asks 

"Ready," Clarke says as she looks at the chamber

"This is not happening," Lexa says through clenched teeth 

"Yes it is," Clarke replies

"I'm not doing this," Abby says 

"I trust you mom," Clarke says with a small smile 

"It will work. I saw it," Abby says holding her daughter's arms 

"What are you talking about," Clarke asks 

Raven moves forward "Like I saw the rocket..." She says realizing what Abby means 

Clarke shakes her head at how crazy her mother sounds. 

"We are wasting time. we don't have time for this," She says moving from her mother towards the chamber.

"I said no!" Lexa bellows in her commanding voice with steel eyes 

Abby's eyes snap back and forth between Lexa and Clarke

Clarke gives a nod to Jackson and continues moving forward

"I will kill everyone in this room before I let you go in there!" Lexa says with finality as she unsheathes her swords and gives both one big spin before taking a fighting stance

Anya and Roan take a fighting stance

"Your duty is to your people not to Clarke. She has made her choice," Roan says flatly 

"You of all people do not get to question my loyalty. Everything I've ever done is for my people." She seethes through clenched teeth 

"Leska..you must separate feeling from duty," Anya says softly

"Azgeda cut off Costia's head and delivered it to my bed and still I let them into my alliance. I AM MORE THAN CAPABLE OF SEPARATING FEELING FROM DUTY!" She roars through an emotional voice as pain echos through her words

The remainder of the group looks on stunned 

Clarke pushes past Roan and Anya and walks in front of Lexa. She grabs her forearm holding one of her swords and gently lowers it. 

"I have to do this on my own and you have to let me," She says while cupping her face and brushing her cheeks with her thumbs 

"Klarke... Baja (please)... don't do this," she begs while closing her eyes to stop the tears from falling

"Be yuj hodnes (be strong love)." She whispers in her ear

Lexa sucks in a deep breath and sheathes her sword. Her face goes emotionless and she puts her hands behind her back. 

Clarke nods to Jackson and he helps her into the machine.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Clarke lets out a breath to calm herself. 

"Let me know when you're ready," Jackson says 

Lexa clenches her jaw looking down at Clarke. Her eyes are glossy and her fists are at her side tightly clenched. 

Clarke puts her hand against the glass and looks at Lexa.

"ai hod yu in (I love you)" She says softly 

Lexa relaxes a little 

ba taim something happens ai want yu kom live gon me. hodnes gon me. nou shut down again. swear em (but if something happens I want you to live for me. love for me. don't shut down again. swear it)." She says lovingly while fighting tears 

Lexa looks up at the ceiling trying to reel in her emotions as two single tears fall down her cheeks. Lexa sucks in a shaky breath and shakes her head side to side.

Anya's mouth drops open hearing Clarke's words 

"What did she say?" Raven asks with knitted brows 

Anya shakes her head. She is not going to disclose this private moment to anyone.

"Ai will nou lie kom yu Klarke (I will not lie to you)," Lexa says as she swallows the thick knot in the back of her throat

Clarke softly presses her hand again against the glass. "Promise me Leska," She says as tears cascade down her cheeks 

The room is silent watching the interaction. 

Lexa brings up a shaky hand to the glass and puts it against hers and looks into her eyes. She fights so hard to keep her emotions in check. Not wanting the room to see her weak. 

"Ai swear em (I swear it)," She says with a broken shaky voice as she closes her eyes and nods 

"mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim Skaiprisa" (may we meet again sky princess), Lexa says softly as she opens her eyes, and a single tear escapes and falls down her face. 

Anya steps forward and places a hand on Lexa's shoulder. Lexa reaches up and grips her hand tightly while still looking at Clarke. 

"May we meet again," Clarke replies in a broken voice, looking deeply into those forest green eyes that caught her attention from the very first day. 

Abby's head jerks to Clarke hearing those words. She can sense this feels like a goodbye and she shakes her head not wanting to lose her daughter. Clarke is all she has left. 

"Jackson... start the machine," Clarke orders not breaking her eye contact with Lexa

"Teik care gon her" (take care of her), Clarke says shifting her eyes to Anya

Anya gives a nod and tightens her grip on Lexa's shoulder

"Jackson, don't!" Abby yells 

Abby grabs one of the poles that was used to hold the iv bags and smashes it against the glass chamber side. Anya pulls Lexa back protectively. 

"STOP!" Clarke yells as she covers her eyes from the falling glass. 

Abby hits the other sides and the wires above destroying the machine. She throws the pole on the ground and slumps to the floor. 

Lexa shakes herself from Anya's grip and runs over to Clarke. She puts a hand on her cheek and searches in her eyes. "Are you okay?" she asks with wide searching eyes

Clarke nods taking in deep breaths 

"Don't worry. It'll all be over soon now." Luna says with an angered face as she sits up from the medical cot she was in. 

Lexa helps her out of the machine with Anya's help. Abby is shaking and crying on the ground. Clarke breaks from Lexa and gets on her knees in front of her mother. 

"I can't lose you." She says through her sobs 

Clarke nods her head in understanding and pulls her mother in for a hug. 

Lexa walks away to the other room and Anya followers her quickly. Lexa breaks into a run once she's out of sight from everyone and she finds the nearest trash bin and throws up into it and brings her shaky hand to her mouth to wipe it. 

"Leska..." Anya says softly as she comes into the room. She gets on her knees and rubs her back slowly.

Lexa's breathing becomes labored and she gasps for air. Suddenly having a panic attack. 

Anya pulls her into her chest and slowly rocks her back and forth. Lexa closes her eyes as her tears rapidly fall and she breaks down sobbing. Anya continues to rock her in her arms and starts singing a soothing Trigedasleng song that she would sing to her as a child when she would get scared.

Kane radios Abby about the bunker. Everyone in the room is suddenly relieved. 

Clarke comes into the room a few moments later to see the two of them on the ground. Anya singing softly while rocking a very distraught Lexa. 

"Lexa... Hey, I'm okay. We're okay," She says softly getting on the ground in front of them wiping her tears away gently. 

Lexa closes her eyes and nods her head. 

"Kane let us know they found a bunker in the tower in Polis. It will survive Praimfaya." She says with a smile 

"Tell everyone to prepare to leave for Polis immediately," Anya says 

Clarke nods and goes to tell everyone 

Anya remains holding onto Lexa as she reals in her emotions. She finally calms down and moves out of her arms. 

"If I bring you to Polis will you stay or are you going to run away and make me track you through a forest for three days again?" Anya asks with a raised eyebrow 

Lexa laughs and shakes her head. She takes a deep breath and stands up and reaches out for Anya's hand. Anya grabs her hand and they walk out to the main room. 

The ride over is quiet. Raven, Murphy, and Emori stay behind to salvage the tech. Anya hated leaving Raven behind in her condition but she knows Trikru and Leska need her. Her duty to Lexa and her people come first. 

The truck stops and everyone gets out. 

"The tunnel is up ahead. It will take us into Polis without drawing attention," Lexa says 

"Clarke, can I talk to you a moment alone?" Abby asks

Roan and Lexa look at Clarke 

"Go ahead, I'll catch up," Clarke says reassuringly 

"What is it?" She asks once they are gone

"There's something I left out about the bunker. Indra was there when they found it." She says 

"Trikru knows?" Clarke asks 

"We already told them we would split it with them," Abby says 

"What about the deal I made with Roan? He's our ally?" Clarke asks with a shocked face

"Trikru would rather go to war than live with Azgeda," Abby says 

"What about Lexa? She won't stand for this. Her duty is to all the clans of the coalition not just her birth clan," Clarke says trying to reason with her

Abby hangs her head 

"Mom, why didn't you tell me this before?" she asks 

Abby puts a hand on Clarke's shoulder

"Oh my god... you're going to kill them," Clarke says in horror as she tries to get up

Abby pulls her back down 

"Clarke no! we won't if they surrender peacefully. Lexa and Anya are Trikru, so they have a place already. We will make room for Roan. Indra agreed," she says 

"They will die before they surrender mom. I won't let you kill them." She says through a trembling voice

Clarke pushes away from her mother and starts running.

Kane greets Jackson, Miller, Roan, Lexa, and Anya 

"Hey, just wait here guys," Kane says as he comes out of the treeline 

"What are we waiting for?" Lexa asks as she slowly puts her hand on the hilt of her sword 

Kane puts his hand through his hair and smiles, "We'll continue in a minute," he says 

Lexa looks at him and notices something is off. Anya picks up on it as well and they look at their surroundings. Anya slowly moves in front of Lexa putting a protective arm out.

"Where are the guards?" Roan asks with a raised eyebrow picking up on what the girls notice.

"Our people aren't back from Arkadia yet," Kane says 

"Kane wait!" Clarke yells as Abby is following behind her 

Anya, Lexa, and Roan unsheath their swords 

Trikru warriors emerge from behind Kane 

"What is the meaning of this," Lexa demands 

"There doesn't have to be violence. Just come quietly and nobody has to get hurt," Kane says 

"Chil yo daun (stand down)!" Lexa commands as she breaks past Anya

"We do not take orders from you anymore," One says as he moves to stand in front of her with his sword gripped tightly ready to strike. 

Lexa's eyes narrow and her jaw clenches in anger. She lets out a growl as she kicks him in the leg, sending him to his knee, and brings down her sword onto his wrist cutting off his hand that was holding the sword. He screams in pain as his hand and sword hit the ground. 

"Yu will listen kom your heda o yu na wan op (You will listen to your commander or you will die)!" Lexa bellows looking at the rest of the Trikru warriors 

The warriors slowly come forward surrounding them

"Their deaths are on you," Lexa says coldly while looking at Kane

Anya puts her back against Lexa's. Roan gives them a nod as he takes a stance against both their backs so they are in a triangle. 

Suddenly arrows fly overhead taking out the Trikru warriors. Anya, Roan, and Lexa frantically search the tree lines with wide eyes 

Azgeda warriors suddenly emerge from the tree lines and quickly move forward to bring Jackson, Abby, Kane, Miller, and Clarke to the ground, and tie their hands behind their backs. 

One tries to grab Anya and she kicks him down and clashes swords with another. Two try to subdue Lexa but she headbutts one and propels her sword through the throat of the other. She pulls her sword out quickly and blood flings on her face. 

"Chil yo daun (stand down)," Roan commands 

Azgeda obeys and stops trying to attack Lexa and Anya. 

"Welcome to Polis, my king," Echo says as she emerges from the treeline 

"Explain!" Lexa snaps to Echo 

"I do not answer to you," She says as she puts her hands behind her back 

Lexa moves forward so she's face to face with her. "You will if you want to keep your tongue," She says with cold eyes 

"Echo, stand down." Roan says 

Echo gives a nod and backs away 

Roan, Lexa, Anya, and Echo make their way to the throne room. 

"Start talking now before I lose my patience," Lexa says

"Trikru made an alliance with Skaikru for the bunker." Echo says 

Roan shoots Lexa a look 

"Did you know about this?"He spits out 

"No. I would never have agreed to that. My duty is the coalition not to just Trikru or Skaikru." She says with a raised voice 

Roan looks at her for a moment and nods his head

"Bring me Wanheda," He says to the guards outside

"You did well Echo. Have guards move to the temple doors. Nobody goes in or out unless I say." 

"Leave us," Lexa says once Clarke is brought into the room 

Roan nods to Echo and they all exit the room. 

Lexa removes the gag from Clarke's mouth 

"How long have you known," Roan asks 

"I just found out," Clarke answers 

Roan raises a dagger. Anya puts her hand on his forearm to stop him. 

"I was going to free her hands," He says with a raised brow 

Anya looks at him, silently letting him know she will end him if he's lying. He gives a single nod and she lets him go. 

"Thanks for trying to warn us," He says as he free's her wrists 

"This doesn't have to turn into a war," Clarke says 

"It's already a war. You betrayed my people." He states 

They bicker back and forth and Lexa moves to sit on her throne. She pulls out her dagger and silently plays with it in her lap. 

They finally come to terms with having a summit to discuss the idea of splitting the bunker between the clans. 

Roan enters the temple with Clarke, Lexa, and Anya

"You let him in our most sacred place Heda," Gaia questions 

"We need to speak with your mother," Lexa says calmly 

"He destroyed the Flame." She says laced with anger

"You will do well not to question my decisions. Lead the way Fleimkepa," Lexa says with her chin held high and a stoic expression. 

They enter the bunker and see Indra and a few other Trikru members 

"Who are they?" Roan asks 

"They are a few of Trikru's war generals," Lexa states 

"This no longer concerns you Leska," Indra scoffs 

"How dare you make an alliance with Skaikru. This is treason. You know the terms of the Coalition," Lexa says getting into her face raising her voice as the vein in her neck pops out.

"Azgeda surrounds this tower. Nobody is getting in unless we allow it." Roan states

"War is inevitable at this point. When you lost the Flame, you lost the Coalition," Indra says sternly looking between both of them

"I am the Coalition. As long as I breathe, it stands. Anyone who stands in the way of that will pay with their life." She says while stepping into Indra's face further

"There is room for 1,200 people in here. We can share it equally." Clarke says 

"The only way this ends is with war child. Now move," Indra says through gritted teeth 

They argue back and forth with no progress. Eventually, Lexa dismisses everyone to come up with another solution. 

Roan, Anya, Clarke, and Roan exit the bunker. Everyone leaves the temple but Clarke. She shuts the doors and turns to Gaia. 

"I know you have the Flame." She says 

"It was destroyed." She says in an almost believable voice 

"I know Octavia gave it to you," Clarke says as she moves towards her

"You should leave. Not even Wanheda can stop this war." Gaia says coldly 

"No. But a commander could." Clarke says 

"Of course a commander could. But we would need a Natblida for that." She says with an annoyed tone 

"And we have one upstairs. One that has led your people for years. One your people say is the best commander you have ever had." Clarke says 

Gaia looks at her with a confused face 

"Leska can take the Flame again. Bekka Pramheda told me." Clarke says 

"I will gather the scouts, we will hold an ascension ceremony so it is official," Gaia says with a slight smile forming 

A horn blows in the distance

Everyone looks around confused

"The Ascension call?" The Flame was destroyed. How is this possible? You said you saw it?" Echo says

"It was shattered........" He looks confused but then the realization comes to him. "I saw what they wanted us to see." Roan says

"Let me stop this. A new commander is bad for us. At least let me stop this until we know who the natblida is." She snarks out

"I have an idea of who." Roan says annoyed

Inside the throne room Gaia is preparing the ceremony

"This is highly unusual. There was no conclave. What clan are they from?" Indra asks

Roan enters the room and takes his place with the others shaking his head

"Through the darkness, the flame lives ona. the body passes ba the spirit ste yuj. May the spirit choose wisely. The spirit has chosen. (Through the darkness, the flame lives on. the body passes but the spirit is strong. May the spirit choose wisely. The spirit has chosen.)"

Lexa walks into the throne room with Anya flanking her side. 

"Teik the Heda ascend (let the commander ascend)" Gaia says as she grabs her hand and cuts it and lets her night blood drip into a bowl. She marks her forehead with the night blood and hands her a rag to wrap around her hand.

The crowd starts to murmur and gasp

"I don't understand," Indra says

"All of you watched as the commander's spirit chose me many years ago. I am bringing order back to the coalition by taking my spot back on the throne. If anyone wishes to challenge, you may do so. Otherwise, let's get on with it" She says sternly 

__________________

Almost 800 characters more than I usually do in a chapter. Super excited for the next couple of chapters. They actually were the start of me writing this fanfic and I kind of worked my way backward from that original thought. Let me know how you feel so far! I love reading comments and interacting with you guys.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

A member of Azgeda steps forward 

Lexa tilts her chin up and her eyes squint in anger

"If you think me unfit to command, issue the challenge." She says 

He brings his sword up and she unsheathes her swords. He goes to strike and she quickly dodges it and brings him to his knees. She comes behind him and puts both swords around his neck. One in the front and one in the back. His eyes are wide with fear and everyone in the room gasps. 

"yu gonplei ste odon (your fight is over)," She projects to the crowd

She slashes both swords across and dislocates his head from his body. His blood is now splattered on her face. His head drops to the floor and the room goes silent. 

"Would anyone else care to share the same fate?" She asks with a blank expression on her face

"You look shocked Abby?" Anya says with a chuckle 

"She just took his head clean off without a second thought," Abby hisses 

"Leska is ruthless and that is why she is one of the longest-reigning commanders. Nobody has accomplished what she has. Her people may have lost their faith but if anyone can unite us, it is her." Anya says confidently 

Meanwhile, Clarke watched with wide eyes

Two more warriors step forward. One with a spear and one with a sword. 

Usually, challenges are done one on one but the commander nods her head in acceptance of them both. She waits for a moment but no attack comes. She rolls her eyes and charges forward bringing a sword clashing down. One sword meeting the spear of the first warrior. 

The second warrior brings his sword across and is expertly blocked by the Commander. She pushes both of them back with her brut force letting out a roar and their weapons break free from each other's lock. The warrior with the spear lunges forward and she dodges his attack and trips his footing sending him falling forward. 

Suddenly two more warriors charge from the crowd with their swords barreling across. Lexa leans back and watches one of the blades glide above her, missing her face by inches. She twists her body back upwards while thrusting a sword through his throat. She rips it out and turns around catching another warrior in a block. 

Anya is looking on in pride as the Commander is effortlessly blocking the warrior's attacks coming from different directions. 

She takes an offensive front and spins her body and bringing her swords with her in a variety of moves that are forcing the warriors backward. Exiting her last spin, she brings her forearm down hard against one warrior causing him to drop his sword. She then slashes her sword across slitting his throat in seconds. 

She quickly side steps from an attack from behind and plunges her sword through his heart and rips the sword out quickly. Blood splatters all over her and the floor as he tumbles to the ground. 

She looks at the remaining two warriors and ducks a sideswiped of a spear. She then rolls to the side to avert the other warrior. She kicks the warrior's knee and you could hear the crack echo from his bones breaking from the sheer force. He screams out in pain and she thrusts her sword at an angle up his rib cage, killing him instantly. She stands and uses her foot against his body to rip the sword out. 

She turns back towards the remaining warrior on the ground. He flips around so he's laying on his back and he inches his way backward until he is near the opening in the war room that overlooks the city. 

"Get up and fight coward!" She bellows 

He stands up

"Any last words?" she asks as she gives her sword a spin with her wrist 

"wamplei kom wanheda (Death to Wanheda)," He yells as he pulls back the spear to launch it

Lexa's eyes go wide as she drops her swords and she moves to Clarke, as the spear goes flying. Anya pushes Clarke out of the way. Lexa catches the end of the spear's staff but the tip of it imbeds into Anya's abdomen. Anya's breathing hitches. Luckily it didn't go too deep.

Anya gives a nod to Lexa and she pulls it out slowly. Clarke moves and places her hand over the wound applying pressure. Lexa turns around and drops the spear to the ground. The room is so silent you can hear it clatter on the floor before it stills. Lexa's face is filled with anger and her eyes are black.

"jomp em op en yu jomp ai op (attack her and you attack me)" She says flatly 

The warrior's eyes bulge out of his head. She rushes forward as he pulls his dagger out. She grabs his wrist and clutches his neck with her other hand. She chokes him slowly while twisting his wrist until she hears it break and he drops the dagger. Her teeth are clenched as she continues to choke him. 

Abby looks on in shock at how murderous Lexa looks

She removes her grip and He holds his throat while gasping for air. She spartan kicks him in the sternum sending him off the top floor of Polis to plummet to his death. 

The room is so quiet, all you hear is Lexa's breathing goes from heavy to controlled. 

"yu gonplei ste odon (your fight is over)" She says looking over the ledge. She turns around and scans the people in the room, silently welcoming anyone else who wishes to challenge her. 

Indra picks up the discarded spear and Lexa's swords and moves forward slowly. Lexa cocks her head to the side in curiosity. She clasps her hands behind her back with a straight face and her chin tilted high. Indra throws her bloody swords in front of her feet and grips the spear's staff tightly while taking a fighting stance. 

"Pick up your swords Heda," She seethes 

"Mom, what are you doing? She is loyal to the coalition. She is the best commander we have seen for generations," Gaia hisses loudly 

Lexa takes a step forward until she is almost face to face with Indra. Hands still behind her back staring into her eyes with such an intensity it's almost uncomfortable. 

"I will not tell you again Leska." She says with a tight jaw as she brings the corner of the staff across swiftly. 

Lexa catches it with one of her hands and the other remains behind her back. She looks into Indra's eyes before letting the staff go. She begins to pace slowly. 

The room is stunned by the interaction unfolding 

"The Commander before me spoke highly of you Indra." She begins 

Indra's brows knit together

"You fought valiantly by Kemji's side and served with honor among Trikru's royal guard since. You are unwavering in your support for Trikru to an almost fault which is why I entrusted you to lead them when I took Command. It has been a great honor having you by my side all of these years," She says sincerely 

Indra looks at her curiously 

"Which is why I will not fight you today. If you truly think me unworthy to continue Command, I will accept my fate at your hand. But I will not fight you," Lexa says as she searches her eyes 

Everyone in the room is looking back and forth with wide shocked faces. Indra searches her eyes for a moment.

Indra takes a knee and drops the spear on the ground. 

Clarke's lets of a breath of relief 

Anya takes a knee bringing Clarke down with her since she's still holding her abdomen. One by one everyone takes a knee. 

Lexa gives Indra a single nod before addressing the room.

"You may rise," She bellows 

Everyone rises 

Gaia continues the ceremony and reads off her scripture. Finally, it's time for her to retake the Flame. she moves her hair to the side. She forgot how painful it is when you first take it. It brings her to her knees as she grunts with clenched teeth. She clutches the back of her neck with one hand. It takes her a few moments to regain herself. She rises and Clarke bandages the wound for her.

"You must recite the lineage Heda," Gaia says 

"Bekka Pramheda.." she begins 

She continues listing off the previous commanders to prove she has contact with the spirits. Although she could have recited it without the Flame, considering how long she's been in her role. 

"Maffei kom Boudalankru and finally my predecessor Kemji kom Trishankru." She finishes 

Gaia completes the ceremony

Lexa picks up her discarded swords from the floor and moves to takes her place on her throne. She sits down and lays her bloody swords across her lap and looks ahead with her stoic Commander's face that is covered in both war paint and red blood from the fallen.

Indra and Anya look at her and see a memory flash of when she first ascended as a child. Holding that exact face and position. They both look at one another with a faint smile on their lips. 

"Shall we proceed?"Lexa asks 

"What of the bunker, Heda," Roan asks

Everyone interjects with arguing and screaming

Lexa holds up her hand to silence them

"Ambassadors, what are your thoughts?" She asks

"We will not be sharing with people who murdered an entire army!" One erupts

"We would rather parrish than to share with Azgeda," Another member yells out

"Heda, there's only one way to determine this and it's long overdue! KOM WAR!," Indra yells

Lexa internally rolls her eyes. Indra is always quick to want to kill someone she thinks. 

The room erupts in cheers and raises their weapons in favor of war

"EMPLENI!" She yells silencing the room

"Wanheda was right about one thing, killing everyone to decide who gets to live isn't the best idea," Roan says

"So what do you propose King Roan..." Lexa asks 

"Your scouts are already here for the Ascension ceremony." Roan states with a small grin forming 

"A Conclave?" Lexa asks with a raised brow having her interest peaked.

"A final Conclave. One champion per clan. One death instead of thousands. Whoever wins gets the bunker." Roan states

"Are all clans in agreeance?" Lexa asks 

Roan moves to the center of the room and puts his hand out.

She remains on her throne watching each ambassador do the same until it is just Trikru and Skaikru remaining. Lexa nods to Indra, as Indra puts her hand in the group of the clan leaders.

Lexa turns her head to face Clarke, "SkaiKru will you fight, or will you parrish in Primfaya?" Lexa asks in her Heda tone

Abby's jaw drops in shock. She composes herself and goes to open her mouth to oppose but Clarke speaks up

"We will fight," she says as she steps up and puts her hand in. 

Lexa gives a nod

Abby snaps her head to the side to look at her

"Then it is settled. The Conclave will take place tomorrow. We will hold a ceremony beforehand to announce who your champions are. Gaia will explain the terms in a moment." She says as she stands up from the throne

"As always, we will honor those who fall by the sword, but follow the one who wields it best," Lexa announces as she dismisses everyone with a flick of the wrist. 

Gaia goes over the rules of the Conclave for everyone. 

Bellamy enters the throne room and Clarke ushers her head towards the balcony for him to know to meet her there. After meeting on the balcony they look over at the edge taking in the view of the once marketplace.

"The entire city is the battlefield. No time limit. No guns. One warrior from each clan fights until only one remains." Clarke says to Bellamy

"And the winner takes the bunker? Just like that?" Bellamy asks "Who will fight for us? nobody is trained in grounder combat. We have no chance without guns."

Suddenly there's a whine of a horse heard in the distance. They look over the ledge

"I'm here for the war," Octavia says while riding in on a horse. Bellamy and Clarke look at one another. Bellamy has a slight smile on his face.

"Will Lexa be fighting?" He asks with a concerned face 

"No. Indra said that Anya is fighting for Trikru. I'm relieved honestly, her last conclave still weighs heavily on her." She replies in a hushed voice

He gives a nod 

Everyone clears the war room leaving Lexa, Clarke, and Anya. Clarke had finished bandaging Anya up. The wound required stitches but luckily the spearhead didn't go in too deep to be fatal. Lexa had washed the blood and war paint off her face. 

"Can I have the room please," Clarke asks 

Anya nods and leaves and shuts the doors

Clarke takes off her jacket and tosses it on the floor. Lexa blinks her eyes in shock and furrows her brows. The Skaiprisa has gotten too comfortable in my throne room to be throwing her things on the floor like that, she jokes in her head.

Clarke then removes her shirt over her head and tosses it aside and continues moving towards Lexa. 

Lexa swallows and licks her lips quickly "Klark," She says softly. 

Clarke's now face to face with her. Placing open mouth kisses along her neck as she unbuckles the Commander's coat and places her hands on her hips. 

Clarke pulls Lexa in for a kiss and starts moving them back towards her throne. Lexa kisses her as they make their way up the small steps until the back of her knees hits her throne. Clarke removes her Commander's coat and drops it next to the throne. Clarke pushes her down on her throne and moves to straddle her.

"You want to do this here?" Lexa says in shock as her jaw drops and she looks into Clarke's lust-filled eyes 

"You don't seem to be protesting Heda," She says as she puts her hands underneath Lexa's shirt and grazes them along her breasts that are covered by her bindings.


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

Lexa's breath hitches as her back arches into Clarke's touch.

She kisses her passionately and Lexa breaks for air for a moment before tilting her head slightly and frantically clashing their lips together. She grabs Clarke's top lip between hers. Clarke lets out a soft moan. Lexa deepens the kiss and she places her hands on her hips pulling her closer.

Clarke starts to unbutton Lexa's pants and she sticks a hand down them touching her core over her underwear. Lexa let out a moan in between kissing her.

Lexa grabs her wrist and removes it from her pants slowly. Clarke breaks their kiss and looks at her with a confused face. Lexa smiles and she moves to unclasp Clarke's bra. Clarke chuckles as she pulls the straps down and Clarke hangs it on one of the sticks that shoot off the back of the throne while playfully smirking.

Lexa takes one of her breasts into her mouth as she grabs the other one. Clarke sticks her hands under her garments and meets her core. Wasting no time teasing her entrance. She starts working her slowly with one finger. Lexa's body shutters for a moment and Lexa switches to her other breast. Clarke picks up the pace and as the one finger slides out she adds a second and thrusts it in.

"Klark," She moans out as her head falls onto her shoulders and her hands drop to Clarke's waist.

Lexa goes to unbutton Clarke's pants but she stops her. 

"You can have your way later. Right now I want to watch you come undone by my hand," She whispers 

Lexa nods and lets her continue 

Clarke decides it's best to not linger in the throne room when someone can come by any moment. She speeds up the pace and trails kisses along Lexa's neck while grabbing her breast with her free hand. Lexa's breathing is erratic as she is coming close to hitting her peak.

Clarke whispers all the dirty things she wants to do to her tonight in her ear as she uses her thumb to circle the older girls throbbing clit.

Lexa goes to moan out Clarke's name but Clarke lets go of her breast and covers her mouth to deafen her moans.

"Release for me hodnes (love)." She whispers in her ear before biting her ear gently. Lexa's whole body spasms and her body goes limp in Clarke's arms.

Clarke removes her hand from her core. Lexa's eyes flutter closed trying to regain her breathing. Clarke rubs her back softly and kisses her forehead.

"We should probably take this upstairs," Clarke says to her softly

"That is wise but I'm afraid I cannot move right now," She chuckles while still trying to catch her breath. Clarke slowly moves her so she is laying with her head against the throne. She buttons her pants for her and places a soft kiss on her lips.

Kane suddenly barges in and his eyes bulged out almost comically as his mouth drops open in shock

Clarke looks back hearing the door open and Lexa looks over her shoulder to see Kane with a beat red face

"Oh my god," Clarke says in embarrassment. Lexa pulls Clarke against her trying to cover Clarke's front. 

Kane shuts the doors quickly and turns to face the doors to give them some privacy.

"I'm sorry Commander they said you were down here... I didn't know..." He starts

"It's okay Marcus. We shouldn't have been so careless," Lexa says

Clarke dismounts from the Commander's lap quickly and Lexa gives her the discarded Commanders coat and buckles it up quickly to cover her.

"You can turn around Marcus," Lexa says

"Again, I am sorry" Marcus starts but Lexa holds up a hand to silence him

He hesitantly picks up Clarke's jacket and shirt and hands them to a very embarrassed Clarke.

"What can I help you with," Lexa asks as she puts her hands behind her back

Kane clears his throat and points to Clarke's bra on the throne.

Lexa's face goes red for a moment and she grabs it and puts it behind her back with her hands.

"We can do this another time. It can wait until morning," Kane says as he backs out of the room

"Wait!...can you keep this between us? It's not exactly common knowledge..." Clarke says with her eyes trained on the ground

"Of course," Kane says with a smile before he leaves

The room is silent for a few moments after he left.

Both girls bust out in laughter

"You are nothing but trouble Clarke Kom Skaikru," She says with a playful laugh handing her the bra

"You weren't complaining a minute ago," She says while elbowing her playfully 

Clarke and Lexa make their way up the stairs to the top floor. Lexa goes to open the door to her quarters but Clarke stops her. 

"I should put my things in my old room. My mom doesn't know about us yet." She says 

"Oh, are you sleeping there tonight?" Lexa asks as she averts her gaze from Clarke's eyes 

"Depends how loud you snore tonight," She says with a raised brow

Lexa rolls her eyes and Clarke goes to put her things in the other room. 

She freezes for a moment at the doorway. She was in this room and almost lost the love of her life. Her eyes start to gloss over as images flash through her mind of Lexa near death and her not being able to stop all the black blood. She shakes off her thoughts and drops her bag on the bed. 

She pulls out the contents of the bag. She throws her sketchbook on the pillow and grabs a change of clothes for tomorrow and leaves shutting the door behind her. 

She walks into the Commander's quarters and finds Lexa sitting on the edge of the bed, finishing taking out her braids. 

"I can't believe he walked in on us..." She says mortified 

"It could have been worse," Lexa replies 

Lexa makes her way to the washroom and gets a bath ready. She also lights a bunch of candles in the room. She strips off her clothes and walks out to stand at the end of the bed. Clarke looks up and her mouth drops open and her eyes go black with lust. 

"Are you just going to stare or are you going to join me?" She says playfully as she extends an arm out to help her off the bed. 

Clarke laughs and follows her to the bathroom. Lexa slowly undresses her and helps her into the tub before climbing in herself and settling behind her. She pulls Clarke against her chest and trails kisses along her neck slowly. 

Clarke hums softly and closes her eyes as she sinks further into Lexa's embrace. 

"You really have a thing for candles," She says while looking around the room 

"Mmm...I like the low light. It's warm and comforting." She says while moving Clarke's hair to the side 

"If only the people of Polis knew how soft their ruthless Commander truly is," She says tilting her head to place a soft kiss on the older girls lips 

"Tell anyone and I'll have them killed," She teases 

"So who do you think is going to fight tomorrow for the different clans?" Clarke asks with a sigh 

"I do not wish to think of tomorrow's troubles. Let's just enjoy our time," She says while rubbing Clarke's arms.

Clarke nods and leans her head back against Lexa's shoulder and closes her eyes. Relaxing into her lover's arms. 

Lexa has her way with Clarke right out of the tub. Clarke's moans echo through the empty halls as she thrashes around on the furs of the bed. Lexa lays on top of her. Her hand making quick work of Clarke, as her mouth is latched onto the pulse point of her neck. Clarke's back arches and Lexa slips in a third finger, sending her over. Clarke's body shakes violently and Lexa holds her tightly and slows her rhythm helping her come down from her third orgasm of the night. Clarke is completely out of breath and can't even think of forming words. 

Clarke lets out a gasp as Lexa removes her fingers slowly. Lexa lowers her back down gently on the furs and kisses her lips soft but with all the love she can put into the movement. She breaks the kiss and rests her forehead against the shuddering girl below her and allows her to catch her breath. 

After a few moments, she starts trailing kisses down her neck and then between her breasts and then kissing the sides of them softly knowing she is probably still too sensitive to do anything more to them. 

She adjusts her body further down. Her long brown curls lightly graze Clarke's stomach sending shivers up her spine, as Lexa continues her descent down to her favorite spot. 

Clarke closes her eyes and gasps when Lexa spreads her knees apart and kisses along her inner thighs. 

"Leska ai cant teik another (Lexa I can't take another)," She gasps out in a pleading voice

"Shhh... I'm just cleaning up your mess," She chuckles softly as she approaches her dripping core and runs her tongue gently over her aching core to clean the mess. 

Clarke lets out a loud moan. Lexa finishes and wipes her mouth and smirks before coming back up and resting next to her limp body. 

Meanwhile, Abby is climbing up the stairs to try and locate Clarke to discuss the Conclave. Kane is hot on her heels trying to act like he didn't just see her daughter in the act with the Commander earlier. 

Abby opens the door of Clarke's old room and notices the bed is made. But notices her stuff sprawled out on the bed. Kane enters the room and stands awkwardly while Abby sits on the bed. 

"It doesn't appear she is here," He states the obvious 

Abby sees her open sketchbook from the pillow and picks it up examining the work. She sees It's a woman's bareback with a large tattoo and a blanket covering only the waist down. Abby notes the hair and tattoo on the arm and knows it's Lexa. Abby puts her hand over her mouth. She figured she and Clarke were close but she never expected it to be this type of close. She thought they were just close friends. 

All the moments she's seen between them start to make sense. Why Lexa was so protective over her at the lab and how Clarke was always defending her after the mountain. Lexa having Jake's watch. She feels foolish for not connecting the dots sooner. 

"Where are you going?" Clarke asks Lexa with a confused look 

Lexa was making her way to the washroom

"To blow out the candles so we don't burn down what's left of my tower," She says with a laugh 

Clarke shakes her head while containing a chuckle and climbs under the bedsheets and furs. Lexa comes back out and climbs under them as well. Lexa places a kiss on her cheek before rolling over and closing her eyes. Clarke moves the sheet away from her back and traces meaningless lines down her back tattoo. 

Lexa lets out a content hum and Clarke smirks 

"I wish we could just live in these moments forever," She says as she lays on her back looking up at the ceiling. Her hand laying over the sheet that covers her chest. 

Lexa rolls over pulling the furs up with her and lays her head to rest on Clarke's chest. Clarke plays with her hair for a moment until they both fall asleep.

"What is it, Abby?" Kane asks 

"I think I know where Clarke is." She says as she puts down the sketchbook and starts walking down the hall. 

"Abby slow down. She might not even be awake," He says 

Abby opens the door softly and through the dim candlelight from the nightstand, She sees Lexa's exposed back tattoo. The furs stopping at her waist. She makes out Clarke's face and luckily the room is too dark to see anything else. She notices the discarded clothes all over the floor. 

Abby shuts the door quietly and she and Kane go back down the hall. Abby is left wondering how long her daughter has been sleeping with the Commander.


	27. Conclave Part One

Clarke awakes alone in bed. Her father's watch is on the dresser along with Lexa's favorite dagger. She found this odd because Lexa always wore the watch since she gave it to her and she never goes anywhere without the dagger. She heard the loud crowds outside and got dressed quickly to go find Lexa. She put the watch around her wrist and she grabbed one of Lexa's thigh holsters and sheathes the dagger. She set off to the crowd below. 

She sees a few clans have already been called as she makes her way into the crowd.

"Octavia Kom Skaikru, step forward." Gaia projects out

Octavia steps up from the crowd. "Accept the sigil of your clan and fight with honor as their champion." The flame keeper says as she puts the dog tag around her neck

Octavia then joins Roan who is fighting with Azgeda on stage as well as the other already announced clan members who are by their clan signs on stage.

"Ilian Kom Trishanakru, Step forward. Accept the sigil of your clan and fight with honor as their champion" Gaia calls out. He accepts the dog tag and takes his place.

"Anya Kom Trikru steps forward," Gaia calls out. 

Anya makes her way to the stage and before Gaia can open her mouth, someone in the crowd roars "HOD OP!" (stop)

Everyone looks around to see where that voice came from. The crowd quiets down and a path parts through the sea of people. Lexa emerges in her Commander's attire with her fluttering red cape trailing behind her. 

"Heda," Gaia bows before looking at her with confusion

"I will be fighting for Trikru," Lexa projects as she walks upon the stage

Anya grabs her arm, "Leska... You've already done one Conclave. You have nothing to prove." 

Lexa looks down at her arm being gripped and pulls it back. Her jaw locks and she has nothing but anger in her eyes.

"Ai liak heda, non na throu daun gon ai (I'm the Commander. No one fights for me). I cannot expect our people to do something I am not willing to do myself." She says loud enough for the crowd to hear

The crowd cheers loudly and Anya nods her head and stands back for her to pass

Clarke looks on with a shocked expression and giant blue orbs full of panic. The thought never occurred to her that Lexa would volunteer herself for another Conclave. She seemed so sad at any mention of the one that made her Heda. She comes to the revelation that she left Clarke her watch and her favorite dagger in case it did not end in her favor. 

"Heda Leska Kom Trikru, Accept the sigil of your clan and fight with honor as their champion." She gives a single nod and the flame keeper puts the dog tag around her neck.

Trikru begins changing "Heda! Heda! Heda!" Lexa holds up a hand to silence them and she takes her place under the Trikru sign.

"Well we're fucked," Octavia mutters under her breath loud enough for Roan to hear

Roan gives her a look of agreeance 

"The final champion today will tell us which clan is meant to survive Primfaya and which are meant to perish. We honor those who fall by the sword but we follow the one who wields it best." The flame keeper projects

"That would be me," A voice yells from the back of the crowd

Everyone looks around to see who spoke up

Luna pushes her way through the crowd towards the stage

"I'm Luna Kom Flokru, and I'm the last of my clan." She announces

"Anyone else going to make a dramatic entrance? seriously who is in charge of security here?" Octavia huffs 

"We know who you are. The Natblida who ran from her Conclave." She says with a disgusted tone

"I'm not running from this one," Luna replies coldly 

Lexa's eyes narrow at her with her jaw slightly locking in rage.

Gaia looks towards Lexa. 

Lexa gives a nod to Gaia

"Accept this Sigil, Luna Kom Flokru, but with your clan gone who will you fight for?" She asks

"I fight for no one. I fight for death! when I win, No one will be saved." She yells

The crowd goes silent. Lexa cocks her head in curiosity. 

"Hello sister," Luna says as she pushes past her bumping shoulders before sitting under her clan flag

The crowd disperses as the warriors leave the stage

The warriors are brought to the underground tunnels to prepare for the fight and picking weapons from the various racks supplied. 

Lexa sheathes her duel swords on her back. She has shed her Commander's coat and shoulder piece. She is wearing the same outfit she wore in the pauna episode. 

"You've always been one for a dramatic entrance," Anya says with a smirk as she approaches 

"If I left it up to you, we would all die," Lexa says playfully

"You forget that it is I who trained you, child," Anya says while rolling her eyes

She looks into her eyes for a moment and places her hands on her shoulders. 

"I know you will bring honor to Trikru today." She adds but softly for only her to hear

"Because of you," Lexa replies 

Anya starts doing her war paint for her 

"Your spirit was strong on its own Leska. There are some things that simply cannot be taught." She says. 

Meanwhile, Clarke, Kane, Jaha, Bellamy, and Abby are outside talking amongst each other. Gaia comes up.

"SkaiKru, two advisors to the Woregeda (war room). The rest of you, report to your designated safe zone now." She says with urgency.

"Come on, we have to get ready," Kane says

"This conversation isn't over. The death wave will be here in 3 days and here we are, risking the fate of our people on a blood sport?" Jaha spits out

"The fate of all people. You heard Luna." Clarke says

"She's just one of 13." Kane retorts folding his arms in front of him

"You're wrong. She's a night blood novitiate, which means she trained in combat exactly like this for years alongside Lexa." Clarke says with a panic in her voice

"You want us to cheat?" Bellamy asks quietly

"You heard the rules. If we break them, we lose and if we lose, we die." Kane says

"The rules are not the problem Marcus, the game is. Even if we stop Luna, Even if Octavia finds a way to win, the grounders will never honor that." Jaha says in an angered tone

"They will. The Conclave is sacred to them and they will respect the winner." Kane says

"We won't be able to take everyone. The bunker only holds so many. She expects us to decide who lives and who dies?" Jaha says in a louder tone now getting in Kane's face

"You should go see Octavia, I wouldn't know what to say to her." Bellamy directs towards Clarke

"I have to help my mother get the bunker ready for whoever wins. You should go see her. You'll know what to say when you see her. I'm going to run by and see the Commander though. I have something that belongs to her." Clarke replies

Clarke makes her way down to the tunnels to see Lexa off and to find her mom to go help her.

"What the hell was that? I thought Anya was going to fight!" Clarke says in an angered whispered tone as she approaches Lexa.

Anya decides she does not want to stay for the sky girls scolding and she leaves.

"I'm sorry Clarke. My duty to my people comes first," Lexa replies sternly 

Clarke looks at her in disbelief 

"I've trained my entire childhood for this very thing. Have faith hodnes (love)" Lexa says in a reassuring tone

"Can you beat Luna?" Clarke asks with a concerned look

"I'm not sure. We haven't fought since we were children." She answers truthfully

Clarke hands her back her dagger and puts the watch around her wrist. 

"I need your spirit to stay where it is. I want our someday when this is all done." She says lowly so nobody hears 

Abby and Marcus are in the tunnels looking for Octavia and they spot Lexa and Clarke. Abby stands frozen watching the two girls staring intensely into one another.

"I am fighting for us today Klarke. I will make sure you have a place in that bunker." She says loud enough for just Clarke to hear. The drums sound to alert the Warriors it is time. Lexa gives Clarke a nod and starts walking away when Clarke grabs her arm and has eyes filled with panic and emotion.

"Lex wait... I love you." She says as her bottom lip starts to tremble.

Green eyes search in blue for a moment. Clake grabs her cheek and smashes their lips together. Lexa at first shocked at the public display but happily gives into the kiss. She kisses her long and slow. Exactly with the same heat and passion that filled their first kiss. When they break for air, Clarke rests her forehead against Lexa's and Lexa takes Clarke's hands in her own.

"May we meet again Klarke Kom Skaikru." She says softly with a slight smile forming

"We will," Clarke replies as her voice slightly cracks and tears form. Lexa kisses her forehead. Clarke heads off to find her mother. Her mother shakes her frozen expression.

Lexa walks off and joins in line with the warriors being led out the tunnel by the scouts to their starting places under their clan flags.

"I'm glad you got to say goodbye to your Skaiprisa. It's a shame she'll have to mourn you." Luna directs towards Lexa. Lexa's jaw stiffens.

All warriors make their way to their starting points. Each under their clan flag in various areas. Lexa is under hers, breathing steadily with her eyes closed.

The Conclave horn sounds for them to begin

Lexa's eyes dart open and they are emotionless and cold. The ruthless Commander is all that can be seen in those piercing green eyes. She unsheathes her duel swords and gives them a quick twirl and clashes them in front of one another causing sparks to fly.

When Luna hears the horn sound she slams the end of her spear into the ground twice and then moves forward at a walking pace

Roan takes off letting out a war cry with a shield in one hand and sword in the other 

Octavia stays frozen for a moment taking it all in until she sees Lexa coming her way in a full run with her dual swords slashing across in front of her. 

"Shit!" She says as she snaps out of her haze and tries to get away from the Commander

Octavia starts running as she enters the abandoned marketplace. She starts throwing carts down trying to slow the Commander. Lexa leaps off the cart and continued to press forward like a lion hunting its prey. 

Octavia changed directions almost slipping with the abruptness of the turn and slides into a small hole under a pile of debris. She pulled a metal sheet lying against the wall over her, to block her from being seen. Lexa leaped onto the pile of debris to see her surroundings.

She saw Roan across the way engaging in battle with the Sankru member. The Sankru member had a giant ax and swung it wildly. Roan blocked it with his shield and then kicked the other guy in the stomach and sidestepped, as the Sankru member swung his ax again downwards. Roan just barely got out of the way. 

Roan spun around and slashes across the warrior's leg bringing him to his knees. Roan then grabbed the Sankru warriors Ax and looked up to see Lexa sitting on the pile of debris watching intensely.

Octavia is also watching from a crack from where she is sitting in the hidden spot in the debris below Lexa.

Roan turned back to the wounded Warrior and swing the Axe down on his head killing him. Roan grabbed the dog tag and held it in the air for the scouts to see. "SANKRU HAS FALLEN!" He bellows. 

Gaia confirms he has fallen from overlooking the fight from the war room looking out through a large binocular like a telescope that is on the balcony. 

Gaia walks into the throne room and extinguishes the candle that was lit for the Sankru. Each clan has a pole holding a candle on them in the room. Each represents their clan and when their warrior is dead, the candle is extinguished. Roan runs off to find the next battle. Octavia takes off in his direction discretely.

Two warriors emerge from the distance and look up to Lexa. Boudalan and Yujleda. Lexa hops down from the pile and lands in a fighting stance.

__________________

The conclave is actually what inspired me to write this entire fanfic. I actually wrote the Conclave first and then worked my way back. Share your thought!


	28. Conclave Part Two

Lexa quirks a challenging eyebrow. The Yujleda warrior lets out a battle cry and propels forward weapon raised to attack. Lexa easily blocks and sidesteps out of the way. She ducks under the Boudalan warrior attack and engages in a graceful dance of blades with the warriors. 

Lexa spins with both blades and lets out a grunt through clenched teeth and when she exits out of the spin she slashes one sword downwards which is aimed towards the Boudalan warrior's thigh. He blocks it right above his thigh with his sword. Lexa senses the Yujleda warrior coming up behind her and she brings up her sword in the air above her head and manages to block his downwards attack. 

She struggles to hold the blade above her head. She releases her hold above and quickly averts the falling blade. She hits him hard using her shoulder with her full body weight behind it. She uses the break to her advantage and does a half turn and slashes her sword across quickly slitting the Boudalan warrior's throat. 

He grips his throat with one hand and falls to the ground bleeding out. Blood splatters on her face. She turns around and gives her sword a twirl in one hand flicking the blood off of it, before getting back into a fighting stance. She waits for Yujleda's warrior to make his move. He yells and swings his sword but Lexa effectively blocks. She quickly turns around with her other sword and it connects with his side. 

He clutches his bleeding wound and she wastes no time to quickly take his legs out from under him. She brings her sword barreling down and he rolls out of the way and sideswipes her legs from under her. She hits the ground hard and the wind is knocked out of her.

He gets up quickly and runs over and brings his sword down toward her head. She rolls out of the way. She goes to get up and he grabs her by the back of the shirt and throws her forward on the ground. She hits her head and blood starts cascading down her forehead. He kicks her in the ribs a few times with brut force and then kicks one of her swords away. She grunts in pain and clutches her other sword. He steps on her wrist making her release her grip on the remaining sword. 

"This is the mighty Heda. Is that the best you can do?" He mocks as he straddles her and brings his fist across her face. It connects with her nose. Black blood starts flowing out of it. He hits her again with his other fist and this time it connects with her jaw. Black flows out of the corner of her mouth. He grabs her by the top of her hair and forces her face closer to his. 

"You are as weak as they say," He taunts 

She spits the blood in his face and headbutts him. He falls back off her cursing in Trigedasleng. She rolls back on her hands and jolts up on both feet in one fluid motion. She picks up her swords and moves to him. He gets up on his feet.

He lunges forward and swings and she easily dodges and then turns around and brings her arm across in a full swing that connected across his abdomen. He drops to his knees as blood spews out. He quickly brings his sword across in an upwards motion, but she leans back to avoids the sword. She grabs his wrist while is misses her and twists his wrist hard enjoying his screams of pain. She then thrusts her other sword through his heart and rips it out. His blood splashes off her sword onto her face and shirt. 

"Yu gonplei ste odon" (your fight is over) she says as she rips the tags off from the bodies. She holds them up in the air for the scouts to see."YUJLEDA AND BOUDALAN HAVE FALLEN!" She roars.

Gaia confirms the deaths through the massive binoculars and walks into the room and puts out their candles and announce those that have fallen to the crowd inside. Bellamy and Kane are in the war room watching with fear every time the flame keeper comes in to announce the fallen.

Indra and Anya are representing Trikru. They watch as one by one the other clan's candles are extinguished as their deaths are announced. 

Octavia makes her way back to the tunnels where they had just been before the Conclave.

"You were smart to come back here and hide but not smart enough," Luna calls out

Octavia whips around with a sword in hand and gasps with panic

"I'll make your death quick," She says with her spear in hand

"Lincoln would be ashamed of you." Octavia spits with anger

"Look around you. This is what mankind has chosen to do with its final days. Another battle? More blood?" She says while walking over slowly shaking her head

Octavia swings her sword and Luna effortlessly blocks it and in one fluid motion brings her spear back around and causes a deep cut on across her shoulder. 

Octavia swings wildly again and this time misses completely. Luna hits her in the face with the middle of the staff of the Spear and then spartan kicks her in the stomach sending her backward to the ground. Her nose dripping red blood.

"Yu Gomplei ste odon." Luna says as she twirls the spear around and then holds it above Octavia ready to come down and end her life.

"Like hell it is!" Octavia says through clenched teeth as she kicks Luna's shin and quickly swings her sword sideways to break a rope that was holding metal pipes above them. Octavia rolls her body out of the way and Luna falls underneath the weight of the pipes that barrel down from above. 

Luna grunts and moves the pipes out of her way and stands up with a murderous look on her face. She puts her hand to her forehead and realizes she's bleeding. She watches as Octavia runs towards the tunnel exit.

"You can't hide forever!" Luna bellows

Octavia makes her way back to the market area and she notices two warriors coming near her direction. She ducks down and hides behind scattered debris in an attempt to avoid them. When she thinks they are gone she comes out and walks in the opposite direction but then a warrior comes out from the corner and yells "Skairipa!" Alerting everyone of her presence.

Now three warriors circle Octavia and she gets in a fighting stance trying not to let her fear show. Suddenly a war cry is heard over them and Lexa comes flying down off a ledge with her swords swinging down with her.

"Octavia, I trust that you won't be a Branwoda (fool) while I even the playing field." She says as she puts her back up against Octavia's and gets into a fighting stance with her two swords facing towards two opponents.

"Sha, Heda." She replies and lunges out at the person in front of her.

The Ouskejon Kru warrior blocks her attack and Octavia barrel rolls out of the way, as the warrior swings his spiked hammer downwards.

Lexa blocks the first attack from Delfikru warrior and uses her strength and rage to hold him in a block. She notices another warrior coming up behind the Delfikru warrior and she spartan kicks the Delfikru warrior, sending him into the swinging blades of the new approaching warrior. He manages to catch his footing from falling fully and suffers a cut along his back.

Octavia gets hit in the face with a shield and it sends her tumbling to the ground. Red blood flows down her forehead. The Ouskejon Kru warrior goes to swing but Lexa uses both swords to block the staff connecting the spiked hammer. 

The staff part of the hammer struggles against Lexa's force. Lexa pushes off of him creating distance and quickly turns around and drops her stance to the side to avoid an oncoming blade. She enters a sword dance with the Delfikru warrior and another. She Lets them attack first, so she can conserve energy. 

Octavia lashes out towards the Ouskejon Kru warrior and he blocks it. He swings his hammer down and Octavia just barely dodges it in time. His hammer gets stuck in an old metal car's side that was behind her. Octavia uses this to her advantage and cuts his hand clean off and then quickly plunges her sword through the warrior's mouth and rips it out. His body falls to the ground. Lexa is slightly impressed seeing this between her blocks from her own fight.

Lexa disarms the Delfikru warrior and punches him in the face, still clutching her blade's hilt in that fist, and then turns and thrusts her other sword through him and pulls it out. She then turns to the remaining warrior. She ducks out of the way as best she can from his swing but ends up with a cut on her cheek. 

She slams the side of her body into him, causing him to stumble. She then swings around in a turn and impales him in the stomach with one sword. She lets go of the sword completely and quickly does a half body turn and swings her other to cut his head clean off his body. She grabs both her swords while Octavia is busy collecting the dog tags of the other two warriors. Octavia has a spiteful look on her face.

"I could have handled it myself," She says in a bitter tone

"Clarke told me when someone saves your life, you say thank you," Lexa replies in a sarcastic tone

"This isn't a joke. Tell me, Heda, how does this end?" Octavia asks

"I know how a Conclave works Octavia. I killed everyone in mine." Lexa says with a raised brow

"Not well enough considering your old classmate is here," She quips 

Lexa's face hardens 

Octavia goes to hand her the dog tags. Lexa pushes them back to her

"You killed them, take them." She says annoyed shoving them back out

Lexa gets into a fighting stance sensing someone approaching.

Octavia whips around but sighs when she realizes who it is.

"You shouldn't have followed me. Next time I see you, I'll kill you," she says in an annoyed tone. As she sees the Trishana Kru warrior emerge from the shadows.

Lexa went to open her mouth but an arrow came flying down and connects with her shoulder. Another one flies by and embeds itself in the Trishana Kru warriors neck. 

"Run!" Lexa yells as she pulls on the warrior with Octavia's help, out of the way just in time to miss another flying arrow. They find cover quickly and Lexa put her back against the concrete wall and slid down until she was sitting on the ground. She takes a few deep breaths and leans her body off the wall and grunts as she forces the arrow through her shoulder. 

"Damn. You really are a badass," Octavia says with shocked eyes 

Lexa clenches her teeth and reaches around and rips it out the back of her shoulder and throws it on the ground as she lets out an annoyed grunt. She leans back against the wall and tries to steady her breathing while clutching the shoulder to stop the bleeding.

Octavia leans forward and tries to peek her head out from their cover spot but Lexa quickly leans forward and yanks her arm to pull her back just as two arrows come cascading down where her head just.

"Do you have a death wish sky girl?" She hisses

Octavia turns to the Trishana Kru warrior

"I can't feel my legs." He says with tears falling. "You have to kill me."

"I can't." Octavia stutters out as she shakes her head

"You said you would next time you saw me." He pleads

"dula op nou fir in death. Em ste nou eno," (do not fear death. It is not the end) Lexa says to the warrior as she hands her dagger to Octavia

Octavia stabs him to end his suffering and she grabs his dog tag. She hands the dagger back to Lexa. Octavia gets up and holds out a hand to help Lexa up. They make their way carefully to another area.

"So what now. Are we are on the same side?" Octavia asks

"We have always been on the same side Octavia," She says sincerely with a slight smile twitching at her lips

"How is your shoulder?" She asks concerned 

"Hurts," She answers truthfully

Bellamy noticed the flying arrows and begins to make his way down to the area where he saw them coming from. He is careful to not be spotted by the scouts, as he doesn't want to get caught and have Skaikru disqualified.

Luna approaches a warrior and begins running at full speed. The warrior picks up speed as well and swings but Luna easily dodges and then jumps up on a box and does a full-body swing with her spear, ending the warrior in an instant as she came down. His body hits the floor. She grabs the dog tag with the end of her spear and continues moving forward with a determined face.

Bellamy was hiding behind some crates watching the arrows being shot out a window.

Lexa and Octavia were walking down a street when another arrow flew by. Lexa catches the arrow before it can connect with Octavia's body. Octavia looks at her wide-eyed. Bellamy witnesses this and is enraged and makes his way up the building to uncover who is behind it. Lexa pulls Octavia out of range quickly.

Bellamy gets to the room where the arrows came flying out of and uncovers that it's Echo who was cheating. Bellamy disarms her and is choking her when Roan steps in. Roan tells her she is banished from Azgeda and he will not have her cheating to give Luna more of an advantage by taking out the competition. 

"mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim Octavia Kom Skaikru," (may we meet again Octavia of the sku) Lexa says before she proceeds in a different direction

"Wait! where are you going?" Octavia asks

"To find my sister," she replies 

Meanwhile in the War room

"Only four warriors remain. Roan Kom Azgeda, Luna Kom Flokru, Octavia Kom Skaikru, and Heda Leska Kom Trikru." Gaia announces

"Octavia is doing well," Indra says to Kane

"Thanks to you. You taught her to be a warrior." He replies

"A warrior has many teachers. If Octavia wins, we will see what she has truly learned." She says in a sincere tone

Roan makes his way out of the room and ducks as he hears a blade swinging. Octavia's blade hits the concrete wall behind him.

"You. You lied to me about the Flame! I trusted you and you broke that trust. " He says angered while holding his sword out pointing to her.

"I didn't know what else to do. You would have killed Indra's daughter." She says while shrugging her shoulders.

"You're right.I would have." He says as he puts his blade away

Octavia looks around confused

"What are you doing?" She asks

"Proposing a truce. There's only four of us left. We can't stop Luna alone but together we have a chance. One of us must win for humanity to survive." He says

"What happens after we kill her? and what about the Commander," Octavia asks

"May the best warrior win." He says sincerely

Octavia nods in agreeance

________________________

Hope you guys are enjoying the conclave. Sorry for any mistakes or grammatical errors. Fighting scenes are difficult to write and try and picture what is happening.


	29. Conclave Part Three

Bellamy is making his way through the market carefully, trying not to be spotted. A hooded figure comes up behind him and knocks him out and drags him away. Bellamy is moved into the bunker and put on the couch. The hooded figure moves back out to the Conclave shortly after.

Roan and Octavia walk together slowly when they hear grunting and the sound of clashing swords. Roan nods to Octavia to walk around the other side while he closes in slowly. Swords continue clashing and a battle cry is heard.

Roan makes his way over and sees Luna and Lexa in a heated battle by a giant water fountain. Octavia gives Roan a nod and quickly makes her way around another vantage point so they can come at them in two different directions. 

Lexa dodges an attack and goes to spin with her swords but Luna quickly brings the bottom end of her spear across and it connects with her back hard. Lexa quickly recovers and turns around in time to catch her next attack in a block. Lexa pushes Luna back separating them. Both warriors look up to see Roan and Octavia charge at full speed towards them.

Lexa blocks Octavia's swing and then throws one of her dual blades up in the air, she slides on the ground in between Roan's legs as he was in a mid-swing. She catches her airborne blade and kicks his leg out from behind, bringing him to a knee. She slashes her blade across connecting with his back. Lexa quickly gets to her feet and gets back into a fighting stance. Roan recovers quickly.

Luna kicks Roan in the sternum and he tumbles backward towards Lexa. Lexa moves out of the way as Roan stumbles to regain his balance. He grunts and then turns to swing at Luna but Luna bends her upper body backward, as the blade swings inches from her face and she snaps back up and immediately kicks Octavia in the leg sending her to her knee.

All four warriors are panting heavily as they circle one another. All of them barring their own wounds. All covered in both their blood and the blood of others. 

"My turn," Luna says as she swings at Roan and then turns around and punches Octavia in the face. Lexa lets out a battle cry and spins with her swords coming around with her but Luna jumps on the fountain ledge and then does a 180 coming down and cuts across Lexa's back. Lexa stumbles forwards as she lets out a yell in pain.

Luna presses on in a fight with Roan. Swords clashing with her staff and sparks flying. Both holding their own.

Octavia faces Lexa and kicked one of her swords away while she was slightly dazed from her back injury. Octavia lunges and Lexa tries to get out of the way but the blade connects with her arm. Black blood flowing down. Octavia then elbows her in the stomach and proceeds to punch her in the face. Lexa falls backward on the ground dropping her other blade. Octavia kicks it away. Lexa is panting heavily watching Octavia with wide eyes.

As Octavia comes up to Lexa with a sword in the air ready to come down, Lexa lazily rolls out of the way and the blade clashes with the ground causing sparks. Lexa swings her legs in a sweeping motion and Octavia falls face-first on the ground. Lexa lets herself fall onto her back on the ground and just concentrates on breathing for a moment. She knows she's lost a lot of blood and her shoulder is in excruciating pain. 

Roan dodged one of Luna's swings and then hit her in the face and kicked her down on the ground. He walks over to her and brings both hands above his head holding the blade ready to end her life. Luna holds her staff out in an attempt to try and shield herself.

All of a sudden Lighting followed by thunder catches the attention of the warriors. Rain starts coming down hard. Octavia and Roan cry out in pain as it starts to burn their skin.

"Black rain... Roan Run! It's Black Rain!" Octavia yells as she runs towards the nearest housing structure and kicks in the door to get cover. Roan trails behind and throws his body in the doorway to get out of the rain.

Lexa gets to her knees and reaches to grab one of her swords on the ground but Luna swings her staff around in her direction. Lexa tried to get out of the way but the blade connects with her side. 

Lexa clutches her side as she stumbles to her feet and makes her way over to the fountain and falls to a knee while gripping the edge of the fountain for support. 

Luna comes up behind her and grabs her by the collar. 

"Jus drein jus daun sis (blood must have blood sister)" She says in a mocking tone 

Lexa quickly takes a deep breath in from her nose and Luna pushes her head into the water fountain. She thrashes around under Luna's hold. Luna's gaze is looking directly over to Octavia and Roan as Lexa struggles beneath her.

Octavia and Roan watch in horror with gaped mouths and wide eyes

"Kom Woda so gyon op, gon woda so kom daun." (from water we are born. To water we return.) She says to Lexa. Lexa's body stops moving in the water and the only sound heard is the heavy rain coming down.

"Yu gonplei ste odon Leska. (your fight is over Lexa)" she says as she pulls Lexa back from the water. She rips off her dog tags off and lets her body fall onto the ground. 

"THE COMMANDER HAS FALLEN!" Luna shouts out while holding out the dog tags

Suddenly Jaha comes up behind Octavia and knocks her out with a reaper stick. Roan looks at him puzzled. Jaha rips off her dog tags and tosses them to him.

"Skaikru forfeits," He says to Roan.

Gaia enters the room from the balcony and swallows the lump in her throat as tears form in her eyes. Everyone looks at her in anticipation. Anya knits her brows and Indra looks at her with concern. 

"Trikru has fallen... Heda Leska Kom Trikru Yu gonplei ste odon (your fight is over)" She says with a shaky voice as she puts out the candle.

"Heda..no" Indra says softly

Anya's knees buckle and Kane catches her. He pulls her into his arms and holds her as she cries. 

Everyone else in the room takes a silent knee in respect for the fallen Commander. The horn sounds to signal a fallen Commander. 

Bellamy and Octavia wake up in the office in the bunker

"What did you do!" Octavia yells as she punches Bellamy in the face

"I didn't do anything. I woke up here just like you!" He yells

Jaha walks into the office. "Good, you're awake. Skaikru has taken the bunker. I did what I had to for our people. We cannot let our fate fall into their barbaric ways." He states 

Octavia tries to get up and leave. As she opens the door, Bellamy pulls her back into the room.

Clarke saw her from the hall and ran over to the door with Abby trying to stop her. Clarke barges into the office with Abby hot on her heels.

"Octavia? What are you doing here?" she asks 

"This psycho used a reaper stick on me and abducted me from the battlefield!" Octavia shouts

"I saved your life! you should be thanking me. Luna was going to kill you too. You saw what she did!" Jaha spits

"What do you mean?" Clarke asks in a shaky voice

"I'm sorry Clarke, Lexa is gone..." Octavia says softly

Abby's mouth drops open in shock

"No... that's not possible." Clarke says in disbelief as her emotions start spiraling and she puts her trembling hand over her mouth

"Octavia and I watched it," Jaha says coldly

"What the hell happened?" She asks in a demanding tone

"Clarke... why don't you sit down," Abby says calmly 

"Luna killed her. She was already losing a lot of blood. Black rain came. Roan and I went for shelter and Lexa and Luna were left on the battlefield. She drowned her in a water fountain." She says 

Clarke falls to her knees and screams out in pain. Abby rushes over and holds her. Clarke sobs uncontrollably as her body shakes

"Shh... it's okay, I'm here." She soothes 

"I loved her mom..." She says through a broken voice as tears cascade down her face soaking Abby's shirt.

"I know honey..." Abby says softly as she rubs her back.

Bellamy and Octavia look on and they swallow their emotions for Clarke's distraught state. 

"What about Lincoln?" She asks Jaha 

"He is here along with another grounder Niylah." He says 

Octavia leaves the room to go find Lincoln. 

Roan runs out of the house and ignores his burning skin to engage in battle with Luna. Luna's staff meets his sword and she headbutts him. He stumbles to catch his footing. She swings the staff around and it causes a deep gash in his leg. He grunts and goes to thrust his sword forward but she brings the end of her staff around and knocks his sword out of his hand.

She swings the spear around her body and brings it down in one fluid motion but he rolls out of the way just in time. She brings her staff across, hitting him in the nose, and then quickly propels the end of her staff hard against his chest causing the air to be knocked out of his lungs. 

She then grips the middle of the staff against his neck and chocks him with it. She pulls back on her staff that's against his neck, with her full body weight until he dies. She lets his body drop and rips the dog tags off of him.

"Yu gonplei ste odon King Roan Kom Azgeda" (Your fight is over King Roan of Azgeda) She says 

Luna makes her way up to the war room. The scouts had been forced to take cover when the black rain hit. 

Luna walks into the room with bloody dog tags in hand. Everyone in the room turns around and gasps because they know what this means.

"Your precious Commander is dead and soon you will be too," Luna says walking towards the steps leading to the throne. She holds out the dog tags to Gaia

Gaia makes her way towards her slowly and reaches her hand out to grab the bloody dog tags.

Suddenly the door to the War room is kicked open and a roar is heard as a spear is sent flying across the room. The spear catches the dog tags and embeds itself into the wall.

Loud gasps are heard all around the room as Lexa is in the doorway to the throne room. One arm gripping the doorway another gripping her side wound. Black blood covering her hand on her wound. Her body covered in the blood of not only her but those she has fought. Her face already bruising from the earlier inflicted wounds. 

Anya and Indra's mouths are to the ground in shock 

"I don't understand, you were dead!" Luna spits out as she steps down towards Lexa. 

"You saw what I wanted you to see. The spirit of the Commander chose me for a reason," She says as she draws her swords out and gives them a big swing before lunging forward letting out a loud roar.

People quickly move to make way for the warriors. 

Luna quickly dodges her strike and kicks her in the back. Lexa hits the wall and grunts in pain. Luna dislodges the spear from the wall and blocks her next attack.

Lexa swings her swords down heavy and it clashes against the middle of the spear's staff. Luna pushes her staff to the side, taking the swords in the same direction and she steps in and elbows Lexa in the face.

Lexa stumbles back and clenches her teeth as she twirls fiercely while clashing with the spear's staff at every turn. Lexa moves too quickly for her and her sword connects against Luna's leg on one turn and then on her bicep on another. Luna flexes her jaw and grunts in pain. Lexa slashes her sword against her side evening the wound she gave her earlier. Blood for blood is all that is going on in Lexa's mind right now. 

They continue on in a closely matched battle. The sounds of clashing swords and the clunking noise of the staff echo throughout the room. 

Both warriors have their weapons pinned against each other and Lexa drops one of the swords and grabs the middle of the staff and pulls it forward. Lexa knees her in the stomach as she comes forward to her. 

Luna grunts and brings the end of the staff upwards and thrusts it forward, the end of the staff connects with Lexa's wounded shoulder hard. Lexa stumbles backward slightly and Luna advances and spins the spearhead down, cutting her calf. Luna punches her in the face causing her to stumble with her footing. She then kicks her with all her force in the sternum and she hits the ground landing on her back. 

Lexa rolls onto her side and quickly grabs her dagger and then rolls back over and launches it. The dagger connects with Luna's shoulder. Luna yells out in pain and rips the dagger out and drops it on the ground while laughing. Lexa had made her way onto her feet.

Lexa is hunched over spitting up black blood. Luna kicks her legs, sending her to her knees. She grabs Lexa's sword and stands behind her and holds the blade against her neck. Black blood slowly trickling down her neck from the slight pressure of the blade. 

"Yu gonplei ste odon Heda." (your fight is over Commander) She hisses.

"Go float yourself," Lexa yells 

She clenches her teeth as she throws her head backward into Luna's nose. Lexa ducks under the blade and turns her body and elbows her in the stomach, causing her to gasp for air. Lexa lunges forward diving for her sword. Luna quickly picks up the spear and spins it above her head and brings it down hard towards Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who likes a good twist?


	30. Conclave Part Four

Lexa dodges the spear and now has her back pinned against the wall. Luna goes to hit her with the end of the Staff and Lexa rolls her back off the wall and jumps onto the stairs that lead to the throne and then does a turn and whips her sword across with a loud roar. The sword slashes Luna's stomach. Lexa brings the sword back around and Luna tries to block it but Lexa's free arm catches the middle of the staff in the air and she lunges her blade forward straight through Luna's body impaling her.

The staff falls out of Luna's hand and she drops down to the ground. Lexa clutches her shirt to keep her from falling back and pulls her in her arms as she bleeds out. She caresses her cheek slowly.

"I never meant to turn you into this sister," She says softly to Luna. Tears cascade out of Luna's eyes as she chokes on blood. 

"Yu gonplei ste odon," (your fight is over) Lexa says as she pulls the blade out of her stomach killing her instantly. Lexa carefully lays Luna down and closes her eyes with one hand. She grunts in pain as she gets to her feet.

Lexa makes her way over to the dog tags and picks them up and tosses them at Gaia as she moves to sit on her throne. She places the bloody sword across her lap, having an emotionless face and her chin raised high.

"Heda Leska Kom Trikru is victorious," Gaia says with a quirk of a brow and a smile forming

Anya falls to her knee with respect and within moments the entire room is on one knee.

"Trikru is victorious but I as Heda, have decided a different fate for the bunker..." She states stoically

Everyone looks around nervously

"My rein as Commander was driven by one common goal, uniting the clans together to achieve peace. That is still my objective and as long as I am alive, so is my coalition. You are all still my people. Therefore, the bunker will be shared equally between all clans." She says sternly

Everyone stands up and begins chanting Heda loudly

"I will discuss further details with the ambassadors and clan leaders so they can pick their survivors." She says

Lexa stands up and makes her way down the steps to exit the room but her legs give out and she falls to her knees from the injuries. Anya dashes across the room and pulls her up and quickly gets her out of the room. Anya braces her against the wall outside the throne room, away from prying eyes. She cups her face with both hands, "I am so proud of you Leska. You have accomplished remarkable things as Heda but I am just as proud of the woman you have grown into as Lexa," she says with a smile as she rubs her cheeks with her thumbs

Tears fall from Lexa's eyes and her bottom lip trembles as she pulls the other woman into a tight hug. Anya is as close to a mother as she ever had growing up. Though she was incredibly stern and pushed her well past her limits, Anya believed in her every step of the way. This moment meant the world to the young commander. 

"There won't be enough room for everyone," Kane whispers to Indra

"This is what you sky people call Unity day Kane." Indra replies

Lexa, Kane, Indra, Gaia, and Anya make their way to where the bunker entrance is. They see scattered bodies of scouts as they come running in. Kane runs to the bunker door but its locked.

"What have you sky people done now!" Anya seethes towards Kane

"Are they dead?" Lexa asks with concern looking at the bodies 

Indra checks their pulses. "No, they used gas." She says holding up an empty tear gas canister.

Lexa sits down on one of the steps and puts two fingers to the bridge of her nose in annoyance

"Nobody enters this room!" Anya Commands to the guards outside

"Where is Marcus?" Abby asks Jaha

"We sent some people to get him. He was in the tower but we could only get Bellamy and Octavia in time." He says

"Give me your radio, he has one." She demands

"Walkies are no good down here." He says 

Bellamy pushes past him and pushes a button on the desk and it reveals screens and a communication system. 

"What are you doing!" Jaha yells 

"Letting them say goodbye," He replies in a low voice

Bellamy adjusts the frequency.

"Can anyone hear me? Over." Kane says repeatedly 

"Marcus, it's me" Abby replies with relief 

"Where is Clarke?" Marcus asks

"She's here with me," Abby responds

"You need to open the bunker. The Conclave is over." Kane says

"We can't do that Marcus, radiation levels are too dangerous and they will storm the bunker. Luna didn't want anyone to survive, I can't open the bunker." Jaha replies

"Luna didn't win the Conclave," Kane says proudly

"So Roan won?" Abby asks

Kane presses the walkie button and holds it near Lexa

"No, I did," Lexa says lightly as her head is laying back against the wall and her eyes are shut. 

"Is that?..." Octavia asks the people in the office

Clarke's crying stops and she slowly makes her way to the radio

Abby covers her mouth with one hand and stands frozen still in shock. 

Clarke puts her hand under her mother's around the receiver of the radio and presses the button. She hesitates for a moment before swallowing the lump in her throat to speak.

"......Lexa....?" She asks through a cracked voice 

"We meet again, Hodnes (love). I need you to open the door Beja (please)." She says calmly

Clarke laughs for a moment as tears fall.

"I don't understand.. they said Luna killed you that you were losing a lot of blood." She says 

"I am very much alive at the moment. But for how long I remain that way depends entirely on you." She says

"I don't understand," Clarke replies

"Clarke, listen to me carefully. When I won, I announced my plan to share it with all the clans of my coalition. Skaikru included, despite everyone's thoughts on that. I'm buying you as much time as I can but if they find out what you have all done, they will have my head." She says sternly

"I'll fix this. Lexa, I'm on my way." She says

Jaha ushers for a bunch of guards to come in the room

"Um, Lex... I'm going to need some time." She says with fear in her voice

"Klarke. What do you mean? We don't have time," She starts but then the radio line goes dead

"Klarke?" Lexa asks but it's all static 

She lets out a yell in frustration 

Jaha had turned off the communication system.

"I'm opening that door," Clarke says with determination on her face

"We can't let you do that," Jaha says 

Clarke looks to Bellamy for support but he steps aside for the guards. Clarke looks at him with a face of betrayal. 

"I have to do what is best for our people Clarke. They are already safe in here." He replies 

"You son of a bitch!" Clarke yells

The guards rush Clarke and use shock sticks. They chain her up in the turbine room. Bellamy leaves Murphy to guard them. Murphy comes into the room and see's Clarke's wrists red and bleeding from trying to break free

"What the hell are you doing?" He asks

"Murphy! untie me please." She says

"I can't," Murphy says

"Lexa is out there! please." She begs

"I'm sorry Clarke... Truly I am but I can't let everyone in here die for her." He says

Anya is bandaging up Lexa's more serious wounds. "This can't continue on much longer Leska." She states firmly with piercing eyes

"I trust Clarke. She will figure it out." She replies with a sigh

"I was wondering why Kane was stalling. Skaikru dishonors us all yet again." Echo says pointing a sword out.

"Let me kill her Heda," Indra asks while drawing her sword

"Em pleni!" (enough) She bellows.

"Skaikru isn't the only one who dishonors their Clan. Or did you think I wouldn't notice an Azgeda arrow going through my body?" She says through clenched teeth.

Echos eyes go wide

"Is this true Heda?" Anya asks

"Go check the bodies outside for yourself. I know an Azgeda arrow when I see one." Lexa hisses

"So what is your plan? to sit and wait for Clarke?" Echo asks

"Yes," Lexa replies simply

Echo looks at her for a moment and then puts her sword away. "Knowing how she feels about you, I'd say that's a pretty good plan."

"Time will tell," Anya says with a concerned face

"It takes as long as it takes," Lexa replies 

Abby walks into the room

"Mom, it's about damn time," Clarke says

Abby looks down to see their bloody and red wrists

"I didn't do this for fun," She says

"You want me to help you?" Abby asks

"Yes! Kane is out there too!" Clarke says frantically

"I forgave you for dad but I will never forgive you if you let her die," Clarke says with glossy eyes

"John! I need you," Abby yells

John and Octavia rush into the room and sees bloody gauze everywhere and lose chains but nobody in them. Clarke comes up behind him and chokes him out. 

"Are you going to be a problem?" Clarke asks Octavia 

"No. Go get your girl griff," She replies with a wink

"The main airlock control is in the office with Jaha. Do you have a plan for that?" Abby asks

"Yea... open the damn door or die trying," Clarke says as she grabs the shock stick and walks out.

Lexa is slumped against the wall with her eyes closed. A scout comes in.

"Heda... the black rain has stopped. The clans are on their way... should we stop them?" He asks

"Let them come." She says before coughing up black blood 

Anya looks at her concerned

Octavia helps Abby take control of the office and Abby gets ready to do her job. The airlock has to be opened with two people. One in the control room and one to manually open the door.

Murphy comes to and grabs a gun and runs towards the airlock. Abby unlocks the airlock door and Clarke makes eye contact with Bellamy and she runs up the walkway through the door and starts to run up the stairs to the manual lock. Bellamy easily catches up to her.

"Clarke stop!" He says pointing the gun

"I don't have time for this. The radiation is getting worse and people are dying up there." She yells

He fires a warning shot against the door

"What the hell are you doing?" She asks

"What I have to do to survive Clarke." He replies still pointing the gun

"You'll have to kill me," Clarke says 

Debris falls from when the bullet was shot and Clarke slightly ducks. 

"Don't make me do this Clarke," He says as the gun shakes in his hand

"If Octavia was out there you wouldn't be stopping me," she says 

Bellamy lowers his gun

The sound of the bunker opening grabs everyone's attention from the outside. Anya helps Lexa up onto her feet.

Clarke comes out. "Oh my god." She says through tears looking at how beat up Lexa is and all the blood on her. She runs into Lexa's arms and lets out a slight whimper. Lexa winces in pain but hugs her back and a big smile forms on her face. They break from the hug and Lexa grabs her hands in her own.

"Clarke your wrists?" Lexa says alarmed looking at them.

"They tried to keep me from you." She says with a shrug

They enter the bunker and Clarke, Lexa, Abby, Anya, Indra, and Kane are in the office overlooking plans.

"You should really let me check your wounds," Abby says 

Lexa waves her off with a hand

"How many of us have to die?" Jaha asks from the doorway

"You're lucky it's not all of you. Each Clan gets 100 spots." Lexa replies without looking up

"This is what you wanted?" He asks looking at Clarke

"This has nothing to do with want. Every clan has chosen their spots already. You get 100 just like everyone else. Clarke and Octavia are on that list, the rest is up to you... the death wave comes in 24 hours. You have 12 to decide." Lexa says sternly

"Or what?" Jaha challenges 

Lexa launches her dagger and it lands slightly above his head. 

"Do not try my patience any further," She warns

He walks out of the room

"Indra and Kane take care of the preparations. I am going to medical with Abby." She says 

They both nod and Abby leads her out of the room

"Anya, can you accompany me to the commander's chambers so we can gather some of her things?" Clarke asks 

Anya gives a nod and they head to her chambers.


	31. Chapter Thirty One

Abby quickly lays her down on the medical bed and cuts her shirt off. 

"Do you have any injuries below the waist?" Abby asks while putting on gloves

she nods 

Abby cuts off her pants and gathers the medical supplies she needs 

Anya makes her way into medical. Clarke joins shortly after putting the clothes and spare things into their presumed room in the bunker. 

Anya comes over to the bed and moves hair out of her face

"I'm going to give you something for the pain," Abby says as she grabs a needle 

"Will it affect my head?" Lexa asks 

"It will make you sleepy," She replies 

"Then I don't want it. I need to be able to think clearly," She replies 

"Then this is going to hurt," Abby says 

"Lex... please take it," Clarke pleads 

"I said no," Lexa replies sternly 

"We are used to pain Skaiprisa," Anya says reassuringly 

Abby nods and begins cleaning the cut on her side and then begins to stitch it closed. 

Clarke works on the cut on her thigh. Lexa's skin gets goosebumps under Clarke's touch. Clarke shoots her a smile and continues working. 

Anya grabs a bowl of water and a rag and carefully removes her war paint and the blood from her face. 

"Clarke she's lost a lot of blood," Abby states looking at her bloody shirt on the ground and all the bloody gauze they went through. 

"Take some of mine," She says as she rolls her sleeve up 

Abby starts a line from Clarke's arm to Lexa. 

"What happened to her shoulder?" Abby asks 

"Azgeda arrow," Anya spits out in anger 

"It went straight through," Abby says shocked 

"I pushed it through to get it out." Lexa states plainly 

Abby looks at her with wide eyes 

"And you continued fighting?" She asks in shock 

Lexa nods 

Clarke helps Lexa sit up and ushers her forward on the bed. Abby works on her shoulder while Clarke climbs behind her and works on the cut along her back. 

"I have to say I am impressed you are still here with us Commander," Abby says looking at her

Lexa gives a half-smile 

"I have escaped worse fates," she says with a slight chuckle 

They finish patching her up and Clarke helps her lay on her side to minimize pain from all the wounds. She brings the sheet up to her waist. Her bindings are the only thing covering her top half. Lexa lets out a content sigh 

Clarke caresses her face softly and kisses her on the forehead

"Sleep hodnes(love)," She says 

Anya pulls up a chair next to Lexa's bed and sits in it. 

"I'll take the first watch," She says 

Clarke nods

"I'll see you when you wake." Clarke promises

Lexa gives a nod

Abby and Clarke clean up the room

"Sleep Leska, the world awaits you tomorrow," She whispers

Anya takes one of Lexa's hands in her own and she plays with her hair with the other while singing a Trigedasleng song softly to her. Lexa's eyes flutter closed and she falls asleep.

Anya looks at the sleeping girl and for a moment she sees the young child she raised sleeping in front of her, instead of the grown woman she has in front of her today. 

Clarke and Abby smile at the sight. 

"Let me know when she wakes," Clarke says

Anya gives a nod 

Jackson and Miller made their way back to John, Emori, and Raven. 

John and Emori look stunned expecting that they would all be left behind

"You ready?" Miller asks 

"Yeah, let me get Raven," He says 

Miller and Jackson start taking the supplies outside 

John comes downstairs and sees Raven welding something. He sees a spacesuit and giant schematics for a spacesuit drawn on the whiteboard. 

"Hey, they're here. You ready or what?" He asks 

She takes off the welding helmet and gloves

"I'm not going." She states

"What the hell are you talking about? Anya is waiting for you," He says 

"I'm dying Murphy," She says while tilting her head over towards her brain scan

"Come on. Abby said if you didn't use your brain, we" He starts 

"We're past that." She replies while turning away from him back to the whiteboard. She swallows her emotions. Her eyes gloss over

The realization hits him looking around the room at the equipment and the suit she's working on.

"You're going to space?" He asks 

"Have any idea what it's like to be in pain every day?" She asks turning towards him

He hangs his head in shame

"When I was spacewalking, everything was right. I just want that again." She says while shrugging her shoulders 

"I'm sorry." He says with his eyes full of tears 

She opens and closes her mouth but nothing comes out

"I'm sorry for doing this to you Raven," he says again

"This is not your fault. I can deal with losing my leg, But... losing my mind.." She says as tears cascade down 

Murphy lets out a breath trying to real in his own emotions 

"What do you want me to tell the others?" He asks taking a step towards her

"Tell them I floated myself," she says with a smile as tears continue to fall 

John laughs 

Raven pulls him in gently for a brief hug

"Okay, go. Survive." She says with a chuckle while wiping her tears away 

"It's what cockroaches do, right?" he smirks before walking away 

She laughs and watches him leave the room

"Can we get back to work?" the figment of Becca asks 

"Yeah, sorry. Right. Where were we?" She asks aloud 

John turns back and sees she is talking to herself. He continues leaving to go with Emori to the bunker. 

Raven has another seizure and see's a figment of Sinclair 

She comes to and sees Becca is tied up. 

"She's not as smart as she thinks," He says with a smile 

Raven hugs her figment of Sinclair 

"What's wrong?" She asks pulling away from him 

"I didn't die so you can kill yourself," he states 

"I'm not killing myself. I'm dying. There's a difference," She says with an angered tone 

"The Raven Reyes I know doesn't quit. She keeps fighting." He reminds her 

"What's happening to my brain isn't something you can fight." She says 

"Have you tried? Why don't we take a look under the hood before we junk this beautiful mind?" He asks while rubbing his thumb on her cheek to brush away a fallen tear 

"Okay," She agrees with a smile 

"Part of the code is still in my head," She says while showing him the brain scan 

"So that's why....," he starts to say

"Why I'm super Raven. Also why I'm about to be super dead." She chuckles 

He doesn't find it funny 

"Anyways, we would have to purge the code to stop the damage." He says 

"Yeah, getting rid of her the first time wasn't fun enough huh," she says while elbowing him

He shakes his head at her playfulness in this situation. 

"How would you purge the residual code in a computer?" He asks 

"Reboot it," Says like its the most obvious thing 

"The human brain is not a computer," Becca argues 

"That's why your code is killing her." He retorts 

"You have to stop your heart long enough for all electrical activity in your brain to stop," he says before being interrupted by Becca 

"15 minutes. She'll be brain dead, long before she can get her heart started again." She says coldly 

"Not if I was frozen," She says while looking at a tank on the other side of the room 

Becca and Sinclair turn to her with confused faces 

"Well, not frozen... Just really damn cold." 

"Raven, the suit is almost ready," Becca argues 

Becca and Sinclair bicker back and forth 

"I don't choose pain. I choose life. Let's get to work" she says looking at Sinclair 

The tank is all set up and Raven grabs a radio 

"Reyes to the bunker. I repeat Reyes to the bunker. Is anyone there?" She asks with a sigh 

"Hey Rey, it's Miller. I copy," He replies

"Hey, can you give a radio to Anya please?" She asks

"Hang tight," He says 

He heads into medical. Anya looks up at him 

"Raven is asking for you," He says while extending out the radio 

She removes her hands from Lexa and grabs it and moves to the far end of the room, trying to not disrupt her sleep. 

"Raven hodnes(love) are you okay?" She asks 

"I will be. I just needed to hear your voice and to tell you I love you," She says with a smile holding back her emotions 

"What happened? you were supposed to come back with them," Anya asks 

"I think I figured out a way to save my brain. I'm about to try it but I just really needed to hear your voice first," She replies

"If anyone can solve it, you can. You are something else sky girl," she says with a chuckle

"I'll talk to you soon." She says before putting the radio down and getting into the freezing tank of ice water

"May we meet again my little bird," She says 

She hands the radio back to Miller thanking him silently and goes back to the chair and closes her eyes to take a nap too.

Raven smiles at her loves words 

"Your body is naturally going to go into fight mode and try and surface. How are you going to overcome that?" Sinclair asks 

"By being awesome," She laughs 

"I'm serious," He says while rolling his eyes 

"You have to be willing to die to really live. I am" She says while shivering 

"If you're successful when you wake, we will both be gone," he says 

"You're always with me. Thank you," She says sincerely 

"You did this Reyes, not us. It was in you all along." He says proudly 

She sinks herself into the tank and after a few moments, her body goes limp in the water. A countdown timer starts for 15 minutes. Once it's up her body is hit with a shock and she gasps awake. 

She surfaces to the water and grips the surface of the tank and rolls out of it and hits the floor. She crawls towards the defibrillator and puts the patches on her. She hits the button and it issues a shock. She falls unconscious for a moment but then regains consciousness shortly after.

"This is Raven Reyes. I'm alive." She says on the radio 

The following morning 

"Just hang in there honey. I'm sending a team to get you." Abby replies 

"You sure about this?" Raven asks 

"We need you not only for the hundreds of problems we have today. But for the thousands that we haven't even thought of yet." She says 

"Thank you, Abby." She says 

"I'm just glad you're alright." She replies 

"The seizures have stopped. When I get there, we can do the same thing to cure you." Raven replies 

"Cure? what is she talking about?" Kane asks 

"We can talk about it when you get here," Abby replies to Raven 

Jaha comes in the office. All the grounders have moves Skairkru into the opening of the bunker and locked the other doors. 

"Are we really sending 364 of our people to their deaths?" Jaha asks 

"We're lucky we all aren't being sent out there for what you pulled," Clarke retorts 

"We need to fight back!" Jaha yells

"Any sort of resistance will cost us all our lives." Clarke says while crossing her arms 

Lexa wakes up and groans 

"Good morning to you too," Anya chuckles 

"How long have I been asleep?" She asks while rubbing her eyes 

"Long enough. Let's get you cleaned up and dressed," She says

Lexa takes a quick shower and gets dressed in her Commanders outfit and puts on fresh war paint and sheathes her swords on her back and dagger around her waist. Anya rebraids her hair. She makes her way to the office with Anya. 

"Commander," Kane says giving a nod 

"Marcus," She replies nodding 

"We are sending a team to collect Raven today." Kane informs 

"I'd like to be on that team," Bellamy says 

"And i'll join you," Clarke says 

"No. Someone else can join him." Abby says 

"I know my way around the Island. I need to do this. Raven needs us." Clarke replies 

"Anya and I will accompany you." Lexa says with her arms behind her back

"You're leaving?" Jaha asks in disbelief

"All the other clans have picked their survivors. You need to get yours in order. I do not need to be here for this. Indra will be in charge while i'm gone. Make no mistake, she has my full authority to act as she sees fit. So I wouldn't try her patience. She is not nearly as forgiving as I am." Lexa says while staring Jaha down with cold eyes 

"Alright well you guys be safe. We will meet you at the airlock when you return. Clarke and Bellamy, you two will have spots in the bunker, along with Raven." He says 

They nod and head out

Abby takes them to the airlock room to put on radiation suits 

"At these levels of radiation, any amount of exposure is harmful. Keep it sealed at all time. You have 23 hours until the death wave hits. On a good day it takes 10 hours to get to the island and 10 back. It doesn't leave much for error." she says while helping Anya into a suit.

Clarke looks down at her wrist that has the timer set for 23 hours 

"Mom, I know. We'll be careful." She says 

"This isn't good bye. You saw that vision. I'm a nightblood now. Maybe it worked." She says while shrugging her shoulders 

"Clarke, listen to me. I love you. I know I said maybe there were no good guys but there are. You are." She says 

"Even though I opened the door sentencing over 300 of our people to death because of my love for one?" She asks as tears fall 

"It was an impossible choice," Abby replies while wiping her tears away

"Commander, take care of my baby," Abby says while looking at Lexa

"Until my last breath," Lexa promises 

Abby smiles and Clarke reaches out for Lexa's hand. 

Kane goes to hand Lexa a suit but she shakes her head 

"That won't be necessary." she says 

He nods 

John and Emori enter the room

"Room for two more?" He asks 

They look at them confused

"We want to help Raven." John says 

"I know the water better than anyone." Emori adds


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

"Maybe it will help our chances if we help the chosen one," John says with a shrug 

"There will be a lottery for the nonessential slots. 80 will be available of the 100 we are allowed. I will make sure that your name is in it." Abby says 

"And Emori?" John asks 

Abby hesitates "I'll do my best." She answers truthfully 

Abby hugs Clarke one last time and kisses her forehead. 

"Commander, I'm going to hug you now." She says as she awkwardly pulls her in for a hug

Lexa wraps her arms around her after the initial shock. Clarke smiles at the two of them. 

Abby lets go of Lexa and walks towards the door. She takes one look back and sees Lexa cupping Clarke's face. 

"I won't be able to do this for a while once you put that helmet on," she smirks before pulling her in for a long kiss

Clarke gets lost in it for a moment 

Abby smiles and shuts the airlock door

They put their helmets on and leave the bunker. 

"This way," Anya says as she leads them down a hall 

Bellamy grabs Murphys arm 

"What are you really up to?" He asks 

"You screwed us when you let her open that bunker. We were safe. They aren't going to waste two spots on Emori and me. There's a bunker on that Island. You are our ride there. It's called surviving." He says as he jerks his arm back

"You won't survive 5 months in that bunker, let alone 5 years. It isn't stocked." Bellamy replies while shaking his head

"Maybe not but at least we survive the death wave. Not all of us can be essential personal or have the grounder queen as our girlfriend." He retorts 

"You know, this is not what I envisioned when you asked me to come to Polis with you Commander," Clarke says with a smirk

"I suppose not," Lexa replies with a stoic expression

"Looking back at it.. that was very gay of you Lexa," Clarke says with wiggling eyebrows

"What was? Asking you to come with me to the Capital?" Lexa asks with a quirked brow

"Asking me to basically move in with you during a war Commander." She replies with a laugh

Lexa laughs while shaking her head 

Bellamy looks up ahead and sees Clarke grabbing Lexa's hand and her laughing at something they were discussing. 

"And you thought Finn was your only problem," He says while raising an eyebrow smirking 

"Shut up Murphy," He says while shoving him forward

"You can't boss me around." John shoots back 

"I can do whatever the hell I want." Bellamy retorts with a locked jaw

"You can do everything except for Clarke apparently," Murphy says with a laugh before running ahead to catch up with Emori

Bellamy clenches his teeth and shakes off his emotions and catches up to the group.

In the bunker, Kane explains what is going on and they all begin to turn on one another. 

"Is she going to be part of the lottery?" A man yells pointing at Niylah 

They start to shove her around and Octavia and Indra come out of the office

Octavia draws her sword and grabs one of the men shoving Niylah and grips him by the back of his shirt and pulls him back. She has her sword at his throat before anyone can even blink. 

"Octavia, don't do this. You're one of us," Jaha pleads

"I had to hide under the floor all my life. You floated my mother just for having me. I am nothing like you. Every other clan has picked their survivors. Skaikru is no different. You have until midnight or you all die. Niylah is safe. One less for you to decide. If anyone objects, step forward and issue the challenge." She says sternly 

The crowd murmurs 

Octavia leaves the room with Niylah. Indra is hot on her heels

"Octavia, a word," Indra says 

"I don't know if I can do, it if they don't choose." She says 

"You gave your terms. There is no going back. You were their champion, they will listen to you. Just give the command." Indra replies 

"I'm no champion. I hid. Ilian helped me. Roan helped me. Hell, I'd be dead if Lexa didn't save me. I didn't do it on my own." She says while shaking her head 

"No leader does." She says before leaving the room 

Bellamy, Lexa, and Clarke are in the front of the vehicle. Murphy, Emori, and Anya are in the truck bed.

Lexa is asleep on Clarke's shoulder. Clarke is in between Bellamy and her. 

"Why did you come, Bellamy? you were fine with letting them all die yesterday." Clarke says

"I wasn't fine with it, you know that. Clarke, I never meant to hurt you." He replies with a sigh

"You pointed a gun at me. That's a strange way to show you care Bel." She snaps back in a hushed voice

"I didn't pull the trigger," He says with a shrug 

"Is that supposed to make it okay?" She asks looking over at him 

"Nothing is okay. Whenever we make choices, people die." Bellamy says looking forward 

"Well, not shooting me was the right choice," Clarke says with a smirk 

Bellamy chuckles and looks at her 

"Look out!" She yells as she sees something run in front of the truck 

Bellamy jerks the wheel and the truck hits a tree trunk 

Lexa jolts awake to Clarke's arm in front of her holding her back. 

"Are you okay?" Clarke asks while trying to calm her breathing 

Lexa nods her head. Clarke notices Lexa's face is showing signs of radiation poisoning. 

"He jumped in front of us. It's liked he wanted to die." Clarke says looking at Bellamy 

"Stay here, I'll check out the damage." He says 

As soon as he opens the door a grounder rips him from the driver's seat.

Clarke and Lexa have wide eyes 

"Guys! incoming!" Murphy yells from the back as several grounders approach. Murphy tries to kick them away. 

A rips Clarke out next. 

"Clarke!" Lexa yells as she hits an oncoming grounder with the car door. 

She grabs her blades and kills two grounders. She grits her teeth as her whole body is still riddled with pain from the Conclave she just endured. She realizes her shoulder is not able to swing the blade due to the injury from the arrow she took. 

Emori and John get ripped from the back of the truck and the grounders start pulling at the oxygen tanks. Anya is in a battle with four grounders while also trying to help John and Emori.

"They want the suits!" Emori yells 

A grounder is choking Clarke against the side of the vehicle. Lexa plunges her sword through him and rips it out. The body hits the ground. 

"Are you okay?" she asks with panic-filled eyes 

Clarke nods while struggling to catch her breath

Suddenly an arrow flies by taking out a grounder on top of Bellamy and the sound of an oncoming horse is heard. 

Lexa moves to help Murphy. she spartan kicks one of them off of him. 

Clarke gets thrown up against a tree by two grounders and starts to yell for Lexa. Lexa hurls her dagger 15 feet across and it lands in the back of one of their skulls. 

Clarke gasps in shock seeing him hit the ground. Another dagger is thrown from the oncoming figure and it takes down the other grounder on Clarke. 

"Give me your bow!" Lexa commands at the hooded figure who dismounted the horse 

The hooded figure nods and tosses her bow and arrow holder over. Lexa chucks her blade across the clearing, taking out a grounder that was on top of Emori. She tosses the remaining blade to Johns's feet. 

Lexa gives a nod to the figure. The hooded figure takes out her own blade and engages with the grounders. Lexa puts the arrow holder over her shoulder and barrel rolls out of the way of an oncoming enemy. She exits the roll with an arrow and bow in hand and releases an arrow that lands perfectly in his heart. She launches one after another into the different enemies. Ignoring her shoulder pain as best she can. 

They take them all out in no time and the ground is a bloody mess with scattered bodies. Bellamy runs over by Clarke's side and places both hands on the sides of her helmet. 

"Hey, are you okay?" He asks with frantic eyes looking her over

Lexa rolls her eyes 

"Heda?" Anya asks 

"I'm fine." She replies clutching her injured side

The hooded figure reveals their face. 

"There might be more of them. We should get going." Echo says 

"Echo, what are you doing here?" Bellamy asks 

"I know about the bunker on the island and I just saved your lives. I'm hoping you will return the favor." She says 

"Unless we get another ride, nobody will make it to the island," Bellamy replies 

Clarke helps Echo into one of the radiation suits. 

"This will help you from getting worse. You'll get used to the suit." She says sincerely 

"Roan banished me," Echo says with glossy eyes 

"I know," Lexa replies 

"I was only trying to save my people. Is that so wrong?" She asks 

Lexa walks away not wanting to comfort the girl who tried to kill her and Octavia in the conclave. 

Bellamy radios Monty and Harper and asks them for a lift. They answer that they are on their way.

Emori starts spitting up blood

"Clarke!" John calls out

Clarke starts checking her and sees the seal to the helmet is ripped. 

"Her helmet has a tear in the seal." She explains

"So we use the spare!" He yells 

"We don't have any spares," Clarke says 

"Yes, we do. Take it off!" He demands while pointing at Emori 

John and Bellamy start bickering back and forth 

"ENOUGH!" Anya roars 

"I won't let her die!" Murphy says 

"Neither will I," Clarke replies as she takes off her helmet 

"Klarke," Lexa says softly while shaking her head. Her eyes wide with concern

"I have night blood," she says while holding the helmet out

"Untested night blood," Bellamy replies 

Murphy takes the helmet and runs over to Emori and switches it out. 

Clarke is taking in deep breaths "So we test it now." 

Lexa cups her face with both hands and searches her eyes. Clarke pulls her in for a soft kiss and pulls away putting her forehead against the older girls. 

"Monty. We need you to hurry." Bellamy says over the radio 

Bellamy looks down at his wrist and sees the timer is down to 11 hours

"We missed our window. If we go to the island, we won't make it back to Polis." He says 

"So it's either we go to Polis or save Raven?" She asks 

"If the night blood works, we need to get you to Abby. This could save everyone." Bellamy explains 

Suddenly the rover approaches with Monty and Harper. 

"Clarke... Commander...you're exposed. Come on let's get you into the rover," he says while grabbing her arm 

"Focus on Clarke," Lexa says 

"I'm okay," Clarke says

"I'll get the extra helmet," Harper says while rushing to the rover 

"Let's get a move on. The planet isn't getting any less irradiated people." John says while helping Emori to the rover.

Anya approaches Lexa and throws her arm over her body to start helping her to the rover. 

"The helmet doesn't match, so I grabbed the whole suit," Harper says as she puts a box in front of her

Clarke suddenly starts coughing up black blood 

"No!" Lexa yells as she pushes through her pain and runs to Clarke. She rubs her back softly while Clarke continues to cough up black blood.

"She needs to get the suit on now!" Anya says 

Lexa steps aside and Harper helps her into the new suit. 

"So to the island?" Monty asks 

"No, we are going to Polis," Bellamy says 

"No, we aren't. The night blood didn't work." Clarke says 

"We don't know that yet. Luna got sick before she got better." Bellamy explains 

"It took days for Luna's resistance to kick in, we don't have that kind of time. They won't let us in the bunker if I'm sick." Clarke says 

"Let's get to Raven. If anyone can figure out a solution to our problem, it's her." Anya says 

Indra and the grounders have taken Skaikru's guns. 

"It's time. I'll be right by your side." Indra says 

"Octavia. We can do this for you." Lincoln says while gripping her arm 

"No. My people, my responsibility. Open the door." Octavia says 

The door opens and there are unconscious bodies all around. Kane had Jaha have gas masks on. 

They take off the masks as Octavia enters the room

"This is how we save our people," Kanes says 

"Marcus, how do we choose?" Jaha asks 

"We already have." He replies 

"Clarke's list." He says with a quirked brow 

Kane nods. "It was always our best chance for survival." 

"I'll go get it. I know where it is." He says 

Raven is looking up at the countdown screen and sees the death wave already hit Arkadia. Polis has under 10 hours and Becca's lab under 11 hours. She sits on the stairs holding back tears watching the giant screen countdown. 

Suddenly the lab door opens and Raven has a confused look and gets up and sees everyone enter the room above. 

"We meet again Raven of the sky," Lexa says as she descends the stairs first. She has dried up black blood coming down the corner of her mouth. The radiation had impacted her along the ride there.

Raven grips Lexa into a tight hug as tears fall 

"What are you doing here?" Raven says shaking her head 

"Couldn't leave behind my favorite pilot," Lexa says with a smile

"We won't make it back in time," Raven says 

"We're not going back. We're going up." Clarke says 

Raven's brows furrow 

"Don't look so surprised. It was your crazy idea, to begin with." John says 

"Space? We don't have enough fuel to get down." Raven says 

"Sounds like a 5- year problem to me." Harper chuckles 

"You're talking about the ring?" Raven aks 

"Seems like a shame to let a good rocket go to waste," Bellamy says while looking at the rocket at the end of the lab.


	33. Chapter Thirty Three

"How do we live?" She asks 

"They left a water reclamator there," Clarke explains 

"And we know that go-sci has an algae farm," Monty adds 

"Food and water if we get those up and running," Lexa says with a half-smile with her hands behind her back 

"What is the plan for oxygen?" Raven asks 

"The lighthouse should have an oxygenator. We take that and hook it up and bob's your uncle." Monty says 

"I don't need to tell you as an engineer the thousands of things that can go wrong with that right?" Raven asks with her arms crossed 

"I'm hearing a lot of excuses sky girl. This is not the attitude that got you into my bed." Anya says with a raised brow and smirk

"My hot body is what got you to fold like a cheap deck of cards cheekbones." Raven retorts with a hand on her hip

"It was never just about your body. Though I'm not complaining about what the spirits have blessed you with." Anya chuckles 

Raven kisses Anya softly before parting and intertwining her hand in hers. 

"Should we tell Houston of these problems?" Lexa jokes 

Raven rolls her eyes shaking her head 

"What do you say? Can you do it?" Bellamy asks 

"I say the death wave can kiss my ass," Raven says with a determined face 

"I never thought I'd say this. But I guess we are going back to the ring then." Clarke says taking in a deep breath 

"5 years? can you really survive up there?" Octavia asks over the radio 

"Raven says we can. As soon as it's safe we will find a way back down. We will meet again." Bellamy replies 

"I'll be waiting. Under the floor... again" She laughs

"You aren't that scared little girl anymore O." Bellamy replies

"Can I speak with Heda?" Octavia asks 

Bellamy gives the radio over

"What's wrong?" Lexa asks

"I don't think I can do this Commander. They all look to me." Octavia replies 

"They follow you now because you were willing to fight for them. But that will not last. Now comes the hard part. Now you must lead Octavia." Lexa replies sternly

"How? I'm not a leader. I'm not you or Clarke." She replies with a sigh

"To lead well, you must make hard choices. You cannot let emotions get in the way of your decisions. Your duty will be to our people first. Indra will be there every step of the way." Lexa says 

"I just don't think they will follow me as they do you," Octavia says while hanging her head 

"You cannot command respect. You will have to earn it. If you command it with fear, you are no better than Nia. Octavia, you could be the leader your people look to. Pour their hopes and dreams into. Someone they would fight and die for. It was not always easy for me. I had my own struggles when I took Command. Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim (get knocked down. Get back up) that is our way. Just try not to kill everyone while we are gone." Lexa says before handing the radio back over 

"Thank you, Commander." She replies 

"Hey, O.," Bellamy says 

"I love you. Looks like it took the end of the world for me to say it." Octavia says as a single tear rolls down her face 

Suddenly there's static over the radio 

"O?" Bellamy tries but is only greeted with more static. He clutches the radio tightly as tears fall down his face.

"May we meet again," he says aloud 

"Hey, do they have her?" Clarke asks coming into the room 

"Klarke..." Lexa says as almost a whisper 

"The radio is dead. I'm sorry you can't say goodbye to Abby." Bellamy says 

Clarke starts to cry 

"Hodnes(love), she knows how you feel," Lexa says cupping her face and wiping the tears with her thumbs 

Clarke cries harder and buries herself into Lexa's neck. Bellamy rubs Clarke's back softly 

"Octavia it's time. There are 1200 people awaiting orders of where to go and what to eat. You need to lead." Indra says entering the office 

"That's what Bel and Lexa said. But Indra, I'm no Commander," she says shaking her head 

"The time of the Commanders is passed. The time of the flame is passed. This is your time. Let me help you." Indra replies 

Octavia nods and they leave the room to address their people

They all are in the lab now. They watch the giant screen in the lab as the death wave hits Polis. 

Echo breaks down crying watching the fireball hit over Polis and the drone feed cut out on the screen.

Lexa grips the table and two single tears run down her face watching all she's ever known be destroyed before her eyes. Clarke wraps her arms around her waist and kisses her shoulder. 

"The death wave is accelerated. If we are not off the ground at least 20 minutes before it hits, we die," Raven says 

"So that gives me 90 minutes to do a 6-hour pre-flight check, get the oxygen generator from the lighthouse, turn a cockpit designed for two into one that can carry 10, and load the cargo hold with enough food to keep us from starving in space while we wait for the algae to bloom," Raven adds

"I thought you said it was going to be hard," Murphy says in a sarcastic voice 

"That's not the hard part John," Lexa says 

"Becca designed her rockets to dock with Polaris, not the Ring. That means I have to pilot it to the hanger bay," Raven says 

"What's so hard about that?" Harper asks 

"That's not it either," Lexa says reading Raven's face

"I have to say I'm impressed. More than just a pretty face and sharp jawline." Raven replies with a smirk 

Lexa chuckles and rolls her eyes 

"Raven. What is the hard part." Clarke asks in an annoyed tone

"Chill griff, I have my own grounder. You can keep Commander sexy." Raven retorts 

Raven goes on to explain they basically only have an hour to get into orbit, dock, and get the oxygen generator up and running. This was originally calculated for two, not 10.

"Okay, so now that we have gone over all the ways this plan sucks, why don't you tell us what to do to live," Bellamy says with his hands crossed in front of him 

Raven sets a timer on the big screen and gives out the orders. 

Murphy and John head to the lighthouse to retrieve what they need.

Anya, Emori, Lexa, and Raven are in the rocket following Raven's orders to get the inside seated for everyone. 

"Hey, hurry up!" Emori yells out to Echo 

"If we ration the Mre's. We should get there." Clarke says while staring at the computer screen 

Clarke looks up to Bellamy who is looking over the railing down at the rocket. 

"Grounders in space. It's an oxymoron." He chuckles 

"Survival is a team sport. It's our only choice. Only choice, also, an oxymoron by the way." she with a smirk 

"So is cold sweat," Bellamy says as he reaches over and moves a piece of hair out of Clarke's face and wipes away some of the sweat on her forehead with his thumb. 

Clarke averts her gaze. He removes his hand from her face. 

"I'm still holding out hope for the night blood solution," Bellamy says 

"It was never a solution. My mother had a vision of me dying. Just like Raven had one of the rocket." She retorts 

"It is not the same thing," Bellamy replies 

"If anything happens to me..." Clarke begins while looking over the railing to Lexa 

Bellamy grips her arm forcing her to look at him. "Nothing is happening to you," he says sternly 

"Please just listen." She says 

Bellamy looks at her with a locked jaw 

"We've been through a lot together, you and I. I didn't like you at first. That's no secret." She says with a slight smile 

Bellamy clears his throat 

"But even then, every stupid thing you did, It was to protect your sister. She didn't always see that, but I did. You have such a big heart, Bellamy." She says 

"Clarke," Bellamy says shaking his head 

"You inspire them because of this," she says pointing at his heart 

"But the only way to make sure they survive is if you also use this too," she says pointing to his head

"I got you for that." He replies 

Clarke opens and closes her mouth a few times. "Raven's premonition came true."

Bellamy goes to say something but suddenly there's a loud zap noise heard and they both turn around 

"Dammit! No no no!" Raven yells

Lexa and Anya are coughing while there's smoke coming from a control panel 

"Raven, what is it?" Bellamy asks 

"We don't have enough time. We are pushing too hard." She says throwing her head back into the seat in defeat.

Raven yells out to Alie's system to go over the system's damages. Everything is operational except communication. 

"There's nobody to even talk to. who cares." Harper says 

"Options for repair?" Raven asks the computer 

"Damage is beyond repair. The system needs to be completely replaced." The computer answers

"Raven, talk to us," Bellamy says 

"We're not going anywhere. Computer, terminate launch sequence." Raven says with a sigh as she exits the ship. 

Everyone exits with her. Clarke helps Lexa out and notices she is clutching her side again.

"Raven Explain," Lexa says sternly 

"There's no power in the ring. Two minutes ago, I didn't think that was a problem. Because I could activate it remotely." She says 

"So we override it." Bellamy yells 

"Without power, we can't even open the hanger door," Raven yells throwing her hands in the air 

Anya moves to Raven and cups her face. 

"Raven breath. You are the smartest person I know and you have solved problems much larger than this." She says 

"Not in 53 minutes," Raven says moving her head from her hands and walking away

"Raven!" Clarke says 

"It's over, Clarke. You know maybe if I still had Alie's code eating away my brain, I could figure it out. I'm not smart enough myself." She says as she sits on the steps hanging her head 

Clarke turns to the group and shakes her head at a loss for words 

Lexa moves forward and sits on the steps next to her.

"Raven, look at me," she says sternly 

Raven keeps her head down. 

"You are more than capable of doing this. How many problems did you solve before you even knew of Alie? How many times have you saved Skaikru with your brain before?" She asks 

"Too many to count," Raven replies as tears cascade down

"I don't need Alie on the ark. I need you, Raven." Lexa says

Raven turns her face towards Lexa

Lexa wipes her tears with her thumbs 

Raven makes a realization face and grips Lexa's hands with her own

"What is it?" Lexa asks with searching eyes 

"Alie was on the ark... Alie was on the ark. I was right there so close to the kill switch. But she got away by transmitting herself to the ring. Using the pod in the temple." She says as she gets up

"Raven, we'll never make it back in time and the radios are dead," Clarke says 

"We have something far greater. The satellite tower." Raven says 

"Raven, Emori, Echo, and Anya back in the cockpit. Finish those restraints." Raven orders 

"Bel, Clarke, Commander sexy, with me," Raven says. She kisses Anya before turning back around

"Computer, resume launch sequence!" Raven yells with a smile 

Raven, Lexa, Bellamy, and Clarke head outside in full suits 

Raven hands Clarke a device. "All we have to do is plug this into the base of the tower. It's less than a mile away. Star-star-one is the name of the dish." She explains and then points to the giant tower coming out of the ground in the distance. 

"It will flash green when it's locked on. When it says "Send", you hit send." she explains 

"Why are you smiling?" Lexa ask 

"Because even with the power on, I still can't open the doors remotely." She explains 

"How is that a good thing?" Bellamy asks 

"Because she gets to take her spacewalk," Clarke explains 

Suddenly they see Murphy emerge struggling to hold the generator alone. 

Lexa and Bellamy run over to help him


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

"Where is Monty?" Clarke asks while running over 

"He's in trouble. He had to take his gloves off and exposed his hands. He passed out. If we go back now, we can get to him." John answers 

"Aligning the dish is a one-person job. Harper and Lexa can help me with the generator. Go get Monty." Raven says to Bellamy and John

Clarke looks at the timer on her wrist that says 25 minutes. 

"It'll take 10 minutes to descend the tower. You have to leave that tower within 10 minutes on the clock or you'll be too late." Raven explains 

"I should go. I'm faster. No offense Clarke." Lexa says 

"You can't climb. You couldn't even use your sword. You certainly can't run more than a few feet with your injuries. I'll be okay." Clarke says 

"Run forest run!" Raven says while giving a shooing motion with her hands 

Clarke takes off running. 

Raven and Lexa get the generator inside and Raven starts issuing out orders to get everything ready. 

Clarke makes it to the base of the tower and sees she only has 11 minutes. She opens the panel and plugs in the device. 

"Dish not aligned." The machine reads out 

Clarke panics and pulls the radio out of her backpack

"Raven, please say you can hear me. I did everything you said. I don't know what's wrong." Clarke says over the radio 

Clarke sees on the inside of the panel, there's a drawing that depicts how to do a manual override but it requires climbing the tower. 

Clarke sighs, "Guys if you can hear me... Don't wait for me." she throws the radio in the backpack and grabs the device, and starts climbing the tower. 

"ai gonplei ste odon (my fight is over)" She says aloud while climbing 

John and Bellamy make it back with Monty. 

"Hurry up! it's T-minus 5 minutes and counting." Raven says 

"Clarke's not back yet?" Bellamy asks with furrowed brows 

"She should be on her way back now," Raven says in a reassuring tone

"Everybody refill your O-2 tanks and get seated. Remember, we'll have an hour each of oxygen. Don't turn it on until I tell you and after that, breathe easy." She adds

"Where the hell is Echo?" Bellamy asks 

Raven shrugs her shoulders 

"Great. You get everyone locked in. I'll find her." He orders 

Bellamy tracks down Echo who had a sword against her stomach ready to take her own life. Bellamy talks her down and convinces her to come with them. 

"Guys. It's now or never. The radiation is already affecting the avionics." Raven says reluctantly 

Lexa grabs her Commanders coat, swords, and her shoulder guard and exits the rocket

"Leska, what are you doing?" Anya asks in disbelief 

"I won't walk away from her again," Lexa says with her head held high

Raven puts her hand on Lexa's shoulder and gives her a sad face

"Lexa, she wouldn't want you to die for her. She would want you to come with us. To survive." Raven says softly

"Life should be about more than just surviving. I let her go once, I will not do it again." Lexa says with a smile putting her hand over Raven's

"You better get going Leska," Anya says looking at the timer on the screen 

"Take care of her," Lexa says to Raven. Raven gives a nod and smile

"May we meet again Commander," Bellamy says as he shuts the rocket door

Lexa puts her stuff on the lab table and watches the rocket launch off. She then exits the lab and runs towards the tower. 

"We're almost there hang on!" Raven yells 

The whole rocket is shaking and all you can see is fire from outside the window

"Booster separation in 3..2..1.. welcome to zero g's baby!" Raven says 

Everyone laughs and sighs with relief 

"We should be getting a look at the Ark right about now," Raven says 

"It's dark..." Monty says 

Everyone's faces drop 

"She didn't get it done," Murphy says with panic setting in

"She will. Ready for a spacewalk, Raven?" Bellamy says 

"You know I am. But if Clarke doesn't get the power on..." Raven replies 

Clarke made her way to the top of the tower and plugs in the device. 

"Dish not aligned. Dish not aligned." The computer voice yells 

Lexa reaches the base of the tower and starts climbing up. She's easily becoming winded and goes from trying to use both arms to relying on just one. 

"Manual override recommended," The computer says 

Clarke slams her hand against the control panel and yells 

Lexa makes her way to Clarke.

"Klarke!" Lexa yells through an exhausted voice 

"No. Lexa, you should have gone with them... what did you do?" She says while shaking her head as tears start to fall 

"I couldn't leave you," Lexa says as she throws herself over the bar onto the wire floor. breathing heavy. 

"The Commanders must be throwing a fit in your head." She laughs as she pulls her into a hug 

"I'm sure it won't be the last thing they disagree on." She chuckles "So what do we need to do?"

Clarke points to the dish. "We need to manually turn it." 

"After you Ambassador." She smiles 

Clarke climbs up the tower to the top platform right under the dish. Lexa climbs up the other side of the dish. 

Raven makes her way to the door and it's locked. She looks down at her wrist and it shows only 18% oxygen remaining in her suit. 

Raven turns around and shakes her head towards Bellamy who was watching from the ship. 

Lexa and Clarke are in position. Clarke looks over to Lexa.

"Together hodnes(love)," Lexa says while giving a nod 

Lexa grits her teeth and she pulls with one arm and braces herself to the tower with her bad shoulder. Clarke mimics the same movement. They tilt the dish in various directions until they hear the computer say the dish is aligned. 

Clarke laughs and climbs the few steps down. "Lex, just let yourself fall. I'll catch you." She says

Lexa lets herself fall and Clarke catches her. Clarke moves to the device and sees it says sending signal. She smiles but suddenly the device goes blank. She yells and taps the keyboard and then chucks the device off of the tower in anger.

"Clarke, we need to move now!" Lexa says while looking at the giant ball of fire approaching in the distance. They start to descend the tower. Lexa loses her footing being utterly spent and using only one arm. She hits the ground landing one foot hard. She feels it break and howls out in pain.

"Lexa!" Clarke yells as she descends faster

"There's 15% left of oxygen in my tank. So 10 minutes." Murphy says 

"I'm at 10%," Emori says 

"Good. That means I won't have to watch you die." He replies with a smirk 

"I left her behind... I left her behind and we all die anyway." Bellamy says 

"She's with the woman she loves. I can't think of a better way to go out." Anya says with a smile as she looks out the window to Raven.

Bellamy hangs his head

"Guys! look" Monty yells to the computer screen. 

The ring lights come on

"She did it," Raven says with a smile 

Clarke helps Lexa to her feet and throws her arm over her shoulder and wraps an arm around to waist and starts moving them forward as fast and they can go. Suddenly Clarke trips and falls to the ground.

"Clarke!" Lexa yells and quickly yanks her back onto her feet. She sees her helmet's glass is broken and her eyes go wide in fear. Clarke covers it with her hand and they both continue running. 

Raven manually opens the door to the ring. Her oxygen level says critical 

Clarke and Lexa run into the bunker. Clarke hunches over the lab table and takes off the helmet. Her face is red with radiation sores and she starts spitting up black blood. 

Lexa takes off her helmet. Clarke goes unconscious and starts falling to the ground. Lexa grabs her into her arms and falls to the floor with her. The lights go out in the building and the room starts to rumble. Debris starts to fall around them. Lexa clutches Clarke to her tightly telling her how much she loves her, not knowing if these are their last moments. 

"What do we do? she's out of oxygen." Murphy yells as he and Anya are carrying Raven inside the ring.

"We share," Emori says as she takes off her oxygen tank

"No! I have more than you." John says 

"Just give her mine sky boy," Anya says in an annoyed tone

They take off Raven's helmet and put the breathing mask on Raven's face. 

Bellamy, Harper, and Monty work to get the oxygen generator going. 

Raven and Anya pass the oxygen back and forth. Harper runs out of oxygen next and Echo and Harper start sharing what's left of Echo's oxygen. 

Bellamy and Monty work frantically to get it going. 

Anya puts the mark on Raven's face and she shakes her head. Anya realizes they are out. Murphy passes them his. They start sharing what's left of Emori's and Johns. 

Raven, Harper, Emori, and Echo all fall unconscious. 

Anya and John start gasping for air that's not there.

Bellamy shakes Monty's body to try and wake him up.

"What do I do now??" He yells 

"Flip the breaker," Monty responds

Bellamy flips the breaker before falling unconscious

The air starts flowing from the vents. Echo drags Bellamy to the vent and takes off his helmet. Monty does the same with Harper. John the same with Emori. John and Emori drag Anya and Raven. Everyone is gasping for air and awake. 

After a few moments of regaining their breathing. Part of the group sets off on getting everything else set up. Bellamy and Raven head to the observation deck. 

Bellamy and Raven look out the window of the Ark and see the irradiated earth. 

"She saved us again. Think we can do this without her?" Raven asks 

"If we don't, she died in vain. I won't let that happen." Bellamy says 

"You with me?" He asks

"Always." Raven replies 

Anya comes up behind Raven and wraps her arms around her waist and brings her head to Raven's ear. 

"You did this. Raven Reyes. Without Alie and against all odds. Thank you for not giving up little bird." She whispers 

Bellamy smiles and walks away clutching a bottle of alcohol they brought from earth.

Raven turns around and wraps her arms around Anya's neck and pulls her in for a long kiss.

"Lexa was pretty convincing back there," Raven says 

"She was my greatest accomplishment." She sighs with a sad face 

"You think she's okay?" Raven asks 

"She's too stubborn to die." Anya chuckles 

6 years and 7 days later 

Clarke is sitting on top of the rover holding her sketchbook. She puts it down and grabs the radio. 

"Why haven't you guys come down yet?" She asks 

Suddenly there's a sonic boom in the distance 

"Nevermind, I see you guys," Clarke replies with her eyes sparkling with happiness and a goofy grin on her face.

She grabs the radio and small satellite dish and makes her way to the back of the rover quickly.

She gently shakes Madi's back trying to wake her 

"Wake up ai strik nightbloods (my little nightbloods)" She says with a smile 

Madi groans into Lexa's chest, "No lessons today." 

Lexa's lips twist into a small grin but her eyes are still closed with zero intention of waking up right now.

They hear another sonic boom and Lexa jolts awake. 

Clarke laughs "Took you long enough." 

Madi unravels herself from Lexa's hold and runs outside of the rover to look up at the sky. 

Lexa moves to the edge of the bed of the rover. Clarke sits next to her and cups her face with one hand. 

"Mmm good morning ai beautiful houmon (my beautiful wife)" Clarke hums before pulling Lexa in for a soft kiss 

"Clarke! I thought you said the ship was small." Madi yells with a voice laced with confusion 

Lexa breaks from Clarke and rushes to Madi who was standing in front of the rover

"Klarke... " Lexa says in a worried tone, as she puts her hands on Madi's shoulders. 

Clarke grabs her rifle and looks through the scope and sees the ship reads Eligius corporation and prisoner transport. 

Madi waves her hands in the air "We're here! we're here!" She yells in excitement 

Lexa pulls Madi down quickly and puts her hand over her mouth 

"Madi back up the rover and get it out of sight. I want you to load all of the guns." Clarke says quickly

"All of them?" Madi questions 

Clarke nods her head and Madi takes off. 

Lexa starts throwing her hair into braids. "Clarke, we need to go now." She says sternly 

Clarke nods 

________________

Don't worry you will get a few chapters that will go over the life of Madi, Lexa, and Clarke. As well as the relationships forming on the ark. Clarke called Lexa her wife, so obviously, I'm giving you guys what Jason wouldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clexa's someday <3 coming soon


	35. Chapter Thirty Five

42 days after Praimfaya, Clarke and Lexa try to dig their way out of Becca's lab. The front was collapsed in debris. Clarke removes piece by piece until she can squeeze out. She gets out and turns around and helps Lexa out. They look out at the dead view ahead of them. It's covered in sand and broken structures. 

Lexa turns around and grabs their backpacks that held all their stuff. Clarke pulls a map out of her bag and sees the marking for Polis and where they left rover 1. 

"210 miles to Polis. At least I don't have to swim." She says while shrugging her shoulders 

"I'd rather swim." Lexa chuckles before looking down at her leg that's in a makeshift splint. She still has about two weeks left of healing to do for the nasty break she suffered from the fall of the satellite tower.

Clarke nudges her shoulder. "Hey, you could have gone to space." She says with a raised brow

"And miss this view." Lexa laughs 

Clarke takes in her beauty for a moment and sighs at hearing her laugh like this. She holds out her hand and Lexa takes it. They start their trek to Polis. 

Clarke and Lexa hike for a few hours until they reach one of their destinations. Clarke takes out her mini shovel and starts digging. She eventually reaches the gun that's mounted on the hood of the rover. Clarke and Lexa smile and dig out the rover. 

"You want to drive babe?" Clarke asks with a quirked brow

"Do you want to die? I thought you were enjoying my company." She jokes 

Clarke kisses her softly before moving to load their things into the rover and help Lexa into the passenger seat. Clarke jumps into the driver seat and starts it up. Clarke puts it in drive and rolls down her window, enjoying the breeze. Lexa intertwines her hand with Clarke's.

Lexa falls asleep pretty fast into the drive. Clarke smiles looking over when she hears the soft snores she's come to adore. She knows how excited Lexa was at the prospect of seeing space and to look at earth from the observation deck. But she can't help selfishly being happy she stayed for her. They finally get to have their someday. 

The rover comes to a stop outside what used to be Lexa's tower. Clarke turns the car off and opens the door to get out. She goes to the passenger seat and opens the door. She starts places kisses along Lexa's cheek and sharp jawline. 

Lexa hums in her sleep 

"We're here hodnes(love)," Clarke whispers in her ear 

Lexa's eyes flutter open. Clarke helps her out of the rover and watches to make sure Lexa can walk on her own. This is the most activity she's had on her bad leg since Praimfaya. 

Clarke and Lexa put their full weight behind a metal bar they found to help dislodge a giant piece of debris from the fallen tower. Once it frees itself, Clarke climbs in first and Lexa follows behind her carefully. 

Clarke starts banging a rock on the ground and yelling 

"I'm here! I'm here mom!" She yells frantically 

"Klarke..." Lexa says softly as she places a hand on the girls lower back 

Clarke heads outside to the rover and grabs one of their protein bars from the rations they had in Becca's lab and breaks it in half. She comes back and gives half to Lexa. They spend the early day digging inside and trying to remove as much debris out of the way as possible. 

"We should take a break," Clarke says 

They both curl up in the back of the rover. They're covered in dirt and sweat but neither seems to care. They leave the back door open for air. Clarke jolts awake after a few hours. Lexa is still asleep against her back. She decides not to wake her up as she carefully untangles herself from Lexa.

She goes back and starts trying to pull a particularly heavy piece of debris. She falls backward when her grip slips and the debris she fell back on falls down. It reveals the top of Lexa's throne. Clarke swallows back her emotions seeing the head of the throne. She grabs one of the pieces that stick out from the throne and suddenly there's a rumbling noise and the area she's in starts to cave in.

Lexa wakes up hearing the rumbling and quickly limps her way to find Clarke. 

"Clarke!" She yells out 

Clarke tumbles out the front entrance dropping the stick outside and hitting her head on a rock. Lexa pulls her into her arms and pulls her back a few feet as debris continues to fall down. 

Clarke begins to break down crying and Lexa holds her tightly. After calming her down, Clarke gets up and picks up the stick that she took from the throne. Clarke hands it to Lexa. The older girl stares at it for a moment in her hands, recognizing exactly where it came from. 

"I thought you could use it to help you walk?" Clarke says with a shrug 

"Clarke... This was not worth your life. I can't lose you." Lexa sighs as she puts her forehead against Clarke's. 

Two months later since Praimfaya. Lexa is driving the rover and they arrive at what is left of Arkadia. They scavenge for anything that may be useful. They sleep in the back of the rover at night. Lexa is already asleep. Clarke moves their finds from today to the passenger seat and she sits in the front seat. 

She opens an old toolbox that had a lock on it. She sees Maya's iPod, Jaspers goggles, and a note that Jasper had left for Monty. 

"Part of me thinks Jasper had the right idea. What's the point if all there is; is pain and suffering. Real cheerful, I know Rey. I'm sorry I haven't had water in two days." Clarke says over the radio

She spends every morning talking to herself over the radio. Lexa knows nobody can hear her. Raven said the communication system wasn't operational and they lost contact with the bunker before Praimfaya even hit but it keeps Clarke sane, so Lexa says nothing towards it. 

Clarke starts driving the rover and they have Maya's music playing. They go up a mountain to the top so they can overlook the area. It just looks like more dead space. They decide to just make camp there for the night. 

They fall asleep curled into one another. No different than any other night. Lexa's coat draped over their bodies. 

Suddenly a loud roar of thunder wakes Clarke up. She's surprised Lexa didn't wake considering she's a light sleeper but she chalks it up to dehydration and exhaustion. Clarke hears rain hitting the roof of the rover and starts to laugh. 

"Lex! wake up!" She shakes her body 

Lexa's brows furrow in confusion but then she hears the rain and her eyes go wide 

They both exit the rover and bask in the rain. Clarke sets up a rain catch system with some of the things they got from Arkadia so they can collect water in their canteens. Lexa starts to strip out of her clothing. 

Clarke's pupils are fully blown with arousal, looking at the rain dripping down her girlfriend's sunkissed skin. Lexa smirks at her as she starts to wash out her hair and wiping off the dirt on her body. 

Clarke starts undressing as well. 

Clarke puts her arms around Lexa and kisses her under the rain. Eventually, they make their way to bed. They fall asleep skin to skin. Clarke nuzzled into Lexa's neck. 

The following morning they get dressed into their now dry clothes, that they left on the outside of the rover. Clarke and Lexa end up eating bugs off the rovers windshield and front grill for an early lunch. 

"There are worse things Clarke, stop making that face," Lexa says as she rolls her eyes eating another bug

They hear a loud noise behind them and see a giant dust cloud rolling in fast. 

"Get in the rover now!" Clarke yells as she jumps in. They both start rolling up the windows frantically and Clarke tries to outrun the storm. 

"The solar panels," Clarke says with wide eyes as she wraps a cloth around her face and puts on Jaspers goggles. 

"Clarke! don't go out there. You'll get swept away." She says with a panicked voice as she grabs onto Clarke's wrist. 

"It'll only take a minute," Clarke says as she opens the door. 

Lexa shields her face as Clarke opens the door. She struggles to pull a panel off the door. It ends up flying away once she pries it off the clips that were holding it. She gives up and makes her way back into the driver's seat. Lexa reaches over and helps her get the door closed.

"Don't even say it," She says as she starts coughing 

Lexa shakes her head and then helps Clarke take off the goggles and the face wrap. 

They sit in the rover until the storm passes. Clarke tries to start it up but it won't turn over. Lexa gets out and tries to assess the damage. She sees the broken solar panels barely hanging from the rover's sides. Clarke pulls out her map. Lexa walks over to the driver's seat and looks down at the map. Clarke points to the solar fields and Lexa gives a nod. They pack their bags and Clarke grabs the walking stick. 

"You think you can kill me... have at it," Clarke says aloud to the universe 

They've been walking for several hours in the blistering heat. Both of them have wraps covering their faces. Clarke has the goggles on. Lexa had been refusing to drink the tiny bit of water they had left. She wanted Clarke to have it. But Lexa was struggling to keep walking even with Clarke giving her the walking stick. Lexa suddenly drops unconscious. Clarke checks her pulse and sighs in relief when she feels a steady heartbeat. She tries to force the remaining drops of water down her throat. 

"Stay here. I'm going to check a little bit ahead." Clarke says to Lexa's unconscious body. 

Lexa replies with incoherent mumbles 

Clarke starts removing the goggles and the wrap-around her face. She walks until Lexa is almost out of sight. Nothing but endless sand surrounding them. Clarke drops to her knees and then she falls unconscious. She wakes up sometime later to a bird pecking at her arm. The bird starts flying away after being scared by Clarke moving.

"Wait! take me to your home!" Clarke yells as she starts to run where the bird is flying

Clarke runs up a sandy hill expecting to see some sign of life but it's just more endless sand. Clarke shakes her head in disbelief. She suddenly loses her footing in the loose sand and stumbles backward down the hill. 

Clarke now on her knees lets out a loud yell

"I'm done! do you hear me? I've lost everything! I lost my friends, my father, my mother!" She yells while breaking down into a sob. She pulls out her gun and puts it to her head. 

She hears the bird squawking and sees the shadow on the ground of it flying above her. She starts running towards it again. She gets to the top of the hill and can't believe the view. Green trees everywhere. She laughs 

"Thank you," she says, and then she shoots the bird dead

She goes back and tries to shake Lexa awake

"Hmmm, you came back," Lexa says in a soft voice through her overly chapped lips

Clarke kisses her forehead and then puts on her backpack and then Lexa's in front of her and then hauls Lexa over her shoulder and carries the dead bird in one hand. 

Clarke brings them into the forest and makes a fire. Clarke skins the bird and starts to cook it. Lexa rests, while Clarke pulls out the radio and mini satellite from her bag.

"I use to think life was about more than just surviving but I don't know if that's true anymore. Animals don't feel guilty when they kill. I think of every life I have taken. Each side had the same reason for doing it. Grounders, Alie, us. It was always killed or be killed. So what does the Commander of death do when there's nobody to kill?" Clarke asks over the radio 

The girls happily eat the cooked bird and then Clarke helps Lexa to her feet and they walk for a bit. 

"Klarke," Lexa whispers 

"Hmm?" Clarke replies

"Do you hear that?" Lexa asks with a goofy grin on her face

Clarke listens and hears the sound of water. They head towards the source. It's a little lake surrounded by rocks. Clarke starts undressing and helping Lexa undress and they enjoy the cold water on their skin. Lexa floats on her back while Clarke stays where her feet can touch the bottom. They didn't have lakes in space and deep water terrifies her. 

They get dressed and begin hiking until they come up to a sign. 

"Shadow Valley Clan." Lexa reads for her

They walk to the valley and it's fully intact. They walk towards the houses and start to see dead bodies. 

"I'll start gathering wood. We'll burn the bodies." Lexa says 

Clarke nods. It takes them all day to clear out all the bodies. 

It's now nightfall and Lexa stands with her torch. She holds the torch out for Clarke to come over. Clarke puts her hand on top of Lexa's. 

"yu gonplei ste odon" (your fight is over) They say as they slowly lower the torch down, igniting the fire. They stand there and watch until the bodies turn to ash. 

They pick a house for the night and find clean sheets and bedding. Clarke changes the bedding while Lexa finds a few candles and lights one of them on the dresser. 

The following morning Lexa goes and collects berries for breakfast. She places a bowl of them at a table and sets up the radio and satellite on the table for Clarke. She grabs the spear she found in one of the houses. Clarke comes out having just woken up. 

"Thank you," Clarke says as she kisses the older girls cheek 

"I'm going to catch our lunch. I'll be back in a little bit." She says 

Clarke nods

"Wait until you see this place. It's like the death wave jumped over the entire valley. Unfortunately, the radiation didn't." Clarke says in the radio, before eating a berry 

"It's been 58 days. Monty should have been producing the Algae by now. I'm sure Anya is loving that." Clarke says over the radio with a laugh 

Clarke stops when she looks over and sees a small figure in the distance.


	36. Chapter Thirty six

"Okay everyone, the moment you've been waiting for... Algae!" Monty says with a smile putting the tray down

Anya side-eyes Raven. Raven covers her mouth to contain her laughter at her girlfriend 

"Let's just try it," Bellamy says with narrow eyes while poking it with a fork 

Anya takes a bite and scowls 

"I can try and tweak it but it beats starving," Monty says with a shrug 

They all force themselves to eat the algae. They wash it down with alcohol.

They start sharing stories about their childhoods. Anya ends up telling a tale of how Indra got herself stuck in a tree for over 12 hours because of a pack of wolves and how a young Lexa went against Anya's orders and saved them.

The past 2 months haven't consisted of much. Monty and Raven do repairs to different things on the Ark. 

Echo has started teaching Bellamy and Harper to fight. 

"When are you going to let me teach you?" Anya asks Raven as she wraps her arms around her waist

"Have you seen my right hook? why don't you ask Murphy how good it is," she says with a raised eyebrow 

"I don't need to talk to Murphy to know how good you are with your hands," Anya replies with a chuckle

Echo makes a gagging noise 

"I'm pretty sure the training room is on our sex list today? right babe?" Raven says while elbowing Anya 

"I will float both of you. Don't even think about it!" Harper says 

"I'll float myself if I have to keep eating that algae." Anya retorts 

Everyone laughs. Raven shakes her head 

"Follow me. I want to show you something." She says with a grin 

"Yeah get out of here love birds!" Echo yells

"Oh, hush. It's not even sexual. Although I'm not opposed if it leads to that." Raven says with a laugh 

Harper and Echo make gagging noises 

Raven brings Anya to her workshop. She shows her a tablet with a cracked screen.

Anya looks at her with a confused face

"Sit down," Raven instructs 

Anya takes a seat on the floor. Raven pushes her legs apart and sits between them. She leans back against Anya's chest. 

"So, this is something from the old world. This is like telling a story. They call it acting. Some of the stories are based on true tales but most are just pretend. What we are going to watch is called a movie." Raven says looking up with a smile. She presses play on the device and watches Anya's face as it starts to play. 

Clarke squints her eyes and sees a small dirty child ahead

Clarke holds up her hands like she's surrendering, "Wait! it's okay!" 

The child takes off running

"Wait, please! I just want to talk to you." Clarke says as she makes her way through the forest. 

She sees the child peering at her from behind a tree 

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." Clarke says 

The child takes off running again and Clarke runs towards her 

The child suddenly stops running and Clarke stops a couple of feet in front of her

"yu laik a natblida jus right? (you're a night blood, right?) Clarke asks 

The child looks at her with wide eyes 

Clarke takes a few steps forward "It's okay. So you can...AHHH!" She yells as her foot gets caught in a bear trap. 

Lexa was knee-deep in water. Had her jeans rolled up over her knees. Her boots and shirt discarded to the side. She was about to plunge the spear into the water when she heard a scream. 

"Clarke?" Lexa yells out with a concerned face. Rushes out of the water and grabs her shirt and quickly pulls it on. 

The child charges her and tackles her to the ground with a dagger in hand

"Die Fleimkeepa! (flamekeeper)" the child says as she stabs downwards. Clarke lets out another strangled scream 

Lexa takes off running barefoot through the woods with her spear in hand, heading towards the direction of where she heard Clarke's scream.

Clarke turns to the side to avoid the blade as best she can. The child keeps trying to stab her. Eventually, she wasn't fast enough to move, and the blade grazes her arm. The child's jaw drops as she sees the black blood on her blade. She gasps and gets off Clarke and backs away. 

"Natblida." The child says before taking off running

Clarke struggles to try and get the bear trap open. She throws her head back and clenches her teeth trying to control her breathing. 

"Clarke?" Lexa shouts trying to figure out where she is 

"LEXA over here!" Clarke yells in a distraught voice 

Lexa makes her way over and slides down on the ground towards her foot. 

"Hang on!" she says as she forces the beartrap open 

Lexa hands Clarke the spear to hold and she scoops Clarke up in her arms and starts running with her towards their house. She lays her down on the bar table in the corner of the room. 

"What do I do?" Lexa asks with a voice filled with panic and her eyes frantically searching Clarke's

"Get me my backpack. Get the medkit out of it. There's a rubber tubbing in there as well. I need to slow the blood flow." Clarke says and she lays her head back on the bar table 

Lexa dumps the backpack out and grabs what she asked for

"Rolls the pant leg up. I need stitches. How steady is your hand?" Clarke asks as she wraps the rubber tubing around her upper thigh.

Lexa shakes her head with tears forming in her eyes "Clarke I've never done this." 

"Okay. Come sit behind me and hold me then." She says taking a deep breath. If she wasn't in so much pain, she would take the time to teach her. 

Lexa helps her into a sitting position and climbs behind her and pulls her tight into her chest. Clarke grunts and moans in pain as she sutures her own wound closed. Lexa kisses her temple. Clarke finishes and lays back into Lexa.

"Did you catch anything?" Clarke asks 

"Yes. But I left it when I heard you scream." She replies 

"I see you left your shoes too." Clarke laughs looking at her dirty feet 

Lexa chuckles and grabs a rag and wipes the sweat off Clarke's face gently 

Clarke grabs her wrist softly. "Lex, I'm okay. Go back and get your stuff before it gets dark." 

"Are you sure?" Lexa asks 

Clarke nods 

Lexa reluctantly leaves Clarke lying on the bar table

Clarke wakes up from a nap and sees her bag and stuff are gone.

"Lexa?" Clarke calls out

Clarke looks over towards the window and sees the child staring at her. Clarke reaches for her gun holster but sees it's empty. "Oh no!" Clarke says as she pushes herself off the counter and falls to the ground in pain. 

Lexa makes her way back to the home and see's Clarke on the ground

"What happened? are you okay?" She asks as she lifts Clarke up off the ground 

"The child from hell took my stuff and my gun," Clarke says with a sigh

"She took the fish too. I can go after her." Lexa says 

"No. She has a gun and It's dark out. I am of no help to you right now if something happens. Just wait until morning. She's probably just scared. She thought I was a Fleimkeepa." Clarke says 

"It appears Ontari wasn't the only night blood missed by my scouts," Lexa replies with a huff 

"Let's just go to bed," Clarke says 

"The mighty Wanheda tricked into a bear trap by a child." She chuckles 

Clarke playfully punches her arm 

"Sleep. I'll keep watch." Lexa says as she tucks Clarke in 

The following morning Clarke wakes up with a jolt

"It's okay. You're safe hodnes (love)" Lexa says softly as she cups her cheek and rubs her thumb across it.

Lexa helps Clarke get dressed. Then she pulls out a book she found and begins to read it sitting by the ledge of their bedroom window. Clarke grabs the walking stick and heads towards the body of water with her sketchbook. 

She sees the child standing on a rock in the water with a spear trying to catch fish

"Hey! can you teach me that?" Clarke asks 

The child takes off running 

Clarke huffs and takes off her boot and rolls her pant leg up. She dips her injured leg into the water to clean it. She then takes out her sketchbook and starts drawing. 

Clarke can feel the eyes of the child watching her from a distance. Clarke finishes her drawing of the child and lays it down with a rock to hold it in place. Clarke leaves. The child picks up the drawing of herself and smiles. 

Lexa puts her commander's coat on and the gear on her face. She sheathes her dagger and a single sword around her waist. She starts walking to where Clarke would be and she sees the backside of the child from hell holding a piece of paper. 

"Hod op! (stop)" Lexa commands 

The child turns around and looks up with wide eyes "Heda." she whispers as her jaw drops 

"Sha. chit ste your name goufa" (Yes. What is your name child). Lexa asks as she puts her hands behind her back

The child averts her gaze and stays quiet 

Lexa gets down to eye level while maintaining a distance

"Ai bring yu no harm. Laik yu enti" (I bring you no harm. Are you hungry?) Lexa asks softly

The girl hesitates but eventually nods her head 

Lexa gives a single nod and stands up outstretching a hand 

"Come goufa (come child)." She says 

The child takes Lexa's hand and walks with her back to the village.

"where ste your houm." (where is your home) She asks 

The child points to a house and Lexa points to where she and Clarke stay and tells her that's where they are living now.

"laik yu alone? (are you alone)" Lexa asks softly 

The child hangs her head but eventually nods 

"will yu join osir gon sanch? (will you join us for lunch)" She asks 

The child looks at her confused 

"Go get cleaned up. I'll cook." She says with a smile 

The child takes off running to her house 

Lexa smiles and she walks back to their house. 

Clarke comes into the house shortly after. 

"Beartrap kid is having lunch with us." She states nonchalantly 

"How did you manage that?" Clarke asks with a raised eyebrow 

"You cannot deny your Heda," Lexa says playfully with a shrug 

Clarke rolls her eyes "Oh please." 

Lexa raised an eyebrow and she slowly backs Clarke against the wall. Her mouth hovering by her ear. Clarke closes her eyes as she feels her hot breath against her. 

"Would you deny your Heda Klark Kom Skaikru?" She says as she puts one hand around Clarke's neck and parts Clarke's legs with one thigh bringing it up against her core. 

"Lex." Clarke moans 

Lexa kisses the side of her neck and Clarke's body shutters 

"I asked you a question Ambassador. Will you deny your Heda?" She asks with a smirk before placing wet open mouth kisses down her neck

Clarke tilts her head to the side. Lexa stops abruptly and pulls away. Clarke lets out a whine and Lexa chuckles.

"No, I will not deny you almighty Heda now stop being a tease." She says as she grabs the fur on the older girl's coat forcefully, crashing their lips together. 

Lexa pulls back and kisses her forehead. 

"We can continue this later tonight. I am going to start cooking. The child's house is four doors down. She was quite filthy. She might need some assistance getting cleaned up." She says 

Clarke sighs being all worked up now but nods and starts walking out the door 

"Don't let her lead you into another bear trap!" Lexa yells out 

"Shof op (Shut up)" she replies 

Clarke knocks on the door of the home 

"The heda asked me kom come assist yu kom your bath taim bilaik ste okay? (the commander asked me to come assist you with your bath if that is okay)" She yells 

The child opens the door. Clarke follows her to the bathroom. Clarke helps her wash her hair and body and then helps her clean her teeth. She wraps a towel around her and asks her where she keeps her clothes. She finds clean clothes and gives them to her to get dressed. The child brings her a wooden comb and she sits in front of Clarke so she can brush out her knotty hair. 

"Ai name ste madi"(my name is madi) She whispers 

"Ai name ste klark. the commanders ste leksa." (My name is Clarke. The Commander is Lexa.) she replies 

They finish getting her ready and they meet Lexa outside for lunch. 

"Lexa, this is Madi," Clarke says with a smile 

"Do yu speak gonasleng" (do you speak English) Lexa asks Madi

Madi shakes her head no 

"Osir can teach yu"(we can teach you), Lexa offers 

Madi's face lights up 

Madi sits next to Lexa at the table. She grabs Lexa's long braid in her hand. Lexa looks down and smiles at her.

"Can yu teach me disha."(can you teach me this) She asks while running her hand over the braid delicately

Lexa nods 

"So what did you think babe?" Raven asks once the film was over

"That was a horrible plan. How could they possibly expect that tiny gate to keep them out? And I thought Skaikru were poor planers." She laughs 

"That's because they didn't have me. I rocked your world on the bridge, you can't deny that." Raven retorts 

"You killed a lot of people, Raven," Anya says sternly 

"You tried to kill us first!" She snaps back 

"Well, I'm glad I didn't kill you." Anya whispers 

"Yeah, your life was pretty boring without me." She smirks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madi and Lexa's developing relationship is my favorite thing about this fic. That and the back and forth banter between Raven and Anya.


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven

"So I meant to tell you but a few weeks ago we found a child... a night blood... She doesn't speak our language. She adores Lexa. I'm not surprised. Being Heda is like being a god among their people. She's very smart. She may or may not have lead me into a bear trap our first day. You would love her Rey. Anya is probably rolling her eyes not surprised at all a child took me down." She says over the radio 

Clarke continues talking over the radio every day 

Clarke and Lexa kept their word and started to teach Madi how to speak English. Madi leans more towards Clarke. Which is not surprising. She shows her emotions far more and has a mothering nature to her but Madi is very intrigued by everything Lexa does. She idolizes her. Madi loves to lay with Lexa when she reads. Lexa reads out the words slowly to her and occasionally asks Madi to read a sentence to help her practice. 

After a month or two, Madi became very attached to them. She wanted to be with them at all times. Clarke would wake up in the middle of some nights to find Madi between her and Lexa asleep. Lexa was such a softy, she could never say no when Madi would come in from having a nightmare and ask if she could sleep with them. 

Clarke went out to the lake one morning to find them and she sees Madi in the older girl's arms hanging on Lexa's hip. Both have their hair braided. Madi holding the fishing spear and Lexa whispering in her ear instructions. 

She pulls out her sketchbook and draws the two of them. Clarke adores seeing this side of Lexa and watching the two of them together. 

Madi's wall was filled with drawings Clarke did. She had the very first one Clarke gave her up along with more recent ones which were mainly of Madi and Lexa. Madi sleeping on Lexa holding her long braid in one hand, Lexa's head on Clarke's lap with Madi curled into Lexa, and a few others. Madi felt like she had a family again. 

Madi touched the Commander's gear on Lexa's head. Clarke watched the interaction. 

"Maybe one day child." She says while grabbing Madi's hand softly and kissing the top of her small hand

"Me as Heda?" Madi asks with wide eyes 

"It is your birthright Madi. When I die, our people will look to you to lead them." She says 

"How can I lead them?" Madi asks 

"All in good time child. Just know that I will always be with you." She says with a smile 

"How can you be with me if you die?" Madi asks 

Lexa grabs the child's hand and runs it along the scar on the back of her neck. 

"The Flame. It holds the spirits of the previous Commanders. When It is my time, you will ascend. We will all be there with you to guide you. You won't have to do it alone. I will be with you every step of the way." Lexa says reassuringly 

"Time to eat!" Clarke says, no longer wanting this talk to continue 

Later that night Clarke and Lexa argue outside about Madi starting training 

"Clarke I was much younger than her when I started training." Lexa sighs 

"And is that the life you want for her? you didn't have a happy childhood, Lexa," Clarke says throwing her hands in the air

"Things are different now. There won't be a conclave. She is the last night blood it is her birthright. She will ascend after me Clarke and it's my duty to prepare her." She says sternly 

"We are not talking about you dying again. Why can't you just enjoy the time we have. This is a gift, Lexa!" Clarke yells 

"I don't need you to tell me that. This is something I never thought I could have. I am the longest living Commander but that could change the moment we let them out of that bunker. I abandoned our people. They may not be forgiving and whether you like it or not, Madi will be the next Commander." Lexa says taking both Clarke's hands into her own and kissing them

"You can start the lessons but I do not want her to know how to kill people yet. She's too young. No combat training please Lex." Clarke pleads 

"Okay." Lexa agrees reluctantly 

"Thank you." Clarke says 

"You know I can't say no to you." Lexa chuckles 

"Mmm but let me show you just how appreciative I am. I found a little something you might enjoy the other day in one of the houses." Clarke says seductively 

Lexa quirks an eyebrow in curiosity

"Go inside. Take off your shirt and pants and lay face down on the bed." Clarke says with a smile 

"Sha Ambassador," Lexa says 

Clarke walks into their bedroom and locks the door behind her. She takes off her clothes then grabs one of Lexa's loose-fitting shirts and puts that on.

Clarke staddles Lexa on the bed and starts to kiss down Lexa's back. Lexa's breath hitches and she lets out a soft moan. 

Clarke takes out a vial of lavender oil she found and pours some on her back and starts rubbing it in. Lexa lets out a grunt and then takes a deep breath. 

"Enjoying yourself hodnes(love)?" Clarke asks softly 

Lexa just hums in response making her chuckle 

Lexa starts to feel Clarke's dripping core and groans 

Clarke starts to slowly roll her hips and starts to kiss Lexa's back 

"I want to see you." Lexa whines 

Clarke smiles. She gets off her and lets Lexa rollover. She straddles her again and continues with her movements. Lexa puts her hands under the shirt and grabs her breasts earning a loud moan from Clarke. She moves her hands to her hips and moves Clarke faster bringing her quickly to an orgasm. 

"Look at me." Lexa commands 

Clarke looks into her eyes and then her head drops back and her mouth forms an O as she releases. 

"Jok."(fuck) Lexa grunts 

Clarke brings her hand behind her and starts pumping two fingers into Lexa furiously. Lexa's eyes go wide at the abruptness. It didn't take long for Lexa to come undone. They spent the rest of the night stealing soft kisses and taking little naps in between lovemaking.

Clarke wakes up the following morning to Lexa asleep on her chest. Clarke rubs her back softly enjoying the soft snores of the beautiful woman on top of her. 

They eventually get out of bed and bathe before getting ready for the day. 

~A year later~

Bellamy and Echo have started to get close to one another. She seems good for him. Murphy and Emori are inseparable. Harper and Monty are always running off together to their room. 

"Again!" Anya roars as she pushes Echo back with the long metal pole 

Echo grunts. She'ss completely drenched in sweat. 

Bellamy lunges from the other side of Anya and with a flick of the pole she takes Bellamy's legs out from under him and he's laying on his back gasping for air. 

"Is this the best Azgeda has to offer me?" Anya questions to Echo

Echo grits her teeth and brings down the two blades in a fury of attacks. Anya quickly disarms her and hits her in the back with the pole making her lean forward. Anya kicks her knee in causing her to crumble to the ground. 

"You both fight with your emotions. That is only beneficial if you can harness that energy into strategy. You're lashing out leaving yourselves widely open. I've had better sparring with children." She says sternly 

"We get it. We aren't your golden child!" Echo yells in anger 

"I want you to watch Echo. Really study what I am doing when sparing with Bellamy. He is much bigger than me and could probably easily overpower me in hand to hand combat. Your weapon must be an extension of yourself. You must use their strengths against them. He is bigger, which means he will be slower." Anya says 

Bellamy gets up and gets into a fighting stance. Anya drops the pole on the ground and puts up her hands.

Bellamy freezes 

"It's okay. You won't hurt me." She says reassuringly

Raven walks into the room with furrowed brows 

Bellamy and Anya circle one another. Anya is always patient and waits for her opponent much like Lexa. Bellamy lunges with the sword and Anya quickly side steps and grabs his wrist and twists it. Bellamy tries to overpower her with his other arm but she elbows him in the face and then kicks him in the back of the leg sending him to his knees. She spartan kicks him in the sternum sending him on his back. 

"I told Lexa this many moons ago when she felt defeated. You do not need to be the strongest or most gifted fighter. You need to be the wisest. Echo, you can fight but you are unsure in your movements. You hesitate sometimes and other times you strike without any thought at all. Every time you bring that blade down, it must have a purpose and you must understand your opponents." She says 

"Okay, I'm done for today sensei," Bellamy says with a laugh as he does a bow 

Echo thanks her and leaves with Bellamy

"What about you little bird?" Anya asks curiously 

Raven puts her hands up 

"Don't act too shocked when I kick your ass," she replies 

Raven throws a punch and before she can even blink she's in a chokehold. 

"Let me teach you hodnes beja."(love please) Anya whispers 

Raven agrees and Anya begins taking her through the basics. Later that night she gives her bad leg a massage. Raven never thought she'd fall in love again after Finn cheated on her but Anya is nothing but patient with her. 

"Clarke pleaseeeeeee!" Madi begs 

"You said no combat training. You said nothing of archery or throwing daggers." Lexa says with a shrug 

Clarke eventually caves and Lexa takes them to a small clearing and uses some berries as paint to make a target on the tree trunk.

"Who is first?" Lexa asks 

"Me! Me!" Madi yells 

"Okay, come here. We'll start with my favorite." Lexa says with a slight smile as she pulls out her favorite dagger. They brought a stack of various daggers collected from the village homes but Lexa wants Madi to learn to use hers. 

Lexa stands to the side of Madi and walks her through the steps to toss it. 

"Alright, remember what I told you." Lexa says as she walks near the tree branch so she can retrieve it

"Lex, you shouldn't stand near the target. What if she hits you?" Clarke asks concerned 

"She won't hit me," Lexa says confidently 

Madi gulps before getting into her stance. She takes a deep breath and leans back and throws it. It completely misses and Lexa ducks as it flies near her. 

Madi tried over and over for about half an hour until she hit the target

Lexa smiled "Good Madi. Again." 

Madi's face lit up as it continued to hit the target

"Can you show me how you do it?" Madi asks still holding Lexa's dagger in her hand

Lexa nods and she picks up four daggers from the pile. She walks about 20 feet from the target and tells Madi and Clarke to move to the side. 

Lexa launches two of them at the same time and then spins around and exiting the spin, she launches the remaining two. All four hit the target. Madi's jaw drops in awe and Clarke is even impressed. 

They spend the rest of the day teaching Clarke how to do it and then Lexa teaches them both how to use a bow and arrow. Lexa was never particularly good with one but she trained hard with various weapons as a novitiate. She practiced harder with the weapons she wasn't as good with until she could get by if it came down to it.


	38. Chapter Thirty Eight

~2 years into Praimfaya~

"Ha! I got you." Raven says in excitement as she pins Anya on the ground 

"Did you? or do I just like this position hodnes(love)." She teases 

"Oh, whatever!" Raven scoffs back 

Anya smiles 

The look over to see Bellamy looking out the observation deck again 

"You're staring at the little green patch again?" Raven asks 

"Yes" Bellamy answers 

"We're trying to establish radio contact but I can't get a signal." Raven sighs getting off Anya

"I know you're doing everything you can. I just wish we could get down there." He says 

"Hey! you know the rules. No discussing the lack of fuel problem. Pick your punishment, Bel." Raven says 

"Dishes," Bellamy groans 

They all join the others in the main room of the ark for game night. They found the old board games in one of the rooms on the ark. 

"Anya's going to kick all our asses." Raven says with a laugh 

"She doesn't even know how to play it." Bellamy says 

"She's good with strategy. I promise once she learns how to play it, she will sweep the floor with us." She jokes as she pulls out the chessboard 

Anya's expression changes looking at the board 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Raven asks

"Sheidheda use to play chess," Anya says 

"Do you know how to play?" Raven asks 

"No. Lexa said when she first took the flame, Sheidheda tried to gain control of her. He prays on weak Commanders to do his bidding. He taught her how to play." Anya says coldly 

"How did a dead guy teach her?" Murphy asks 

"Lexa called it a mind space. She always saw the Commanders in the war room. She's able to speak to them the same as I'm talking with you now. She sees them whenever she meditates or sometimes in her sleep. They guide her." She explains 

"So what's so bad about this guy?" Murphy asks 

"He just wanted death and war. He was killed by his flamekeepers." She explains 

Echo chimes in with tales she was told about him 

"He was called the dark Commander." Echo ends with 

They all play a few games and as expected Anya is a quick study and quickly crushes them. Murphy pulls out a game called battleship and after Anya studies a few games she decides to play Murphy. 

"Oh come on!" Murphy yells 

"Your boat is gone, sky boy," Anya says with a smirk 

Lexa comes back that night with Madi and Clarke's favorite berries

"Where did you find these?" Clarke asks in disbelief 

"There isn't many this year but there's some not far from here. I thought it would be a nice treat for you two." She says with a smile 

Clarke kisses her softly and then grabs the berries from her

"I see you started the fire," Lexa says moving to sit down on the ground in front of the logs

"I did it. I want to hear more stories. Clarke promised." Madi says looking at Clarke 

"Okay, what story do you want?" Clarke asks 

Madi opens Clarke's sketchbook and flips to a page of Lexa and someone fighting. Madi's favorite stories are the ones of either Lexa, Octavia, or the ones Lexa tells of Anya. She definitely has a warrior's spirit. 

"This one," Madi says pointing at the duel between Lexa and Roan

Lexa smiles and Madi moves into her lap with the book. Lexa plays with her hair. 

"Clarke had just come back to Polis after mount weather (Lexa and Clarke never told her the story of mount weather. The betrayal and what Clarke had to do. Just that it was a bad place and Clarke put an end to it.) 

"I was kidnapped by the prince of Azgeda because the Commander here had such a big crush on me, she couldn't take no for an answer." Clarke jokes 

"Oh? is that how it happened? Maybe you should tell the story since clearly my memories are mistaken." Lexa chuckles 

Clarke goes on to tell the story and Madi looks at Lexa like she put the stars in the sky with amazement. Lexa would always downplay abilities when telling stories. Clarke always portrayed her as the hero she saw her as. 

"How did you guys meet?" Madi asked 

Clarke flipped the book back to one of the very first sketches she did of Lexa. Sitting on her throne dagger in hand. 

"It all started when the Skaiprisa (sky princess) fell from the sky." Lexa begins while looking into Clarke's eyes as the flames flicker from the fire 

They both can picture the day in their heads 

"You're the one who burned 300 of my warriors alive." 

"You're the one who sent them there to kill us." 

Clarke leans her head on Lexa's shoulder. Lexa tells Madi how quickly she fell for the beautiful blonde. Clarke tells her side of how those piercing green eyes threw her off from why she went there to see her. How stunned she was by the beauty of the ruthless Commander. But also how scared she was because Gustus said he'd kill her if she looked at her wrong. Lexa chimed in how Indra wanted to kill her at least four times during their conversation. 

The following week, Clarke and Lexa taught Madi how to drive the rover. Madi was just as scared and hesitant as Lexa was. But she eventually got the hang of it. She used to love riding in Lexa's lap prior to learning how to drive. Madi eventually gets the hang of it and then that's all she wants to do. Lexa always caves whenever she begs and they end up driving together to random places. 

~4 years into Praimfaya~

"Madi hurry! she's going to be back any minute." Clarke whispers 

"I'm coming," Madi says 

Lexa makes her way outside and sees the fire is lit and there are candles lit all around the village and paper lanterns with candles in them hanging from ropes everywhere. 

Lexa looks around curiously until her eyes meet Clarke standing by the outside table that has a table cloth on it and food with two candles on top of the table.

"Klarke... what is all this?" Lexa asks confused taking in the atmosphere surrounding them 

"Sit. Have dinner with me hodnes (love)" Clarke says reaching out a hand 

Lexa takes her hand and is led to the table. They enjoy their dinner. Madi brings out a bottle of wine they had been saving. 

"Thank you, Madi. This must be a special occasion?" Lexa questions 

Clarke nods and pours her and Lexa glasses 

Madi runs in the opposite direction of them and Lexa chuckles. They finish their wine glasses 

Moments later the rover pulls up and Madi opens the doors. She presses play on the iPod and it starts playing a slow song. Madi turns up the volume so they can hear it from the rover's speakers. Madi sits in the passenger seat and just watches them.

"Dance with me," Clarke says softly 

Lexa gets up and takes her hand and they walk a few feet away from the table 

They dance slowly caught up in each other's eyes. Sharing soft kisses here and there. Clarke lays her head on Lexa's shoulder. 

"I love you," Clarke says into her shoulder 

"I love you too," Lexa says 

The song stops and Lexa breaks from Clarke and turns towards Madi 

"Thank you, Madi for helping Clarke with this." She says sincerely 

"The nights not over yet Lexa," Madi says with a smirk

Lexa turns around and sees Clarke down on her knees 

"Klarke..." Lexa says in almost a whisper 

"Lexa, I never could have guessed this is where we would be right now. I was drawn to you from the first day I saw you in your tent. First, thank you for not killing me right then and there." She laughs as tears fall out of her eyes 

Lexa's mouth opens and closes a few times. She's at a loss for words 

"You taught me what love is. You cared for me when I didn't want it. You respected me when I needed time. You have always put me first. I fell madly in love with you somewhere along the way and you became my home. I can't imagine my life without you in it. I know this is not something ever done with Commanders but as you said, the world is different now. You once swore fealty to me and now I am doing the same. Leska Kom Trikru will you marry me? become my houmon(wife)." Clarke asks through a shaky voice as she pulls out a metal band that she and Madi made through a lot of failed attempts over the past few months 

Tears cascade down Lexa's face and her lip trembled as she drops on her knees to face Clarke. Clarke looks into her eyes and her breathing is erratic waiting for a response. 

"Sha." She says as she cups Clarke's cheeks and pulls her in for a long and heated kiss. 

Madi smiles and cheers in the background from the rover. She leans over to the driver's seat and honks the horn a few times. 

The two girls break from their kiss laughing 

"Come here child from hell." Lexa chuckles as she wipes her tears away

Madi runs over and hugs them both 

Clarke slides the ring on her finger. Lexa kisses Clarke's forehead. 

"Ai houmon (my wife)" She hums 

Clarke smiles 

"So how do you perform weddings?" Clarke asks 

"Well, we have a different word for it, bonding. It is essentially the binding of two souls. Bound by blood. Both partners get a tattoo normally." Lexa says 

"Skaikru normally does a ceremony where one person officiates and they say a few words. We would exchange vows. Similar to how you swore fealty. Then they pronounce us married and we share a kiss." Clarke says 

"You would become Trikru." Lexa states 

"Do you have a last name?" Clarke asks 

"No? can I have yours?" Lexa asks 

Clarke laughs 

"Sha." She says 

"Can I have yours too?" Madi asks 

"Is that what you want? to be my... our daughter?" Clarke asks 

Madi shakes her head yes 

Lexa kisses Madi's forehead 

"Alright. Let it be known." Lexa says 

That night they fell asleep together. Lexa curled up with Madi. Clarke asleep against Lexa's back.

~A month later~

Madi officiates the bonding ceremony of Clarke and Lexa. Clarke had designed tattoos for them. It was a spaceship with stars surrounding looking down at the ground that had many trees. The tattoos were not large in size. They had them both done on their forearms. Clarke did Lexa's and Lexa having steady hands, was able to follow the lines Clarke outlined on her arm for hers. 

The crew on the ark started pranking each other out of boredom. Bellamy was always the victim of Raven and Anya's shenanigans. Bellamy walked into his room and was tripped by a wire and sprayed with some kind of foam. 

"RAVEN! ANYA!" He yelled as he ran out of the room

"Run forest run!" Raven yelled as she grabbed Anya's arm and they started running 

Everyone in the main room was laughing hysterically watching Bellamy run in a circle trying to catch them. 

~5 years into Praimfaya~

Lexa tried to keep up with her training but not having a sparring partner proved to be difficult. She would go through the motions each morning alone. She would run every morning to keep up her stamina. She had set up a few wood targets throughout the woods that morning. Madi had snuck away from Clarke to find Lexa. 

Lexa pulls out both swords and gives them a swing. Luna and Anya use to make fun of her for the twirling but it helped her gauge how sore she was and she liked the feel of it. Lexa takes off in a run and slashes the swords in front of her. She approaches the first target and slashes across it and moves onto the next one. She plunges her sword into the third target and leaves it and then chucks her sword across the ways taking out one of the last two targets. She runs full speed ahead and pulls out her dagger and launches it a little over 20 feet across landing exactly where she wanted. 

Madi's eyes were wide with excitement watching. She couldn't wait until Clarke would let her train. She wanted to be just like Lexa, Octavia, and Anya.


	39. Chapter Thirty Nine

~6 years later~

Clarke is walking back with fish in hand and a spear in the other. Suddenly she hears the approaching rover behind her. Madi kicks the driver's door open and jumps out with a smile on her face as she shuts the door. She has the top half of her hair pulled back and a series of various braids. Lexa gets out of the passenger's seat. Clarke looks back and forth between them for a moment. Madi is like a mini Lexa through her eyes. 

"Hey, wash up. It's time for supper." Clarke says shaking herself from her daze

Madi has one hand closed into a fist holding berries. She hops on Lexa's back. Lexa laughs but gives her a piggyback ride towards Clarke. 

"Look! the berries are ripe," Madi says as she opens her hand when they approach her 

"That's nice. Come on, guys. I caught, you cook." She says 

"Clarke, you promised. Last season, there weren't enough. But this year, they're everywhere. Please." Madi says with pleading eyes and a pouty lip

Clarke gives her the look 

Madi gets off Lexa's back 

"I'll cook for a week and clean up," Madi says 

Clarke raises her chin "Two weeks." She challenges 

Madi thinks for a moment. "Deal. Come on. I'll drive." She says with excitement as she runs back towards the rover

"I see Wanheda has not lost her negotiation skills." Lexa jokes as she grabs the fish from Clarke and puts them in a pot of water on the table.

Clarke lays down the spear on the table and grabs her jacket. She gives Lexa a kiss and they head to the rover holding hands. 

Later that night Clarke and Madi are enjoying the berries by the fire. Lexa went to bed early. 

"I can't believe Jaha kidnapped Skairipa from the Conclave. She's a beast, she probably could have won." Madi says

"I'm glad he took her out of it. Lexa was in the Conclave with her." Clarke says while playing with her braids 

"I know.I'm just saying Skairipa is a beast! Don't worry she'll get them out of that bunker." Madi says 

Clarke nods

Madi flips the next page and sees a sketch of Clarke and Lexa climbing the satellite tower dish

"I'm sorry they left without you," Madi says softly 

"Well, I'm not. Because if I was with them, I never would have met you," she replies 

Madi closes the sketchbook and lays in Clarke's lap. Clarke looks up at the stars 

Raven and Echo are sparing. Both grunting, while Bellamy looks out the observation deck to earth. 

Anya is observing the fight

Raven swings and Echo dodges and grabs her arm. Raven twists and knees her in the stomach. Echo close lines Raven as she runs forward. Raven gets up and Echo puts her in a chokehold. 

"Dinner is ready," Monty yells as he comes into the room

Echo looks up and Raven uses the distraction to her advantage. She elbows her in the face and grabs onto her arm and flips her body to the ground. She wraps both legs around her arm and pulls her arm towards her body until Echo is forced to tap out. 

"Yes! finally!" Raven cheers as she gets up 

"I let you win so we could eat," Echo says 

"This isn't food. This is surviving." Anya grumbles 

"Hey, this is the new and improved triple-g," Monty says 

"As long as it doesn't make you violently hurl, I don't care what it's called," Raven says 

"Next time you're holding her hair all night while she gets sick from your food," Anya says crossing her arms in front of her

"How's Eden?" Monty asks looking over to Bellamy

"Still just a dot. Emori, take a break." Bellamy says 

"I don't know why you waste your time. I told you atmospheric radiation blocks radio signals. They're down there. we just can't hear them." Raven says 

"We waste our time so they know there's a place they can live in." Bellamy retorts 

"Ground radiation has been survivable for a year. They can live everywhere." Raven says in an annoyed tone 

They all try Monty's concoction. They all make various noises indicating it is terrible. 

"Okay tomorrow, I'll try and boost the signal from the antenna," Raven says 

"Shotgun. Spacewalk! yes!" Emori says

Monty opened his mouth too late and lets out a loud sigh 

"I need an assistant who actually listens when I tell her to come in," Raven replies raising an eyebrow looking at Emori

"I can follow orders," Anya smirks 

"Yes, general you are very good at that," Raven says slyly putting a hand on her thigh under the table

"The only thing more disgusting than this algae is you two." Echo grunts 

"Or we could just figure out a way to get to the ground and we could tell them about Eden ourselves," Bellamy says with a sigh 

"Bellamy, she worked on the fuel problem all morning," Emori says nudging his shoulder 

"Six years and seven days," Bellamy says with a sigh

"Hey, time violation. Dishes, Latrine, or Murphy. You choose." Harper says 

"I'm sorry. I know we said we wouldn't talk about it and I know that you're doing everything you can." Bellamy says 

Bellamy grabs a bowl for Murphy

They remain in silence for a moment and then Raven gets up abruptly. Clearly upset from Bellamy.

"I got it." Anya says taking a deep breath and walking after Raven

"She blames herself for not being able to figure out the fuel problem." Emori explains to the group

Bellamy and Murphy get into a fight on Murphy's side of the ship. He's been secluding himself after he and Emori hadn't been on good terms. Bellamy shoves Murphy against a window. 

"Bellamy stop." Murphy yells

"There are no hero's up here but that doesn't mean you are worthless. Say it and I'll let you go," he replies 

"No look outside!" Murphy says as he points to a ship hovering above the area near Eden. 

"Let's go!" Bellamy says as he starts to run

~2 hours later~

"It's been two hours why don't we turn on the lights and let them know we're here," Murphy says 

"First we need to know who they are and then ask them for help," Bellamy says 

"Raven?" Anya asks 

"Nothing. Their comms might be disabled." Raven says sitting at the command center

"Or the ships unmanned," Emori says 

"Or it's manned and they are ignoring us," Harper says 

"I'm turning the lights on," Murphy says as he starts moving to the control center 

Emori stops him

They start bickering back and forth over it

"Guys! something is happening." Echo says 

Everyone crowds around the window 

"A second ship," Anya says as they watch a ship come out of the larger ship and head down towards the ground 

"That must be a transport. It's headed for the ground... Emori fire up the radio!" Raven yells as she runs back to the command center 

Raven puts on the headset

"Mayday Mayday I am hailing the dropship on re-entry to the earth. We are stranded aboard the space station to your west. Please respond." Raven says 

They look at the computer screen but there's no response. The computer says no signal.

"Great. Looks like we just lost our chance." Murphy says 

Meanwhile on the ground 

Clarke is driving the rover fast through the forest. Lexa is in the passenger seat with Madi on her lap. 

"Who are they? why are both so scared?" Madi asks 

"I will not let anything happen to you. Do you understand?" Clarke says 

"Well, maybe they're friendly," Madi says 

Clarke and Lexa share a look

"Until we figure it out, I want you to hide in your secret spot," Clarke says 

"What no. Clarke!" Madi tries to argue 

"Em Pleni! (enough) This is not a discussion Madi. You will obey." Lexa says in a cold tone that leaves no room to argue 

"The flamekeeper scouts never found you there and neither with they," Clarke says as she stops the rover in their village.

Madi gets out of Lexa's lap and Lexa opens the door and puts her war paint on while looking into the side mirror. She puts on her dual sword harness and sheathes both swords behind her. 

"Swear to me that you will stay there," Lexa says to Madi sternly 

"What about you guys?" Madi asks 

"We'll be back as soon as we can," Clarke says 

"Swear it Madi," Lexa says as her cold eyes bore into Madi's 

"I swear it," Madi says softly

She's never seen the cold Heda side of Lexa. She's only seen the loving silly side of Lexa. 

Lexa lets out a deep breath and cups her face and kisses her on the forehead. 

"Here," Clarke says as she hands Madi a handgun 

"If you shoot, they will hear you and they will come for you," Lexa says softly with searching eyes 

"I'll make sure it's my only choice," Madi says 

Madi leaves for her hiding spot in a hidden floor hatch in an old car

"I'll take the treeline you take the ridgeline," Lexa says as she starts running off in the opposite direction

Clarke puts the rover in drive and she heads off

She finds a spot in high ground and she lays down behind a rock and some bushes 

Clake watches through the riffles scope as people start exiting the ship

She gets back into the rover and drives to a nearby cave. Clarke starts counting her stock of bullets.

Suddenly a gunshot rings out in the distance

"No," Lexa says to herself as she sprints full speed to where Madi was

Clarke hears the gunshot from the cave and takes off running with her rifle 

A man grabbed Madi and throws her to the ground outside the car 

"Little bitch shot me." He says while holding his neck 

He points his gun at her

"Hey. Come on. You're going to shoot a kid man?" One of the men with him ask 

"Why not." He says through clenched teeth 

"For starts, because she's a kid." the man tries to reason 

"How about I put one in your leg, so you know how it feels." The man says through clenched teeth pointing the gun to Madi's leg. Madi lets out a whimper and her eyes are wide with fear.

Suddenly a war cry is heard and a dagger is sent flying across the field, landing in the man's hand. He drops the gun and yells out. 

Lexa quickly slashes through two of the men but one of them shoots her in the leg and she yells out in pain as she falls to one knee before grunting and getting back to her feet. There are three armed men remaining 

The man who now has a hole in his hand grabs the gun with the other and puts Madi in a hold with the gun to her head. 

"Weapons down now or she dies!" He yells 

Madi looks at Lexa as tears cascade down her face and her lip trembles

"Be yuj."(be strong) She tells Madi as she drops her swords on the ground 

"Get her swords and search her for other weapons." The man commands 

A guy walks over and grabs her dagger and discards it on the ground and pats her down. 

The man holding Madi brings her over to Lexa and throws her on the ground in front of her. Lexa moves and puts an arm out in front of Madi.

"Let her go. She's just a child." Lexa says sternly 

"This is not a negotiation." The man laughs 

"You want to kill someone, kill me. Let her go." Lexa says 

The man walks up and put his gun to Lexa's forehead 

Madi starts crying and she hugs Lexa tightly from behind

Lexa holds her chin up high and stares into the man's soul with her piercing green eyes

Suddenly there's a gunshot and the man in front of Lexa falls to the ground. Madi and Lexa look around and they see Clarke hit another guy in the face with the end of her rifle and then straddles him and puts the gun sideways against his neck. 

Lexa starts fighting with another prisoner in hand to hand combat. He swings and she ducks and then quickly snaps his neck.

Clarke's guy pushes her off him and starts to choke her. Madi picks up a handgun in the grass and shoots the man who was hurting Clarke. 

Clarke takes the gun out of Madi's shaky hands. 

"Hey, it's okay," Clarke says as she turns and points the gun at the remaining guy

"Wait! he tried to help me. I think he might be a good guy." Madi says 

"There are no good guys," Clarke says as she shoots him 

Madi looks at her with a concerned face but then she turns and runs into Lexa's arms.

Madi tears off a piece of her shirt and wraps it around Lexa's leg. 

"We need to move," Clarke says 

They take their position on a ridge behind some rocks. Lexa leans her back against the rock and closes her eyes. 

"Are you okay my houmon"(wife) Clarke asks while still looking through the scope 

Lexa hisses as she turns around and aims her bow and arrow out "I hate guns." she says through clenched teeth 

"I know," Clarke says 

"They'll be here soon," Lexa says 

"This is what you did to Jasper." Clarke states

"Yes. My warriors used him to try and lure you out to eliminate you all." Lexa replies 

Below them is a man impaled by two spears tied to a pole. 

"This isn't right," Madi says 

"Victory stands on the back of sacrifice. The dead are gone... the living are hungry." Lexa says coldly 

Madi hangs her head 

"But he doesn't have to suffer." Madi mumbles 

Lexa looks at Madi 

"Lex, no more lessons, please. She's too young." Clarke says 

"Clarke. This is the world we live in. We knew this day would come. She should have been better prepared for this." Lexa argues 

"I'm not doing this with you right now," Clarke says as she shakes her head

"They're here. Wait for my command." Lexa says looking down

They wait until their full group is by the bait. 

"Faya(fire)." She commands

Clarke fires out a shot and a guy drops dead

Lexa releases an arrow taking out another guy 

Clarke looks through the scope and sees a weird machine in some guy's hand and suddenly a blast shoots breaking the rock they were hiding behind and sending them all to the ground. 

"Lexa! Madi!" Clarke yells "Are you guys okay?" 

They're both holding their ears as they are ringing from the blast. All three of them covered in debris.

Clarke helps them to their feet. "We need to run," she says


	40. Chapter Forty

Raven takes Becca's rocket with everyone in it over to the mysterious spacecraft. 

"Boys and girls, meet Eligius IV," Raven says looking at the visual of the outside of the ship

"Powering a better tomorrow," Emori says aloud reading the side of the ship

"It must be a mining ship," Raven says 

"Mining in space?" Emori questions 

"I've heard stories. Missions sent to mine asteroids or search for habitable planets but that was a hundred years ago." Monty says 

"They somehow got back. Means they must have fuel." Bellamy says 

"What if there's someone inside the ship?" Harper asks 

"They would have blown us out of the sky already like I destroyed Murphy's weak battleships," Anya says proudly 

The group chuckles

Murphy rolls his eyes 

"Sorry guys. Looks like there's gravity here, so no zero-g sex love birds." Emori says 

"Alright just align it with the navigation, just like the simulator," Raven says to Emori

"Copy that. Initiation thrusters in 3..2...1.." She says 

"We're coming in too fast!" Raven yells

"I lost stabilization, the systems not responding," Emori says in a panicked voice

"I'm taking the controls. Switching to manual." Raven yells as she grabs the control stick and yanks it back as far as it'll go

Alarms start to go off in their rocket

"Everyone hold on! brace for impact we're coming in hot." Raven yells 

The rocket is rumbling. Monty holds Harper's hand. The rocket slams into the hanger door but docks fine. 

"Well, that was fun. Can we go again?" Murphy asks sarcastically 

"Alright let's go find that fuel," Bellamy says while taking off his helmet 

The alarms to Eligius are going off. Anya and Echo draw their swords 

"We don't know what we are walking into," Echo says 

Bellamy nods and he opens the door 

"Hey, you should stay in the pod and run a full diagnostic check. That was a big impact and we don't know what kind of damage we did." Raven says pulling Emori's arm back 

They walk down a few hallways carefully. Bellamy shines his flashlight at the writing above one doorway 

"No inmates past this point." He reads 

"Inmates?" Echo asks 

"Prison labor. The mining missions were dangerous. They sent people they thought were disposable." Monty says 

"Sounds familiar," Murphy says 

Raven makes it to the control center. 

"Monty help her find out where they keep the fuel," Bellamy says 

"First, I'm killing this annoying alarm," Raven says "Found it. Boom! and the crowd goes wild." She adds a minute later

"So we have a way down?" Emori asks

"That's not all. We have lasercom." Monty says flipping a switch 

They start hearing a foreign voice (Diyoza's voice)

"Our radios were blocked by residual radiation on earth, but lasercom was designed to cut through worse atmospheric conditions than that," Monty explains 

"We can make it to the north cave. Come on!" Lexa yells from ahead

Clarke lets out a yell and stops running. She removes her hand from her side and there's black blood covering it.

Lexa spins around with a concerned face

"You're hurt," Madi says 

"We need to hide her," Clarke says to Lexa

"Here, right here. Get in." Lexa says to a drop in the ground.

"Not without you guys," Madi says shaking her head

"There's no time to argue about this, Madi. Get in, we are going to lead them away." Clarke says

"Stay out of sight, no matter what," Lexa says as Clarke hands Madi the handgun and Lexa starts to cover the hole with loose tree branches 

"There's someone moving!" A man's voice yells out in the distance

Lexa puts Clarke's arm around her and grabs her waist and ushers them forward as fast as they can go 

Raven and the team can hear the radio talk 

"They're armed and dangerous. We'll go south and cut them off." The man says over the radio

"They're hunting our people." Bellamy yells 

"Octavia can handle it. We don't know what we are dealing with yet." Echo says 

"I'm going to find out," Raven says as she starts deep diving into their computer system. 

Anya peers over her shoulder analyzing the information. 

"Open that one." Anya points 

They begin reading through the file 

"There they are! on the ridge!" The man yells over the walkie

Gunshots are heard 

"Mccreary we heard gunfire. Report." Diyoza says 

"Relax, I told you we'd get them and we did. They're feisty ones. Pretty too." He says 

"Good. Bring them to me. We have a lot to talk about." Diyoza says 

"We need to get down there now," Bellamy says 

Clarke and Lexa's hands are bound behind them and they're being lead to the village by a group of men with guns. 

"We caught two." A man says as they throw Lexa and Clarke onto the ground

"Let me see their faces." Diyoza says 

The men grab them by the back of their heads and pull them up. Diyoza looks at Clarke and then looks to see Lexa's piercing green eyes with her intimidating war paint and her face splattered with red blood. 

"You only caught two?" Shaw asks 

"We only saw two." He says 

"I highly doubt they were alone," Diyoza says 

"How many are in the woods," she asks Clarke 

She doesn't respond. Diyoza gives a nod to Mccreary and he backhands her across the face

Lexa gets to her feet and throws her body into him

Mccreary rolls her off him and punches her in the face

"Looks like this one is in charge here," Diyoza says looking at Lexa's intimidating face

"What makes you say that?" Shaw asks 

"She has this cape thing," Diyoza says holding her red cape before letting it go

"Answer the question." The man says to Lexa 

Lexa spits the blood pooling in her mouth at his face and headbutts him 

Diyoza chuckles 

"You're right. They are fiesty. Take them inside." She commands 

Mccreary binds Clarke to the chair and he's finishing with Lexa. He looks into Lexa's eyes and grabs her chin with one hand. 

Clarke fidgets in her chair, trying to break free but not saying anything. She and Lexa agreed not to speak to the enemy if caught. To act as if they didn't understand to collect information. 

Lexa's jaw clenches looking up at him. He punches her in the face 

"Hey! We need her!" Shaw yells as he pulls him off of her

"That bitch killed our men! and you don't even care." He yells 

"We all have a role to play. Take a team and sweep the woods for their friends." Diyoza commands 

Diyoza grabs Lexa's chin and moves her side to side

"See this." She says looking at her blood 

"Blood alteration like they had on Eligius III, Two suns, no sunscreen needed," Shaw says 

Diyoza sees Clarke has a small pool of blood on the floor under her that is also black. 

"Bring me a medkit, over," Diyoza says 

She puts a chair in front of Clarke 

"We got off on the wrong foot, you and I. I had no idea there was anyone alive down here. How could we have. we were just trying to get back home. Imagine our surprise when we found that there was no home to get back to. Then you start killing my people. Surely you can understand why I'm upset. Just like you were upset when we took your village. Nobody else has to die today." Diyoza says 

Lexa's cold stoic gaze burrows into Diyozas 

"Tell me what I want to know and we can come up with an arrangement that works for all of us," Diyoza says 

"Maybe they don't speak English," Shaw says 

"I'm not sure about this one but blondie speaks English. She just doesn't want us to think she does. So we'll speak freely and reveal something she can use against us. She keeps looking towards the radio every time patrol checks in." Diyoza says 

"We'll see how you feel about not talking when we find whoever it is you're both protecting." She adds 

Diyoza gets up and pushes the button on the walkie "Change of plans. No more prisioners. Shoot to kill." She says 

Raven is watching the captain's entry log and how Diyoza and their crew took the ship. 

"Cryo? He said he was trying to deactivate the cryo..." Raven says and then her eyes go wide with fear

"Bellamy, look out!" Raven yells 

The man knocks Bellamy down. He grabs Raven by the throat and throws her to the ground. Bellamy gets up and tries to fight him but he headbutts Bellamy. Raven jumps on his back and tries to choke him but he elbows Raven in the stomach and she falls to the ground. 

A war cry is heard behind them and Anya plunges her sword through him. He kicks her with the sword still in him. Anya falls backward to the ground. Bellamy jumps on his back and pulls a piece of rope against his neck as hard as he can. The man stumbles backward and Bellamy hits his head on one of the metal posts. His grip loosens. Anya launches her dagger across and it imbeds in his throat. He falls to the ground. 

"One down. 299 to go." Raven says through hard breaths 

They argue back and forth about what to do with the sleeping army of prisoners they have in cryo. 

"It would be stupid strategically to leave them. This is war." Anya says 

"We've been off the ring one day and you all want to murder hundreds of people." Bellamy hisses 

"It's killed or be killed sky boy. That is our way." Anya retorts

"If Clarke were here, she would.." Murphy starts but Bellamy interrupts 

"Well, she isn't here," Bellamy snaps

"She died so we could survive," Murphy says 

"We can leave them here. I can block the signal so they can't access them remotely and wake them like that other guy." Raven says 

"They have a shuttle. They can just come back up and do it themselves." Echo says 

"Can you rig it so we can kill them remotely?" Anya asks 

"It's possible. It would tricky. Why?" She asks with furrowed brows 

"Leverage," Echo says 

"Put down your weapons or we pull the plug," Bellamy says 

Shaw comes up to Clarke to try and offer her water. Clarke takes the water. Lexa remains emotionless with her gaze. 

"What harm can come from telling me your name?" Shaw says to Clarke 

"Someone just ran out of that cave," Mccreary says on the radio 

Clarke's head snaps to look at Lexa with fearful eyes 

"Copy that, tight intercept. Fast little thing." another man responds 

"We can cut her off at the lake. Go west." Mccreary says 

"Wait, she's turning north." The man responds 

"I got a shot," Mccreary says 

Clarke looks at Lexa and her bottom lip trembles

Diozya brings the radio to her chair between them watching 

"Stop this." Lexa commands in a stern voice 

Diozya cocks her head to look at her with a raised brow

"She's just a child." Lexa says 

"She speaks." Diozya gloats to shaw 

"How many others are in the woods?" Shaw asks

"It's just the three of us. Please. I'm begging you don't shoot." Clarke says 

"Fire at will," Diozya says 

Lexa struggles against her restraints and grunts

"Copy. She went behind those twin rocks!" Mccreary says

"She's leading them into a trap. Those are our summer hunting grounds." Clarke says

"I see her. Going in. Cover me." The man says on the radio

"If you don't call him off your men will die," Clarke says 

"Let her go and I will tell you what you wish to know," Lexa says 

"All units stand down. Over." Diozya says 

Clarke lets out a deep breath in relief

"Son of a bitch another bear trap. Almost walked right into it." Mccreary says 

Diozya rolls her eyes 

"Report to base camp. Over and out." Diozya says 

She looks between Clarke and Lexa

"You keep telling the truth your friend in the woods lives. Start with how the world ended." Diozya says while crossing her arms

"Which time?" Clarke says 

Diozya and Shaw look at her with puzzled looks. Clarke starts from the beginning with the first Commander and the bombs. She went on to when they came down to earth. Meeting Heda and how she led an army of 12 clans. 

"You ran an army of thousands?" Shaw asks in surprise 

"I was called to lead my people at 12 moons. I formed my coalition, uniting the 12 clans to bring peace to my people. Skaikru came down from the sky and I eventually invited them into my coalition." She goes on to say 

They continue on with their story 

"Raven?" Anya asks seeing her face looks sad 

"Someone has to stay up here." She says

"What?" Bellamy says 

"With remote access to the cryo-pods blocked, we won't be able to operate them, either. You can't pull the plug from the ground." She says 

"Okay, so show me how to do it. I'll stay." Bellamy says 

"I can't. There are nine security measures to be bypassed, and teaching any of you would take days, and knowing you guys someone would screw it up. Face it nobody is as awesome as me." Raven says 

"I'm not leaving you up here," Anya says grabbing her wrist softly 

"Babe. I'll be fine. Emori can get you down. That's what I trained her for. You guys need to go find Octavia and make a deal for peace with the prisoners. Once everyone is friends, they'll come back up for their people, and I'll hitch a ride down with them." Raven says 

"What if the threat doesn't work? I'm not leaving you. I already left Clarke to die." Bellamy says 

"There's an escape pod you idiot," Raven says 

Bellamy goes and explains everything to the rest of the group. Murphy decides he is going to stay with Raven. 

The shuttle lands successfully. Bellamy leads the group out of the ship. 

"How do we find them?" Harper asks 

"We just dropped out of the sky. They'll find us." Anya says 

Suddenly they hear twigs snap and there are two men with guns pointing them at the group

"We don't want trouble," Bellamy says raising his hands 

"We have six more hostiles. At least one is armed. Are we still playing nice?" A man says over the radio

Lexa furrows her brows and Diozya looks to Clarke and her 

"What did I tell you would happen if you lied to me?" Diozya says in an angered voice 

"I didn't lie," Clarke says shaking her head 

Diozya punches Clarke across the face 

"Lay a hand on my wife again" Lexa challenges as her jaw locks in anger

"Take them outside. Use the collar on this one." Diozya says pointing to Lexa

"Four of ours are dead. Time to even the score." Diozya says over the radio

"Congratulations. Two of you get to live." The man laughs


	41. Chapter Forty One

Bellamy shakes his head at the two men 

Suddenly a spear soars through the air and impales one of the men and then a small figure runs rapidly while shooting a gun taking out the other. 

"She's just a kid," Bellamy whispers while Madi's small form comes into sight

"Stand down!" Anya roars to their group

Madi looks up at Anya with wide eyes. Anya has her hair in braids and war paint on. 

"Onya," Madi beams as she runs and hugs her waist. Anya is taken off guard by this action. She notices the child has her same war paint pattern on her face and familiar braids. 

"Who are you? why did you help us?" Bellamy asks 

"She wears my warpaint and has braids that only one other knows by heart," Anya says softly while running her hand along Madi's long braid. 

"Lexa?" Bellamy asks

"Bellamy?" Madi asks

Bellamy looks at her with a confused face

"Clarke knew you would come." She says with a smile 

"Clarke's alive?" Bellamy asks in disbelief 

"Clarke and Lexa are in trouble. We have to go." Madi says while looking between him and Anya

"What about the others in the bunker?" Monty asks 

"Still there," Madi says 

"What? how can that be?" Bellamy asks 

"I'll explain on the way," Madi says grabbing one of Anya and Bellamy's hands and leading them into the forest

Mccreary throws both of them down the steps to the grass. Lexa tries to pull on the collar on her neck. 

"I wouldn't do that. You might burn your fingers." He laughs 

Clarke shoots him a death glare and he backhands her

Lexa growls and shoves him backward 

"On your knees savage," Mccreary commands while shaking the shock collar remote back and forth, warning her

"Ai laik Heda. (I'm the commander) I kneel for no one." she seethes through clenched teeth and a tight jaw

Mccreary presses the shock collar button and after a few moments, Lexa grunts as her body starts to shake. She falls onto her hands and knees. 

The group of prisoners outside starts to gather around the girls to see what's going on

"Looks like you know how to get on your knees after all," Mccreary mocks 

Lexa takes his legs out from under him, making him drop the shock remote. She then straddles him and begins to choke him. He tries to punch her but she stops his arm and pins it above his head and glares at him with murderous eyes as her hand tightens around his neck. His face starts to go purple.

Diozya rolls her eyes and picks up the shock collar remote and presses it until Lexa falls unconscious. Mccreary shoves her off him and gasps for air.

Clarke pulls Lexa's limp form into a tight embrace 

Suddenly the rover lights come into view 

"Madi...no," Clarke says 

Madi pulls out her handgun but Anya puts her hand over it to stop her

"Take the rover and go back as planned. We won't let anything happen to them. I swear it." Anya says 

Madi looks at Anya unconvinced. 

"yu did well strik gona ba osir will handle em kom hir." (you did well little warrior but we will handle it from here) Anya says 

"We need to move now," Bellamy says 

They both get out of the rover

All the men have their guns raised 

"We're unarmed, we just want to talk," Bellamy says 

"Give me one good reason not to kill you two where you stand," Diozya says 

"We'll give you 283 reasons," Anya says flashing the mug to her

Bellamy raises his fist in the air and the rover starts reversing away

Clarke's mouth drops open seeing them come into view now that the rover's lights aren't blinding her. 

"They must be pretty important to you. To bargain for 283 people." Diozya says with narrowing eyes

"They are," Bellamy responds

Bellamy and Anya are brought into the dining hall of the village where Clarke and Lexa were held moments prior. 

"They're telling the truth. The signal is blocked to the cryo-room and the pods. We can't wake anyone up." A voice says over the radio 

"As I said, now do I have your attention," Anya says sternly 

"I don't know how you got on my ship, but if anything happens to any of my people..." Diyoza says 

"Nothing will happen to them," Bellamy says 

"As long as you agree and honor our terms," Anya adds 

"I say we kill them now." Mccreary yells 

"ai will teik pleasure in making disha won suffer." (I will take pleasure in making this one suffer) Anya says with a stoic face while sizing Mccreary up

"What do you want?" Diyoza asks getting in between Mccreary and Anya 

"You will help us release our people from the bunker. You're miners so it should be well within your capabilities. Do this and you can have your people." Anya replies 

"And then what, happily ever after?" Diyoza asks 

"We split this valley down the middle. Whether or not you're happy is on you. The commander united 12 clans who only knew of war. I'm sure we can come to an understanding." Anya says while crossing her arms in front of her

Mccreary laughs 

"Threatening to kill 283 of my people is one hell of a way to start a friendship," Diyoza says 

"He killed over 600 of mine, yet here we stand," Anya says with a raised brow

"Do we have a deal or not?" Bellamy asks 

Clarke is laying in a prison cell on Diyoza's dropship. She was separated from Lexa. The buzzer door sounds and Clarke rolls over on the bench to see Bellamy. 

Bellamy comes over and helps her up as Clarke clutches her side in pain. 

"You're really here?" Clarke asks with searching eyes 

Bellamy pulls her in for a hug 

"Madi? Lexa? are they safe?" Clarke asks 

"Madi is in the woods with the others. She's safe. Anya is across the hall with the commander." Bellamy replies

Clarke let's out a breath in relief 

"Diyoza won't look for them as long as we're in control," Bellamy says 

"You're all still alive?" Clarke asks with tears in her eyes

"Clarke, you saved us all," Bellamy says 

"I had help," Clarke says with a smile 

The buzzer door sounds in Lexa's cell 

She doesn't move

"Time kom wake up heda." (time to wake up commander) Anya says while entering the cell

Lexa's brows furrow

Anya comes over to face her and crouches on the ground to be at eye level

"It's good to see you again Leska. I see the child wears my war paint and braids." She says with a smile while moving hair out of the younger girls face 

"Onya." Lexa breathes 

Anya helps her sit up and then pulls her in for a hug 

"Madi is safe with the others. Come on, it's time for you to lead again." Anya says as she helps Lexa up

Bellamy explains the deal they made with Diyoza 

Anya walks into Clarke's cell. Clarke smiles and gets up to hug her. Lexa comes in shortly after. 

Clarke cups Lexa's face making sure she's okay before kissing her softly. Bellamy averts his gaze. Anya smiles at the two. 

"Raven, can you hear me? come in." Anya says over the radio 

"Hey, Is everyone okay?" Raven asks concerned 

"Everyone is okay hodnes (love), we reached a deal with the people from that ship. This is an open line so they can hear everything you say." Anya replies 

"Nice to meet you," Murphy says sarcastically into the radio 

"I'm going to go over the terms one more time for Diyoza. If they break the terms, pull the plug. If they harm any of us, pull the plug. If you don't hear from one of us every hour on the hour, pull the plug." Bellamy says 

"Is that all?" Raven asks with a scoff 

"No, there is someone who wants to say hello," Bellamy says with a smile 

"It's good to hear your voice, Raven. I guess yours too Murphy." Clarke jokes 

Raven looks at Murphy 

"Clarke? I don't believe it. You're alive?" Raven asks 

Murphy laughs "Jeez and they call me the cockroach." 

"Is that broody hot brunette still alive too?" Raven asks with an arched brow

"Hey, she's a married woman now. Watch it, Reyes." Clarke retorts 

Both Anya and Bellamy look between the two with wide eyes 

"Wow. We have missed a lot." Murphy replies

"We can talk more once this is over. For now, Stay safe." Clarke says 

"I want to hear everything. But first, thank you two for saving our lives," Raven says 

"It's time to go," Bellamy says 

"Raven, you'll hear from us soon," Anya says 

"Yeah, every hour on the hour." Raven replies 

Diyoza and her team argue about what to do. Her team wants to eliminate Raven and get their men. Shaw points out she can kill them all in three minutes if she removed all fail safes. Diyoza tells them they want Abby because she's a doctor. That she's Clarke's mother. 

Life in the bunker over the years has turned into fights to the death. An arena made in the entrance area. Those who break the rules are pitted together and the survivor keeps their life. Lincoln couldn't believe what Octavia had turned into. Bloodreina is what they call her. Octavia had gained their following when she stopped her people from trying to hold their resources hostage. 

"You are Wonkru or you are the enemy of Wonkru." Echos in Lincoln's mind. He remembers watching her tear down person after person. Lincoln never liked violence but that is all he sees when he looked into her eyes. 

He remembers the words he once told Clarke. "We've all got a monster inside of us and we're all responsible for what we do when we let it out." 

Abby had stolen medicine and Kane is paying the price. Kane survived his battle yesterday but Lincoln and Indra fear for his battle today. Indra had locked Abby in a room to keep her from confessing to stealing. 

"As always, be the last," Gaia says as she announces for the battle to begin

Kane refuses to fight

"Somehow we allowed justice to become vengeance and vengeance to become a sport. I allowed that. That darkness to rise." Kane yells to the crowd

Bloodreina gets off her throne and comes down to the arena.

"My complacency ends today," Kane yells 

"You are Wonkru, or you are the enemy of Wonkru," Octavia says as she enters the ground level 

Kane's opponent kneels for his red queen. Kane stands looking at her

"Choose." She commands 

"I already have," Kane says 

Lincoln and Indra look at each other with fearful eyes 

Octavia rolls her eyes and grabs a sword off the wall and kicks Kane in the stomach. He falls on his back.

"Get up. Where is your survival instinct." She yells 

"Saving my people is about more than just keeping them alive. It's not too late." Kane says 

"For you, it is," Octavia says as she raises her sword in the air

Out of nowhere, the bunker starts to rumble 

Debris starts to fall in and light from above shines down

Suddenly Bellamy descends on a rope into the arena. Octavia drops her sword and runs into his arms. 

"I knew you'd come." She says in a quiet voice

Clarke descends next. She looks around the room at the caged fence. The red blood on the floor and walls. 

Octavia grips Clarke's forearm

Diyoza and Mccreary descend next

"Who are they?" Octavia asks 

"We're here to rescue you." Diyoza replies 

"Why are you armed?" she asks

"O, it's okay. We have an understanding." Bellamy says 

"Before we get to that, where's my mom?" Clarke asks 

"I'll take her to her mother," Indra says 

"Get your people ready and we'll get everyone up," Diyoza says 

Octavia gives a nod to the people behind the fence and they usher quietly to their quarters. 

"Exactly how many people are there?" Mccreary asks 

"1,200," Bellamy says 

"814." Octavia corrects

Bellamy snaps his head to her

"Copy that," Diyoza says 

Abby hides her pill bottle when she hears the buzzer to her door. Indra enters the room

"Is it over?" Abbys asks 

"He's alive for now," Indra replies 

"Hi, mom," Clarke says softly 

Abby shakes her head 

"Clarke?" She says as she turns her head around

Clarke sits down next to Abby. Abby cups her cheeks before pulling her in for a hug.

"How?" She asks in disbelief 

Clarke went to open her mouth but Indra spoke up

"We need to move now," Indra says sternly 

Clarke helps her up and out of the room

Octavia gets strapped in to go up

"kom the ashes osir will rise." (from the ashes we will rise) Gaia says 

The crowd repeats it as Octavia ascends up. They start chanting it over and over.

Mccreary and Bellamy look around at the crowd.

Octavia looks back at what's left of the crumbled Polis tower. Then she turns to face forward and takes in a deep breath looking at their prisoner transport ship. 

Suddenly happy chants of "Heda." are overheard. Octavia and Miller turn to see Lexa in her full Commander attire. Red cape fluttering in the wind. War paint just as fierce as they remember.

People start to kneel one by one around them. Octavia shoots a glare towards Lexa. 

Bellamy states he needs to speak with Octavia in private. Indra uses this time to bring Kane up. 

"I don't trust these people Bel." Octavia says 

"I don't either but I need you to trust me. We have leverage," he says 

Kane is brought up to the surface next. He has handcuffs on his hands.

"Marcus, it is good to see you again," Lexa says with a smile 

"Commander, I can assure you it is me who is pleased to see you again, we have a lot to catch up on," Marcus says with a relieved laugh 

"Indra," Lexa says as she looks at Kane's handcuffs 

Indra nods and she puts the key into his hands 

Clarke's mother is brought up next

Diyoza watches from a distance

"There's our doctor." She says to Mccreary 

Abby smiles and hugs Clarke tightly. She then grabs Lexa by her cape and pulls her into their hug. Lexa's stiff for a moment but then melts into it. Indra clears her throat reminding Lexa silently that she cannot be showing affection in the open.

Lexa pulls back and gives Indra a nod. Anya approaches them and Indra shows a rare smile.

"Don't look so relieved general, now you have to help me babysit Skaikru and this one." Anya jokes while elbowing Lexa playfully 

"I've been babysitting Skaikru for six years while you two were off in space." Indra retorts 

"Leska wasn't in space," Anya replies with a smirk crossing her arms in front of her

Abby, Kane, and Indra look at her confused 

"Clarke stayed on the ground to fix a problem with a satellite dish. We were running out of time to be able to launch. we had to leave her behind. Leska refused to leave her." Anya says 

Indra scoffs "yu risk the flame gon some gada. yu hodnes sick branwada." (you risk the flame for some girl? you lovesick fool).

"You'd do well to remember your place, Indra," Lexa says through gritted teeth before spinning on her heel and walking off to oversee her people.


	42. Chapter Forty Two

Clarke leads Kane, Abby, and Lexa to an alleyway away from prying eyes. 

"If the valley is the only livable place, where will your mother and I go?" Kane asked with a concerned face

"I'll talk to Octavia, see if I can reason with her-" Clarke starts to say 

"I will handle it." Lexa says sternly 

"With all due respect commander, they look at her as their savior. It's like a cult." Kane tries to explain

"The only thing that can remove a commander from power is a vote of no confidence or death. She can kneel or die." Lexa says sternly 

Kane goes to open his mouth when suddenly there's an explosion heard 

"What the hell was that?" Abby asks 

"Stay here," Lexa says through clenched teeth as she makes her way out to the square

"Sorry about your fountain," Diyoza says standing around the now-demolished water fountain 

"Hey! what are you doing? One call and your people-" Bellamy goes to say but Diyoza cuts him off 

"Make the call." She challenges him with a smirk on her face

"Raven, come in," Bellamy says through the radio 

There is no reply 

"The deal is off, but nobody has to get hurt," Diyoza says 

Clarke comes running towards the group 

"Where is your mother?" Diyoza asks 

"She's our doctor. You can't have her." Octavia says 

One of Diyoza's men approaches with his blast gun and laughs as Wonkru backs up 

"That's right. Not so strong now." He says 

Wonkru tries to move forward but Lexa's voice booms throughout the square 

"EMPLENI! chil yo daun." (enough, stand down) She roars as she steps forward from the crowd 

"I'm right here. Don't shoot." Abby says as she and Kane make their way through the crowd

"Abby, Let me handle this," Lexa says

"We will come willingly," Abby says to Diyoza 

"We? as in two?" Diyoza aks 

"Those are my terms," Abby says firmly 

"Well, I see where your daughter gets it from. Take them both." Diyoza orders as her men grab them

"Mom! what are you doing?" Clarke pleads 

"I love you, Clarke. Commander, take care of my daughter." Abby says as she's being dragged away 

"The Valley is ours. Any attempt to get there will be met by overwhelming force. As long as you stay here, we won't have a problem. Is that clear?" Diyoza asks smugly 

Lexa's eyes narrow and she steps into the personal space of Diyoza 

"You will regret this," Lexa says 

"Raven and Murphy?" Anya questions 

"Insurance for now," Diyoza answers before ordering her people to move out

One of Diyoza's men blasts his gun. A member of Wonkru pushes Octavia out of the way and he is blown to pieces. Diyoza orders her team to run to their ship.

"Octavia? Can you hear me?" Indra asks 

Lincoln scoops her up in his arms and starts to carry her

Octavia in wincing in pain grabbing her ears as they ring out

"What the hell happened?" Shaw asks as his team runs into the ship and orders him to take off

Shaw puts it on autopilot as it takes off from the ground

"We're at war. That's what happened. Missles hot. One into the crowd." Diyoza orders

"Wait! my daughter is down there. Please!" Abby begs 

"Woah this is a mining ship," Shaw says 

Mccreary puts a gun to Shaws head 

Shaw tries to type in the launch codes but it says invalid 

"What is it? your friend Raven hacking us again?" He asks 

"Has to be," Shaw replies 

"Let's go get her," Diyoza says 

"I trusted you! this is your fault." Octavia says to Bellamy 

"Bloodreina, what do we do?" Miller asks 

Suddenly Lexa jumps on top of a pile of rubble above the warriors

"What happened here today is an act of war!" She roars 

The crowd yells in agreeance 

"We are no stranger to war my brothers and sisters. We will take the valley back by force. Anyone who stands in my way will pay with their life." She seethes 

Cheers erupt throughout her warriors 

"Jus drein jus daun." (blood must have blood) She says in a cold voice 

The crowd begins chanting Jus drein jus daun

"Set up camp. Get rest. Tomorrow we begin planning." Lexa says to Anya

She nods and heads off barking orders

"Lex, get down. I need to look at your leg." Clarke says holding out her hand to help Lexa down

Lexa climbs down without her help. Not needing to look weak right now. 

"Not out here." She says in a low voice 

Clarke nods 

Lexa and Clarke's tent is put up quickly. Lexa enters and begins taking off her coat. Clarke enters after her.

"Take off your pants." Clarke commands 

"As you wish Ambassador." Lexa chuckles 

Clarke rolls her eyes 

She inspects the wound and cleans it. She takes off Lexa's warpaint and kisses along her bruised jawline. 

Lexa lets out a deep breath 

"Another war," Clarke says shaking her head 

"I know. Let's get some rest. I'm sure tomorrow will be... eventful." Lexa says remembering how annoying Skaikru is in war planning. Questioning every little detail 

Clarke sheds her pants and bra and climbs under the furs in her shirt and underwear. Lexa takes off her top and climbs under the furs in just her bindings and underwear. Clarke puts her head on Lexa's shoulder and wraps and arms around her waist. 

The following morning Clarke is assisting Jackson with a variety of injured patients under a covered walkway where makeshift stretchers are made up. 

She sees Miller give Jackson a kiss and walk off to join a group of Wonkru who all have weapons and bags on

"Hey! Miller!" Clarke calls out but he keeps moving

Clarke runs after him and yells again for him

Bellamy stops him and asks where he is going

"Wish I could tell you." He says with an annoyed tone

"Did Octavia order you not to?" Lexa asks stepping into the square 

"You can't just do whatever the hell you want out here," Miller says 

"Yes. I can." Lexa says sternly 

Miller gets in her face and Lexa stares into him with narrow eyes 

"You will move or I will make you." Lexa hisses 

Miller backs out of her face

The army looks conflicted on what to do

"Where is she?" Lexa commands

Miller points in the direction and she spins on her heel. Red cape fluttering behind her.

"Which route are you taking? It's sandstorm season. The wind moves in a predictable path. I've made the trip dozens of times. Trust me. You need our help." Clarke asks Miller as they all walk to Octavia 

Lexa enters the room they are doing war planning 

"What are you thinking?" Octavia asks one of the ambassadors at the table 

"Yes, explain to me what exactly you are thinking. All of you going behind the back of your commander. This is treason punishable by death." Lexa says coldly as she walks in with both hands clasped behind her back

Indra and Anya hot on her heels along with Clarke and Bellamy trailing not far behind

"Miller your orders-" The ambassador goes to say 

"You are in no position to be giving orders." Lexa retorts

"I know my orders. I think you should listen to them." Miller says

Octavia gives him a raised brow 

"Tell me Octavia Kom Skaikru, just how many wars exactly have you won? How many did you lead?" Lexa asks sternly with a raised brow 

One of the ambassadors scoffs 

Lexa turns to face her

"And how about you ambassador. Shall I give Skaikru a history lesson on that battle you foolishly thought you could win against me? A mere child, not even thirty days after ascension winning a war with 1/3 of the army you had." Lexa says 

Octavia turns to Indra for confirmation but Lincoln speaks out

"She speaks true. Lexa is ruthless. She has won every battle she has fought. She is the most formidable at war planning." Lincoln says 

"You will lead our people to their deaths if you take the sea route," Lexa says 

"I thought the sea was gone? Is it passable or not?" Indra asks 

"Maybe but you have to understand-" Clarke starts 

"Maybe is good enough. Let's move out!" Octavia yells as she starts to move towards the door 

"nou her." (stop her) Lexa commands 

Indra and Anya move to block her 

"Indra?" Octavia questions 

"I will not disobey my commander Octavia," Indra says sternly 

"Your commander left you in that bunker! She abandoned all of you." Octavia shouts 

"None of you would even be in that bunker if not for me. You may have been leading these past six years Octavia but let's not forget who is really in command here. So either fall in line or I will cut you down, same as anyone else who dares oppose me. Is that clear?" Lexa says in a tone leaving no room for argument 

"Yes," Octavia says 

"Yes, what," Lexa says 

"Yes, Heda," Octavia says 

"Good. Now show me where we are at." Lexa says as she steps to the head of the table and looks at the map

The ambassador goes to explain but Lexa cuts her off

"Clarke." Lexa nods to the spot next to her 

Everyone in the room looks at one another 

"klark ste ai houmon. em ste ai equal in hogeda things." (Clarke is my wife. she is my equal in all things)" Lexa explains

"You are bonded to the Skai girl?" An ambassador asks 

Lexa rolls up her sleeve showing her tattoo. Clarke rolls hers up as well.

"Can we get back to planning," Anya asks in an annoyed tone 

"Sha. Clarke, explain why we cannot take the shortest route." Lexa commands

Clarke goes over the sandstorms that are like shards of glass due to Praimfaya 

"Bloodreina is right, we can only carry 7 days rations. The sea route will take 6. The net shortest path adds 50 miles." The ambassador says 

"How do we know there won't be sandstorms on the longer routes?" Anya asks 

"Enough we're doing this, The hydrofarm is barely feeding us so if this is the last living valley on earth, then it should be ours," Octavia says 

"Octavia nobody wants to get back to the valley more than Clarke and I. It is our home. But you cannot charge an army into battle when you do not have a solid plan. You will get them killed." Lexa says 

"What other options do we have?" Miller asks 

"Their deaths are on all of you," Lexa says before pushing her way out of the room in anger 

"First Batallion move out," Miller commands 

"There are rations and packs for you guys outside the door," Indra says as she moves out of the room

"Six-day hike through glass like sandstorms? what could go wrong?" Bellamy chuckles handing Clarke a backpack 

"After you," Clarke says as she picks up a pack for Lexa

"They're going on foot," Shaw says watching the army move from their cameras 

"Motivated. Disciplined soldiers. We do not want them bringing a fight to the last sustainable place on earth. Get my missile system back online. If this Raven won't help you, use Mccreary." Diyoza says 

"Wonkru has no idea they have a missile system. Octavia will get them all killed." Kane says looking out the window

"Clarke drew these," Abby says brushing her hand on the drawing of Madi and then looking at the others on the wall. 

Drawing of Clarke on her knees in front of Lexa with a ring, Madi asleep on Lexa, Lexa with Madi in her lap holding a book in her hands, Madi on Lexa's hip in the lake with a fishing spear in hand.

"This is where she and Lexa lived," Abby says 

"Who is the girl?" Kane asks 

"I don't know," Abby says 

"There are two beds. Looks like they weren't alone." Kane says looking around the room 

Kane picks up a sketch on the bed of Octavia from the conclave wearing Lincoln's war paint.

Diyoza comes into the room

"This was my daughter's house?" Abby asks while crossing her arms 

"Yes. Now it can be yours as long as you're loyal and useful." She replies 

"Useful?" Kane aks 

"We've needed a doctor. Ever since our ship's physician was killed. This will be your first patient. His name is Vinson." She says 

"Why the collar?" Kane asks 

"We use it to control his more... primal urges." Diyoza answers 

Diyoza hands Kane the shock collar controller. 

"The bag I brought onboard had medical supplies in it. I need it." Abby says not disclosing the real reason she wants the bag

"Everything you need is here. Diagnose and treat Vinson. Then we can talk about your pills." Diyoza says 

"So we're prisoners," Kane says 

"Call it... doing your civic duty," Diyoza says 

"What about Murphy or Raven? I know you picked them up from the mothership. We need assurances of what we are dealing with." Kane says 

"Do you have some kind of hidden talent I should be aware of?" Diyoza challenges 

"I know you'll need intel on Octavia and Lexa. What they are capable of. How many guns. How many fighters." Kane says handing her the sketch of Octavia 

Diyoza rips it in half "I don't trust traitors." she leaves them with Vinson

The army is huddled around a fire-eating their rations. 

Lexa was already in her and Clarke's tent for the night. Anya came in. 

"Why are you in here alone Leska?" Anya asks 

"I'm not alone if you are here Anya now am I?" Lexa smirks 

"You know what I mean." She says 

Lexa sighs "I feel out of place. They are now called Wonkru. Everything is different. I'm different." 

"Change is good Leska. Change is what brought peace once." Anya says with a smile 

"And look how well that worked out," Lexa says closing her eyes 

"Why don't you tell me about the child who wore my war paint and braids," Anya says 

Lexa smiles and points with her eyes to the spot on the bed next to her

Anya kicks off her boots and lays down next to her

"Her name is Madi." Lexa starts to explain 

Bellamy and Clarke are sitting by a fire in the distance by themselves

"It's kind of beautiful in a way. They all united under the impression they wouldn't ever get out of the bunker." Clarke says 

"What's impressive is surviving alone. How did you do it?" Bellamy asks 

"I wasn't really alone... I had Lexa and Madi... I'm tired you can have the rest of my rations." Clarke says softly while handing him the remaining ration

"Your brother loves you," Indra says 

"Love is weakness," Octavia replies 

Indra scoffs "I see Gaia has been teaching you. I hoped she was beyond that nonsense." 

"It's not nonsense. Love no one and no one can hurt you." Octavia says while looking towards Lincolns tent 

"Lexa used to think so as well but she found that she couldn't have been more wrong," Indra says 

Octavia rolls her eyes 

"I love you. Does that make me weak?" Indra asks 

"I would never say that to you, seda." (teacher) Octavia replies shaking her head

Clarke walks back to the tent after clearing her head on a short walk and she smiles at the sight. Anya and Lexa asleep. Lexa's head in the crook of Anya's neck her hand wrapped around Anya's long braid. Anya with a protective arm around her wife. 

There is an extra bed in the tent as they were supposed to be doubling up. Clarke takes off her boots. She pulls the furs over the two sleeping girls and then climbs into Anya's empty bed. She lays on her side facing the two girls and falls asleep with a smile on her face.


	43. Chapter Forty Three

They all awake to screams for help outside

Lexa jolts awake and is dressed and out of the tent before Clarke and Anya even have their boots on 

"Indra!" Lexa yells 

"It's the scouts." She says 

"Miller, what is it?" Bellamy yells 

"Medic! we need a medic! it's Obika!" Miller replies 

"I'll get the medkit," Clarke says as she runs into the tent to retrieve it

"Are we under attack?" Octavia asks 

"I don't know what's wrong!" Miller yells as he puts the warrior down off his shoulders

Obika's body thrashes around on the ground and the warrior is screaming in pain

"Ge back nau." (get back now) Lexa commands the gathering group

"Out of my way, I can help!" Clarke yells pushing through the crowd

"No, not you!" One of Octavia's right hands seethes 

The warrior stops thrashing on the ground

"Octavia!" Clarke yells 

after Octavia looks conflicted Clarke looks at Lexa

"teik her through." (Let her through)." Lexa Commands 

"I don't take orders from you." She spits while still holding Clarke back

Lexa unsheathes her sword "teik your hands off ai houmon taim yu want kom keep em." (Take your hands off my wife if you want to keep them) Lexa growls while unsheathing her sword 

"Let her pass." Octavia yells

Clarke kneels down and checks his pulse

"He's alive, but his heart's racing," Clarke says to Octavia 

"What the hell happened out there?" Octavia asks 

"We separated to cover more ground. Then I hear him screaming out that they're everywhere. I get there and he's just screaming." Miller says 

Suddenly the stomach of Obika moves around like there's something in it

Everyone jumps back 

"Heda!" Anya yells pulling her back 

"There's something inside him," Clarke says

"Get him inside the healer's tent. Nobody else comes in!" Lexa Commands 

Miller and Bellamy carry him

"Put him on the table," Clarke says

Anya, Octavia, and Indra follow behind them

"Help me get his jacket off!" Clarke yells 

"Clarke, what is this?" Indra asks 

"I don't know," Clarke replies while frantically trying to get his jacket off

"Heda, you shouldn't be in here. If something happens..." Indra says 

Lexa's eyes narrow and her jaw clenches

Indra sighs and steps back to stand next to Anya 

"Tell us exactly what happened out there." Lexa directs towards Miller

"Nothing happened. We stopped to eat. Then we separated again. Next thing I know he's screaming." Miller says 

"The rations," Anya says and Lexa nods her head

"Show us," Clarke says 

"Nothing's wrong with our rations." Octavia's right hand, Cooper speaks up 

"He was eating it when it happened." Clarke says 

"Cooper's right. If it was the rations, Miller would have it too. They share everything." Octavia says 

"Well, it got in him somehow," Clarke says shaking her head

Lexa grabs the flashlight from Miller and looks over the man with her head cocked

"Klark," Lexa says while pointing the flashlight at his leg

It was a hole with blood surrounding it

"It came from the sand... we have to go back," Clarke says

"What? no." Octavia says 

"He said they were everywhere," Clarke says 

"Yes but Miller said he saw nothing," Octavia says

"Everywhere could mean everywhere inside him, I agree with Bloodreina," Copper says 

"What a surprise." Indra scoffs

"I don't recall asking your opinion, Cooper. Speak out of turn again and it'll be the last words you speak." Lexa says flatly 

"You'd kill her for speaking?" Bellamy questions

"I've killed people for less," Lexa says coldly 

"We march at first light," Octavia says 

"And if he's not better?" Miller asks

"I'll end his pain myself," Octavia replies 

Raven screams and thrashes around on the metal floor as Mccreary shocks her with the shock collar again

"She's tougher than she looks." He says 

"Shaw." Raven gasps 

"I'm sorry for all of this," Shaw says crouching down to her

Raven's body is covered in sweat and she's shaking from the pain. She leans forward and grits her teeth.

"You can torture me all you want. My answer won't change. I didn't do it!" Raven says 

"Stop lying!" Mccreary says 

Raven sniffles as tears escape 

Mccreary grabs his canteen of water and holds it to her mouth. Raven goes to take a sip and he pours it all over her body. She gasps.

"Do you know what happens if I push this button when you're wet?" Mccreary asks 

Raven's brows furrow and Shaw clenches his jaw

"I don't either but if you don't tell me right now. How to get our missiles..." Mccreary says 

"What's the matter with you?" Shaw yells ripping the control from him 

Mccreary gets in his face 

"Just let me talk to her alone and I'll get it out of her," Shaw says 

"Bring him in." Mccreary yells

Murphy is dragged in by two people. His mouth gagged and his hands bound behind his back. Murphy sees Raven's state and tries to push forward. Mccreary punches him in the gut.

"No, please! stop! He didn't do anything! stop!" Raven yells 

"Now which one of you killed my good friend Kodiak on the mothership?" Mccreary asks 

"Just back the hell up." Shaw yells 

Mccreary puts a knife to Murphy's neck 

"You have five seconds to tell me how to unlock those missiles. One..." He counts out

"I don't know," Raven says shaking her head 

"Two." He counts 

"I swear to god! I didn't do it." Raven pleads as tears form in her eyes 

"Three." He counts 

Shaw cocks his gun and puts it to Murphy's head

"Put down the knife." He yells 

"You're making a mistake," Mccreary says 

Shaw takes off the safety 

"Wouldn't be the first time. Now get out. All of you." Shaw commands 

"I may not be able to kill you but you don't need your legs to fly," Mccreary says 

Mccreary and his men leave the room

Raven moves to Murphy and takes off his gag

"Are you ok?" She asks 

"Are you?" He replies 

She nods her head

"Don't tell him anything," Murphy says 

"She couldn't even if she wanted to. I'm the one who locked the weapons system." Shaw says

Murphy laughs "Of course you did."

"Diyoza was freaked out by what she saw in the bunker and after we opened fire, she knew we were at war. So if I didn't say you hacked the missile system, she would've ended it right then and there and they'd all be dead." Shaw explains 

"So you let them torture us for nothing," Murphy says 

"It wasn't for nothing. It was to save his own ass. I'm sorry were you looking for a thank you? you let them do this to us. Because of what happens to you if they find out the truth." Raven yells 

"Let's hear him out. I'm assuming you have a plan?" Murphy says 

"Yea I tell him she came clean and then unlock the missile system," Shaw says 

"That plan sucks." Raven replies

"If the alternative is more torture, I think we should at least consider letting him save our asses," Murphy says 

"She'll use the missiles. You may not give a damn about the people down there Murphy but I do. Anya is down there." Raven replies

"She will use them. There's an army from the bunker on their way here right now. Either I say I hacked the system or I tell them you told me how you did it. But one of those options has the added benefit of you two staying alive." Shaw says 

"Well, then, that's the option we choose," Murphy replies

"No, I saw you on the captain's log. You fly the ship but you're not one of them. That's why you lied about the missiles and that's why you're going to help us now. Trust me, you're going to like my plan more." Raven says

Abby's body is shaking while looking at the monitor. She explains Vincent's symptoms to Diyoza. Diyoza gives her medical files for thirteen more patients with similar symptoms and samples of the masses to determine what it is. 

"I'll leave you to your shakes," Diyoza says 

"Wait! we have more doctors just like her from the bunker," Kane says 

"A determined traitor." Diyoza replies 

"Farmer. Engineers. Doctors." Kane says 

"All trained to kill. Even the kids." Diyoza replies

"We had no choice. But we could give them one now." Kane says 

"I have an army marching in the desert towards us right now. You want me to invite them to tea?" Diyoza questions with a raised brow

"Do the murders you have outside drink tea?" Kane retorts 

"Hey, I need a word," Mccreary says entering the doorway 

Diyoza walks towards him

"Your pilot pulled a gun on me. I'm letting you know." He says 

"No, you're asking permission and you don't have it." Diyoza replies 

"Hey, did we release a prisoner? because one just ran from the ship." A man asks over the radio

Murphy sprints through the forest stumbling along the way. Suddenly someone jumps on his back and puts a hand over his mouth.

"Shhh don't make any more noise," Echo says 

"Oh thank god. Raven knew you guys would be watching the camp. We gotta go now." Murphy says

Echo whistles loudly to alert the others

"Where's Raven?" Emori asks

"She's still in there," Murphy replies

"You left her? Why am I not surprised." Emori scoffs 

"She made a deal to get me out. Listen." Murphy says 

"Shock collar," Monty says going to touch his neck

"I wouldn't do that," Murphy replies

"What about Abby and Kane? We saw them being led off the ship." Harper asks 

"You did?" Murphy asks 

"That means Bellamy and Anya got the bunker open. Did they not come back?" Echo says 

"What about Lexa and Clarke?" Madi asks approaching Murphy from behind

"Who is the hobbit? you know what nevermind. We need to get a warning to them before the missiles fire." Murphy says

"What?" Monty asks 

"Fiery death from above? you guys are not new to missiles, come on. Raven says we need to get out of range." Murphy says rolling his eyes 

"Where's the rover?" Echo asks 

"Bear cave. I'll drive." Madi says as she starts running 

"Don't worry. The bears are gone." Harper says 

Diyoza comes into the room with Mccreary and his two men

"Look before you say anything, I let Murphy go so she can unlock the missiles, systems armed. Problem solved." Shaw says 

"Yours have just begun," Mccreary says 

"Her friends still collared. We can bring him in now or we can wait until he leads us to the hostiles in the woods." Shaw replies as he pulls up the map showing his location

"You son of a bitch!" Raven yells before she's tugged back by one of Diyoza's men

"Take her back to her cell. Well done Shaw. We'll go hunting when we come back. Wheels up in 20." Diyoza says

"Bellamy, come in, it's Murphy," Murphy says on the radio

There's no reply

Madi looks over at him. 

"What?" Murphy asks 

"I thought you'd be funnier," Madi says shrugging and then turning her head back to pay attention to where she's driving

"Lexa and Clarke told her stories," Harper explains 

"Or really? was I the dashing hero who got the girl? or the selfish fool who lost her?" Murphy says in a sarcastic voice

"Octavia's my favorite. I mean no offense. Clarke said she wouldn't have made it without each of you." Madi says 

"We wouldn't have made it without her and Lexa." Echo replies 

Suddenly Murphy yells out in pain as his collar shocks 

Emori tries to grab him but she gets shocked and she pulls away

"The collar must have a proximity tether. Madi back up." Echo says 

Madi reverses the rover until it stops shocking him 

"Monty, can you get it off?" Harper asks 

"There's no time," Echo says 

Murphy opens the rover door

"What are you doing?" Emori asks 

"Echo's right. Leave me behind. Go before our friends explode." Murphy says as he shuts the door 

The rover takes off and Murphy sees Emori standing opposite to him

She sighs "Come on." and starts walking 

Bellamy sits in the tent with Clarke while she preps the warrior. 

"Octavia's not the only one who has changed, you know. You and Anya could have killed those prisoners in cryo but you didn't. Diyoza would have killed Lexa and me if not for you two. Madi would be alone. You got that bunker open."Clarke says

"Who knew it would turn out to be pandora's box." Bellamy sighs 

"I'm serious Bel. The heart and the head." She says with a small half-smile

"The heart and the head." He repeats

"So... what does your head say? about the two armies fighting a war in the only green place on earth?" Clarke asks 

"Same as yours," Bellamy replies 

"Something is coming!" The scouts yell out

"What the hell?" Bellamy asks before he and Clarke run out of the tent

Lexa runs out of another tent that had the war council in it

"Sandstorm." Clarke and Lexa say in unison looking at the clouds with lighting coming down that's approaching them

"It's blocking the way." Bellamy points out

"Can we outrun it?" Indra asks

"If it moves the way it's going we can but if the wind shifts," Clarke says shaking her head

"The wind hasn't met Wonkru. No there's no choice. We keep moving." Octavia says 

"Thanks to you we are stuck between razor winds and parasitic bugs." Bellamy scoffs

"Thanks to you, we're at war, Bellamy." Octavia retorts 

"Only if you choose to fight," Lexa says 

"Fight or die. That's all there is." Octavia spits back 

"That's what the twelve clans thought too until I united them for peace," Lexa replies 

"You don't understand because you're not one of us Bel," Octavia replies 

"Is Obika one of you? hm? because you're about to end his life." Bellamy says

Cooper goes to push forward but Indra stops her 

"Show some respect!" One man yells to Bellamy 

"I'd stop if I were you," Octavia replies to Bel

"Empleni." Lexa yells

Suddenly Obika's screams pull everyone's attention away from their arguing.


	44. Chapter Forty Four

"Hold him down!" Clarke yells while everyone gets into the healer's tent. 

"Get it out!" Obika yells 

His stomach moves up and down like something's trying to break free

Suddenly his stomach opens and worms spill out everywhere. Anya tackles Lexa out of the way and Bellamy pulls Clarke down taking the lantern down with them. 

"Everybody out! now! go!" Bellamy yells

Anya pulls Lexa out of the tent forcefully as she tried to fight her

"Klark!" Lexa yells with wide eyes looking at the tent

Bellamy exits with Clarke 

Lexa pulls Clarke into a hug trying to control her frantic breathing

"I'm okay. We're okay." Clarke coos into her ear 

"Burn it! kill them all!" Anya commands 

Indra grabs a torch from outside and throws it into the tent once everyone is out 

Octavia is outside the tent groaning in pain holding her arm. They see movement under her skin. Bellamy shares a look of concern with Clarke. 

"I can't feel my legs," Octavia says as Bellamy carries her into a new tent

"It must be the venom," Clarke says 

"Octavia!" Lincoln yells as he runs into the tent

"We can't let it get into her torso. I need you to make a tourniquet out of whatever you can find and get me a medkit." Clarke commands 

Lexa removes her belt and gives it to Clarke 

"I need a knife now!" Clarke yells

Anya pulls out her dagger and hands her it

"What are you waiting for? Whatever you're going to do. Do it!" Indra yells 

"This is going to hurt," Clarke says as she starts cutting 

Octavia yells out in pain 

"Clarke, you're going to lose it," Bellamy says as Clarke tries to grab the worm out of the hole in her arm 

"Like hell I am," Clarke replies 

"Come in. This is a state of emergency." Monty's voice says through the radio

"Monty, it's me. Something tells me we have your emergency beat." Bellamy replies 

"I doubt that. The prisoners have an eye in the sky. On the mothership and a missile system on their transport ship. They're on their way to you right now. You have to move. Hide somewhere. Take cover." Monty says 

"Hide from an eye in the sky? how are we supposed to do that?" Bellamy questions 

"Murphy says we have a friend inside. If he's right, the eye won't be watching. You have a window but you have to move now." Monty says 

"Onya, ge en ready kom move out." (get everyone ready to move out) Lexa commands 

Anya nods and walks out of the tent and starts barking out orders 

Clarke continues working and pulls the worm out and puts it into one of the canteens and seals it with the lid

"Where do we find cover for missiles in the middle of a wasteland?" Indra asks

"If they see us retreat, they'll stand down," Clarke says 

"You still don't understand. Wonkru does not retreat." Octavia says 

"Octavia, sometimes you have to concede a battle to win a war," Clarke says 

"Even if we wanted to retreat, we'd be in the middle of that sandstorm," Indra says 

"Those ruins are not our home, I'm taking that valley back," Octavia says trying to stand 

"Octavia, the venom is still in your system," Lincoln says trying to steady her

"Get ready to understand," Octavia says 

They leave the camp out of the blast zone

"Everyone lock arms and hold on. We form a barrier around them." Lexa commands

"We have target lock," Shaw says as the ship approaches the camp

"Fire at will." Diyoza commands

Shaw hesitates for a few moments but then fires 

"One more for good luck?" Mccreary says 

"I don't believe in luck. Nobody could have survived that. Take us home." Diyoza says 

"Hold!" Indra yells over and over as the sandstorm blows all around them 

"be yuj." (be strong) Lexa commands to her tired people

Clarke and Octavia are in the middle of the circle shielded as Clarke continues to work on Octavia

Diyoza and Kane sit down and discuss the possibility of bringing Wonkru to the valley. Diyoza was impressed her people huddled around her during a sandstorm. 

"Tell me about Octavia," Diyoza says 

"If I were you, I'd be more concerned about the commander," Kane says 

"Ah yes, the one with the black paint on her face?" Diyoza questions

"I would not underestimate the girl. She was trained from the time she could walk. All she's known is war and she does not lose. She is young but she is wise beyond her years. If you want peace, she is the way to that." Kane says

"Tell me more," Diyoza says while pouring tequila shots for them

Clarke is checking on Indra

"What's wrong with her?" Octavia questions

"Probably glass in her lungs. It's not worms." Clarke says

"Twelve are dead," Miller says approaching Octavia 

Lexa grinds her jaw annoyed that this could have been avoided

"Take their weapons and their armor. Leave their bodies." Octavia says 

"Leave them?" Cooper questions

"There's no time. The enemy can see us. Sound the retreat." Octavia replies 

"Hod op! We will not leave our dead like this. Their spirits must be released." Lexa commands

"There isn't time!" Octavia retorts

"We will make it." Lexa seethes 

Everyone stops what they are doing to watch

"I said we are leaving now," Octavia says with a clenched jaw 

"Ai laik the heda (I am the Commander). These people were mine. I have known some since I was a young natblida. They died protecting all of us, protecting you. They deserve to be honored. I do not care what you do Octavia. But I do not take orders from you or anyone else. Everyone be ready to move out on my command." Lexa says 

Wonkru begins chanting for their Heda

"Prepare to move out." Anya barks to the warriors 

"Anya, help me gather our fallen. We will release their spirits." Lexa says 

"I'll help," Lincoln says 

Lexa gives a nod

Clarke comes over and looks over Lexa

"You're in pain," Clarke states watching her struggling with her breathing

"I'm fine Klark. Check on the others." She says softly 

Clarke rubs her cheek with her thumb and kisses her forehead, then moves to check on Octavia 

"The damage to your arm should be minimal but we should know more in a few days," Clarke says 

"Thank you for saving my life," Octavia says 

Clarke gives a nod

"You're right, Wonkru is strong. Just like its leaders." Bellamy says 

"I'm glad you're alive big brother," Octavia says as she kisses his cheek. She puts her mouth to his ear. "But if you ever speak out against Wonkru again, then you are an enemy of Wonkru and you are my enemy." She adds

Suddenly a vehicle approaches 

Wonkru's guns all point towards it

"Woah! stop!" Miller yells 

The rover comes into sight. Madi jumps out of the driver's seat. Clarke's face lights up. 

Madi starts running towards them. Clarke runs and pulls Madi into a tight hug. Lexa helps Anya and Lincoln with the remaining bodies. Lexa hears the sound of the rover and stops and clasps her hands behind her back. Her lips pull slightly up into a faint smile at the sight of Clarke and Madi hugging.

Monty gets out and waves towards Octavia. Octavia waves back. Echo gets out and runs to Bellamy. Bellamy meets her in the middle and brings her in for a kiss.

Everyone watches on

Madi breaks from Clarke and looks around for Lexa. Her eyes go wide seeing her and a giant smile is on her face as she runs towards her and jumps into the older girl's arms. Lexa falls backward into the sand and chuckles holding onto Madi. Wonkru looks on very confused at the public display from their Heda.

Lexa moves her braids out of her face and rubs her hand against the young girl's cheek

"I've missed you," Madi says 

"Ai laik proud gon yu ai strik gona." (I am proud of you my little warrior) "I've missed you as well," Lexa says with a soft smile before placing kisses along the young girl's face

Clarke walks over and helps them both up

Madi intertwines her hand with Lexa's and they walk over to Anya and Indra

Indra shoots Anya a confused face. Anya shrugs her shoulders and smirks

"In faya, osir cleanse the pain gon the past. Yu gonplei ste odon." ( In fire, we cleanse the pain of the past. Your fight is over) Lexa bellows as she lowers the torch to light the bodies.

Anya readies the troops into position to move out while Lexa watches the flames. Madi takes Lexa's hand in hers. 

Once they arrive in Polis, they go back into the bunker. Madi follows Lexa around like a shadow. 

Clarke pulls the bandage off Octavia's arm

"Gross," Madi says 

"Madi." Clarke chuckles 

Madi looks on smiling while Clarke fixes up Octavia's arm 

"Madi is a big fan. She's heard every story about the girl under the floor." Clarke says with a smile 

"Now what's your story? You survived six years of radiation. What's your secret?" Octavia asks with a curious face

Lexa puts a hand on Madi's shoulder pulling her back into her front protectively

"Synthetic night blood, like me, I took her to Becca's lab and I shared my bone marrow to keep her alive," Clarke says 

Lexa's brows furrow but she fixes her face before Octavia looks at her

"You're lucky they found you," Octavia says to Madi

"Ready to move?" Cooper asks walking into the office

"She needs another day's rest," Clarke says 

"She needs to be with her people." Cooper retorts

"Our people." Lexa corrects 

"Sha Heda." Copper says with a nod

Octavia walks to Madi and grips her forearm

"kom the ashes osir will rise." (From the ashes, we will rise)," Octavia says and then turns and leaves

"She's such a badass. I wish we didn't have to lie to her." Madi says with a sad face

"Hey, we've talked about this," Clarke says

"Did we? I must have missed that conversation Klark." Lexa says narrowing her eyes and putting her hands behind her back

"I don't want this life for her Lex. This would put a target on your back and hers. They could kill you and make her ascend or Octavia could hurt her." Clarke says shaking her head

Madi hangs her head 

Lexa sighs and she crouches down to Madi's height. She lifts the young girl's chin with her finger

"You will become Heda one day Madi. But you have so much to learn and I have much to teach you. It must remain this way...for now." She says searching the girl's eyes 

Madi nods and Lexa kisses her forehead

"You asked them to see me but they can hardly look at me," Octavia says walking the streets of Polis

"More than 100 won't leave the bunker. Afraid they'll be bombed in the streets. Word has gotten around about the bombing and about Heda and her honoring our dead. If you do not take control, they will rebel against you. Heda puts you at risk Bloodreina." Cooper says 

"Octavia!" Bellamy yells

"What is she doing here?" Octavia asks looking at Echo next to him

"I just wanted to thank you for saving my people," Echo says 

"Azgeda is a memory. There is only Wonkru, and there is no place in it for you." Octavia says 

"I know you two have history but she is on our side. She proved herself countless times on the ring." Bellamy says in an angered tone

"Wonkru! I banished her years ago from the bunker. My judgment still stands. She has 24 hours to leave or she fights in the arena." Octavia bellows 

"Hey!" Anya says grabbing Echo's arm

Echo shrugs it off

"Come with me. We will speak to Heda." Anya says 

Echo nods and they head towards the office. 

Indra, Lincoln, Clarke, Madi, and Lexa are already in the office

"Heda," Anya says bowing her head 

"Enter," Lexa says looking up at the door

"Heda..." Echo says hesitantly 

"Echo, what can I do for you?" Lexa asks 

"Octavia banished me from the bunker after the Conclave... she wishes to still hold that and has told me I have 24 hours to leave otherwise I fight in the pit," Echo says and then averts her gaze

Madi looks up at Lexa 

"Shut the door," Lexa says 

Echo looks at her with furrowed brows 

"Madi, as a leader you must make difficult choices. Choices such as this. Echo was banished from Azgeda previously under King Roan's order before he died during the Conclave for the bunker. Octavia upheld that banishment after Echo tried to take her life." Lexa explains as she clasps her hands behind her back and paces 

"So how do you decide what to do?" Madi asks softly 

"Would you trust Echo to have your back?" Lexa asks 

"Yes." Madi answers 

"Anya, do you feel Echo is trustworthy?" Lexa asks

"Sha, Heda." Anya answers 

Echo's eyes glaze 

"Echo Kom Azgeda, you are hereby unbanished from my lands. You have nothing to fear. Indra, let it be known." Lexa says 

"Sha Heda," Indra says with pride 

"Mochof, Heda," Echo says 

Lexa gives a nod "Do not make me regret this decision."

Echo gives a nod

Madi looks up at Lexa with a huge smile and hugs her 

Anya never thought Lexa would be a mother. She is reminded of how she raised Lexa. How the girl is her absolute pride and joy. She smiles at the thought that Lexa now shares that feeling with Madi.


	45. Chapter Forty Five

Suddenly the horn sounds alerting of oncoming enemies 

"Heda!" a guard shouts 

Lexa gets up and runs out with Indra and Anya flanking her sides 

Crates drop out of Diyoza's ship and parachute down to the ground. Speakers are ontop of one of them. The metal crates open up and reveal food. 

"Wonkru this is Colonel Diyoza offering you a chance for peace. I know you all suffered, I know you're all hungry, and so many of you are weary of Octavia's rule. I am also aware that your Heda had once brought you all peace. I am offering you a choice. Abandon your weapons, leave Wonkru behind, and join us in Shallow Valley. We have plenty of food and shelter for those seeking a better life. When our ship returns tonight, head for the wastelands. Anyone waiting for us outside the ruins will be rescued. But come unarmed. If Octavia attacks our ship, we will retaliate against your city with lethal force. We're watching everything always." Diyoza's voice says 

"She's recruiting," Echo says 

Octavia takes one of the warrior's axes and breaks the speaker.

"If what you say about the farm is true, this won't make her any friends," Diyoza says 

"No, this is theater. Octavia wants to be in control. Their Commander is a visionary. If anyone can get them to see peace, it is her." Kane says 

"I thought you wanted to win this war," Mccreary says 

"In war, the greatest victory is one that requires no battle," Diyoza says 

Octavia meets with her council in the office

"That may be Diyoza's voice but those were Kane's words. He knows we're vulnerable and he's sharing it with the enemy." 

Anya swings the door open and Lexa walks in

"This is a private meeting," Miller says holding out his arm in front of Lexa

Lexa quirks her eyebrow and grabs his arm and flips him to the ground. Having her dagger at his throat in a split second. 

"Lay your hands on me again Sky boy and It will be the last thing you do." She growls 

"Miller it's fine," Octavia says

"You are wasting time worrying about people going behind your back. We need to be concerned with finding a way to the valley." Lexa says letting Miller go and sheathing her dagger

"They have eyes in the sky," Octavia says 

"That's where Monty comes in," Clarke says 

"I can blind it using this. I just need to build a tower out of scrap to boost the signal." Monty says 

"Fine, Miller set Monty up. Cooper, shoot anyone who tries to defect." Octavia says 

"Hod op! you will not shoot what is left of our people," Lexa says

Octavia quirks an eyebrow

"They are scared and hungry. Their leadership is divided. We have made it easy for them to question us. We can take prisoners but there shall be no more deaths." Lexa says 

"Fine, it's time to train," Octavia says pushing her way out the door

"That is not my sister," Bellamy says 

"Tell me about it." Lincoln replies 

Clarke looks over and sees Madi talking with Gaia

"Sorry, I have to go," Clarke says making her way over to Madi

"Madi," Clarke says 

"Hey, Clarke. Gaia was telling me about Wonkru's combat tactics." Madi says with a smile

"According to Madi, she's encountered our enemy. Perhaps she could train with our novitiates and tell them about it." Gaia says with a smile putting a hand on Madi's shoulder 

"Thank you but Madi is not Wonkru. She's Shallow Valley." Clarke says 

"So that's how you survived. Is it true that Praimfaya missed the entire valley?" Gaia asks the young child 

"Yes, but that's not how I survived, Clarke used her bone marrow to make me a night blood. I owe her my life." Madi says 

Gaia gives a nod but has a curious face at what Madi said

"Gaia would you excuse us. Lexa is waiting for us." Clarke says 

"Of course," Gaia says bowing her head watching Madi walk away curiously 

Octavia finishes training with Bellamy and Cooper she walks into the room with Echo.

"I heard Heda lifted your banishment." She says 

Echo looks at her but doesn't say anything

Octavia talks her into spying for her with Diyoza

"Leska, you seem stressed," Anya says 

Lexa hums in agreeance 

"How about a little sparring?" Anya says with a quirked brow 

"Can I watch? please please!" Madi begs 

Lexa looks at Clarke. Clarke nods 

"Yes!" Madi says

Lexa, Anya, Lincoln, Indra, Clarke, and Madi enter the fighting arena. 

Lexa takes off her shoulder pardon and coat. She sets it down next to Madi.

Anya and Lexa unsheath their swords. Lexa gives her a twirl before taking a fighting stance. They circle one another for a few moments. Anya lunges and Lexa quickly parries. Their swords clash off one another at lightning speed. Sparks fly and grunts are heard back and forth. They seem evenly matched for what must have been at least five minutes. 

Every strike being blocked. Madi watches on fascinated by the way their bodies move and how their swords extend. 

Anya takes a big swing and Lexa quickly ducks and elbows Anya in the chest. Anya stumbles but recovers. Anya lets out a war cry and brings her sword slashing across left and right as Lexa expertly dodges side to side out of the way. Lexa sees an opening and spartan kicks her in the stomach. 

Anya falls onto her back and Lexa points her sword at her throat

Madi's eyes light up seeing the different moves Lexa did. She suddenly is very jealous that Clarke didn't let her train with her all those years they spent alone. 

"Good Leska," Anya says proudly 

Lexa holds out a hand to help her up

"That was amazing!" Madi says with wide eyes

"Alright, let's get cleaned up and have dinner," Clarke says ruffling Madi's hair 

"I can take her back for you guys," Lincoln says 

"I'll come with you. We can train together once they are back." Anya says grabbing Lexa's coat and shoulder pardon

Lincoln nods. Madi takes Anya and Lincoln's hands and they all walk back to Clarke and Lexa's tent. 

Clarke approaches Lexa and hugs her from behind. 

Lexa hums in response and puts her arms around Clarkes. 

"Let's go get you cleaned up Heda," Clarke says 

"Sha," Lexa replies 

"Come on. We should still have a bag down here from when we were supposed to be in here." Clarke says 

"You think it's still here?" Lexa asks 

"I'm sure my mom kept it. You know how she is." Clarke says rolling her eyes. 

Lexa chuckles

They find the bag and Clarke rummages through it until she finds clothes for them

Clarke grabs her hand and leads them to the showers 

They both undress and Clarke pulls Lexa into her as she turns on the water

Lexa hums laying her head on Clarke's shoulder. She unravels the older girls braids and begins to wash her hair for her. 

"Ai hod yu in ai houmon." (I love you, my wife) Lexa beams as she looks up into Clarke's eyes 

Clarke kisses her softly. "I love you too." She says after breaking the kiss. Lexa returns the favor and washes Clarke's hair. They wash each other's bodies. Clarke's hand traces over the scar from the bullet wound on her abdomen before tracing it on the one on her leg. 

Lexa kisses her forehead. "We're okay." She says softly

"I can't lose you." Clarke replies

"I'll always be with you Clarke." Lexa says as she puts her hand over the younger girls heart

Clarke puts her hand ontop of Lexa's and moves both down to cup her breast. Lexa's pupils darken. Clarke smashes their lips together. It's hot and messy as the water continues to flood over them from the shower. Lexa pushes Clarke against the shower wall and grips one of her thighs and pulls it up to her waist.

Clarke moans as Lexa trails kisses along her jaw and neck. She grabs a handful of Lexa's wet curls. Lexa takes one of Clarke's nipples in her mouth and releases it after a few moments with a popping sound. Clarke throws her head back against the shower wall.

Clarke grabs Lexa's ass forcefully, to bring her as close as possible. Lexa moves a hand to her core and waists zero time. She sinks two fingers in and begins to pump in and out as she latches onto Clake's lips. 

"Jok yu laik so tight hodnes. Hogeda mine." (you are so tight love. All mine) the older girl moans as she continues to work Clarke. 

"Leska! don't stop baja."(please) Clarke whines 

Clarke's breathing speeds up as Lexa works her embarrassingly quick to her peak. Lexa peppers her face with kisses before moving to her ear. 

"Release Klark," Lexa says as she brings her thumb to circle her clit while still working her fingers. She bites on Clarke's earlobe, sending the younger girl over the edge. Her body spasms as she yells out Lexa's name while digging her nails into the older girl's back.

Lexa holds her and kisses along her jaw and cheek as she slowly brings Clarke down from her high. 

"Ai turn Heda." (my turn commander) Clarke says with a smirk as she flips them so Lexa is pressed against the wall. Clarke kisses along her jaw and neck before slowly working each of her breasts. Lexa grips the back of her head and pulls her closer to her breast as she lets out soft moans of Clarke's name. Her back arching. 

Clarke moves down her body and drops to her knees. Lexa looks down at her ocean blue eyes while her chest heaves trying to breath air into her lungs. Clarke parts her legs and brings her mouth to her core. 

Lexa throws her head back as her breath hitches. Clarke grabs one of her legs and puts it over her shoulder to give her more room. 

"Klark..." Lexa whines 

Clarke smiles and then brings a hand up and inserts a finger, as her mouth continues to work her swollen clit. 

"Mo baja houmon." (more please wife) Lexa gasps as her abdomen tightens 

Clarke brings another finger in and sets a brutal pace. Lexa quickly comes undone but Clarke doesn't stop or relent her speed. 

"KLARK!" Lexa shouts as her whole body is spasming. She tries to push Clarke away but Clarke pins her hand to the wall. 

"You're okay. One more for me." Clarke says as she continues her pace 

She brings her mouth back to the older girl's core and Lexa comes undone hard this time. She slumps against the wall and her body starts to slide down. Clarke unhooks the girl's leg from her and gently pulls Lexa against her body as the older girl continues to spasm and try to catch her breath. 

"You're okay. I have you." Clarke coos as she moves her wet curls away from her face 

Lexa buries her head in Clarke's neck trying to catch her breath. After a few minutes pass they both stand up and finish washing up. Lexa kisses her softly before turning off the water. 

They both dress and swing by the room Monty and Bellamy were working in 

"How is it going?" Clarke asks 

"I can't do it. Not from here." Monty says as he shoves a stack of papers off the desk in frustration

"Hey, calm down. They're counting on us. They have Raven and Murphy." Bellamy says 

"Why are we even doing this? So she and your sister can send us to war?" Monty spits pointing to Lexa

"War is the only way now. Diyoza wants us to submit. To fall under her rule." Lexa says calmly as she puts her hands behind her back 

"And is that so bad?" Monty asks 

"I am the commander. I submit to no one." Lexa says sternly 

Echo comes into the room

"What's wrong? did nobody take the bait?" Bellamy asks 

"No. That's the problem. A lot of people did. I'm not turning them in to be killed by Octavia. They're terrified of her Heda. Something happened in that bunker that they're all too afraid to talk about. I can see it in their faces." Echo says 

"So let's go with them," Bellamy says grabbing Echo's hand

"Bellamy-" Monty says before getting cut off

"You said you can't do it from here but we could do this if we had inside help, right?" Bellamy asks 

"I could put the backdoor on a thumb drive," Monty says

"Octavia said she'd shoot them," Echo says 

"No harm will come to those who wish to leave. I was going to take them as prisoners but it would be more believable for your cover if you had others with you. Talk to Anya and Indra. They will take care of it." Lexa says 

"Will they believe my word?" Echo asks 

"You haven't given Anya a reason not to. She trusts you and so do I." Lexa says 

Echo's mouth opens and closes a few times 

Lexa walks up and puts a hand on her shoulder

"You kept our child safe while we were apart from her. I owe you a great debt." Lexa says 

Echo nods


	46. Chapter Forty Six

"Come my wife. Madi is waiting for us." Lexa says as she holds out her hand

Clarke hugs Bellamy and tells him to be safe. She intertwines her hand with Lexa's and they both walk back to their tent.

"Finally! I've been waiting forever." Madi says 

Lincoln and Anya chuckle 

"Have you now?" Lexa says with a quirk of an eyebrow and a half-smirk

"We never finished the book! It was still in the rover from when we fell asleep before the prisoner ship came down." Madi says as she pulls out the book from her bag 

Lexa smiles and takes off her boots 

"Very well my child." She says as she sits on the cot

Madi climbs in between her legs and lays her back against Lexa's chest clutching the book in her hands. 

"Are you reading to me or am I reading to you?" Lexa asks as she starts to braid Madi's hair

"I'll read, Clarke, says I need to practice," Madi says 

Lexa looks over to Clarke and gives a wink before kissing the top of Madi's head

"Clarke is always right." She says 

Anya and Lincoln smile at the sight of the two of them

"We will leave you to it. She's a really great kid." Lincoln says 

"Go find Echo. Lexa asked her to brief you on something Anya." Clarke says 

Anya nods and gives Clarke's arm a gentle squeeze before leaving with Lincoln. 

"Up for a sparring match?" Anya asks 

"What about Echo?" Lincoln questions 

"She can talk and fight. At first, it was very irritating up there at first but you get used to it," Anya replies

"You going soft on us?" Lincoln asks with a chuckle

Anya shoves his shoulder 

Clarke takes off her boots and sits on the cot next to them. She kisses Lexa's cheek and Madi's head before moving to lay down. She listens to Madi read. Eventually, Madi starts to grow tired and Lexa picks up reading until Madi falls asleep against her. Lexa runs her hand through her hair. Clarke helps move Madi gently off her and into a sleeping position on the bed. 

Lexa takes off her jeans and climbs into bed cuddling Madi's sleeping form. 

Clarke lays down but can't seem to fall asleep 

"Clarke... are you awake?" A familiar voice calls out

She sits up in the bed and pulls the fur over her sleeping girls before turning around to see Niylah entering the tent. Clarke puts a finger against her mouth.

"Shh, they're both sleeping." Clarke says softly 

Niylah nods and walks out of the tent. Clarke follows. 

"Am I crazy or are you avoiding me?" Niylah asks 

"No. I'm sorry. It's just everything is so different." Clarke says 

"Not so different." Niylah says raising a black panther figurine

Clarke smiles 

"You saved our lives again. Thank you, by the way." Niylah says handing it over to Clarke 

"That wasn't me. That was Bellamy. I was ready to go to war to protect them." Clarke says looking back at the tent

"Looks like we both found new families," Niylah says 

"So you're happy here?" Clarke questions 

"It was hard for a while, really hard, but we survived, thanks to Octavia." Niylah replies

"You mean Bloodreina," Clarke says as she purses her lips 

"How do you explain the sun to someone who has never seen it?" Niylah replies 

"And what about the flame? The commander?" Clarke says 

"The time for commanders is over..." Niylah says 

"Lexa won't give up her throne as long as she's alive. Her entire life was about leading." Clarke says shaking her head

"They say that you made Madi a natblida. Is that true?" Niylah asks changing the subject 

"Yeah," Clarke replies 

"I can still tell when you're lying," Niylah says 

Suddenly they hear a noise. They both look around in the darkness outside

Suddenly a hand wraps around Niylah with a cloth it in. Niylah falls to the ground unconscious. 

"Gaia! what the hell do you think you're doing?" Clarke hisses 

Lexa hears the commotion and quickly puts on pants and boots and rushes out of the tent with her dagger in hand.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lexa demands eyes flickering between Gaia and Clarke

"I'm protecting the last true natblida, as my order has always done." Gaia replies 

Clarke looks at Lexa with fearful eyes 

Lexa and Gaia drag Niylah's body to a nearby building. Clarke slams the doors closed.

"Whose side are you on? What are you, Fleimkepa or Wonkru?" Clarke asks 

"Bloodreina saved my life but that doesn't mean I can forget my faith," Gaia says pulling out Titus's surgical tool kit. She grabs the bottle of poison.

"Are you out of your mind? You are not killing her." Clarke says grabbing her wrist

"You're Wonkru or you're the enemy, that's what she believes. If you want to protect Madi this is the only way." Gaia says 

"No." Lexa says 

"Heda.." Gaia replies 

"Madi is not a threat. Lexa is still commander!" Clarke yells

"Keep your voice down!" Gaia hisses 

"She's a child," Clarke says shaking her head

"A night blood child. Who appeared two days after we rose from the ashes. That's no coincidence, Clarke. Octavia is not going to see it that way and neither do I." Gaia says 

Clarke grabs Lexa's dagger and pulls it against Gaia's throat

"Klark!" Lexa says 

"If you think you can force the flame on Madi-" Clarke says 

"I would never do that and I'm not the one you should be afraid of." Gaia says 

"Let her go, Clarke. Fleimkepa's are loyal to their commanders." Lexa says putting a hand on her wrist

"Are they? because yours shot you, Lex!" Clarke yells 

"Technically you were his target. I was just the casualty. Lovesick fool I was." Lexa says with a smile 

Clarke rolls her eyes

Suddenly Niylah groans and her eyes open 

Clarke let Gaia go. 

"Go before she sees you," Clarke says 

"I hope you know what you're doing," Gaia says 

"So do I," Clarke replies 

"I'll let you sort this out... I'm going back to sleep." Lexa says 

Clarke goes to hand her back her dagger but Lexa shakes her head and kisses her cheek before leaving.

"Clarke, what happened?" Niylah asks 

"Someone tried to attack you. I didn't see their face. Why would one of your own people want to do that?" Clarke asks

"These are dangerous times for all of us." Niylah replies 

"Even Madi?" Clarke asks with a stern voice 

"I'm sorry, my friend, but a true night blood could tear Wonkru apart," Niylah says 

Clarke swallows. "Give me till morning to tell Octavia myself," she says 

"If you tell the truth, she will show mercy," Niylah says softly 

"Are you sure about that?" Clarke says 

"No, but I do hope." Niylah replies 

Clarke nods and they both go their separate ways. Clarke returns to her tent to see Lincoln and Indra standing guard 

"Skaiprisa." Lincoln says as he opens the flap 

"Guards?" Clarke asks as she enters the tent and sees Lexa sitting on the edge of the bed

"Just a precaution. For protection." Lexa says

"For her or for you Lex?" Clarke asks 

"Both," Lexa replies as she swallows thickly 

Clarke huffs and sits down on the bed and lays her head on Lexa's shoulder 

"These are uncertain times. Gaia won't tell Octavia but it's only a matter of time before everyone finds out. We can't keep her in a bubble her whole life Clarke..." Lexa sighs 

"If it keeps her safe, you safe." Clarke retorts

"She'd resent us for it. She just wants to be with the other kids. It's not fair to keep her from that because we are scared she'll get hurt and her blood will be known." Lexa says as she rubs Clarke's back

"So what do you suggest?" Clarke asks 

"I'll speak with Anya in the morning and we can go from there. For now, let's get some sleep." Lexa says 

Clarke nods and they take off their boots and lays down. Clarke lays her head on Lexa's chest and takes a deep breath before shutting her eyes. Lexa plays with her hair until they both fall asleep. 

Madi wakes up hearing a noise. She sees Clarke packing a bag.

"What's wrong?" Madi asks lifting Lexa's arm off her waist gently 

"We can't stay here," Clarke says 

"No, no Clarke-" Madi says before Clarke cuts her off

"Madi, please don't question me right now. You should have never left that Valley." Clarke whispers 

"I did that because you were in trouble," Madi replies

Clarke sighs and sits on the bed

"Listen to me. Niylah knows the truth about you. When Octavia finds out-" Clarke says before being cut off 

"Octavia's you friend." Madi says 

"It's complicated Madi. She used to be but six years is a long time. Octavia is not the girl from the stories I told you. Not anymore. She could hurt you or hurt Lexa." Clarke says shaking her head looking at her sleeping wife

"You think she'd hurt us?" Madi asks with wide eyes 

"I don't know but I do know that I can't risk anything bad happening to either of you. You're my family and family looks out for each other." Clarke says 

"Where will we go?" Madi asks 

"Home, when the transport ship gets back. Nobody will care about your blood there, you'll be safe." Clarke says 

"You and Lexa won't. If you go back, Diyoa will kill you both." Madi says 

"I know it sucks. But sometimes there are no good choices. Now, if anything happens to us, you find my mom. You find Abby, ok?" Clarke says as her eyes gloss over 

Madi hugs her tightly 

An hour later they hear the rumbling of the ship and hear the sound of the horn alerting incoming threat. 

Lexa and Clarke wake up. Clarke shakes Madi's shoulder.

"Come on. It's time to go." Clarke says 

"Klark?" Lexa questions 

"We are going home. It's not safe here." Clarke says as she grabs Lexa's hand 

"I can't go..." Lexa says as she pulls her hand back 

"Lexa, I'm not doing this right now. We can fight about it later but we need to go now." Clarke hisses

"Our people need their leader. I left them six years ago and though I don't regret a single moment spent with both of you... I abandoned them. I let them fall into bloodreina's reign. It's my duty to fix it." Lexa says 

"You owe nothing more to them. Madi needs you, I need you. Let's go please." Clarke pleads

"I'm sorry Clarke... but I made this choice with my head and not my heart. The need to protect my people comes first." She says with the same tone and face she had at the mountain

"Madi, give us a minute," Clarke says while shooting a glare at Lexa

Madi nods

Clarke shoves Lexa

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Clarke shouts 

"Klark-" Lexa starts before Clarke slaps her across the face

Lexa holds up a hand to stop some of the warriors that started unsheathing their swords 

"How dare you use those same words." Clarke seethes pointing a finger in Lexa's face

"You need to calm down. You're going to scare Madi..." Lexa's voice drops as she turns and sees Madi's gone

"Madi! Madi!" Clarke yells as she runs to their tent to see it's empty. 

Bellamy, Indra, Anya, and Lincoln run over 

"What's going on?" Bellamy asks 

"Madi's gone. We need to find her now." Clarke says 

They all take off running through the camp

The ship lands and people run with Echo to the ship. They hear gunshots taking out the defectors.

"They're shooting them. I told Octavia no." Lexa hisses as she rounds the corner to see the gun sticking out of a window. 

"Lexa, you can't run in there with a sword against a gun," Clarke says as she pulls out her pistol

"Yes, I can.." She seethes as she clenches her jaw and runs into the building

Lexa kicks the door in 

"Put it down now." Lexa roars

"Octavia said she'd let them go," Bellamy says 

"Who do you think gave the order?" Cooper says with a raised brow

"Sis em op." (grab her) Lexa commands as she walks out of the room with her skin boiling with anger 

There's a knock on the office door and Octavia looks up from her book

"Enter." She says 

Madi enters the room but Octavia doesn't turn around 

"Is it done?" Octavia asks not looking up

"Bloodreina," Madi says 

Octavia whips around in surprise expecting Cooper

"Madi, what are you doing here?" She asks 

"I need to show you something," Madi replies hesitantly


	47. Chapter Forty Seven

Lexa and the group storm into the bunker and see Octavia and Madi in the center of the fighting pit. 

Madi's hand with black blood and Octavia slicing her own palm showing red blood. 

"our jus ste the same. Our jus ste won jus." (our blood is the same. Our blood is one blood)

"Madi! get away from her." Clarke says as two guards try to hold her back 

Lexa quickly disarms the first guard and uses his own spear to disarm the other

"Move." She says coldly through gritted teeth

"Let them," Octavia says 

Clarke and Lexa run down the walkway to the arena

"Nau osir bind ourselves in won jus. Yu laik wonkru." (now we bind ourselves in one blood. You are Wonkru) Octavia says 

They join hands 

"What the hell are you doing?" Clarke asks

"It's a blood bond," Lexa says with a locked jaw as she takes Madi's hand. She rips off a piece of her shirt and wraps it around Madi's hand

"I understand why you both lied. You were just trying to protect her. But Madi no longer needs your protection. She has mine. I know what it's like to be the girl under the floor. You don't have to be afraid anymore. Your training begins tomorrow." Octavia says grabbing Madi's chin 

"I can protect her just fine." Lexa yells 

"You're welcome to join us tomorrow Heda. I'm sure the kids would love it. Don't worry your secret is safe with me." Octavia says before leaving 

"I know you're mad. I don't want to be the commander. I did it to keep you both safe." Madi says 

"That's my job and you just made it a whole lot harder," Clarke says in disappointment

"Emplei! Clarke, it's done." Lexa says with finality as she puts a hand on Madi's shoulder

Clarke scoffs 

"Let's go," Lexa says grabbing Madi's hand and dropping the spear on the ground

Lexa puts Madi in bed and goes to leave. Clarke watches silently 

"Where are you going?" Madi asks 

"I'm staying with Anya tonight," Lexa says 

"Are you mad at me?" Madi asks as she drops her head

Lexa makes her way back to the bed and cups the girls face

"You are not why I need space Madi. I'm not mad at you. ai hod yu in (I love you). I'll see you tomorrow for training." Lexa says as she kisses the top of her head 

Clarke grabs her wrist before she can leave

"Stay," Clarke says softly

"Clarke-" Lexa goes to say

Clarke rubs her thumb against Lexa's red cheek caused by her hand

"Baja hodnes. Don't leave." (please love) Clarke pleads 

Lexa sighs and she nods her head. She walks towards Madi's side of the bed and Madi scoots to the middle of the bed. Clarke's heart slightly drops at this. But accepts it.

Madi lays her head on Lexa's chest and closes her eyes as tears fall down her face. The sound of sniffles fills the tent.

"Shhh. None of that. I won't let anything happen to you." Lexa coos as she rubs her back

Clarke watches on 

"Sleep child. The world awaits us tomorrow." Lexa says as she kisses her head and pulls her closer to her

Madi falls asleep shortly after. Lexa soon follows. Unfortunately, her sleep doesn't go interrupted. 

She sees visions from the commander's previous lives. Betrayal, plotting against one, and her own almost death at the hands of Titus. 

"Why are you showing me this?" Lexa asks 

"Your enemies circle you. The line between friend and foe is a thin one, Heda." Her predecessor says 

"If she would stop being weak! she'd kill the blood queen and take her power. Like she should have done with Wanheda." One speaks

"Emplei!" Lexa roars 

"It won't be long until you join us and I for one cannot wait." Sheidheda chuckles

Lexa's eyes narrow 

She awakes to Clarke shaking her 

She jolts forward and tries to catch her breath 

"Hey, you're okay," Clarke says as she tries to rub her back

"Don't," Lexa says as she moves from her touch and gets out of bed

Clarke watches her as her heart breaks slowly watching her put on a coat and her boots and leave the tent. Clarke lays back in the bed and tears fall down her face. This would be the first night in a long time that she cries herself to sleep. 

Lexa hesitantly enters Anya's tent

Anya opens her eyes hearing the flap of the tent open

"Leska, is everything okay?" She whispers rubbing her eyes 

Lexa removes her boots and coat and sits on the side of the bed and puts her head in her hands

Anya has seen her like this on few occasions. She puts a hand on her shoulder and ushers her to lay down. Lexa falls asleep with her head on Anya's chest and Anya runs her hands through her brown curls. 

Clarke awakes and sees Lexa's normal commander's attire is gone from the tent. She sighs. She wakes Madi up and helps her braid her hair. Madi tries to rush out of the tent but Clarke stops her holding up a canteen. 

"I'm pretty sure they'll have water there," Madi says 

"Take it anyway," Clarke says with a raised brow

"Clarke, I'm not a baby anymore," Madi grumbles 

"I know which is why people are more likely to notice how special you are and that's why you're going to suck today. You're not going to stand out in any way. No one can think that you'd make a good commander. Not Gaia and especially not Octavia." Clarke says putting her hands on her shoulders 

Madi's face drops sadly as Clarke talked 

"What about Lexa? I want to make her proud." Madi says looking at the ground 

Clarke takes in a deep breath 

"She's already proud of you Madi. She looks at you like you are her entire world. Which is why you need to play your part. To keep her safe." Clarke says cupping her face 

"I understand Clarke," Madi says softly 

"Once Echo gets the camera down, we all get to go home to Shallow Valley," Clarke says 

"Great. Maybe when we fight the war there, I won't have to suck." Madi says as she quickly kisses Clarke's cheek and leaves the tent forgetting the canteen entirely 

Clarke and Monty discover Cooper was breeding the parasite worms when Clarke had gone to give Monty the letter Jasper had left for him. 

Echo runs into Raven in Shallow Valley after the prisoners are all put together in one room. 

"Hey, spacewalker." Echo says quietly as she sits across from Raven

"Finally. Tell me this is a rescue op." Raven says with a smile 

"It won't be anything if we can't get out of this church. I'm betting by now my girls figured out how to slip her collar." Echo says eating a piece of bread and smirking at Raven

Raven shakes her head "They're watching us." She says 

Echo gets up to get water and puts the thumb drive down and turns around with her back to Raven and says what Monty told her. Raven picks it up.

"It's brilliant. Too bad we can't get to the bridge without our heads exploding." Raven says 

"What about Kane? maybe he -" Echo starts to say

"I saw him. He's with Diyoza. I don't know what happened in that bunker but he's different." Raven says 

"You haven't seen them. They're all different." Echo replies 

"How is Anya?" Raven asks softly

"She's a warrior Raven. She's fine." Echo chuckles 

"You know what I mean." Raven replies 

"She misses you." Echo responds 

Diyoza, Kane, and Echo meet outside

"So why did you defect?" Diyoza asks 

"I didn't I fled. I'm not Wonkru. But you already knew that." Echo says 

"So you survived in space with Bellamy and the others." Kane states

"Yes, but now that we're back, Octavia's banishment still stands." Echo replies 

"I'm surprised she let you live." Kane says crossing his arms 

"She didn't want to." Echo replies 

"What changed her mind?" Kane asks 

"More like who." Echo responds

"Lexa?" Kane asks 

"Yes. She told Octavia nobody would even be in the bunker if she hadn't won the conclave and commanded it. She told Octavia I am no longer banished." Echo says 

"So why did you deflect if you could stay?" Diyoza asked 

"Because I don't feel my life is safe there. Octavia and Lexa are circling each other for power. It's only a matter of time before they implode. Lexa is a formidable opponent. But Octavia does not play fair. I fear for Heda's life and my own if something happens to her." Echo responds 

"How can you be useful in my camp?" Diyoza asks 

"I'm a spy. But you knew that already as well" Echo states 

Diyoza smirks 

"An honest spy is either incompetent or working an angle. Which are you?" Diyoza asks

Echo's face falls slightly 

"Time will tell. Thank you, Echo." Diyoza says as she stands up

Kane and Diyoza get into it about Diyoza supplying Abby with pills

"Strike high. Defend." Gaia says as the young novitiates practice with their dull bladed swords

Gaia looks at Madi and her partner. Her partner taking it very seriously and Madi looking uninterested as they strike and block slowly. 

Madi blocks his high strike and he takes her legs out from under her

"Ethan! why did yu do bilaik." (why did you do that) Gaia scolds

"Gon em gave me the opening, teacher." (Because she gave me the opening, teacher) Ethan responds 

Gaia cocks her head to the side surprised by his response 

"en shes nou wonkru." (and shes not wonkru) He adds

He holds out his hand and Madi reaches out and he pulls his hand back quickly 

The children all laugh 

"EMPLEI!" Lexa bellows as she enters the room holding the forgotten canteen

Madi hangs her head and gets up off the ground

"Ai expected mo kom wonkru gonakru. Osir laik gon wor. Der ste no time gon laughter when osir ge ona bilaik battle field. Ste bilaik clear." (I expected more from Wonkru warriors. We are at war. There is no time for laughter when we get on that battlefield. Is that clear) Lexa says coldly standing in front of Ethan 

"Sha." He says 

"Sha chit?" (yes what) Lexa snaps 

"Sha Heda." He replies shaking slightly in fear

"My warriors fight with honor. I expect you all to do the same moving forward. I don't care what clan you call yourself and your enemy certainly doesn't care either. But bully anyone again in class and you'll be stuck with the healers." Lexa says sternly 

Lexa hands the canteen to Gaia

Ethan's jaw clenches 

"Hogeda yun fleimkepa. Ai expected better kom yu." (all yours fleimkepa. I expected better from you) Lexa says as she turns on her heels and leaves 

Gaia's features drop at displeasing her Heda

"Get to class everyone," Gaia says dismissing the children 

"Madi stay," Gaia says as the children file out of the room 

Gaia shuts the door

"That did not look like a girl with three kills in battle," Gaia says 

"Sorry, Seda. I'll try harder." Madi says 

"No. Don't." Gaia says 

Madi looks at her with furrowed brows 

"Clarke told you to hold back, didn't she?" Gaia asks

Madi doesn't answer her and diverts her gaze

"You are wise to listen to her. Unfortunately you were far too obvious. From your first advance, it was clear that you were hiding something. You'll have to do a much better job of it today when we drill for Octavia and Heda." Gaia says 

"I don't understand. You want me to fail too?" Madi asks with furrowed brows 

"I want you to live. I serve Bloodreina but I cannot ignore my duty to the flame. I will ensure it's successor and that is you Madi." Gaia says kneeling down 

Echo uses Shaw as leverage to get Raven into the computer system. Indra confronts Octavia about using the worms and Octavia threatens her with the pit for letting Kane go and Kane's information putting all of them at risk. 

Lexa paces back and forth outside her tent 

"Heda? everything okay?" Lincoln asks approaching with Anya

Lexa sighs and she enters the tent and holds the flap for him and Anya

"It's Madi." Lexa says 

"Is she hurt?" Lincoln asks

"No. But she was being bullied by this boy Ethan during training today." Lexa says biting her lip

"You have to let her fight her own battles Heda, same as you had to." Anya says 

"I remember you fighting my battle." Lexa says shooting her a look with a raised brow

Anya thinks back to it and smirks


	48. Chapter Forty Eight

"yu laik seintaim small. Seintaim kwel.." (You are too small. Too weak.) the boy says low enough for only her to hear as he blocks every strike she does 

Lexa grits her teeth and slashes down. He blocks it and kicks her in the stomach sending her to the ground

Anya and all the children turn to look at the commotion 

He laughs above her and straddles her holding his sword to her throat. Black blood slowly flowing out of a cut from the sword 

"Emplei!" Anya roars 

He shoves her as he gets off her

"Em can't protect yu during the conclave." (She can't protect you during the conclave) He says coldly 

Anya lifts her chin and grabs a sword from one of the kids 

"Come here now!" She yells 

He struts over to her and the young natblidas form a circle around them 

Lexa holds her arm and lowers her head as all the kids stare at her mocking her to their friends

"Yu don much kom learn goufa en ai intend kom teach yu today." (You have much to learn child and I intend to teach you today) Anya says coldly 

The boy was one of the oldest of the group. Luna's brother. He was very skilled but extremely cocky. He and Luna were the most likely to succeed if you asked most of Polis. Anya disagreed. She saw the fire in Lexa. She knew that she would have a challenging road ahead of her but she was disciplined and she thought far outside the box. She had a warriors spirit but her mind was wise beyond her years. 

The boy got into a fighting stance and Anya dropped her sword to the ground and put her hands up in a combat fighting stance. 

The boy smirked and ran towards her. She quickly sidestepped while tripping him. He rolled on the floor and the majority of the natblidas chuckled. 

"Again," Anya commanded 

He grunted and got up and tried to come at her in a fit of rage. Anya grabbed his wrist that held the sword as he tries to slash it across. He clenched his jaw and tried to force her back with his strength but she raised a brow and quickly took his legs out from under him and tossed his sword on the ground next to him. 

"Ste bilaik the best yu can do?." (Is that the best you can do?) Anya asks as she puts her hands behind her back 

He gets up from the ground and tries to attack her with his fists but he ends up throw on the ground time and time again until he finally admits defeat. 

"Der ste mo kom being heda than just strength. Yu nou don kom be the strongest o the best fighter kom win the conclave. Teik disha be a reminder kom hogeda gon yu." (There is more to being commander than just strength. You don't have to be the strongest or the best fighter to win the conclave. Let this be a reminder to all of you.) Anya says to the class 

They all shake their heads in agreeance 

"I expected better from natblida novitiates. Bullying will not be tolerated on and off the training fields. Do not let me catch you doing it again." Anya says coldly

Anya smiles at the memory. 

"Wow. Who knew you had such a soft spot." Lincoln chuckles 

Lexa laughs

"Tell anyone and I'll slit your throat." Anya teases 

"I want to help her but I cannot favorite her. Wonkru is split and questions whether I am worthy to lead. They fear Octavia." Lexa says 

"How did Madi do today?" Lincoln asks 

Lexa shakes her head 

"You should have trained her. What did you do in that Valley for six years?" Anya scoffs

"We lived and it was beautiful Onya. I worked my whole life to achieve peace and I got to experience it with my family... but now. We are back to square one." Lexa sighs 

"We'll figure it out," Lincoln says optimistically 

"When my time comes, I want you to swear to me you'll help Madi lead," Lexa says looking at Anya

"We aren't doing this," Anya says 

"She will need guidance and training. I want you to give that to her. Train her as you did me." Lexa says 

Anya nods "You have my word." 

Lexa exits the tent and heads to the workshop where Clarke is sitting in front of a computer 

She walks up behind her and wraps her arms around her waist kissing her cheek

"Hey," Clarke says softly as she leans back into Lexa

"I'm sorry," Lexa says 

"Me too." Clarke replies turning around in her arms 

"I don't wish to fight with you Klark." Lexa says moving her hair behind her ear

"So don't." Clarke says before leaning in to kiss her softly 

"I do however want to speak with you about Madi." Lexa says 

"Is she okay?" Clarke asks 

"She didn't even try today in her lesson. She let some boy bully her." Lexa replies 

"Maybe she did her best. She wasn't trained Lexa." Clarke says 

"And whose fault is that?" Lexa retorts

"You said you didn't want to fight?" Clarke questions 

"I don't but she is the daughter of the commander and she cannot defend herself! We are at war Clarke. I was in my first war at half her age and more skilled than grown men." Lexa says 

Madi had walked into the room overhearing the conversation. She hung her head

"Madi..." Clarke says coming over to her

Lexa sighs "I'm sorry. It's not your fault Madi. You were not trained like I was. I am just under a lot of pressure." 

Madi nods her head "Can I go?" She asks 

Clarke nods and Madi leaves the room

"Clarke she didn't even try..." Lexa says 

"Maybe she doesn't want this life Lex," Clarke replies

"it's her birthright. Same as me." Lexa says sadly 

"And if she doesn't want it? do we force it on her?" Clarke asks crossing her arms 

"You cannot stop this. It is our way, Clarke." Lexa replies 

Suddenly the computer starts beeping and Bellamy runs into the room

"What does that mean?" Lexa asks 

"Echo did it. We're in." Clarke says with a smile 

Bellamy goes to leave the room and Clarke grabs his wrist

"Wait! if you tell her, she'll march the army. They'll use the worms." Clarke says 

"So we get there first. We take the rover. Get our people out. Then we worry about stopping the war, okay?" He says 

Clarke nods

"Good. I'll get Monty and Harper. Get Madi, we leave tonight." Bellamy says 

Clarke enters the fighting arena. She sees two kids sparring. Madi is sitting down on the ground watching with the rest of the group of novitiates. Octavia is on her throne. She sees her wife watching on with her hands clasped behind her back next to her.

Ethan wins the spar

"Alright, Jonas you're next," Gaia says 

Octavia holds up a hand "Wait. Madi, you're up." She says 

Madi looks to Clarke who has wide eyes

"Fight," Octavia says 

"Bloodreina, she's not ready," Gaia says 

Octavia glares at her, while Lexa averts her gaze

Madi looks at Lexa and makes the decision to fight. She gets up and grabs a sword from the barrel next to Clarke. 

"Be the last," Gaia says 

Ethan quickly strikes down and Madi blocks it. The boy launches another attack across that is met with the block of Madi's sword as well. Ethan turns around and brings his sword down and Madi brings her up to block. Ethan ducks under and elbows her, sending her to the ground. He dramatically spins his blade. 

Madi looks up to Lexa and can see the sadness in her eyes. She gets up off the ground and gets back into a fighting stance. 

Ethan attacks again and Madi blocks. The boy uses the same series of forward strikes as before. The boy brings his blade down again and Madi blocks it and uses her sword to force his down with her. She moves forward and elbows him sending him stumbling to catch his footing. 

The boy looks angry and twirls his sword. Octavia cocks her head to the side looking on surprised. Clarke shakes her head no to Madi. Madi steals a glance at Lexa and can see the slight curl of her lip in a smile. She gives Madi a nod. 

Madi dodges an oncoming attack. Blocks the next swing and dodges left and right as he tries to attack. She spins and brings her blade around catching his and then spartan kicks him in the stomach. He falls on the ground onto his back looking up at her with wide eyes. Madi moves forward and has her sword raises above him.

"Enough!" Gaia yells and then looks at her with stern eyes 

Madi holds out a hand. Ethan hesitates. Thinking she'll pull it back as he did to her the other day. But she doesn't. She helps him up. 

"Gaia fit her for armor and get her a real sword," Octavia commands Gaia

Octavia descends the walkway into the pit.

"Madi, we're about to fight a war on your land. For your land, and I could really use a second who knows the terrain when we get there. What do you say Madi Kom Wonkru?" She says now facing the girl and holding an arm out

"No." Lexa bellows 

Everyone looks up to Lexa

"She will be my second. She will be by my side when we go to war." Lexa says 

"Alright then, we march as soon as the eye's down. We need to have a strategy session, Heda. Bring Madi. You don't mind right Clarke?" Octavia asks

Clarke locks eyes with Lexa and then shakes her head to Octavia "No. It's fine." She says before turning and leaving

Lexa nods and descends the walkway

Clarke enters the workshop

"Clarke, where are Madi and Lexa?" Harper asks 

"With your sister," Clarke says looking at Bellamy

"We don't have time for this. We have to leave soon. As soon as Diyoza realizes what Echo did, she's dead. We have no choice" Bellamy says

"You're wrong. We have one." Clarke says 

Clarke picks up the radio

"What are you doing?" Harper asks 

"Ending the cycle." She says as she unplugs the radio from the computer

"This is Clarke griffin. I have a question for Diyoza." She says 

"Hello, Clarke. It's been too long. What the hell do you want?" Diyoza replies

"What would it take for you to share the valley?" Clarke asks 

"Share it? well, let me see. Short of unconditional surrender, nothing." Diyoza replies

"Octavia will never surrender," Monty says 

"That's why we're going to take her out," Clarke says 

After Lexa schools Octavia in war strategy, Bloodreina leaves the room furious and goes to check on Monty's progress.

"Yu did well today strik gona."(you did well today little warrior) Lexa says not looking up from the map

"I'm sorry," Madi replies looking down 

Lexa turns around with furrowed brows. "You have nothing to be sorry for." She says as she moves to caress one of Madi's cheeks 

Madi looks up at her "Clarke and Gaia didn't want me to try. They said it would put you and me in danger." She says 

Lexa takes a deep breath and gets down on her knees. She cups Madi's face. 

"Let me worry about protecting us. You cannot hide from who you are. You are not meant to be ordinary. You have the blood of the commander. The blood of me and the ones before. You will understand one day." Lexa says 

"I don't know if I'd make a good commander," Madi says in a small voice

"I felt the same way at times. I was about your age when I ascended. Our people had only known war and I wanted to bring peace." Lexa says 

Madi gulps thinking about trying to lead all those people right now "Were you scared?" 

"No. I trained my whole life for it. But when I took the flame, I understood my duty more clearly. The past commanders provided me guidance the same way I will provide you one day." Lexa says 

"What is it like when you speak with them?" Madi asks 

"The same way I am talking to you now. It's called a mind space. I always saw my throne room in Polis. You may see something different. But the previous commanders... are very vocal. You will learn over time to tune it out when you don't need it. I would meditate when I sought counsel. However, they can show you visions in your dreams. Warnings." Lexa replies 

"What else do you see?" She asks

"When you first take the flame, you will see the deaths of every commander in order from the first. Bekka. You will be asked to give the lineage. The names of the commanders in order to prove you are one with the flame." She replies 

"So I will see your death?" Madi asks 

"Yes. One day. You will see and feel everything they did at the time of death. Their emotions, their pain... But they can also show you parts of their lives if they feel it will help guide you. We provide guidance but it is ultimately up to you to make the decisions. We hope that seeing our failures helps you to avoid making the same mistakes." Lexa replies 

Madi nods and pulls her in for a hug


	49. Chapter Forty Nine

"Why are you here?" Indra asks

"I contacted Diyoza. If we surrender, we can share the valley." Clarke says 

Anya scoffs

"Octavia will never surrender. Not when we will win. So I ask you again, why are you here?" Indra asks 

"She could kill the valley with the worms." Clarke quips 

"A risk she's willing to take," Anya replies

"But are both of you?" Clarke asks 

"That's not up to us," Indra replies 

"What if it was?" Clarke asks 

"I will not help you kill my leader," Indra says looking at her with furrowed brows 

Bellamy and Indra argue back and forth. Clarke devises a plan to make it seem like Cooper killed the worms and make her death look accidental. 

"Madi come here by me," Octavia says looking at her from across the war table

Lexa places a hand on her shoulder holding her in place

Cooper goes on to tell the group about the worms and where they plan to release them

Clarke and Bellamy kill the worms and Cooper. Octavia comes in to inspect. Indra tells her that without the worms, they cannot go to war. 

"The plan was never to use the worms but to use their eggs. This was no accident. Find me, Clarke, and my brother." Octavia says 

Clarke and Bellamy are inside the tent talking when Octavia busts with guards who have guns pointed 

"Octavia--" Clarke says standing up

"Take her." Octavia commands 

Miller binds her hands and shoves her outside the tent where she collides with Lexa who was about to come into their tent. Lexa grabs Clarke and pulls her into her. 

"What is the meaning of this?" Lexa bellows 

"Clarke is under arrest for the murder of Kara Cooper," Miller says as he points his gun at them

Lexa looks into Clarke's eyes "Klark... what did you do?" She asks in disbelief and worry in her eyes 

"This is insane," Bellamy says as he's shoved outside the tent

"We weren't taking the worms. We were taking the eggs and they're already loaded into the rover. So what was Cooper doing there?" Octavia asks

Bellamy looks at Clarke

"Careful big brother or I'll think you helped her, and we don't have enough prisoners to settle this in the arena. Oh well, I guess we'll have to settle for an execution." She says 

"Keep Madi safe. Promise me." Clarke says to Bellamy as she's being dragged away 

"I promise." He says 

"Octavia!" Lexa roars as she's following hot on her heels 

"Your wife is not exempt from our laws," Octavia says as they continue to move forward

"I will not allow you to do this," Lexa says coldly 

Octavia turns around and faces "You will not allow me?" She spits 

"I am the commander. My word is the law. My patience with this game is over. You will release Clarke now." Lexa commands

"Take her too," Octavia says 

Lexa flips the first person who tries to grab her and drives her blade through the next. She quickly wounds four others before they can even raise their weapons. 

Octavia rolls her eyes. She pulls out a dagger and puts it to Clarke's neck

Lexa growls as she removes her blade from the dead body. 

"Put it down or I'll kill her and then kill you," Octavia says 

"You can certainly try." Lexa chuckles wiping the blood off her blade

Octavia cocks her head to the side and applies pressure to the blade causing black blood to flow down Clarke's neck.

"I challenge you Octavia Kom Skaikru. Solo Gonplei." Lexa bellows

"You're in no position to challenge anyone right now." Octavia retorts 

"You'll have to kill me before I allow you to execute my wife." Lexa seethes 

"Lexa... don't. Madi needs at least one parent." Clarke pleads

"She can't beat me and she knows it. She hides behind Skaikru guns like a coward. She wouldn't stand a chance against a real warrior." Lexa says pointing her sword at Octavia while she talks 

"I accept your challenge," Octavia says 

"Who will be your champion Bloodreina?" Indra asks 

"Clarke." She replies 

"Octavia..." Indra says 

"Clarke is Skaikru. She will fight for me." Octavia replies 

"Clarke is Trikru. She became Trikru when she married me." Lexa states

"She's right. Clarke belongs to Heda. She cannot be your champion." Indra replies 

"Madi took a blood oath. She is Wonkru now. So she will be my champion" Octavia says 

Lexa's face drops and Indra looks at her with wide eyes 

"I'll do it," Clarke argues 

"You can't. Madi will fight. Who will be your champion Heda?" Octavia asks 

"No one fights for me," Lexa says looking at Clarke with sorrow eyes 

"Take them to the fitting pits," Octavia says 

Lexa and Clarke are dragged to the fighting pits

Clarke is forced to watch as Madi enters the pit

Octavia sits on her throne 

"Be the last," Gaia says quietly 

"I don't understand," Madi says looking at Octavia and then at Clarke 

Lexa walks over and cups her face "Ai hod yu in Madi." (I love you)

"I won't hurt you..." Madi says shaking her head 

"Be yuj ai strik gona," (Be strong my little warrior) Lexa says as she kisses her forehead

"Fight or I'll kill you both, be the last," Octavia says firmly 

Lexa grabs a sword off the wall and hands it to Madi. Madi looks at it and then back at Lexa.

"Don't make me do this." Madi pleads while looking at Octavia 

Lexa grabs a sword and enters a fighting position. "Fight Madi," she says in her commanding voice

Madi shakes her head. Lexa takes a deep breath and brings her sword across. Madi dodges it with wide eyes.

Madi brings her blade across as tears fall down her eyes. Lexa blocks easily and launches an attack. Madi blocks it. 

"Good Madi. Again." Lexa says as a smile comes across her face. Her eyes light up seeing Madi attack and block over and over. They continue this for a few minutes.

"I don't want to do this anymore." Madi cries as she puts her sword down

Lexa drops her sword and walks over to Madi. She wipes her tears "You have to be strong now." She says 

"I said be the last!" Octavia bellows standing up from her throne

Madi shakes her head and sobs harder 

"I'll always be with you," Lexa replies with a smile as she grabs Madi's wrist and plunges the blade into her stomach. Madi's eyes bulge out of her head in disbelief 

Madi screams and falls to her knees along with Lexa 

"No!" Clarke yells as she runs to Lexa. Lexa pulls the blade out and blood falls out of her mouth. she falls onto her back

Octavia and Indra look on shocked

"No... no... not again. Please not again. Stay with me." Clarke says as her trembling hands cover the wound

Black blood covers her hands and Clarke's breathing becomes heavy as flashes of Lexa being shot come across her mind. 

"You have to let me go Klark," Lexa says as tears fall down her face

"No," Clarke replies sternly 

"There's nothing you can do now hodnes(love)," Lexa says looking into her eyes while removing her wife's hands from her stomach to put them against her face. 

Clarke's bloody hands tremble against her warm cheeks

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." Clarke sobs

"I'd die a thousand deaths for you Klark." She says as black blood flows out of her mouth more freely

Madi lays her head on Lexa and her tears soak her shirt 

"ai gonplei ste odon ba the commanders souda go ona,"(my fight is over but the commanders must go on) Lexa says through shaky breathing as she takes off her headpiece and puts it in Madi's hand

Madi stares at the bloodied headpiece and lays back down on her chest clutching her shirt while shaking her head

"I don't want this. Don't leave me please." Madi cries 

"Death is not the end Madi," Lexa whispers loud enough for only Madi to hear

Clarke sobs brushing brown curls behind her ear

"Take care of Clarke. I'll see you soon... Heda." Lexa says in Madi's ear

Octavia gets up and goes to leave

"You coward! I will never forgive you for this." Clarke yells to Octavia 

"Klark..." Lexa says breathlessly 

"I'm here," Clarke says softly 

"Take them both away." Octavia commands 

"In peace may you leave the shore." Clarke starts 

Miller holds up a hand to stop the guards

"In love may you find the next." Clarke chokes out through tears 

Lexa looks into her eyes lovingly trying to hold on as long as she can 

"Safe passage on your travels, until our final journey to the ground." She adds brushing her blood-covered hand along her wife's cheek 

"mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim (May we meet again)." Lexa finishes for her through shaky breaths 

"May we meet again," Clarke repeats as she leans down and captures Lexa's lips one last time

"What of Heda?" Indra asks in a sad voice looking down at the young girl she watched grow up

"Leave her. The time of the commanders is over." Octavia says as she walks out of the room

Miller and another guard pull away Clarke and Madi as they try to fight the hold they have on them. Lexa stares at the ceiling waiting for death to welcome her. 

Anya sees a distraught Madi following Indra. 

"Madi? What's wrong?" Anya asks 

Madi just breaks down crying further and Anya crouches down and puts her hands on her shoulders

"Where is Clarke?" Anya asks Indra

"She was arrested for the murder of Cooper," Indra replies 

"Where's Leska?" Anya asks with furrowed brows 

Indra swallows as her eyes glaze over 

"She's dead... She made me kill her." Madi says glaring at Octavia as tears cascade down her face

"Where is she?" Anya growls facing Octavia and Indra

"In the pits," Indra responds 

"You let this happen!? Your duty was to protect your commander." Anya snaps

Indra averts her eyes 

"Madi, go stay with Lincoln," Anya says as she rises and turns on her heels

Anya enters the fitting pits and sees Leska pale and on her side. Gaia is next to her putting the flame away in the metal tin. Anya sits down and pulls Lexa into her arms and she cannot contain her emotions as tears fall freely from her eyes for the first time in a long time.

Gaia packs up her things and turns to Anya "Do you need help with the death ritual?" She asks 

"No," Anya says as she scoops up Lexa and carries her out. She feels the faintest of breaths against her neck and looks down at the pale body in her arms. 

People all stop what they are doing and watch on as Anya continues to carry her. She enters the workshop and lays Lexa on the workbench. She picks up the radio and presses the button.

"This is Onya Kom Trikru. Put Diyoza on." Anya commands 

"This is the most calls I've had in one day. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Diyoza muses 

"I need Abby. Clarke tried to sabotage Octavia and the commander paid the price. She will die without her." Anya says 

"I don't see how this impacts me?" Diyoza says with furrowed brows 

"I know all of Octavia's battle plans. I will tell you everything you want to know. Send the ship." Anya says coldly 

"You would betray your red queen? how do I know you will provide accurate information?" Diyoza asks 

"I do not care about Octavia. My loyalty will always lie with Lexa. I will not allow her to die. She doesn't have much time." Anya says 

"How do I know you won't double-cross me?" Diyoza asks

"You have the woman I love as a hostage and the girl I raised lies lifeless in my arms. I have no reason to betray you. But if she dies, I will end every single one of you myself." Anya replies 

"Pick up in ten minutes. Be there." Diyoza says 

"Copy," Anya replies 

She heats up a blade and presses it to Lexa's wound. She takes off her shirt and wraps it around Lexa's wound and then lifts her and carries her to the meeting point as discreetly as possible. 

Lincoln spots her and pulls her back 

"What are you doing?" He hisses 

"Taking her to Abby." She replies 

"She's alive?" Lincoln asks 

"For now. But you will keep that to yourself." Anya says as she picks up the pace

"You don't want to tell Clarke or Madi?" Lincoln asks 

"Not until I know she will make it. They already think she's gone. What good is it to tell them she's alive just to die an hour or two from now. Cut off a piece of her braid. Give it to her family." Anya replies 

Lincoln nods. He unsheathes the commander's dagger off Lexa and cuts off a piece of her braid. He goes to give the dagger back but Anya shakes her head no

"Give it to Madi. This is goodbye for now. Keep her safe like you would your own." Anya says 

"Sha Onya." Lincoln replies 

Anya waits for what feels like an eternity before the ship lands. Diyoza's men come out weapons raised and she moves forward with Lexa. She is escorted onto the ship. 

The ship takes off. When they arrive, Diyoza leads them to Clarke and Lexa's house. Where Abby has been staying. 

Anya looks up and down at Abby who is sweating and looks like she hasn't slept in weeks. 

"What is wrong with her?" Anya asks 

"She is detoxing. She's a pill addict. But don't worry, I have something that will motivate her." Diyoza says as she kicks the bed to wake her up

Abby's eyes flutter open and Diyoza pulls a pill bottle out of her jacket and shakes it

Anya watches as Abby jolts out of the bed for a pill

"You will fix your daughter's wife if you want more of these," Diyoza says 

Abby looks at Lexa with wide eyes 

"What the hell happened?" She asks as she pulls Anya to the medical cot. 

After laying Lexa down, Abby gets to work frantically

"Octavia happened," Anya states coldly 

"Where is Clarke?" Abby asks 

"She is being locked up. For the murder of Cooper. She was set to be executed but Lexa challenged Octavia to a solo gomplei. Warrior against warrior." Anya replies 

"She's lost too much blood," Abby says as she starts hooking up an iv bag

"So give her mine," Anya says 

"We don't know what that would do to her," Abby responds 

"I may not know Skaikru medicine but she's dying. How could my blood possible make this worse?" Anya says while rolling her eyes 

Abby looks at her hesitantly 

"Clarke will never forgive you if you let her die. Not to mention I just sold my spirit to that woman to get here. I abandoned our people during a time of war. I am a traitor in the highest regard. You will save her." Anya says sternly 

Abby continues working on Lexa

"I have to open her up. She has internal bleeding." Abby says 

Anya nods 

Indra enters Clarke's cell clutching a familiar black coat. 

"Leave me alone. Haven't you done enough," Clarke asks through a strained voice not turning around

"I thought you would want to have this..." Indra says no louder than a whisper as she lays the coat down gently next to her

Clarke's bottom lip trembles as she clutches it in her arms and inhales the familiar forest and lavender scent that was her wife. Dozens of memories surface. The first time she saw her in that tent. Their first kiss. She breaks down crying hysterically. 

"I'm sorry Clarke," Indra says 

Clarke doesn't say anything. Indra leaves the room and relieves the guards outside 

Lincoln comes back to the tent where Madi has her face buried into Lexa's pillow crying. Lincoln sits down on the bed. 

"She would want you to have this," Lincoln says setting the braid and dagger down

Madi grabs the braid and runs her hand along it. Lincoln pulls her into him and lets her cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else cried during this one? All the feels.


	50. Chapter Fifty

Lincoln kept watch over Madi. 

"You can leave Lincoln. Nobody will come after me." Madi says through a broken voice 

"We don't know that. It's safer for me to stay here until Clarke is back." Lincoln says 

"Clarke is the reason she is dead." Madi snaps 

"Octavia is the reason she is dead. Not Clarke. Do not hold this over her. I'm sure she blames herself enough as it is." Lincoln says 

Madi nods reluctantly. 

"Where is Onya?" She asks 

"She left. She raised Leska from the time she was a baby." Lincoln says 

"What about the girl? Madi." Miller says

"She comes with us in the rover as planned, once she finds out about it, the war will be over, and then we'll deal with it," Octavia says

"So much for the 100," Bellamy says entering the room

"What?" Miller asks getting in his face

"Let it go, Miller. Everyone be ready. We ride at dawn tomorrow." Octavia says

"Don't threaten my people Bel," Octavia says as everyone else clears the room

"I can't let you kill Clarke, O.," He says

"Here we go again. Pleading for the life of a traitor. Who you love." She sighs as she leans back in her chair

Bellamy shares a ration with Octavia but he switches the one he gives to her.

"It's late. If you're here to beg. Do it." Octavia says

"I'm not here to beg. I came here to tell you that I love you. Very much, no matter what happens. I hope you believe me." Bellamy says

"Get to the point," Octavia says

"I made a deal with Diyoza. If Wonkru surrenders, we can all live in the valley." Bellamy says

Octavia starts to choke "Somethings wrong. I can't breathe."

"I dosed the bar with Monty's algae." He says looking at her

He covers her mouth as she flails her arms trying to get away.

"By the time you wake up, we'll be in the valley. We will have peace." Bellamy says

She falls unconscious as tears fall out of her eyes

"My sister. My responsibility." He says

Anya is dragged into the church by Mccreary. She grunts and pulls her arm from him.

"Fiesty." Mccreary chuckles

"Touch me again and I'll take your hand." Anya snaps

Raven looks up hearing an all too familiar voice

Mccreary laughs and walks away

Anya walks over and sits next to Raven

"Why are you here?" Raven asks with tears in her eyes

"Not exactly the warm welcome I was hoping for little bird." Anya snorts

Raven grabs her by the back of her neck and pulls her in for a long kiss

Echo clears her throat "What is going on?" She asks

"Heda has fallen," Anya says

Everyone's faces drop

"She had a faint pulse. I made a deal with Diyoza to bring her here to be treated by Abby." Anya says

"What kind of deal," Raven asks

"She's betraying our people." Echo states

"Leska is my people. I will not let her die because of that red queen." Anya seethes

"How is she?" Raven asks

Anya explains what happened and everyone was in shock at how Octavia could do that.

"Is Madi okay?" Echo asks

"She is strong. She will do what is needed for our people." Anya says

"The flame," Echo says

"Gaia has it. Madi will ascend and Leska will guide her." Anya replies

"They hardly followed her after getting them out of the bunker." Murphy retorts

"This will be a new reign of a new commander. The last true commander. Our people will follow. Madi will know what to do." Anya says

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Raven asks

"We wait for now," Anya replies

The buzzer door opens. Bellamy, Indra, and Lincoln come in with Madi.

"Clarke," Madi says through tears as she runs to her

Clarke tries to move but her chains stop her. "Madi." She says

"She was ready to burn this place down if she couldn't see you," Bellamy says

"Thank you for letting me say goodbye," Clarke says clutching Madi

"Clarke this isn't goodbye," Bellamy says

Clarke pulls away from Madi

"Octavia is sick. They say she might not wake up." Madi says

"Okay, Madi that's enough. We can't risk the child being seen here. She will be safe now and so will you. Be quick boys." Indra says pulling Madi away and knocking on the door to be let out

"How are you?" Bellamy asks

"The love of my life is dead because of something I did. Madi will blame me for it as I blamed my mother for my dad. I cried my self to sleep in my dead wife's jacket... just peachy Bel" Clarke says with a sarcastic tone

"I'm sorry Clarke." He says

"What did you do to O?" Clarke asks

"Monty's algae," Bellamy says quietly

"Oh my god," Clarke says

"As head of the army, Indra can take Diyoza's terms for peace," Bellamy says

"I thought Anya outranked Indra?" Clarke asks with furrowed brows

"Anya fled," Lincoln says

"What do you mean?" Clarke asks

"She left after Leska..." Lincoln says

Clarke nods in understanding 

"I poisoned my little sister Clarke. By the time she wakes up, we'll be in the valley... if she wakes up." Bellamy says

"Murphy was fine and you didn't even have a doctor. She'll be okay. I'm sorry Bell. I know this is hard but I don't feel bad when she stuck my daughter and wife in a fighting pit. She put that on Madi." Clarke says shaking her head

"Once Indra takes over and Wonkru surrenders, I'll come back and get you," Bellamy says

"She's getting worse," Niylah says dabbing Octavia's forehead with a wet cloth

"I know," Jackson replies

"If you're right and there's something in her blood, dialysis should filter it out," Miller says

"How is she?" Indra asks entering the room with Bellamy

"Her systems are shutting down," Jackson replies

Niylah drills Bellamy on what happened

"Could it be from the worm she was exposed to?" Indra asks cutting them off

"Yes but if that is it... dialysis won't fix her. Nothing will. We need to prepare for succession" Jackson says

"I'll inform Wonkru. If there is any change in her condition, I want to be the first to know. Gather the first Battalion and the delegates." Indra says

Jackson and Miller nod

"The whispers are true. Leska Kom Trikru is no more... and Bloodreina has fallen ill. I have led her army with pride and trained her as my second. I love her as I do my own child. It was her wish if something were to happen to her that I would take over. She wanted what we all want. To live in the valley and we will but not through war." Indra says

The crowd murmurs

"For six years we have lost countless lives. We can't afford to lose any more. Leska Kom Trikru went against all others before her and brought us together under her coalition for one goal. Peace. I will honor our fallen Heda's vision for peace. I will negotiate for Wonkru to enter the valley peacefully so that no more shall suffer." Indra continues

"You are not in command here. Not even over the first battalion. Bloodreina gave that honor to me." Miller says

"So you expect us to follow you? he's Skaikru." One says from the crowd

"There is no Skaikru. You know that." Miller replies

"In the absence of a commander, the clan delegates should reassemble and choose the next leader." A clan leader says

"Blasphemy. Miller's right. There are no more clans, only Wonkru and enemies of Wonkru" Another speaks out as they get into the face of the clan leader

"That's funny coming from someone who only escaped death in this arena because our real enemies fell from the sky." She retorts

He shoves her and fighting erupts throughout the arena

Miller fires two gunshots in the air and everyone stops

"Now, I'm not asking you to follow me. I'm asking you to follow Octavia. Yesterday she ordered us to march on to the valley, so we march for Bloodreina!" He bellows

"Gon Bloodreina! Gon Bloodreina!" The crowd cheerds

"Indra..."Bellamy says pulling her aside

"I can't stop this war, Bellamy but there's someone who can," Indra says looking at Madi in the crowd

"We need a real commander," Indra says

Bellamy goes to talk with Clarke

"Absolutely not." She says

"You know what a commander means to the grounders. Six years ago, you tried to force the flame on Luna. How is this any different?" Bellamy asks

"Madi is a child. That's how. I don't care how many of these people believe in the flame. They believe in bloodreina more. Lexa was a real commander and our people were split." Clarke replies

"Madi will be protected. Gaia and I--" He goes to respond

"What happens when Octavia wakes up!?" Clarke snaps

"If she wakes up, we will be in the valley, and she will see what peace is like with her own eyes, and she will understand," Bellamy says

"The answer is no. Now unchain me so we can get the hell out of here. Before we all get executed for treason." Clarke says

"I'm sorry. This is happening. Raven, Echo, Murphy, and Emori are my family." Bellamy says as he turns on his heels to leave

Clarke pulls on her chains "Don't do this, Bellamy." She pleads

"Guard," Bellamy yells pounding on the door

"You said you would protect her. You said you'd keep her safe!" Clarke yells pulling on her chains 

Bellamy leaves

Indra walks into Gaia's room and everyone files out

"I didn't mean to interrupt your prayers. Turns out, I'm here to answer them." Indra says

"What are you up to? that speech in the arena. Suddenly you're a peacemaker and team Leska again?" Gaia seethes

"Real warriors hate war, Gaia. Why do you think Leska betrayed the skai people at the mountain?" Indra says

"And yet all you wanted me to do was follow in your footsteps. Get to the point. Wonkru is set to march. You're about to get your wish." Gaia says

"So are you. The child with Clarke is a real natblida." Indra says

Gaia continues packing her things

"But you knew that," Indra says as the realization hits her

"Get to the point," Gaia says

"Give Madi the flame. Make her commander. She alone can unify Wonkru and stop this war." Indra says

"You don't come to me with faith. This is desperation." Gaia says with a fixed jaw

"Gaia.." Indra says

"Not to mention treason. For which we both will be thrown into the pit." Gaia adds

"Not if it works. You question my motives. You are as responsible for Bloodreina as I. She was the leader we needed then. We need a true commander now. Will you do it or not?" Indra asks

Tears fall down Gaia's face. "The decision isn't mine to make. The child must choose for herself." Gaia says

Indra moves and opens the door. Madi comes in with Bellamy. Indra leaves to check on Octavia.

"Madi, do you know why they brought you here?" Gaia asks

Madi shakes her head

Gaia pulls out the tin holding the flame and Madi moves backward in panic

"Hey, Madi it's okay," Bellamy says

"I told you I would never force this on you and I won't. But there are things happening now that they believe only the wisdom of the commanders can save us from and as much as I wish it wasn't true. I believe it too." Gaia says

"You're talking about the war," Madi says

Gaia nods

"But you've been teaching us to fight?" Madi says with furrowed brows

"Some fights aren't worth fighting, Madi. Not when there's another way. Lexa knew that." Bellamy says

"Clarke knows about this?" Madi asks

"Yeah. But she doesn't approve." Bellamy replies

"If I do this, she'll never forgive you," Madi says

"Madi--" Gaia says

"Wait. What happens to Clarke if I don't do this?" Madi asks

Bellamy and Gaia share a look

"Madi, I hate to put this on you. If there was anything else I could do, I would." Bellamy says

"Would I be able to talk to her?" Madi asks as her eyes gloss over

"I don't know if we can get you back to see Clarke the guar--" Bellamy goes to explain

"Not Clarke... if I take the flame.. wou-- would I see Lexa again?" Madi asks in a small voice

"Yes, you will see her as well as the commanders before her," Gaia says

"I'll do it," Madi says looking at Gaia's hand that has the flame tin


	51. Chapter Fifty One

"I was just about to call for you," Jackson says as Indra enters the room

"Why what's wrong?" She asks 

"Nothing. Dialysis is working. Her pulse is stabilizing. She's waking up" Jackson says moving towards the machine 

Indra looks to Octavia trying to hide her shock

"Hey, Octavia, can you hear me?" Octavia." Jackson says 

Octavia grumbles as her eyes flutter open 

"Indra?" Octavia asks 

"I'm right here." She replies 

"Indra, my brother poisoned me," Octavia says

"I'll take care of her. You need to arrest Bellamy." Jackson says 

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Indra says as she flings her dagger across the room killing the guard by the door

Jackson and Octavia look at her with shock 

Jackson tries to grab the gun off the counter but Indra injects him with a syringe on the table. He hits the ground with a loud thud as he falls unconscious.

"No one is leaving this room," Indra says coldly facing Octavia 

Echo tells Diyoza that Mccreary knows about the cure. Diyoza alerts her men it's a code blue. 

"What does that mean?" Echo asks 

"They'll go for the doctor first." Diyoza replies

She turns to face her men "Geotag all the defectors to the church for now." She commands

Raven and Emori use the distraction to start trying to take off the shock collars from Shaw and Murphy's neck.

"You have five minutes to get there first. If this goes sideways, we'll bring you all to the ship." Diyoza tells Echo before leaving 

After all the collars are removed, Echo stands up

"You know where the meeting point is. We'll come find you and bring you to the cave." Echo says 

Kane comes running in

"We need to get Abby and get her to the ship." He says 

"Abby will be fine. They won't hurt their doctor. Whatever happens to Diyoza is not our concern." Echo says 

"We made a deal for peace with Clarke and Bellamy. We need Diyoza for that." Kane says 

"Whoops," John says 

"Octavia will never surrender. We need to go now." Echo says 

"I'm staying," John says 

"John, not this again," Emori says 

"It's Abby. I'm going with Kane." John says with finality 

"I am too," Anya says 

"Babe..." Raven says shaking her head 

"I can't leave Leska here Rae. I won't." Anya says 

Fighting is erupting outside between Mccreary and Diyoza's men. Gunfire is heard back and forth

Diyoza enters Clarke's home with a couple of men

"Abby?" Diyoza asks 

Abby was hiding behind the medical table that held an unconscious Lexa on it

"Here. What's happening?" She asks 

"Where's the machine?" Diyoza asks 

"It's already stowed," Abby replies 

"Good. We need to get you to the ship." Diyoza says 

Mccreary and his men barge through the door 

Abby stands in front of Diyoza

"It's okay. If I die, the cure dies with me." Abby says 

"By the time I'm through with you, you will wish you were dead," Mccreary says as he shoots the guard next to Diyoza

"Abby Run!" Diyoza says as her people return fire

Abby tries to run out of the back room but is captured by Mccreary's men and hauled off

Diyoza struggles fighting off Mccreary 

A war cry is heard and Anya cuts down two bodies in the blink of an eye. Kane fires a shot into Mccreary. 

Diyoza bends over in pain. Kane wraps an arm around her.

"Where's Abby?" He asks

"They have her but they won't hurt her." She replies 

"What about Lexa?" Murphy asks looking over at her

"We have to leave her for now. I don't know what these machines do." Anya replies reluctantly 

"You are a coward," Octavia says to Indra

"We made a deal for peace. I let this go too far, Octavia." Indra replies

"I'm ashamed of you." She replies

"And I'm scared of you. The dark year..." Indra responds 

"Do not talk to me about the dark year." Octavia spits 

"I should have never let you go this far. I won't allow it anymore." She says 

A distant horn blows 

Indra turns her back to Octavia and holds back her emotions 

"The ascension call. Wonkru wouldn't follow you so you're using Madi?" Octavia asks 

"Yes," Indra replies 

"She's a child," Octavia scoffs

"She's the same age Lexa was when she ascended, soon Wonkru will accept their new leader and surrender. Our people will reach that valley without sacrificing any more lives and you will see the wisdom in it." Indra replies stoically turning to face her 

Clarke hears the horn and suddenly the buzzer to her door goes off

"How could you do this? you swore to me Madi would never ascend." Niylah says 

"Thank god. We have to stop it. Please." Clarke says standing up with tears in her eyes 

"You're not behind this," Niylah states with realization hitting her

"No. It's Indra and Bellamy. They poisoned Octavia and now they want to replace her." Clarke replies shaking her head

Niylah turns around to leave

"Niylah, wait!" Clarke calls out 

"Guard, I'm done here," Niylah says banging on the door

"Please. I know that you're loyal to Octavia, but we both want the same thing. To stop the ascension... I already lost my wife to this. I won't lose my child too." Clarke says 

The guard enters the room. Niylah knocks him unconscious and grabs the keys from his belt. 

"He's one of Indra's," Niylah says moving towards Clarke's hands to uncuff her

"Thank you." She says 

Clarke rubs her raw wrists before grabbing the black coat on the ground and running towards the door

"Don't make me regret this!" Niylah calls out 

Clarke stops by the guard and grabs the gun, turning off the safety. 

"Where are they?" She asks 

"She's in there. The faithful are already guarding the doors." Niylah says as a crowd forms outside the broken building

The horn continues to blow 

"Will Wonkru follow her?" Clarke asks 

"They might. The last true commander. There's no bad blood between her and Wonkru like there was with Lexa. The problem is, as long as Octavia holds power, Madi won't be safe." Niylah says 

Niylah turns around and Clarke is gone

"Clarke?" She calls out 

"the jus gon the commanders ste your jus. teik the heda ascend" (the blood of the commanders is your blood. Let the commander ascend) Gaia says as she brings a bowl over to Madi

"Don't be afraid," Gaia says to Madi as she dips her finger into the bowl and places the night blood in a single line down Madi's forehead

Madi recalls Lexa telling her not to be afraid many times over the years. She can almost hear the calm soft-spoken words echoing in her head. Madi swallows thickly and nods 

Clarke busts through the door 

"Clarke, what are you doing here?" Indra asks 

Clarke points the gun at Octavia 

"She's here to kill me." Octavia states 

"You took everything from me. I can't let you take her too." Clarke says as tears cascade down her face 

Madi kneels on the ground and moves her hair to the side 

"Ascende Superius," Gaia says holding the Flame

The flame comes to life as the tentacles flow to the sides of it

"I am surprised. The Clarke I knew would've thought this through. You kill me, my people kill you. Madi still ascends. They come after her. It's a lose-lose. Or we can both win." Octavia says 

Madi lets out a scream as the Flame burrows into the back of her neck. Her world goes black. 

"repeat pas me heda. the flame ste ai guide en ai laik the flame."(repeat after me commander, the flame is my guide and I am the flame). A voice booms out

"Whose there?" Madi asks staring into the darkness surrounding her 

"Bekka Praimheda, the first commander. I need you to repeat after me Madi. the flame ste ai guide en ai laik the flame." (the flame is my guide and I am the flame)

Madi repeats it a few time aloud 

"Good. Keep going." Bekka says

"What is this nonsense?" Indra asks 

"What are you talking about?" Clarke asks

"The only person who wants Madi to be Commander less than me is you," Octavia says 

"Clarke woke up right away. Why...why isn't she waking up?" Bellamy asked with concerned eyes looking at Madi.

"Patience. The flame affects every Commander differently." Gaia says 

"Back away from the child," Miller says as guards come pouring into the room 

Clarke comes into the room and looks at Madi and then at Bellamy 

"Clarke-" Bellamy goes to say before a fist connects with his jaw 

"I need to get it out," Clarke says moving to Madi 

"Clarke no. The flame is bonding with her mind. If you take it out now before it's complete, she may never wake up." Gaia says 

"Welcome, Heda," Becca says opening the doors to the room

Madi looks around the room at all the foreign people surrounding the wooden throne. This is Polis. Lexa's throne room.

"I've never been here. It looks just like Clarke's drawings." Madi says looking around with wonder

"Then welcome to Polis. We have all served previously as commanders and you will learn our stories over time. I'm afraid the beginning of this process isn't...pleasant. You will see flashes of our deaths. When you wake, you will be asked to state the lineage. You will be able to recall information with ease over time. Do not fight the flame. Become one with it and it will guide you." Becca says 

Madi looks around the crowd and then makes her way up to the throne chair 

Becca smiles at her "Sit Heda." She says softly 

"I can see any of the commanders?" Madi asks with furrowed brows 

Becca nods "You can summon any you wish." She says looking out at the crowd

"Where's Lexa?" Madi asks in a shy voice looking down

Becca smiles and tilts her head to the side

The crowd parts and the sound of boots hitting the title floor echos throughout

Madi looks up and sees the familiar war paint and forest green eyes starring at her 

"Lexa." She breaths as she runs down from the throne into her arms 

A half-smile forms on her face holding Madi

"I told you I'd always be with you," Lexa says breaking from the hug to cup her face 

"Can we get started now?" A man asks rolling his eyes 

"shof op. Yu barely made em a year ona command. yu beda be the last kom speak." (shut up. You barely made it a year into command. you should be the last to speak) Lexa growls putting her hands down to her side 

Some of the commands break out in laughter. Becca tries to stifle her laugh by clearing her throat.

Madi grabs her hand and leads her up to the throne. She looks at Lexa and then the chair. Lexa shakes her head.

"It is your turn to lead Madi, my time has passed. Take your place on the throne, our people need you." Lexa says letting go of her hand 

Madi looks at her hesitantly 

"Be yuj." (Be strong) Lexa says as she takes a step back to stand next to Becca

Madi stares at the throne

"Quiet traitor. Clarke, do it." Octavia commands 

"If you kill this child, you make her a martyr, you weaken yourself even more," Gaia says 

"I can't," Clarke says shaking her head

"Take them to the rover. Go." Octavia commands 

A man carries Madi outside and Clarke follows him 

"Arrest the traitors and bring Lincoln. He let my war general defect to the enemy during a time of war." Octavia says 

The man helps Madi into the passenger side of the rover

"Don't be afraid," Lexa says 

Madi sits on the throne and she jolts awake

"Clarke?" She asks

"Hi. You're okay. I'm here." Clarke coos 

The sound of the safety clicking on a gun is heard behind her. Madi looks over Clarke's shoulder 

Clarke turns around to face the man. "No. No. Please. We had a deal." she pleads while holding her hands up 

"These are my orders." The man says gripping the gun 

Madi looks at him and begs the flame for guidance. Begs for Lexa to help her

"I'm here. Relax your mind. It will all become clear and you will know what to do Madi. Trust the flame. Trust in me. the flame ste ai guide en ai laik the flame." (the flame is my guide and I am the flame) Lexa says 

Madi repeats the phrase over and over in her head until she starts to see images of Lexa's life with this man. She sees Lexa calling out his name. He was a guard. The images and voices continue to flash. 

"For Bloodreina." He says 

"Put the gun down, Jorum," Madi says 

The man hesitantly lowers the gun a little 

Clarke slowly turns to look at Madi with furrowed brows

"You are Joroum from Sangedakru...son of Lisbeth from Sangedakru. You served with honor in the royal guard of Leska Kom Trikru." Madi says 

Clarke looks at her with surprise 

"You believed in her. Now believe in me." Madi says 

The man puts down his gun and drops to his knees

"Heda." He says with disbelief 

A gunshot rings out and he falls dead 

"Why did you do that?" Madi yells looking at Clarke 

"You know why," Clarke says 

"Clarke, if we run, Octavia wins. Gaia, Indra, Bellamy, and Lincoln will die." Madi says 

"They made their choice," Clarke says slamming her door and moving to the driver's seat

Madi closes her eyes and comes back to the throne room 

"I like her." Maffei of Boudalankru laughs 

Lexa rolls her eyes 

"The legendary Wanheda." Kemji of Trishanakru hums 

"Why did she do that?" Madi asks with anger lacing her words 

"While that was... unexpected. I can understand her reasoning." Lexa replies clasping her hands behind her back 

"She's running like a coward." Madi spits 

"So go back. You are the commander, not a child. Your people need you." One yells out 

"I can't just leave her," Madi says 

"Love is weakness child. To be commander is to be alone." Another says firmly 

"Love is not weakness. It is strength." Lexa argues 

Shouting erupts in the throne room


	52. Chapter Fifty Two

The crowd is all shouting as Bellamy, Indra, Gaia, and Lincoln are all dropped onto their knees in the fighting pits. Their wrists bound and mouths gagged. Octavia descends the walkway and stands in front of them.

"The night blood child did not recite the lineage and therefore, she is not the true commander. Instead, she ran, abandoning all of us like a coward. Just like Lexa abandoned you during Praimfaya. She is not Wonkru. She is an enemy of Wonkru and like all of our enemies... she will be dealt with." She bellows 

The crowd all looks amongst themselves. Octavia looks between the group of prisoners before her. 

"But first-- First we have a war to win." She says 

Wonkru raises their fists in the air and erupts into cheers 

"Gon Bloodreina!" (For Bloodreina) They chant

Clarke parks the rover and leans over to remove the strap that's shielding the flame incision. 

Madi jolts awake "Stop! where -- Stop! I'm going back!" She yells as she kicks open the door and tries to run 

Clarke gets out and takes off after her "Oh no you're not. It's 50 miles to Polis. now get down from there." She grunts as she runs up the sand dune after her 

Madi tries her best to get up but Clarke grabs her by her jacket and pulls her backward. They tumble down the sandy hill 

"Let go of me!" Madi roars as she struggles against Clarke's hold 

Clarke throws her down onto her back and then takes her hands off her "Are you okay? I'm sorry." She says looking at the girl who is wincing 

"I said no," Madi says as she gets up 

"That thing is not staying in your head." Clarke hisses 

"Yes it is and if you want to take it, you're gonna have to kill me." Madi snaps 

"Madi-" Clarke goes to argue

"You're willing to let Bellamy, Lincoln... Gaia and Indra die. Why not me?" Madi yells 

"Get in the rover," Clarke says flatly 

"No!" She yells as she tries to getaway 

Clarke pulls her into her chest "We are not doing this now." She yells pulling the thrashing girl 

"Let me go! why are you doing this? I need to go back. Commanders don't run." Madi yells 

Clarke lets her go when they're at the backdoors of the rover "Well, it's a good thing you're not a commander." She says 

Madi grits her teeth and pushes Clarke back 

"I thought the flame was supposed to make you wise but you're acting like the child who attacked me in the woods." Clarke yells 

Madi's chest heaves as she tries to catch her breath "Octavia won't run away and because of you, she'll get her war. You don't want me to be the commander? maybe you shouldn't have gotten Lexa killed." She says 

Clarke's eyes go wide and her mouth drops 

"It might have been my sword that did it but you killed her. She wanted me to have the flame and you took me away from my birthright to lead. Now, there is nothing stopping Octavia now." Madi says 

"Wanna bet?" Clarke says as she opens the door 

"What are you gonna do?" Madi asks 

"I'm going to tell Diyoza the eye is down and I'm going to tell Octavia that she knows. She can decide not to march or march and be destroyed. Either way, problem solved." 

Clarke opens the crates that held the worms and chucks them "Two problems solved." She says 

"Get in before I give into your ultimatum," Clarke says 

Madi glares and climbs in the passenger seat 

"Em blames herself pleni gon em already. Chit happened ste odon. The stedaunon laik gone. The kikon laik enti." (She blames herself enough for it already. What happened is done. The dead are gone. The living are hungry) Lexa's voice rings 

"hodnes laik kwelnes goufa. Show our kru chit a true heda ste. Frag em op en go back. Yu don a whole gonakru awaiting their orders. Ascend en lead." (love is weakness child. Show our people what a true commander is. Kill her and go back. You have a whole army awaiting their orders. Ascend and lead.) Another voice rings in 

"Love gave me strength," Lexa argues 

"Your love got you killed." He spits 

"You are just bitter because your lover actually killed you. Remind me... it was poison in your tea wasn't it?" Lexa says with a challenging raised brow 

Madi closes her eyes and tries to push away the voices

"All the rations have been packed... 50% of our people won't march. Fear of the sandstorms and the loss of Lexa has put a dent in the morale. We're letting it be known that we're taking the long route to avoid them but--" Miller says 

"Don't be a coward Miller, it's not the sandstorms. It's the child." Brent says 

He sighs and relents "It's Madi. The fact that there's a supposed, commander. The last known night blood. It complicates things." Miller says 

"You just told me half of our people are refusing to march. I'd call that more than complicated." Octavia says 

"Maybe if you had tried to kill her the believers would--" Brent goes to say 

"We don't need them," Octavia says 

"Even at half strength, we outnumber Diyoza's army. Still not enough, not without the worms." Brent says 

"Maybe, maybe not. But we have the element of surprise. I say let's go to win this war and once we do, the rest of Wonkru, they'll follow." Miller says 

Brent shakes her head

"If you disagree, then say so," Octavia says 

"Either you are Wonkru or you are the enemy of Wonkru. You either unite us behind the real commander or remind those who refuse to march what happens to our enemies." Brent says 

"Your real commander's a child who showed up yesterday, Bloodreina kept us strong through six years of hell," Miller argues 

"She's the same age Leska was when she ascended. She is no ordinary child. She is night blood with the flame. She carries the knowledge of all previous commanders. Only she can lead us to victory." Brent says 

"In case you hadn't noticed, Madi's gone. That ship has sailed. Clarke's not going to bring her back." Miller argues 

"Maybe if you didn't force her child to kill her wife, she wouldn't have run with her," Brent yells back 

"So what are you suggesting," Miller says crossing his arms 

"Since Madi is not an option, she wants me to make an example out of them," Octavia says

"Yes," Brent says 

"Her brother is in there. Indra, Gaia, and Lincoln." Miller says 

"I'm aware," Brent says 

"So you want me to kill the people who conspired to bring back your precious commander?" Octavia says with a quirked brow 

"No. I want you to kneel to her but I know you won't. You want your army to march? Show them what happens when they don't." Brent replies 

"may gon the spirit gon the heda burn within osir hogeda." (may of the spirit of the commander burn within us all) Indra chants over and over with her eyes closed in the prison cell

Octavia walks in and chuckles "Oh this is perfect and here, I thought the time of the commanders was over." 

"It was," Indra says as she gets up to face the girl behind her "Now it's not," she adds

"The day you asked me to be your second was the best day of my life. Did I ever tell you that? you accepted me when my own people wouldn't. You gave me the strength to be more than I ever thought I could be." Octavia says 

"I gave you nothing. That strength was already there." Indra replies with her per usual stern face

"You betrayed me." Octavia grits out 

"I betrayed Bloodreina," Indra replies 

"What's the difference?" Octavia asks 

"Octavia Kom Skaikru was my second. I taught her when to attack and when not to. I advised her what to do best for her people not for herself. Bloodreina is a dictator." Indra seethes 

"I am what's best for my people," Octavia argues 

"Unlike you, Leska knew when to step down from the throne. You may have forced her hand but she would always put her people's needs above her own. She didn't know she wouldn't make it back in time before Praimfaya. Yet you punished her for something that was out of her control. Now your people won't follow you because there's a true commander out there. So you want to install fear in them to make them follow. You're no better than Nia." Indra spits 

"If I put you, Bellamy, Gaia, and Lincoln in that arena... will they march?" Octavia asks 

"Probably but you already knew that." She replies 

"Give me another option. Indra, please." Octavia says as her eyes glaze over

"There isn't one but if it helps to clarify things, I promise you, if you put us in the arena, I won't be losing a daughter. Gaia will win. I will have her take my life right after I take Lincoln's and your brothers." Indra replies placing a hand on Octavia's shoulder 

Octavia shakes and backs away

Abby was going through heavy withdrawals. Mccreary was succumbing to his own illness. He tried to argue that Abby would die long before him. Lexa's body was moved into Diyoza's ship. She laid on a table intubated with various tubing sticking out of her and monitors beeping. Her chest rising and falling by the life support machine. 

Clarke continues driving in the night when Madi thrashes around in her sleep in the back of the rover on a fur blanket that still carried Lexa's lavender woodsy smell. 

"Ahh!" Madi screamed out as she jolted awake 

Clarke stopped the vehicle abruptly and turned around 

"Stop don't do this!" Madi yelled 

"Do what?" Clarke asked 

"You're making a mistake! I can save them all!" Madi yells 

Visions from Becca's memory flood her mind. She was reliving Becca's death from the commander's point of view. Struggling on the pole she was tied to as she watched the men in hazmat suits walk over with torches. 

"No! No!" Becca yelled 

They lit the branches surrounding her on fire and watched as the fire built around her

"No stop! with my serum, you don't have to live in the bunker anymore. The flame can change everything!" She cried out 

Madi's forehead was drenched in sweat as she thrashed around. Clarke held her shoulders and starred into lifeless eyes as her face contorted in pain. 

"Wake up! Madi, wake up." Clarke says trying to shake her 

"You think he's saving you, but he's killing you. Ahhhh!" Madi cried out 

Becca succumbs to her death and Madi comes to panting. 

"Clarke?" Madi says looking at her confused 

"It's okay. You're safe." Clarke says

"They burned her alive," Madi says 

"Burned who, honey?" Clarke asks 

"Becca Pramheda. I-- I felt her. I was her." Madi replies 

Clarke's face drops "That wasn't a dream. It was a memory. Listen to me, you don't have to deal with this anymore. Because I can just take the flame out." She says cupping her daughter's face

"No. I'd just put it back in, you'd have to destroy it," Madi says shaking her head 

"You know she won't do that. Not when she knows you're in here." Becca says moving to stand next to Lexa

Lexa hums in acknowledgment as she stares ahead in the mind space throne room with her hands clasped behind her back 

Clarke pulls Madi in for a hug 

The buzzer sounds and Octavia enters Bellamy's prison cell. She sits down on the bench. Octavia tried to relive memories of times as children on the Ark. Bellamy gets angered and points out he poisoned her to save her from herself. That he spent his whole life trying to protect her. 

"I came here to save you. Indra's shoulder never fully recovered from the bullet Pike put in her. She has a weakness. The last time you chose the wrong side in a war. For a woman who does not love you the same way, you do brother. She fled with Madi. She left you to die. It was always Lexa. Deep down we all saw the signs long before they even realized what they meant to each other." Octavia says 

Bellamy grits his teeth "So you came here to help me kill the woman who made you who you are?" He asks 

Octavia takes a deep breath "I love Indra. I do.. I even still love Lincoln...but they're not my blood. You are. Now make her take the hammer. It's too heavy to wield with one arm. That means you need to get the sword." She says 

Bellamy puts his hands together "Octavia, would you listen to yourself?"

"Gaia will go for the staff. Lincoln will try to take whatever is left. He never liked to fight. Let Indra take him out. You take her out and then you go for Gaia. Tell me you understand." Octavia says getting down in front of Bellamy 

"I wish I did. I wish I knew what made you this way and I wish that I could have been here to take the burden off you these last six years, but I'm here now and the way I see it, you have two choices: You rather call this thing off and make a deal to share the valley, or you watch me die in that arena today because I'm not fighting." He says


	53. Chapter Fifty Three

"Everybody fights," Octavia says 

Bellamy shakes his head "I won't." He says 

"We'll see." She says 

"There's no coming back from this O. You did this. You forced Lexa's hand and Madi paid the price." He says 

"Don't make this about Madi. I did you a favor if anything. I took out the one thing standing in your way of the girl you hopelessly are in love with." Octavia says 

"I'm telling you if you do this. There is no coming back O." Bellamy says as tears form in his eyes

"I know you're still trying to save me Bell but you can't save someone who's already dead." She says 

The gate opens and she leaves the room

Clarke had parked the rover in the familiar cave. Madi whimpered in her sleep as she was shown death after death of each commander following Becca. Clarke removed the wrap around her neck and rubbed her back. Madi's eyes shot open. 

"Hey, it's okay. Shh, we're home." Clarke says

"Clarke?" Madi asks 

She takes in her surroundings. She sees the wrap and feels the back of her neck. "You didn't take it out?" She asks confused 

Clarke shakes her head 

"Why?" She asks 

Clarke took in a deep breath and got up from the back of the rover. "Because I can't destroy it." she admits 

Madi gets out of the rover

"You were crying in your sleep. Have you seen enough to know that you don't want to see anymore?" Clarke asks 

"Yes..." Madi answers quietly

"Good," Clarke says 

"But I have to. The other commanders want me to see it. To feel it. That's how it works." Madi says 

Clarke puts her hands on Madi's shoulders "Let's get one thing straight. You are my child and I will protect you with my life. For now, I'm letting you keep that thing in your head. But if you so much as think about challenging Octavia, I will take it out faster than you can say, Ascende--" Clarke says before Madi cuts her off 

She grips the back of her neck and shouts "Okay." Cutting off the blonde from finishing the passphrase 

"Good," Clarke says 

"Fine. So what's the plan?" Madi asks 

"The plan is to stop the war. Now let's go find Diyoza." Clarke says 

She grabs her bag and shuts the rover door. She takes a few slow steps and then stops. She turns around slowly and takes a few breaths of air. 

"What?" Madi asks 

Clarke swallows the lump in her throat. "Do you see her too?" She asks

"I know that's why you're scared of me having the flame," Madi says 

She lets out a shaky breath "Commanders die Madi. All of them. Badly." Clarke says 

She cups her daughter's face. "I won't let that happen to you." She says 

Madi nods 

"Is she... is she okay?" Clarke asks 

"She wanted you to know she's always with you. That her spirit chose wisely." Madi says 

Clarke wipes her tears and pulls Madi in for a hug. "I loved her so much Madi." She sobs 

"I know Clarke... She doesn't blame you. So stop holding it over yourself. It wasn't your fault." Madi says tightening her hold 

They remain there for a moment before continuing on their journey 

Gaia is brought into the room with Indra outside the fighting pit.

"We don't have much time. After I take Bellamy and Lincoln out, come after me. When I expose myself, you slit my throat." Indra says 

"No mother. That's not how this ends." Gaia says 

"Gaia. We have to give them a show. You of all people know it's not enough just to be the last." Indra says 

"I don't care if I'm the last. As long as my commander is safe. I will not fail her as I failed Leska." Gaia says 

"No," Indra says 

She puts her hands on Gaia's shoulders. "Listen to me child. You kill Octavia. The guards will kill you." Indra says 

The gate opens and Bellamy and Lincoln are brought in. 

"What happens if you don't fight?" Bellamy asks 

"It's been tried. You'll be executed." Lincoln says 

"Good means she'll have to do it herself. If she can." Bellamy says 

"After all this, you still think that because you're her brother she won't kill you?" Gaia asks

"I have to," Bellamy says 

"She's not the girl in the forest. She's not the woman I fell in love with. That person in there is not your sister." Lincoln says 

"She has to be in there," Bellamy argues 

"Well let's hope we don't have to find out," Gaia says 

"You may be right. she may or may not execute you or me. But Gaia?" Indra says 

"Move now!" A guard says

"I'll kill you both quickly, I promise," Indra says before entering the fitting pit

Lincoln and Bellamy share a look before being led into the arena. They look around at the full audience around them as they hear the gate close behind them. 

Octavia stands from her throne "We gather here today to remind ourselves what happens to the enemies of Wonkru. It doesn't matter who are. If you choose sides against us, if you divide us, if you defy us, then you are not one of us. Before we give these traitors a second chance to be called... brother, sister, or seda, we pay tribute to those who have died so that we might live." She says 

Bellamy rolls his eyes and Indra stares cold and hard at Octavia. Gaia takes in the room and the various weapons surrounding the cage.

"hogeda gon me gon hogeda gon osir." (all of me for all of us) She says while bowing her head

Everyone bows their heads and repeats the words 

"Be the last." She says 

Gaia waists no time and kicks Indra in the leg and takes off running towards the chain-link fence. She grabs the spear off the wall. Indra grunts and runs into her and grips the spear in her hands, trying to get it out of her grip.

Bellamy stares at Octavia nonmoving. Lincoln looks back and forth between Bellamy and the two women fighting. 

The crowd cheers as Indra overpowers Gaia and hits her upside the head with the end of the staff. Indra turns the end of the spear towards Bellamy. Octavia's face shows concern. 

"Bellamy watch out!" Lincoln yells 

Bellamy snaps out of his gaze at his sister and he quickly grabs a sword off the wall. Indra jumps in the air and brings down the staff. He brings up the sword to block. The two of them enter a dance of attacks and blocks. Indra sneaks in cuts here and there across his skin. Lincoln goes over to Gaia and shakes her awake. 

Gaia gets up and charges towards her mother. She steals the staff out of her hands and spins it in a circle. Bellamy grips Indra's leg. Lincoln kicks Bellamy's sword out of his hand and then puts Indra in a chokehold. 

"For Leska." Gaia whispers 

She exits the spin of the staff and pulls her arm back. "Spirit gon the commander's guide ai hand." (Spirit of the commanders guide my hand) She says as she launches it across the room 

"Gaia no!" Bellamy yells as he tackles her to the ground 

The spear had already left her hands when Bellamy sent them both to the ground. The spear embedded itself in her throne. She missed by a couple of inches. The crowd does quiet as Octavia stands. The fighters in the pit all look at her concerned with what she will do now. She rips the staff out of her throne and throws it back in the arena. 

"I said be. the. last." She says articulating each word slowly and with finality 

They all pick up their weapons and get into defensive positions. Monty opens the gate carrying something under a bag.

"Stop!" He yells 

"Guards! take him away." Octavia commands 

"Monty get out of here," Bellamy says 

Harper and Monty enter the pit. 

"Octavia told you we have to march, that there's only one place left where we can survive, but she knows that's not true," Monty says to the crowd

"Monty, you do not belong in here," Octavia says 

Monty takes off the bag to show a blowing flower in a jar. He holds it up in the air. 

"The hydro farm is working again. Soon, it'll be processing enough food to feed all of us here. Using the same techniques, we can grow crops in the wasteland. Ask Octavia. She's seen it with her own eyes." He shouts 

"Is that true?" A man asks from the crowd

People start murmuring their thoughts on their red queen keeping this from them

"Go to war if you want to, but at least tell them that they have a choice," Monty says as he points his finger at her 

"Is this true?" Her personal guard asks 

"Bloodreina no more!" A man yells 

"Nou bloodreina nowe!" They chant in trigedasleng 

They start to tear the chain link fence apart and climb into the fighting pit. They continue chanting "Nouw bloodreina nowe!" 

Miller trains his gun "Bloodreina, what are your orders?" He asks 

Octavia puts a hand on his gun and lowers it. "Stand down." She says 

Indra holds out a hand to Bellamy. "You fought well." She says 

He clasps her forearm and gives a nod "You too." He says 

"Where did she go?" Monty asks as he looks up to the empty throne 

Octavia enters the hydro farm and looks at all the growing plants. They all take off searching for her. 

"This means she gave up, right?" Harper asks 

"This means she lost the battle, not the war. This isn't over. We should split up, but be careful. There are still people who would give their lives to save bloodreina." Indra says 

An alarm starts blaring 

"What is that?" Lincoln asks 

"The fire alarm," Harper says 

"The hydro farm," Monty says 

They all take off running towards the hydro farm. They look at the room erupting in flames and Octavia watching on from the doorway.

"What the hell did you do!?!" Indra seethes 

"Took away the choice, you still have one. Stay here and die or march with me and live." Octavia says 

The alarm continues to sound as the flames continue to grow 

Madi and Clarke are trekking through the forest. "I don't understand. Why are we going the long way?" Madi asks 

"I'm guessing Diyoza sleeps in her ship. We're going to come up from behind." Clarke says 

"As soon as she sees us, she'll know her eye in the sky isn't working. We should have something to use as leverage, so she doesn't attack. It's how Bellamy got back to the ground and got the bunker open. I mean by now, he's probably dead." Madi says 

They hear a gunshot ring out and they stop in their tracks 

"Do you remember now?" Mccreary asks the prisoners that are on their knees and tied up

Clarke and Madi make their way quietly to them

"How can we remember what we never knew?" The woman asks 

"Guy's got a point." One of Mccreary's men says 

'I don't believe them." Mccreary says 

"I'm telling the truth." the woman pleads

"We don't know where they're hiding." A male prisoner says

"Then you're no use to me," Mccreary says and then he points his gun and shoots him dead

Madi goes to stand up but Clarke yanks her back down "What the hell are you doing?" She whisper yells 

"They're killing the defectors. Those are my people." Madi says 

Mccreary looks out in the forest. Clarke pulls them out of his line of sight. A prisoner used Mccreary's temporary loss of focus and takes off running. Mccreary rolls his eyes and shoots him dead. 

"You're mother's a defector too," Madi points out 

Clarke looks at her and swallows the lump in her throat


End file.
